You Again
by Informally Formal
Summary: "If you love something... let it go. If it comes back, it's yours." That's not exactly the case. How about instead of letting it go, you leave and destroy it in the process? After all that Tetra's done, is it possible for her own child accept her as her mother? Can Link forgive her after everything she's done? Will Tetra be able to get back what's hers? (Post Wind Waker)
1. One Drink Too Many

_Let's get drunk and tell each other everything we're too afraid to say sober_

 _-Walker Hayes_

 **Chapter 1: One Drink Too Many**

I'm a pirate.

A captain among men who have stolen and fought with many, a bad reputation known to all. I live my life the way I see fit, nothing to stop me from doing as I please. Be it my enemies, my crew, or… _him_. I know what I've chosen is what is right for me… it's what I've always wanted. To be free of any responsibilities, not to be held back by anything, to live as a free spirit. This is what I've always wanted but yet, deep down I feel as if I've just made the biggest mistake of my life.

 **10 months ago...**

I love my crew, they've taken care of me as I have them for as long as I can remember. Ever since my parents died, when I was but a mere toddler. They've been my caretakers since. And despite all of their numerous faults I've grown to love each and everyone of them despite their annoying quirks, they're my family. Otherwise they'd all have been thrown overboard the ship by the time I reached twelve.

So me, being the kind and generous person I am, allowed for a celebration on land for my crew. After all we had just plundered another pirate ship with more rupees and valuables that we've seen in a _long_ time, nobody getting hurt was a bonus, and the fact that we've recently dug up a dead pirates treasure who had quite the loot. A great day if you ask me.

So we had more than enough money to go out and get crazy, and I thought ' _why not?'_ and here we are. Inside a bar, enjoying the drinks and being our rowdy selves.

As always when we go to a bar we go to Windfall's, because this is probably the only place that will cater us. They know we won't instigate any fights or anything, and it's people always seem to know not to do the same to us otherwise they'll be in for a heap of pain. By now all of the faces of Windfall have become recognized, but there's always a few visitors. And of course… out of the small few there's always that _one_ _prick_ that takes a fancy to me and ask me if I'm willing to have some _fun_ , whilst waggling his eyebrows terribly failing to charm me with his self-acclaimed good looks. In response I'd give the lad a fake smile, rub his shoulder to lead him on, and then… let's just say with their balls busted, they sure won't be having any sort of _fun_ anytime soon.

Besides, my heart has already been stolen by another… the so called _Hero of Winds_.

I took a small glance at him from the opposite side of the bar, taking note of the girls that obviously want a more than just a piece of him. Honestly, who could blame them? It was clear that this boy had grown incredibly well since the first time I'd met him.

Not only had he grown taller, but his physique had become quite muscular and lean. No longer could he be described as having noodle arms, which to his credit were stupidly stronger than they looked, but instead arms that were most definitely defined but not to the point of it being completely unproportional to the rest of his body. Arms that I wish to be held in, at least as more than just a friend in need of comforting which in fact happens quite often.

His giant once round baby-like face lost it's fat and a strong jawline that looks as sharp as the dagger in my boot could easily be seen. His bright yellow messy hair was long, but not too long to the point where its length could be mistaken for a girl's. His hair remained messy, and as expected the natural sexy messy that just looks flat out makes him look… downright sexy. It's the perfect length that can be swept by the wind when sailing and soft enough that it was hard to not be tempted to run a hand through it.

Then there was his voice. Oh his voice was deep and smooth, the good _sexy_ kind. Yet, there was a certain softness to it, which allowed him to sound fragile from time to time. I hear him laugh as Niko told him a joke, a melody to my ears. He could charm any human being, no... any creature that roams this earth. Including that annoying duck girl that I _know_ has a crush on him.

And finally… in my opinion, the most captivating, his eyes. They were a deep rupee green. Being alongside him for the past four years I've learned to read him through them, whether he's happy, sad, worried, or whatever. It's helps when I want to cheer him up… seeing as it's usually the other way around. I'd always help him when he feels homesick or worried for my safety. But most of the time, they're inviting and kind. His eyes shine and it's almost impossible to not become lost by his beautiful bright orbs.

But I don't care for his looks, although I'll admit that's a definite bonus. What I like about Link is… Link. While on the outside he may seem a bit intimidating, with all his muscles, height and voice, he's a big softy. If I need someone to talk to he'll be there, I'll yell at him to come to my room and we'd talk. He'd always make me feel better. He's selfless, always putting others first. Making sure everyone is okay before even thinking about himself. While he may sometimes be an idiot, his heart is always in the right place.

What I like the most is that despite my reputation of being 'the do not question otherwise you'll walk the plank' type of captain he still has the guts to challenge me. Even at times when I'm angry and I send him a dark scowl, he manages to make me blush by wrapping me in his arms. I'm sure it has to do with the fact that he holds the Triforce of Courage but still…

My heart flutters every time, and every time I wish we could become more than friends. But despite the fact that I've had multiple opportunities to make a move, I've always chickened out of it. I don't know why but just being with him changes me... at least that's what Gonzo has said.

When I'm with him I don't really have much of a temper, admittedly it's still there but it never shows. I'm apparently more caring about the others and I'm just more happy in general. I don't know when exactly my crush on him started, I just know I've felt this for a long time. Like… years. It was probably when Link and I defeated Ganondorf, and saved the world. Of course he did it to save his sister, but to see the lengths he'd go for the one who he loved was quite loveable in that aspect alone. Not that I'd ever admit that to his handsome and kissable face, ok maybe I might… when I confess. When I finally woman up and do it.

As if sensing someone was looking at him, he turned around and looked at me, sending me his trademark smile. The dumb looking smile that always brightened my day and sent me to a world of my own. I tried my best to hide my blush, with the drinks and him just being him, I failed miserably and only managed to drink some more to try cover it up and avoid looking like a fool. I swear I heard him laugh at me, deepening my blush.

I don't know how much longer it was until I started feeling tipsy, it must've been a while because I can hold my fair share of liquor, but I just couldn't stop looking at the young man who I've become absolutely smitten with over the years of knowing him.

"Oh Din, screw it," I mumbled under my breath chugging down the last of the rum I ordered. I wiped my mouth of the remains of alcohol and hurriedly got up from my seat and marched towards Link pushing through the crowd of girls that wouldn't stop ogling him. Maybe it was the alcohol making me do this or I was just tired of this _longing_ of being Link's lover, but right now I don't care.

I roughly grabbed him by his muscled forearm and spun him around to look at me.

"Tetra!? What-"

The next thing I knew, my lips were smashed against his.

And from then on everything went blank.

 **Author's Note**

 **Re-edited this story and I hope that this keeps Tetra within her actual character development better.**

 **So... yeah. Link and Tetra/Zelda for the win. What I like about this pairing is that Link is with a girl who is both ends of a magnet if you will. Tetra being not only a pirate but a princess, who is actually suppose to be with Link, brings up the fact that Link has so much to love about this girl. The fact that Link, who is kind-hearted and caring, is shipped with a girl who's at first seen as cold and selfish, but later gets to be known as a girl that Link can actually learn to love... is so sweet. I can totally see them falling in love with each other in Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass. I need to stop, I mean I could go on for ages as to how this pairing is amazing.**

 **See you all next Friday! Tell me what you think!**


	2. The Morning After

_The act of love is a confession_

 _-Albert Camus_

 **Chapter 2: The Morning After**

I woke up sore, warm, and… a little sticky. Cuddled with a strong man underneath me as I lay on his strong chest and of course… rock hard six pack abs, I couldn't help but gawk at his perfect body. Listening to his ever so steady heartbeat.

 _Had we really...?_

I lifted myself off his body to look in-between out our entangled limbs. Of course I was naked, and caught view of Link's abs and… _sword_ if you will. I blushed once more and made a little squeak, it wasn't loud but it was enough to wake the man under me stir. Call it creepy but I remained still and watched his adorable sleeping form as he tossed and turned, his hands reaching out for something. A smile formed on my face, hoping that I was this object.

He slowly stirred and opened his beautiful green rupee eyes that shined beautifully. "Morning Tets," was all he said. Before leaning forward and kissing my forehead sweetly, a smile on his handsome face. I ignored the quickening of my heart beat, along with the sudden warmth on my forehead, and slapped him… hard.

"Ow! Wha-what the Din was that for!?" He said holding his left cheek which now had a visible red hand print. I glared at him.

"That's all you have to say to me!? _Morning Tets?_ No 'I'm sorry?' No 'what happened last night?' You even kissed me. You're acting as if you're not sorry for doing… _this_ ," I exclaimed gesturing to our naked bodies.

"What's there to be sorry for? I don't have any regrets… I mean maybe it could have been more romantic? But in the end I gave my virginity to the girl I love."

And just like that, my whole world stopped. My breath hitched and my eyes widened slightly, Link seemed to pick up on this. "What?" It came out a mere whisper, one full of worry and hope.

"I said... I love you," Link said, his eyes staring deep into my own.

"Link I swear if you're joking, you're in for-"

"I love you Tetra."

Now I don't normally act like a little girl, despite the fact that a princess lives inside me, but… I squealed and embraced my lover. A bright smile across my face.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed of you to say those words," I mumbled into his chest. He entangled his fingers with mine and brought it up for both of us to see.

"I love you Tetra, I know it may seem like a dumb question... but I hope to be yours for as long as I live, and… will you marry me?"

I sprang from his body and looked at him wide eyed.

 _You've gotta be kidding me..._

"Are you really asking me right now? We've never even gone out, we've never even been in any sort of… intimate relationship. I mean… don't you think this is moving a bit too fast?"

 _Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? I want to marry him… so why am I asking this?_ Link sat up pressing his back against the wall and gently held me by the waist, his rupee green eyes bore deeply into my ocean blue ones.

"I know it may seem like I'm asking for us to just get married, since we had made love and it might just be the spur of the moment. But don't you feel that we've already had some special relationship? Ever since that whole save the world quest I only feel complete with you when you're by my side… don't you feel the same?"

At the end his head dropped and his light smile became a bit sad. "No! I…" I cupped his face and made him look back up to me.

"The first time I met you I thought nothing more of you than an idiot who had a death wish. But when you showed how much you loved your sister and what you're willing to do for her, I think that's when I started seeing you in a different light. From an idiot to… to a hero."

Link's mouth opened but no words came out.

"Then you rescued me… defeated Ganondorf and saved the world. I was, and still am very grateful, and I can't say how happy I was when you told me you would be by my side as I went out to find a new Hyrule. I fell for you harder everyday as I learned more and more about you, It was so hard for me to resist kissing you. I'm sorta glad that I got drunk last night, since there was no way I would ever be able to gather the courage to do it sober. I love you for who you are, faults and all. You are the greatest treasure anyone in this world will ever encounter."

My confession had him pause, but the smile never left his face. Instead, it got bigger. He then cuddled into my shoulder and leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"Tetra, you're… you're the most amazing person in the whole world. When I first met you I thought you would be the stereotypical pirate, all mean and cruel and everything. But once I got to know you… you were so much more. You helped me with my quest to save my sister, I can't possibly thank you enough for that. But… that's not the only thing. If you'd never showed up I'd probably have never left Outset, you showed me a whole new world. You opened my eyes, it's because of you that I'm who I am today. You're kind, compassionate, caring, smart, and… overwhelmingly beautiful. I love you… more than words can ever express," Link said holding me close.

There was a long pause before we both began to lean in… our lips met, and despite how cliche it sounds I'm gonna say it anyway, sparks flew. I mean it was like a fire ignited inside of me and my entire body shook in excitement. After what only felt like mere seconds, which meant we probably made out for about an hour, we pulled back. Both of us still yearning for more.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Asked Link, his face now occupying his trademark smile.

"Yes you idiot, of course I'll marry you," I answered laughing and kissed him again.

 **3 months later...**

 _Ugh, by Din! What's wrong with me?_

I was bent over my own toilet bowl on my knees, this had become a daily routine for the past month or so. Wake up either in the middle of the night or early in the morning to immediately run here after getting up, to throw up. It wasn't seasickness, that I was sure… I mean I might as well call the seas my home. So I don't know what's been going on.

Link was concerned to say the least,every time this happened he'd be asking me if I was alright. I couldn't turn away from his worried face so I just told him that I'd get over it soon enough. I didn't want to show any weakness in front of anybody, but my Fiance is an exception.

After this baby I'll be living with him for the rest of my life.

"We're going to a doctor," Link said, holding my hair back so it doesn't get thrown up on.

"No, I'm-"

"No. You're not. You're not _fine_. Tetra, this has been going on for a while and I'm really worried. You said that it would be over in a week. It's been a month and you still haven't been getting any better. I just wanna make sure that my soon to be wife is ok," Link ended by wrapping his arms around me.

"You've already told Gonzo to head to the nearest island with a doctor… haven't you?" I asked knowingly. I felt his arms stiffen, then wrap around me tighter. His nose nuzzled into the back of my neck, his breath making me shiver… obviously in a good way.

"You know me so well," He mumbled. I could feel him smiling.

"If I didn't love you as much as I do, I'd kill you," I said trying to sound grumpy, failing.

"Love you too," Link said before giving me a wet and loud kiss on the cheek. He went up on deck, saying he'd bring me some breakfast.

 _I hope that I'm okay… least I'll know what's wrong with me._

 **Author's Note**

 **Awesome, now that these two are together we can get to the actual start of the story, you'll see what I mean...**

 **See ya next week!**


	3. What?

_It is the most powerful creation to have life growing inside of you. There is no bigger gift._

 _-Beyonce_

 **Chapter 3: What!?**

It would have taken a week for my ship to reach Sunset Island, but my _fiance_ being the _Hero of Winds_ got us there within a day. Link doesn't usually use his wind powers very often, only in emergencies such as getting away from any sea monsters if we're not prepared, seeing another pirate ship heading to the island we're going to so that we'll get the treasure that we're both searching for, or whenever he felt we needed to get somewhere immediately.

This was a moment of the latter.

The crew that was stationed on deck had trouble standing up right as the boat took off at speeds we've never reached before, which makes me question how fast Link can really make this ship go. I should ask him. I swear it looked like Nudge was about to fall overboard. Once they saw Link pull out his baton they all immediately ran below deck to avoid this from happening, and I just laughed at them, the very fact that they were all so scared of a little wind. Although Link does have his iron boots, so he doesn't have to worry about falling off. At a screeching halt we stopped at the island, dropping our anchors in the beach.

"We're here!" Link screamed as he came down into my room, and picked me up bridal style taking me to the rest of my crew who was waiting on the main deck. "We're on our way to the doctor, any commands Tetra?" He said adventurously.

"First, you are all to restock this ship, and make sure it's cleaned by the time I get back," my crew all saluted me and responded with 'yes Miss Tetra'. "Second, Link… put me down."

Link smiled down at me and said, "Sorry but, I think I like holding you like this maybe just a _little bit_ longer?" He asked giving me a cute pouty face. It took all of my will in my body to say no.

"Link if you don't put me down I swear-"

"Okay, fine." Link gave in and let me on my feet. He then gracefully jumped down onto the beach and stuck out his arms towards me. "I'll catch you."

I heard someone in my crew snicker at my fiance's love antics, which are incredibly adorable for the most part, I sent them all a death glare. "Not. A. Word."

They quickly all went below deck to get the cleaning supplies, well I'm sure with the exception of Niko who'll probably slack off... again. And he wonders why he's still swabbie…

Repeating the same as Link. Not jumping to his arms, then dusting myself off I joined Link on the walk to the supposed doctor. The people of Sunset Island seemed innocent enough, it certainly didn't look sketchy. The streets were clean, the houses well-kept, and all the people who were out in the open seemed happy. Once we entered the town Link intertwined his hand in mine as we walked, I looked at him and he just gave me a sheepish smile with a light blush on his face. I pulled him in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You missed," Link said before wrapping his free hand around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss on the lips making my knees weak, my head spinning, and my heart pounding. I still can't get over how his kisses make me feel. Of course we were interrupted when a ball hit the back of my leg, I kneeled down to pick up the ball and a little girl came up to me and said she was sorry as she held out her hands for the ball. I gave the ball back to her with a gentle smile and she stared at me for a little bit, making me a tad bit uncomfortable.

"I like your hair," the girl said. A boy about her age called out "Sarah!", which I'm guessing is her name. "I'm coming Erik!" she turned and answered back. She turned back towards us and waved a goodbye before walking back to her friends.

"You know for the fiercest pirate of the seas, you're pretty nice to kids. Especially since they… _interrupted_ us, I think you'd be a great mom," Link said sending me a playful smirk. It seemed a bit smug, as if he knew something I didn't.

"I'm _never_ going to be a mom," I said flatly, hoping he's getting the message that I don't want to continue this conversation topic.

"Never say never," He said in a teasing tone, sending me a wink and poking my side. I rolled my eyes but didn't say a word until we made it to a building that said Dr. Henry's Clinic. Link knocked on the door. A fair skinned short man with thick glasses and salt and pepper hair opened the door.

"Oh, I've never seen you on this island before. You must be travelers, do you require medical assistance?" He asked in a happy youthful voice.

"Um yes. You see my fiance has been feeling a bit… ill over the past few weeks, can you just make sure that she's okay?" Link asked in a worried voice, that I've only heard whenever it concerned me.

"Sure, come on in and take a seat," Dr. Henry pulled open the door further and led us to one of the patient rooms and Link sat in a chair adjacent to a patient bed where I lay. Link scooted his chair over so he could take my hand in his. "Might I ask who you are?"

"I am Link," Link said, "and this is my future wife Tetra," Link introduced happily, Dr. Henry taking a look at us and smiled.

"So, how old are you youngsters… you in your twenties?" Dr. Henry asked as he stood by the door, clipboard in hand. Link and I looked at each other, I'm sure he's asking the same thing as me 'why's this guy asking about our age?'.

Link shrugged, "We're both sixteen."

"Ah, young love. Always nice to see, you two must love each other a lot to decide to get hitched… or just… _really_ drunk," Dr. Henry said, a dreamful gleam in his eye as he looked at both of us. I blushed and nodded, as Link happily confirmed the doctor's inference by kissing me on the cheek, making me blush even harder. Link said that it was for both reasons, but it wouldn't have happened had we not loved each other. I don't think my face has ever been this red, I couldn't even bring myself to hit Link for being the adorable idiot he is, Dr. Henry laughed.

"The reason I'm asking is because my wife and I got married when we were both eighteen, we still live our life happily together with a few mini version of ourselves running around. I've got another kid coming on the way," Dr. Henry said sprightly.

"That's… nice, but can you tell us what's wrong with me?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"Oh sorry 'bout that. So what's the problem?" He asked, having never actually asked that.

"I've been throwing up almost every day, practically every time I've woken up for the past few weeks," I said thinking back to when it started.

"I see," Dr. Henry hummed thoughtfully, "I think I actually know what's going on with you but just to be sure let me ask a few more questions. Have you been experiencing any sort of… cravings or mood swings?"

I just stared at him, "Huh?"

Dr. Henry chuckled and looked at Link, "Has your fiance been craving a certain type of food… or eating more than usual?"

"I'd say that sounds about right," Link stated.

"I have not!" I exclaimed looking at Link accusedly. "Name _one thing_ that I've been craving."

"My Grandma's soup that I make for you… like, everyday?" Link asked knowingly.

"You can't blame me for that, you make it as good as your grandma," I told. I mean it's true, his grandma taught him well in the ways of cooking. I mean everything he makes is just mouth watering, especially when you compare it to my awful food that I cook to the point where it's flat out inedible.

"Yeah… but you've kinda been eating more of it than usual. A few weeks ago you'd usually be full with just a bowl, now you eat about three or four. I'm honestly impressed, they're very filling."

"That'll do," Interrupted Dr. Henry. "And what about mood swings?"

"Can't say nothing more than the usual," Link mumbled. I huffed and punched his arm, getting an 'ouch' from him, and I kissed him on the cheek and rubbed his arm gently.

"She... normally acts like this?" Dr. Henry asked seeming more amused.

"Yep," I confirmed.

"I think that you and my wife would be good friends." Dr. Henry laughed, "Ok, one last question, have you two engaged in _sexual_ intercourse recently?" Dr. Henry asked curiously, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Ummm…" Link hesitated and looked at me.

I was too embarrassed to say it so I did the eye thing where you move your eyes in one direction and back to the person you're talking to, basically telling them to do something.

Link sighed knowing he'd have to answer, "We have sex on a daily basis, like every few days or so..." he said red in the face. Dr. Henry rolled his eyes at my fiance's embarrassment.

"Ok, when was the _first time_ you two had sex? No need to feel embarrassed, every couple has sex," he stated like it was no big issue, which in hindsight it probably wasn't.

"I'd say… three months ago then," Link thought back. I nodded since it sounded about right.

Dr. Henry smiled, as if knowing what it was, he pushed his glasses up the crook of his nose then asked. "May I ask, how much do you two love each other?"

"I'd go to the ends of the earth for this one," Link said holding myhand slightly tighter.

"I'd do the same, I'd overcome any challenge sent my way for this idiot," I said with no hesitation after Link, who only chuckled at my usual name for him.

"Well then, I've got quite the challenge for you." Dr. Henry gave us a mischievous smirk, and looked at the both of us with complete seriousness accompanied by endless amounts of joy.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

"What!?"

 **Author's Note**

 **So tell me, were any of you expecting that? A pregnant Tetra in this story? I'm sure you did… I think this is the first Telink 'story' that involves a pregnant Tetra, despite this being made quite a while after Wind Waker HD was released.**

 **I'm sure that the both of them will be great, loving parents… wait I'm the one writing them… I'll probably end up making them that way.**

 **I know these chapters are short, but don't worry. I'm sure there will me more than my first predicted amount of chapters. So once the story is completed, I'll be conjoining (is that a word? I think that's a word... whatever) chapters together. Each chapter is only about 1,000 words each, in the end I'll make it 3,000-5,000 words a chapter. So yeah, again sorry about the short weekly updates. I'm having some typing troubles, I've been told I have tendinitis... which hurts the tendons and the pain occurs when I type or do my athletic occupation. Hopefully I'll be fine soon enough.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and please review to tell me what you think of the story so far. See ya next week!**


	4. Pregnancy Talk

_Facts do not cease to exist because they're ignored_

 _-Aldous Huxley_

 **Chapter 4: Pregnancy Talk**

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

"What!?" I screamed, horrified at what I just heard.

 _No! This can't be happening!_

Link noticed my distress and got up to sit next to me on the patient bed, wrapping an arm securely around my waist and bringing me in close.

"Can you… give us a moment to talk about this?" Link asked Dr. Henry.

"Sure, take all the time you need. Good luck, hopefully I'll see you soon… maybe your little kid could meet mine, I'm sure they'd be great friends. Something tells me I'm right. It was a pleasure meeting you," He said with a kind smile walking out and closing the door as quietly as he could.

I just plopped my back on the bed, and sighed. Link joined me, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him, to which he did the same to me. I always felt safe in his arms, it just feels right. Like, whenever it seems the world is coming to an end, he's always there to tell me that everything is going to be okay.

We laid there, cuddling for I don't know how long, Link every so often gently running a hand through my hair and whispering to me that everything is going to be fine. It was as if we were in our own little world, I never wanted this to end, but I knew that we would have to face reality.

The reality of something growing inside of me.

"Wanna talk about it?" Link said in a baby like voice, I barely managed not to laugh, but that didn't mean I avoided smiling. "C'mon Tetsycakes," I groaned which only caused Link to laugh, "I know you want to laugh… you're smiii-yyyelingggg. Don't make me tickle you," my fiance teased as his left hand did a little spider crawl walk to a certain section above my left hip.

"No, don't you AAAHHHHHHH! Link st-stop it," I did my best to squirm away, but Link's right arm was wrapped under me, and when I fell off the bed he fell off with me with me on top of him. We stayed like that for a few minutes, laying beside each other in silence. Before I spoke up.

"Link, can we please just ignore this whole pregnancy thing?" I whispered it but knew that it was loud enough for Link to catch.

"What? Why?" He asked rubbing my stomach in small circles.

"I don't want this baby to change the way how we live, when the time comes… we'll go through the hard stuff together. Is that ok?" I asked practically begging.

I felt so scared, worried as to what my fiance would do next. The man who is holding me, is my world. I can't imagine a life without him, because he is my life. I don't want him to leave me, but he'd never-

"I love you so so much, I'm willing to do anything in my power to make you happy. If you want to ignore all of this, I'm fine with that. Just promise me that we'll get through all this together," Link spoke softly as if he was scared of saying the wrong thing. Of course, even though he's an idiot, he didn't. He always knows when the time is right to not be an idiot.

I rolled around to face him and hugged the life out of him "I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you… By Din I love you!" I screamed into his chest.

"T-Tetra I can never over this feeling whenever you tell me you love me but… I can't breathe!" I looked to see my fiance was a little blue, and I let go of him saying I was sorry. When he caught his breathe he engulfed me in a hug of his own and told me he loves me.

Like Link, I can't get over this feeling in my heart, whenever he tells me he loves me.

We left the room, saying our goodbyes and thanks to Dr. Henry as we walked out of the clinic, and headed back to my ship. Of course Link couldn't take more than five steps before grabbing my hand, but I'm not complaining, nor will I ever. I know he likes the way how my hand feels in his, I can't say anything different.

"You like holding my hand… don't you?" I asked cheekily.

I turned my head to see Link sending me one of his attempts of a smug smile, he really just looks as goofy as always. And cute… and handsome… and adorable… and...loving.

 _Whoa there Tetra gettin' a little mushy there._

Showing Link a smug smile of my own, way better than his, I took my hand out of his. This proved to be a big mistake. I immediately felt his warmth escape me, and I couldn't help but frown. I looked up, yes up… did I mention he got taller? I saw that his 'smug' smile was gone and he looked the same as I, like he missed the feeling of his hand holding my own.

"See I don't like holding your hand," Link looked even sadder before perking up at hearing, "I love it."

Link gave me another one of his smiles, and pulled me close, whispering to me...

"Don't worry about anything, we'll get through this... together."

 **Author's Note**

 **So I've got the ending and everything of this story in my mind, granted I'm sure things will change here and there, but in the end everything will go as I planned. Hopefully.**

 **As I rewrite this note I know that things have taken drastic changes but I wouldn't have it any other away. I love this story and how it's turning out to be, for those who haven't read further ahead, you'll all see soon.**

 **Please tell me what you all think about this chapter. I'll see you all soon!**


	5. Steamy Sessions

_If you kiss my neck, I'm not responsible for what happens next_

 **Chapter 5: Wanting**

We kept walking towards the ship, hand in hand of course, before Link stopped.

"What is it Link?" I asked. Link was shifting his weight from the ends of his feet, looking down awkwardly.

"Tetra… do you want go on a date?" Link asked shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh?" I asked confused. We've never really gone on a date, being together is good enough for the both of us. The time we've spent together on the ship alone has been pretty 'exciting' to say the least, but that doesn't mean there aren't moments where we eat together as a couple.

"You know, a date. Just the two of us, eating together... maybe go out on a nice walk or something like that?" Link finished, blushing. Link's eyes suddenly took great interest on the cobble we stood on, and he kept on going scratching the back of his neck as he always did whenever he was nervous or embarrassed.

"I just thought that since we are living our lives together, and we are hopefully going to get married, that we should do... couple stuff like this. Don't get me wrong I get that we don't really need to since we are already so close and it might not really be your thing, but I think it'd be a bit more… intimate. Of course if you don't want to that's-"

"No! I do. I do want to go on a date with you!" I said a little too quickly, no doubt surprising the both of us.

"Really? You'd like that?" Link asked, his face displaying shock.

I wrapped my arms around him and mumbled, "Yes you idiot. As your future wife _and_ eternal lover I want stuff like that." I pulled away looking at his smiling face and asked, "So where to?"

"Well let's not have it now, it's only day time... when it gets dark out I was thinking of having a picnic. Under the stars and all that, I know it might sound kinda lame but I've always wanted that to be my first date with the girl of my dreams..." Link trailed and looked at me smiling nervously, unsure if I would agree with his idea.

Of course, I couldn't say no. He did call me the girl of his dreams, apparently he thinks the same of me as I do him. Not that I doubted it anyway. Besides why wouldn't I? I love spending time with my Link. I gave him a peck on the cheek, and his face went even more red.

"Sounds perfect," I whispered into his ear and started dragging him back to the ship, wanting to get there as soon as possible to get ready.

I didn't realize it was close to sunset when we got to the port and saw that Gonzo and Zuko were carrying a crate, probably full of food, onto the ship. No doubt there's also some rum they're smuggling on, since I'm in a good mood I won't say anything. But if they walk the deck drunk… they'll be problems. They welcomed us back and told us they did as I asked, I told them thanks and walked onto deck, when Link let go of hand. I looked back down at him and he told me to go on, saying that he'd help out with the rest of the supplies… leaning in to quietly tell me that he'd meet me in my room later. I gave him a smirk and a wink and walked to my room.

I closed the door and dug out my map of everywhere I've sailed and began planning where to go next. It's been four years since we've set out to find a new Hyrule, with no success. But that doesn't mean anything, after all this world is so big, that there is bound to be land we can claim as our own. As long as Link is by my side, I'll always have a reason to keep on searching.

My thoughts went back to my fiancé, still amazing to say. How lucky I am to have him. He makes me strong, supporting me whenever I need it, and returning my endless love for him.

Yeah, I've been getting pretty mushy, but I guess love changes people. I love Link, despite the fact that sometimes… most of the times he's an idiot. I can't really call him an idiot, since I am the Triforce of Wisdom, but I can't really think of any other nickname for him. It may sound kinda mean, but it stuck… and I can't think of anything else.

I swear that boy has more ridiculous nicknames for me that I can count. Tetsycakes, My Pirate Princess… yes he does add the 'my' which is admittedly adorable and very pleasing to the ears, there are more but I don't wanna mention them. Of course his favorite is Tets. Idiot, while it may seem cruel, is the only nickname I could think of for him.

Although, while he may be an idiot… he's most certainly _my_ idiot.

My idiot who is supposedly the most wanted man in the whole world. I know that many girls lust over him, I mean there were plenty of girls who were batting their eyes at him as we walked through Sunset Island. Who could blame them... my fiance, did I say that still sounds amazing to say, is the definition of hot. But just because that's true doesn't make the fact any better, so I kissed Link a few times in front of all of them to show them who he's with. Now that I think about it that's probably why it took so long to get back.

Just then a knock came to my door.

 _Speak of the idiot…_

The door opened and Link walked in asking if he could come in.

"You're already in, and I doubt I could have you take no as an answer," I stated matter of factly as he closed and locked the door walking towards me and wrapped his arms around me. Warmth quickly rising to my face and my heart beating just a little faster as his breath hit my face.

"Well Tetsycakes, I doubt you would want me to leave," He rasped into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Don't flatter yourself you idiot, I think I could last a few minutes without you by my side," I joked.

"I beg to differ," Link whispered letting go of my waist to massage my shoulders. I eased under his touch, his hands working wonders.

"Oh yeah… well-"

"Well what?" Link asked, planting teasing kisses along my neck.

 _Screw it._

I turned around, grabbed the hem of his tunic and brought his lips down to mine, his shock opened mouth allowed for my tongue to slip in. This earned me a yelp, but he soon held my waist again and tried to fight for dominance. I fought hard but I realized that I was losing, because Link is suuuuuuuuuuuuch an amazing kisser. So I began getting a little frisky and groped him, making him joly a little in surprise, giving me dominance once again. After a few minutes I pulled away, both of us breathless, and pushed him towards my desk quickly clearing the top. Pushing him on the table and straddling him continuing our make-out session.

I knew we both needed this, being stressed out about the thing living growing inside of me. Sure we've had those gentle kisses and crap, but nothing that's been close to what happened all those months ago. By the way my fiance's breathing had become erratic and how his hands roamed my body as I did his own, it only drove me to go harder.

"Miss… miss Tetra!"

 _You're kidding me!_

I angrily got off Link's lap and stomped to the door. I threw it open and saw Niko sweating and shaking in his boots, out of the corner of my eye I know for a fact I saw the rest of the crew peeking out from a corner.

"What!?" I asked angry that we'd been interrupted, which made Niko look like he was going to wet his pants. He cleared his throat trying to regain his voice.

"Um… Link w-wanted me t-to t-tell you when the sun st-started falling."

"Why!?"

I turned to Link who was now leaning on my desk, with a dopey looking smile on his face, his lips being a bit puffy and his hair looking a tad bit messier than usual. My Din he's sexy.

"Did you already forget about our date?" Link feigned sounding hurt, putting his hand to his heart.

"No, I've just been distracted ever since you…" I looked back at Niko, telling him to have everyone have everyone scurry off the ship.

"Since I? If I remember clearly, _you_ were the one that started it. I was just… _relieving_ you. So I'm gonna get everything ready for our date… unless you wanna continue what we started?"

I did my best to hide my blush, failing miserably. I opened the door and pointed out towards the hall, sending the message to get out before I do anything. He just laughed and sauntered his way out, but not before giving me a peck on the lips. I wanted more, but as if knowing this, he pulled back and stood in the doorway.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You don't have to change into anything fancy, this will be completely… what's the word? Oh yeah, informal. It will be completely informal. Besides there's no need for you to change, you're beautiful no matter what you wear." Link complimented as he caressed my face.

Still blushing, after rolling my eyes, I once again grabbed him by the hem of his tunic and pulled him in for a kiss. It lasted longer than the one he gave me but it wasn't a make out session, like me… I knew he wanted more.

"Oh believe me, we're definitely finishing this tonight," I whispered into his ear before pushing him out onto his butt and closing the door with a wink.

 **Author's Note**

 **SO YEAH... that was some intimate stuff, not M rated but yeah.**

 **Anyway I just want you to know that I have an idea of what I want the child to look like, but I'm still open for ideas. I have no idea if I'll be active or not for the next week or two, with regents and finals and all that crap. So I thought why not just upload another chapter just in case.**

 **Please tell me what you think of the story so far, I want to read your thoughts.**

 **All of you have a nice week… that sounds too formal. Whatever.**

 **See ya all next week!**


	6. Promises

_Marriage is about becoming a team. You're going to spend the rest of your life learning about each other and every now and then, things blow up. But the beauty of marriage is that if you picked the right person and you both love each other, you'll always figure out a way to get through it._

 _-Nicholas Sparks_

 **Chapter 6: Promises**

I know Link said that I didn't need to change or anything, and I am most definitely more of an informal person… but I felt tonight would be an exception to wearing an actual… _dress_. A real dress that regular girls would wear on a daily basis.

Too bad I didn't have one… so I decided to use my Mom's. It had no straps, it was knee length, and was white with red flower petal designs scattered around the dress in a pretty way that looked as if it were falling. It was lady-like and something that I'd never wear, I doubt my mom wore this more than a handful of times, except in times like this. During special times with the one I truly love with all my heart.

I kept my hair in it's wavy up bun as I usually did, and wore a few touch-ups of makeup… Aryll taught me how to do it. I just finished up the last touches of my makeup and was putting on my sandals when I heard a quiet, nervous knock from the door.

"Coming!" I called out and walked to the door. I took a calming breath and opened the door.

Link stood before me looking at his feet, once the door opened he looked at me. It was cute to see his jaw drop once this happened, he actually couldn't take his eyes off me. So, while smirking to myself, I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Uh um… you look, um... whoa." Link ended with his jaw dropping once more as he eyed my dress.

"Thanks Link. You're looking as good as always," I said and pecked his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I thought you weren't going to dress up, and now you look so beautiful in that dress that I just feel underdressed. Not that you're _not_ beautiful without it, it's just… I've never seen you in a dress, but… I'm sorry that I didn't dress better for this."

My fiance looked down at his feet again, a sorry expression laid upon his face. I cupped his chin and made him look at me, his eyes stared into mine as I spoke with care. "Link, you don't have to be sorry, it's just that I wanted to dress in this because I wanted to look nice for you... since this is _our first date_ and all that mushy crap. And don't worry, I _like_ seeing you in your adventuring outfit, it reminds me of our times together and how much I've come to love you."

"Really?" Link asked looking hopeful.

"Yes you idiot," I said and Link chuckled, "now enough of this mushy crap, let's start our date."

Link held his arm out for me, and I wrapped my arm around his. We walked to the upper deck, where a table for two lay in the middle. Three lit candles remained in the middle, a picnic basket laid atop, all on top of a fancy white table cloth. On the very ends of the deck were more lit candles which lit the ship up gracefully. Not only what laid upon the deck was beautiful, but the stars that illuminated the night sky made it seem like a dream come true.

"What do you think?" Link asked in a whisper, a hopeful smile on his face.

I couldn't help myself from engulfing him in a hug, I then said, "It's perfect Link."

Like a gentleman he is, Link walked me to the table, pulled back a seat for me to sit a gesture in which I could only give him a bashed smile in return. Link took his own seat and as if rehearsed to perfection, Gonzo came from the lower deck, dressed in a white button up shirt with a red bow tie and black dress pants, two plates of steaming meat were in his arms. He quietly placed them in front of Link and I, nodding to us both. Link and I thanked Gonzo as he went back below deck. Once he was gone I giggled slightly.

"So how long did it take for you to convince Gonzo to do that? He seemed well-trained, and to get him in a waiter's suit." I asked holding back another laugh and smirking at a sheepish Link.

"Well believe it or not, he was actually on board with it. He said how he was happy that I… made you happy. As long as this date would be the best one you'll ever receive, he'd be fine with dressing up and serving us the food."

"Well be sure to thank Gonzo later, man this looks really good."

"I'll be sure to. And I hope that you saved your appetite, because there's even more to eat," Link said reaching to open up the picnic basket, and he pulled out a bowl of hyoi pears, two slices of chocolate cake and two small cups of his Grandma's soup.

"Woah, this looks sooooooo good," I complimented practically drooling over the meal that laid before me.

"Well what are you waiting for? Dig in," Link said as he began chowing down on his food.

The food somehow tasted better than how it looked, I mean I loved the meat… but Link's version of his grandma's soup tasted better than usual. We talked, like an ordinary couple. About our childhood, thoughts and opinions, likes and dislikes, and what we love about each other. We made each other blush and laugh.

We had complimented each other… going a bit over the line of child-friendly and Link admitted to liking my butt… along with everything else. Of course I was trying my best to hide my blush, I mean I always thought that Link and his marvelous body was the eye treasure of the world, it's sweet that he thinks the same of me.

We also talked about ourselves in general, with Link telling a few dumb jokes.

"Tetra," Link started.

"Yes Link?"

"What do you call a fish with no eyes?" Link asked whilst smiling.

"What Link?"

"A Fsh!" He answered, to which both of us did nothing, and after a few seconds we just started laughing aloud.

"That was so stupid," I said, "you're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot," Link told smiling sweetly. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his cheesiness.

"Yes… yes you are," I replied returning the favor.

One thing that we didn't talk about was the fact that I held this… thing inside of me. It's something that I greatly appreciate, since Link is keeping his promise.

We finished the entire meal… and I mean the entire meal. Once we were done, we somehow started staring at eachother. Not awkwardly, just in a very loving way. After staring into his rupee green eyes for what felt like an eternity I let my mouth run free.

"Link, we're going to get married and I just want to remind you that I love you. You… not just your looks or your title. I love everything about you from your personality to the fact that you're my hero. You saved me all those years ago, and have been alongside me ever since. I know that you're the missing piece in my life, you complete me. Link, I am truly, madly, and deeply in love with you."

As I spilled what I think about my fiancé my ocean blue eyes never left his rupee green ones. The only thing that I saw in his eyes was affection, care, and love.

Link smiled at me and scooted backwards in his chair, and got up. Curious, I was about to get up myself, but Link gestured for me to remain seated, so I did. Link walked towards me and leaned into my ear, whispering to me to stay put. I leaned back into my chair, and watched as Link went below deck.

 _What is he up to...?_

He returned with the crew behind him, all in the same outfit as Gonzo, and an instrument in his hands. I think it's called a guitar, I've seen it in the display cases of music stores. They all walked to stand about twenty feet behind Link, who was now sitting in his seat across from me.

Link cleared his throat looking nervous and began to strum his guitar...

 _ **Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it**_

 _ **I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted**_

 _ **I fell right through the cracks**_

 _ **Now I'm trying to get back**_

 _ **Before the cool done run out**_

 _ **I'll be giving it my bestest**_

 _ **And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.**_

 _ **I reckon, it's again my turn**_

 _ **To win some or learn some.**_

 _ **But I won't hesitate**_

 _ **No more, no more.**_

 _ **It cannot wait,**_

 _ **I'm yours.**_

I stared at my fiancé in bewilderment as he kept on playing, amazed at his hidden talent. His deep and raspy voice, which is incredibly sexy to me, now sounding soothing and soft as the waves. His hands moving easily from one chord to the next easily, like he practiced this over and over and over again... just for me. He's so sweet!

 _ **Well, open up your mind and see like me,**_

 _ **Open up your plans and damn you're free.**_

 _ **Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.**_

 _ **Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family**_

 _ **And it's our G_d-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved**_

 _ **So I won't hesitate**_

 _ **No more, no more.**_

 _ **It cannot wait,**_

 _ **I'm sure.**_

 _ **There's no need to complicate.**_

 _ **Our time is short.**_

 _ **This is our fate,**_

 _ **I'm yours.**_

Link got up and began walking towards me, while swaying to the music and kneeled beside me as he continued playing.

 **Do you want to come on, scooch on over closer, dear**

 **And I will nibble your ear**

 **I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**

 **And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

 **But my breath fogged up the glass**

 **And so I drew a new face and I laughed.**

 **I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason**

 **To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.**

 **It's what we aim to do.**

 **Our name is our virtue.**

 **But I won't hesitate**

 **No more, no more.**

 **It cannot wait,**

 **I'm yours.**

 **Well, open up your mind and see like me,**

 **Open up your plans and damn you're free.**

 **Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.**

 **So please don't, please don't, please don't...**

 **There's no need to complicate.**

 **'Cause our time is short.**

 **This oh, this oh, this is our fate.**

 **I'm yours.**

 **Oh, I'm yours**

 **Oh, I'm yours**

 **Oh, oh,**

 **Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?**

 **You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.**

As the Link's voice, along with my crew's since they sang backup, faded out… Link began to put his guitar down and placed his hands around mine.

"Tetra I know that I'm an idiot, as you remind me _everyday_ , but I know one thing… I want you to be mine as I am yours. I love you from your bun to your toes… personality and all. There is nothing in this world that will make me stop loving you. I love you more than I love life itself, and like you I feel that I'm not complete unless we're together. The last time I asked you what I'm about to ask you now… I felt like it wasn't official. But now that I have what I need to mark you as mine I want to ask this question again. I want us to be together forever. So…"

Link removed his right hand and fumbled with his pocket. And brought out an engraved ring with both our names which had a small rupee attached to it, but this no ordinary rupee. For this rupee was a combination of two colors, blue and green in a swirly design. The rupee laid atop a golden shining ring. It was beautiful.

"Tetra, will you accept this ring… marrying me and becoming my wife? To be mine as I'm yours? To love me forever as I will with you?"

I was crying, tears streamed my face and the make-up which I decided to wear had begun to run. I smiled at the man who kneeled before me, looking at me with a worried and hopeful expression.

I could only nod, before screaming, "YES YES YES! YES YOU IDIOT!"

Link slipped the ring on my finger, a perfect fit. He then placed his ring on his own.

"You may now kiss the bride," Niko announced.

Link and I slowly leaned into each other and our lips met. My stomach was on fire, and I felt my whole body get tingly, and my mind explode. My crew clapped for us, and someone whistled.

I pulled away from Link and told them, "You are all to leave this ship right now… the wedding night is about to ensue."

Link looked at me shocked, his face completely red as everybody snickered and said their goodbyes while getting off the ship, giving Link a slap on the back and wishing him luck.

Link looked at me, "Why would you-"

I interrupted him with a heated kiss, my tongue managing to pry open his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him in closer, Link was about to wrap his hands around my waist when I pulled back.

"Shut it. We're finishing what we started earlier today. My room. Now."

"Yes Mrs. Forester," Link whispered sexily into my ear.

 _Mrs. Forester… I like the sound of that._

 **Author's Note**

 **Song: I'm Yours, by Jason Mraz**

 **Aw, our OTP is married... well it's not an** _ **official**_ **marriage, but it might as well be.**

 **So, I want to ask you something… do you think Tetra is one who would normally want children, even if it means giving up her current life as a pirate? I just want you to think about that, reread the story and tell me what you think. I've left some clues as to how she views the child that she'll have to take care of in the future...**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Review to tell me what you think of the story so far... and to tell me what you think regarding my question.**

 **See ya next week!**


	7. I want to

_Giving birth to a baby is always easier than worrying about it_

 **Chapter 7: I want to...**

It had been nine months of torture, carrying that _thing_ inside of me. I had gone through a multitude of cravings, mostly for Link's _special soup_ if you know what I mean. Like Dr. Henry said, I'd go through mood swings as well… let's just say my crew was scared of me about 95% of the time, the other 5% being worried hopeless.

I also ate… a lot. I'm surprised that I haven't gotten fat, I mean sure there's the baby fat... but other than that, nothing. Hopefully nothing. I can't return to adventuring if I'm fat. Link says that I look great, and that I'm… glowing? I don't know, sounds weird to me. But I'll take any compliment I can get at this point.

One thing I can say is… I'm happy that Link had stayed by my side through this. I annoyed him, irritated him, and even hurt him a little. But he's always been there for me when I needed it. I've had him move into my cabin, since he _is_ my _husband_ after all. I just can't fall asleep if he's not beside me, it just doesn't feel right.

Husband. Husband, it sounds amazing to say. I love the fact that we are married and that I'm forever his and he's forever mine. I still can't believe he serenaded me… I didn't even know he could sing, I honestly thought that he would have made my ears bleed. Link's got one deep, sexy voice and I didn't think that that would go well with singing. I've never heard him sing, only humm, and I thought that those who hummed couldn't really sing. His second proposal was definitely much more endearing than the first… partly because it involved Link giving me a ring, symbolizing that we're together.

From that day on… I've lived on happily as his wife, and he, my husband.

We've visited Outset Island and told Aryll and Link's Grandma about our marriage. They were shocked, a little sad, but in the end they were very happy for the both of us. Aryll and Link's… well also my new grandma, were sad that they missed out. They weren't as shocked as we thought that they would be though, saying that they knew we were close and knew this would happen eventually. Aryll was very happy since she could call me her sister, and Grandma was happy because Link found love… despite the fact that he could be an idiot. I remember laughing at Link when he whined like a kid. They had thrown a party in our marriage, which was pretty fun.

I swear I saw Niko give a smug looking Aryll 50 rupees. They seemed to spend the entirety of the party together, well… it was more like Niko following Aryll because he had _nothing to do_. I also saw that our Rito friend Medli... looked a little sad, I know she likes Link but I also know she'd never do anything destructive towards our relationship. Besides she's a sage, right? At least that's what Link told me, he also told me that he thinks she likes another Rito… think his name was… Komali? I dunno. Anyway, other than the times when we fought over which one of us Link liked better, we got along pretty well. But if worst comes to first, I'm pretty sure I could take a bird on in a fight. I know what I'd eat for dinner if it came to that… actually that sounds pretty messed up now that I think about it. Do… would they taste like chicken?

Now the only issue is the thing growing inside of me. It will be out soon enough. I swear this thing has been kicking like a prisoner in knots. Once it's gone everything will be perfect.

Link, as my expected date came closer and closer, began to ask me questions regarding the baby. I told him that I didn't want to talk about it, and that usually worked. Although there were times when Link would persist, and I'd tell him that we'll cross that bridge when we encounter it… while it didn't seem to please him he knew that it was all he was going to get out of me.

Whenever we saw a child or the very topic emerged, Link would always mention how great of a mother I would make and how he would spoil our child. There were also times when he spoke to my belly and started giving it names. I never said anything in return, which upset Link greatly… and seeing him that way made me upset. So I gave him 'special treatment' whenever he seemed a little too upset. That always seemed to boost our moods especially when we'd cuddle, or 'snuggle' as Link likes to say, afterwards.

Now, I lay in my cabin. My husband's arms wrapped around me as I study the map, still looking for a new Hyrule to call our home. Even though I'm with a child, I still search for what we had promised King. As long as I've got Link by my side I won't stop searching and neither will Link. It's destiny for us to find Hyrule… together.

"You have any ideas Tetsycakes?" Link asked me in a sweet tone.

"No, not yet." I answered sounding a bit glum.

"Don't worry Tetsycakes, we'll find it soon enough," Link said his nose nuzzling my ears.

I turned my head to give him a kiss, it's amazing that still no matter how many times I do this it still feels like the first time we've kissed. Fireworks going off inside me, my core heating up, my knees going weak, and my entire body getting enticing electrical shocks, all while feeling his sweet and soft special soup tasted lips on mine. Just perfect.

We pulled back from our kiss and I, as always, yearned for more.

"You've been cooped up in our room all day. Why don't you go outside and enjoy the fresh air and the smell of the sea as you always do?" Link suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Since you'll be doing nothing, I think that you should go clean the deck. After all you've barely been doing any chores since we got together," I said smiling slyly and looking at Link who didn't look happy about my request.

"Do I have to?" Link whined like a child being told to clean his room.

"Yes, I am still the captain of this ship," I answered matter-of-factly.

"Well if you're captain, what does that make me since I'm your husband?"

"Um… my personal servant. And as my personal servant I want you to swab the deck," I ordered as I walked up the stairs to the main deck.

"Yes love," Link said in a fake sad tone as he followed behind me. And yes, 'love' is another nickname that Link started calling me. I've really gotta find a nickname for him.

I walked towards the front of the ship, and leaned against the railing. The wind softly caressed my face, and the sea's scent hit my nose as I breathed it all in. This never gets old.

Right then and there, my stomach was immediately hit with a sense of pain that I've never felt before, and I lurched over in pain.

Link immediately ran to my side and held me up, "What's wrong!?"

"I-I don't know!" I screamed hunched over hugging my stomach. I looked into my husband's eyes as he looked towards my stomach with worry. He then picked me up bridal style and ran into my room putting me into our bed.

"Stay put and don't move!" Link said in a voice I've only heard when he was extremely worried. I knew that whatever was going on, he would solve it. I could only nod in response being sure not to show that any of the pain was taking place, he gave me a quick comforting kiss and ran out of the room hearing him running up the stairs.

I heard screams of terror from the main deck, and the ship began to launch forward at extreme speeds. Link was using his 'wind wand'. Zuko and Senza came tumbling down the stairs and told everybody else to remain below deck unless they wanted to be blown overboard by prevailing winds.

For however long I remained in my room, I could only lay in my bed as my stomach began to experience multiple waves of excruciating pain. It felt like an eternity until the boat came to a screeching halt, thankfully I held onto my bed so I didn't fly off. Unlike my crew members who crashed into something, as I heard multiple grunts of pain and muttering about Link being an idiot.

After for what felt like hours, my door was kicked open by the hero of winds himself, hair disheveled and his leather boots poorly put on… he must have used the iron boots. Link again picked me up bridal style and he carried me to I don't know where. My eyes were shut tightly as the only thing I could focus on was the immense pain coming from my stomach.

I heard Link run through concrete streets until he stopped and yelled out, "Dr. Henry! We need help!"

 _Dr. Henry? We're back at Sunset Island?_

I opened my eyes and saw a door in front of me quickly open and the familiar voice of said doctor as he told Link to put me down on a soft bed. I groaned as another wave of pain overcame me.

What's happening to me!?" I screamed.

"The baby's coming, now breathe." Dr. Henry said.

"I'm giving birth!?" I screamed in horror and shock that this is actually happening.

"Tetra, calm down. Everything is going to be alright." My husband told me trying to comfort me as he grabbed my hand. I gripped his hand with an iron grip as more pain came. "Mrs. Hyrule, you're going to have to start pushing. The baby is dilated about three inches already, take deep breathes and push on my go."

I tried my best to slow my breathing and started to push whenever Dr. Henry said.

"I see the head!" Dr. Henry screamed. "Keep pushing!"

"Link I hate you so much! I can't believe you did this to me! I swear after this I'm going to kill your elf arse!" I screamed as I kept pushing.

"Is this normal?" Link asked Dr. Henry.

"Trust me, it's normal." He answered somehow managing a laugh despite the situation. He quickly returned to being a serious doctor as he looked back at me. "You're almost there, just take deep breaths and keep pushing."

With more pushing, deep breathing, and a whole lot of screaming… I found myself holding a baby in my arms.

It was a girl, Dr. Henry said that it was healthy and strong and it didn't seem to have any problems. There was no hair on its head, although it appeared to have naturally sun kissed skin like my own. There is one thing that makes this baby different from all the people of the world I've ever seen, it's got two different colored eyes. Its left eye was rupee green, and it's right an ocean blue. A combination of both Link and I.

My husband and I were left alone in the room, as Dr. Henry said that he'd give us a moment to bask it all in. Although before he left, Link being the little boy that he is, asked to take a picture… of course I couldn't say no to his adorable smile and pleading face.

Once, both Link and I had the chance to hold this baby in our arms… I had to tell him what I wanted, as I know I wouldn't have the guts to do so anytime after this.

"Link," My husband looked at me as he cradled the sleeping baby in his arms, "I want to get rid of it."

 **Author's Note**

 **What? Not what you were expecting?**


	8. Choices

_Relationships are like a book, it takes years to write… but seconds to burn_

 **Chapter 8: Choices**

"I want to get rid of it."

Link smiled at me and laughed, as if he thought I was joking, but once he looked at me he knew I was being dead serious.

"What? Are-are you being serious right now?" He asked looking confused.

"I don't want this child in our lives, or any for that matter." I said strongly looking Link in the eye.

"Tetra, this child it's… it's _ours_. And we made it together we're… we're a _family_ now." Link said, in a tone that he was telling himself that that's what we are.

"No Link, this baby… I don't want it!" I said with finality.

"Well I do! Tetra I want us to be a family, I want _more_ children with you, I want us to grow old together and watch as our kids grow, I want us to grow old together and see our kids live their lives to the fullest… get married and all of that. Have kids of their own, to be as happy as we are. I want us to be together and have our kids by our side!" Link said selfishly, raising his voice.

I couldn't help but cower back in my bed a little, seeing a different side of my husband. Link seemed to take notice and lowered his head to the baby, taking a deep breath.

Link was still holding the baby, despite the fact that he seemed very angry, he held it with such great care as if it were his life. The baby seemed to inherit Link's sleeping traits, since it slept like a log despite our yelling.

"Please Tetra… tell me… tell me why you don't want this baby," Link pleaded as tears were on the verge of leaking out. We stared at each other for what felt like hours, I knew that I'd have to give an explanation eventually so I decided that I might as well tell him. Tell him what I had been thinking since the very beginning.

"I don't want to be held down by a baby. I don't want to worry about a child every second of every day, dealing with all of its crying and whining. Don't you just wanna continue with our life of adventure? Back to the two of us sailing the wide seas and searching for a new Hyrule? Not having to worry about a child's safety or how to properly raise it? I hated being held back from my life being pregnant, I could only imagine the struggles of actually having to care for that… thing. Think about it… our lives will be so exciting and lively _without_ a baby in our lives," I said being realistic.

My husband stared at me with a look of awe, when his face turned red. Although this was no sign of embarrassment, instead one of anger.

"That's your reason!?" Link roared. "First off, this thing… is a child and it's ours! You'd rather live the life you're living now then start a new one with us!?" You don't want to settle down and just live our lives peacefully? Instead you want to put your life on the line everyday just for the pure kick you get out of it? We search everyday for a new Hyrule, a kingdom to call our own, don't you think it's good that we have an heir to the throne?"

"I DON'T WANT A CHILD! Besides, we've been searching for _years_ for a new Hyrule. Do you really think that we're going to find it. We should just give up now, so when we fail, we don't have to deal with the disappointment."

Link looked at me, tears streamed his face as for me as well.

"What about King? And everybody else who is hoping for a new Hyrule? You... you even promised him that-"

"King is dead. D-E-A-D dead. And who in Din's name is hoping for a new Hyrule? It's only us Link, because of the dumb promise _Zelda_ made in the spur of the moment that we want to fulfill. I never made that promise! Almost all of the things that I say in the spur of the moment are complete bull."

"That's a lie," Link shouted.

"Just look at us!"

I immediately put my hands to cover my mouth, instantly regretting what came out of my mouth.

The baby in Link's arms began to cry, and Link did his best to calm it… rocking it back and forth in his arms trying to shush it back to sleep.

I thought for a minute, and it actually came to me that when I said yes to Link if I would marry him… it _might_ have been in the spur of the moment. I mean, I just had sex after a night of drinks, only to wake up in the arms of my best friend who tells me he loves me. I have to admit that I'd been lusting over him for quite some time. How could I have said no? Even when he proposed to me, I couldn't say no. It was like he… manipulated me to see him as my one true love.

Now that I think about it, do I… do I even love him? I've never been in a relationship with anybody before… maybe I only feel this way because he's my first? Would I feel this way with anybody else?

What about our kisses that make me feel like I'm flying? I mean… maybe it could do with the fact that Link is just such a great kisser. Would a kiss with a different person who's better at it… feel better?

Even though these thoughts were coming at me a thousand miles a minute, I kept getting this tugging feeling inside me that I do love Link. But, I ignored it.

It took me a few moments to realize that I'd been staring at Link blankly with my tear stained face, the baby was once again asleep, and Link looked as if he were on the verge of breaking down right then and there.

"Tetra, I love you so very much. I can't even tell you how much you mean to me. You are my world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But if you're as sorry as you look, and you do love me, you'll accept this baby... our baby, into your life."

"What do you mean?"

"It's either start your new life with the baby, or go back to your old life expolring the sea…"

Link hesitated and he looked at me, as if questioning to himself if he really was going to say what he was going to, before finishing.

"...without me."

I looked at him, surprised that he's threatening to leave me. "Are you seriously going to leave me if I don't want that _thing_?" I asked pointing to the thing in his hands.

"I can't abandon her Tetra, she's a part of me. We made her, she's a part of _my_ family," Link finished bringing the room to silence as Link and I could only stare at each other speechless. Link had taken one more deep breath and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"So Tetra… what's it going to be?"

 _One week later_

I watched from the main deck as Sunset Island began to get further and further away. I took in a great whiff of the sea, and exhaled in contempt as the wind tickled my face. I didn't turn around to look back at the island…

where a young man clad in green held a baby girl in his arms.

Nightfall came soon enough as I ignored my men, the only order I had given them being to 'leave the island'. The island was no longer in view, and the ship rest under the empty night sky.

I went below deck to the storage room to get some rum, didn't take me long since it was in a crate labeled with the word 'rum' in big bold letters. I went to grab a barrel, but it was heavier than I anticipated and wasn't ready for it. So it dropped to the floor, thankfully not bursting, and rolled around to the back of the crate.

Behind it were… stuff meant for little kids, no… babies. A small hand-made crib lay comfortably as it held multiple items, including dolls, clothes and toys.

 _Lin- He… he thought I would… well he thought wrong._

I picked up the barrel of rum and carried it to my room, acting as if I hadn't seen anything, and opened the door to my room and went inside. I began to drink heavily, celebrating the return of my old life, and soon enough passed out on my bed.

 _This is the life I want… I know it is._

 **Author's Note**

 **I don't think anybody has ever done this story before. Where there's a one night of drunken sex and then the couple ends up having a baby… and the mom leaves. Because in all of the stories I've read the dad would be the one to leave. Thought I'd put in a twist.**

 **Hope that you like the story, if you do then please do review and tell me what you think. See you all soon!**


	9. We're Going to Be OK

_What screws us up most in life is the picture in our head of what it's supposed to be_

 _-Socrates_

 **Chapter 9: We're going to be OK...**

A young man clad in green sits in the sand of Sunset Island. A child, not even a week old, sleeping peacefully in his arms. Like he has the past few days, he's done no more than cry and think about the love of his life… who's _abandoned_ him and their child.

 _I thought she loved me… I thought she'd pick us._

He looked at his child, into her beautiful eyes. One the color of his own, the other being of his mother's... together side by side. Despite the emotional pain that he's facing, he _knows_ he made the right choice. To remain with his little girl, his pride and joy.

The people of the island have been very kind to him. They do their very best to help him with his child. They say they're sorry, and that everything will be okay. Nobody wants to admit it but they know it won't be. Love can create, but it can also destroy. Even though the man gives them a smile and a thank you, all they have to do is take _one look_ into his eyes. What used to be so full of purpose, life, and love… is no longer there. Now they're completely empty and devoid of any emotion, aside from grief and misery, and looks shattered... broken. Just a glance into his lifeless orbs can instantly make the happiest little girl cry. While the man may be among the living, he is no more alive than he is dead.

The doctor saddens at the very sight of his broken friend, for he no longer holds a gleam in his youthful eyes, instead it appears as if he's aged drastically. He's been through so much in so little time. At night he himself begins to be more and more grateful of the life he has, something he never thought possible as he's always been grateful. As he's happily married to his beloved wife and they have their children to love together, and all of his love returned… what else can a man possibly ask for? He truly feels sorry for his friend, for he can't imagine the pain of his wife leaving him and his children out of her own selfish desire without even shedding a tear. Without even looking back. Without even considering the life that they could have had… together.

The shattered man hugged his child, as if it was the only thing in his life worth living for, and cried.

"We're going to be okay, we're going to be okay," he kept telling his child. But really, he himself was trying his best to believe it. How could they be okay if he wasn't? How could he take care of his little girl alone. He thought that… they'd do it together. As a family.

He laid his back onto the familiar rock behind him and stared into the starry night sky, he hated that his mind couldn't get rid of the image of his beloved. It seemed that the stars were taunting him, arranging themselves in a way that it drew pictures of things that reminded him of… her.

Her scimitar that's fought by his side countless times, along with the times it's been shoved in front of his face whenever she felt he went a little too out of line. Which ensued in tons of kisses.

Her ship which gave him a new home among the seas. Starting off in a hammock to her bed, which was where their child was made and their relationship truly began. And her beautiful face. The face that once always carried a cold scowl, until he came aboard and changed everything.

He still wore the ring that marked him married to her, yet he didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the fact that he still loved her, maybe because if he kept that ring on it felt as if she were still with him, or because he had hope that she would come back.

He stared out into the endless ocean and began to sing.

 **Hello world hope you're listening**

 **Forgive me if I'm young, for speaking out of turn**

 **There's someone I've been missing...**

 **I think that they could be**

 **The better half of me**

 _While I am short sighted, you think further ahead. And I'm an… idiot compared to your wisdom._

 **They're in the wrong place trying to make it right**

 **But I'm tired of justifying**

 **So I say to you..**

 **Come home**

 **Come home**

 **Cause I've been waiting for you**

 **For so long**

 **For so long**

 **Right now there's a war between the vanities**

 **But all I see is you and me**

 **The fight for you is all I've ever known**

 **So come home**

 _ **Please come back.**_

 **I get lost in the beauty**

 **Of everything I see**

 **The world ain't half as bad**

 **As they paint it to be**

 _After all, I've got a family of pirates… not to mention I fell in love with their captain. But my love… apparently it was never fully returned._

 **If all the sons,**

 **All the daughters**

 **Stopped to take it in**

 **Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin**

 **It might start now, yeah**

 **Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud**

 **Until then...**

 **Come home**

 **Come home**

 **Cause I've been waiting for you**

 **For so long**

 **For so long**

 **Right now there's a war between the vanities**

 **But all I see is you and me**

 **The fight for you is all I've ever known**

 **Ever known**

 **So come home**

 _I can't live without you, I just can't! You complete me... I need you._

 **Everything I can't be**

 **Is everything you should be**

 **And that's why I need you here**

 **Everything I can't be**

 **Is everything you should be**

 **And that's why I need you here**

 **So hear this now…**

 **Come home**

 **Come home**

 **Cause I've been waiting for you**

 **For so long**

 **For so long**

 **Right now there's a war between the vanities**

 **But all I see is you and me**

 **The fight for you is all I've ever known**

 **Ever known**

 **So come home**

 **Come home**

The baby in his arms began to cry, as if crying over the loss of her mother. A mother who she might never meet. Link gently rocked his child back and forth soothing her cries, singing her a lullaby that he used to sing to his beloved. Soon enough the child was asleep, and the father looked back at the sea one more time before lastly saying,

"Please come home, we need you. I need you," he begged.

And so the man waited for his love to return for him and their child. Convincing himself that in time she'd soon see how unreasonable she's being about their child. That she'd see the light and the joy in raising a child, being a family. But time proved to be against him.

Days went to weeks, weeks went to months, and finally… a year.

She never came back.

But that doesn't mean that they never saw each other again. For if two people are to walk the opposite ways the entirety of the earth, they'll bump into each other.

It's only a matter of time.

 **Author's Note**

 **Song: Come Home, by OneRepublic. Probably my last song chapter… at least for a while. I thought it fit well with what's happened to Link.**

 **Life sucks. Link is heartbroken, will he ever be fixed? How will his child grow up to be? Will Tetra come back? You've gotta keep reading to find out.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I'll see you all next week!**


	10. Captured

_I wanted to stay, to tell him how much I loved him, and crawl inside the folds of his eager arms. But wants and needs are two different things, and I needed to walk away._

 _-K. Piper_

 **Chapter 10: Captured**

It's been ten years. Ten years since I've made the biggest mistake in my life. Ten years since I've _abandoned_ my husband and child.

I fought the feeling in my heart, instead listened to my head, and went back to the pirate life I'd always wanted to live. Fora year I merrily went on with this life, finding lost treasures, battling pirates, and even began raiding villages and ships. It was great.

But then, I felt as if I was getting bored with my life. As time passed the smell of the sea began to smell sorrowful, and the wind always seemed to smack me in the face. The excitement of finding treasure, fighting, and raiding was still there, but it lessened every time. It would only last so long, the rupees used for repairs and the idea that I have to be more careful in the seas as I've gained quite the bounty. It was fun running and fighting from the authorities, along with the pirates who thought they could take me and my crew, but it soon began to become of an annoyance.

No longer did I search for a new Hyrule, for I no longer had my husband by my side. I wish that I could go back in time, I'd beat myself for ever even thinking that I wasn't in love with Link, and I'd tell myself to start a new life with him and our child.

I glanced at the ring that I still wore, I'd never removed it. How could I? It's the only thing I have left that connects Link and I. I didn't share my stone with Link as I gave my half to Aryll since Link wanted to be able to talk to her, I remember the smile on Link's face when I gave up my stone for his family. His family, that I used to be a part of...

Now I lay in my cabin, in the bed that now felt cold that we once shared, staring at a picture of my husband and I. I was being kissed sloppily on the cheek, my face slightly blushing and mouth open with my eyes full of surprise. My husband had his eyes closed and an arm wrapped around my waist, and his hand lay on my stomach. His other hand taking the picture. I remember him smiling once he saw his "selfie" and I couldn't help but do so as well.

Remembering the day when I left him makes me cry, and I can't help myself from crying myself to sleep. How could I _ever_ think that the start of our relationship was the spur of the moment?

During the first few years of my own pirate freedom, I've gone out with many men. Of course I've never 'been' with them… as I would only do that with the person who I truly love. I would always find myself involuntarily comparing my date to Link.

Their smile would never compare to his, all of them seemed to try to impress or seduce me, which certainly didn't work. _His_ mesmerizing smile would always make my day and give me butterflies in my stomach. No matter how terribly crappy my day was his radiating smile would literally turn my frown upside down. His smile, lead to my own.

They'd either be too scared of me or have too big an ego, while _he_ would always know when to listen and when to get smart with me. He'd know when to handle me, doing what I ask when I want but it wasn't unusual for him to pull my chain every once in awhile… not that I minded.

And when I'd feel down they'd never know how to make me feel better, while _he_ would know exactly what to do to make me smile and laugh. No matter how impossibly large the problem was he'd always make it better. Be it giving me a smile, or holding me, or just telling me he loved me.

There are so many attributes that he has that no other man can offer. If I were to wish for the perfect man, I know I'd be presented with the Hero of Winds himself. My husband.

I often dream of how my life could be if I had started my new life as a mother, husband by my side and our baby in my arms. Sure the baby would be a burden, but I'd put up with it. Anything for my Link.

"Merchant ship off the starboard bow," shouted Zuko from the crow's nest.

I involuntarily groan and get up from my bed, putting my picture down on my nightstand and threw on clothes while strapping my scimitar to my waist. Finishing up by tying my red bandana around my head and hiding a dagger in each of my boots.

I walked to the front of my ship and looked to my right, where I could make out a ship. I opened and closed my hand bringing my fingers to my palm while looking at Zuko with a stern look. He got the message and threw down his telescope, knowing it best for his health not to defy me.

You see… once I… left Link, I started acting more harsh to my crew, at least for a while. They understood I was going through a tough breakup, they never did bring it up, and just dealt with it. Of course I apologized to them, they're all I have left and I'm so very grateful for having them in my life. They said it was fine, but there are still times when would I lose it. I'd always apologize when that happens, and they'd always accept.

I stretched out the telescope fully and looked through. A large ship, decked out with cannons and all sails no more than a handful of time away from us, it was clear that they were stocked with valuables. The ship was freshly coated, the metal appeared to shine under the sun, and there were only workers on deck adjacent to a few crates. They had to be holding something valuable, they looked quite advanced… since the ship seemed to be releasing steam. Something I'd never seen out at seas before. How advanced they are doesn't matter. We need supplies, and they must have something worth selling… or at least some food and water. Windfall is too far away anyway.

Our ship raids haven't been as successful as they were before I… left our best fighter. Without Link we were uncoordinated, it was like losing an arm, But we've all gotten stronger and our skills have raised. While this ship did look big, it didn't mean that it would be hard to take. These guys are mere merchants, they couldn't possibly handle us.

"Prepare for battle," I shouted as I threw the light weighted telescope back up to Zuko.

My crew seemed to know what to do, taking their battle positions. Mako and Niko went under to take control of the cannons, Zuko remained in the crow's nest to inform us of what the enemy is doing. Gonzo, Nudge and Senza stayed above deck ready to board the ship and fight the merchant ship riders with me.

We began going full speed ahead towards the merchant ship, and we were in firing range, and fired our cannons. Even though we landed a few good blows and the ship's armor made the cannonballs look like paper. But the ship did nothing, as if they'd already given up. We began getting closer, almost close enough to board, when a barrage of arrows came and flew towards us.

"TAKE COVER!" I ordered as I ducked my head to avoid the oncoming arrows. I then heard cannon shots fire and the ship shook, I screamed for Niko and Mako to fire again and I quickly heard cannonballs hit the merchant ship.

"All hands on deck!" I screamed, as smoke from the cannon shots began to arise. I took a glance at their flag, and above of what I could only depict as a bird, I swear I saw a symbol I haven't seen in years. The Triforce. I tried to focus in on it, thinking I was delusional, but the smoke coming from the cannons blocked my sight. I quickly shook it off, knowing that I couldn't be distracted by any dumb symbols.

Suddenly my ship was being pulled in via hooks and we couldn't do anything to stop it. I knew I had to act fast so as we were being pulled in, I grabbed a rope and swung onto the enemy ship. Once I landed I looked up to see about twenty guards with swords ready for attack, and thirty more guards behind them with their bows and arrows drawn directly at me. I played right into their hands.

 _You've got to be kidding me…. could this get any worse?_

Like a blind game of follow the leader, the rest of my crew jumped onto the ship, screaming as if going into war simultaneously raising their blades for battle. They stopped dead in their tracks and stared in awe as they realized they were in the same position as I.

Being the captain I am, I began thinking of any wayout of this. Only I knew it was pointless, a retreat would leave us with arrows in our backs, and if we were to miraculously survive that we'd have to deal with the fighters that would board our ship. There's no we could take them head on, despite how skilled we are, they outnumbered us greatly. So…

"Could we… talk about this?" I asked. Yep, really desperate move right now.

"I don't think so," I heard a voice respond.

Everyone's eyes diverted to a man in a navy blue trench coat, light blue vest over a white shirt, blue pants, brown boots and belt, and a red handkerchief. He had dirty blonde hair and pale eyes over heavy bags. He locked eyes with me and sauntered over in front of me and my crew.

"After all, you are the Maiden of the Seas," He said opening his arms making a big sardonic deal of it. I frowned as he said my nickname in such a way, for it was a name I am proud of.

"I don't think that our king would like to let you go… knowing how much trouble you've caused."

I quickly raised my blade to his throat, which in turn caused every archer on the ship to lock their sights on me. The man in front of me, simply chuckled.

"You won't kill me… at least not here," said the man in front of me with a smug looking face that's begging to be broken.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked pressing my blade to his throat.

"You kill me, they," he pointed his thumb to the people behind him, "kill you and your crew."

I slowly lowered my scimitar knowing he was right, which gained a light smile from him.

"Don't worry, we won't kill any of you, at least I don't think we will. I'm just going to turn you into the hands of our king and we'll see what he decides," the man in front of me said sincerely.

"Is he going to have us killed?"

"That depends on what you do from here on out," he answered with a shrug. Wanting to better the chance of my crew surviving this mess I sheathed my sword, my crew doing the same as I.

"Thank you. Now let me escort you to your cell." He said and started walking towards a flight of stairs which must have led below deck. I had my crew follow, but I was still _very_ tempted to drive my blade through his back, but held back for the sake of my crew.

He led us to a built in cell, big enough to accommodate for double our number. It was as if they knew that they'd encounter some pirates, since there were a decent amount of hammocks available. The man had some of his crew pat us down, the poor sod that was assigned to me was scared to even touch me. I thought I was in the clear when the man told me to take the daggers out of my boots, of course I denied it, but he took a dagger out of his right boot and looked at me expectantly. I knew I couldn't get out of it so I at first only took my dagger in my left boot out, of course he had me do the other. Now I had no tools for breaking free.

We slowly walked in as the man held the door open for us. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a set of keys, once we were all in he locked it.

Even though I am still angry at our easy defeat, I managed to calm myself to ask the man, "Can you grant me a request...?" I trailed, still not knowing his name.

"Oh sorry. I've never introduced myself, the name's Linebeck," he introduced holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it so ot'd increase my chances of him granting my request.

"Very well, Linebeck… can you take my ship with us to where we're going?" I asked.

"Ah… a captain must stay with their ship, but of course," he said as if he understood what it's like.

"...Thanks," I muttered barely audible hoping he wouldn't here.

"No problem," Linebeck said loudly as he walked off.

I don't know where we're heading… but I do _not_ have a good feeling about this.

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you all so much for your support, 1,000 reads!**

 **I want you all to know that I don't have much knowledge from any games other than Wind Waker. I'm trying to get some more knowledge in the other Zelda characters from other stories and stuff along with the Wiki. Sorry if I make the other characters OOC (out of character) but I'll try my best to make them like they appear to be in the wiki and games. I'll be adding my own characters, Like Dr. Henry, if I don't know of any characters that can play a certain role. I don't know any doctors from the Legend Of Zelda franchise, so I made Dr. Henry. Sorry this chapter is such a bore, but I'm kinda cramped with work here. I need to study and stuff. I've got finals next week so wish me luck.**


	11. New Kingdom

_Luck is when opportunity knocks, and you answer_

 _-Anonymous_

 **Chapter 11: New Kingdom**

Our time so far on the ship… hasn't been a miserable one. We weren't treated poorly, speaking as prisoners. We were given decent meals that were enough to fill all of us, and we were allowed to use the bathroom whenever needed… we just needed a escort. Thankfully there were a few females among the men, so they did that.

We were given books as well as bouncy balls for boeing, which quickly got old in minutes. Like, It came to the point when my crew started to sing a few sea shanties, and I tolerated it for a while, until the _three_ songs they knew got annoying. In which I told them all to shut it.

We've been on the ship for about two weeks, and as more time passed the more I thought about what was going to happen. I've asked questions, but the only person who would answer any would be Linebeck. He isn't that bad of a guy, he is pretty annoying though. He'd always give my crew and I incredibly vague answers.

"Where are we going?"

"To put you on trial."

"I asked where."

"I know."

 _Or_

"Any idea what's gonna happen to us?"

"I dunno."

"Do you know anything?"

"Yeah, I know that you could end up dead. Does that help?."

"Not really."

"Good." Then he'd either walk away or completely ignore me and find interest in that map of his or count how many rupees he had, which to him seemed to never get old. I didn't sleep easy, as it was hard for me not to think too much. Thankfully it kept my mind off… _him_ most of the time.

Today I awoke to the abrupt stop of the ship which had everybody, and sadly me as well, fall out of their hammocks hitting the floor with a grunt. I was groaning and rubbing my head as I saw Linebeck walk in front of our cell, looking sleep deprived as always, with people behind him.

"Sorry about that, I'm not the best with docking. You've gotta get up now," He ordered while unlocking the cell door.

"Why?" I asked getting up, irritated at his lack of skill for the simplest of tasks.

"You're going to meet the king, now hurry up. I don't want to keep my king waiting, he's incredibly kind and I don't want to feel bad for being late. I know that my king has much more important things to attend to than dealing with a few lowly pirates," Linebeck jeered.

I wordlessly got up and followed him as he walked out, the guards remained in the room and awaited until we all exited and started following us. We were halfway to the stairs, when I turned the corner and noticed that a door lay open. It wasn't open enough that it one could walk into it, but it was open nonetheless. I quickly whispered to Mako, who walked besides me, to get to the back and fall as if hurt. He looked at me questionably, but by the way I was looking at him he knew that it was no time to question.

He slowed himself towards the back and fell down, and 'accidently' tripped and hit his head against the wall, which caused everyone to look at him as he groaned and cradled his head with the acting lessons he picked up in order to avoid his chores.

"Is he okay?" Linebeck asked in concern.

"Old age is just gettin' to him. He's fine, just give him a minute." I said waving him off.

He simply shrugged and turned his back to me, continuing to walk to the flight of stairs that led to the deck. The guards were leaning forward in concern of Niko. I took this time to quietly open the open door and to my luck, it was the armory. There's enough weapons in stock for a small army, although I know I have to act wisely. Knowing well that there were high chances of people waiting for us with weapons I know I can't start a fight.

 _Wait a second… I'm going to meet the king!_

I grabbed a small dagger that fit into my boot and shoved it in. I then walked back out of the room and closed the door, glancing to my left to see that I came out just in time as the guards were picking Mako up. Said person looked at me and I gave him a nod indicating my success.

We walked up the stairs and saw that Linebeck's crew was taking merchandise off the ship, and that there were people carrying swords awaiting us behind Linebeck. I'm glad that I didn't decide to arm my men and start a fight. Thankfully Linebeck, didn't look like he suspected a thing.

I looked around and saw that my ship was docked next to this one. They seemed to take care of it, there were no scratches and it looked like it was docked with care, despite that Linebeck's was docked poorly. So far the people of this 'kingdom' seem pretty nice. They've taken care of me and my crew just fine, despite the fact that we've tried to plunder them of their goods. I inhale the clean air and smile to myself finally being out in the open sun, no longer behind bars with annoying shipmates and lantern lit rooms.

My crew and I walked off the ship, followed by the armed citizens… one of them had taken my sword, who had used rope to bind our arms together behind our backs. This kingdom's port is bigger than any other port I've ever seen, it lays next to a giant beach where I see there are families running amok and playing in the water, building a sandcastle or just relaxing. They all looked so happy as they laughed and all held big smiles on their faces.

My smile quickly turned into a frown as I thought to myself that I could've been like them.

The port led to a huge drawbridge over a giant river that went out to the sea, and a giant wall made of stone which appears to surround the kingdom. Linebeck walked across the drawbridge, and we followed. Once we past the giant arch designed to fit the bridge, we could only stare in amazement at the view that laid before us.

The buildings that seemed to hold citizens were large and numerous in numbers, they were built well of mixes of stone and wood standing tall upon the stone covered ground, close as if the occupants were trusting and kind to one another. It may have been big, but despite its incredible size, it was so full of life. Children ran around playing tag, young couples roamed the streets hand in hand and the old timers found enjoyment in staring at the beautiful sky or taking part in other leisure activities. Merchants and other tradesman spoke with smiles to their buyers, and I even noticed a play going on in what looked like a stage. In the middle of it all, provided a clear view of a castle past a concrete fountain.

On the very top, was the flag that Linebeck had. The flag that contained the Triforce.

My eyes widened as flashbacks of my adventures with my husband came to me. "Linebeck," I called. He turned around and began walking backwards, as if he knew his way around like the back of his hand.

"What is it?" He asked casually.

"What's up with that flag?" I asked.

He squinted and lowered his head, as if thinking of his answer, but then his eyes focused in on something behind me. I looked and I saw an old man staring back at me like I murdered his mother. I noticed that person wasn't the only one to do this, as there are others who kept their eyes on me. It was only a few, and they were all on the older side, but still...

Linebeck slowed his walking and leaned in to ask me if I'd had a history with any of these people, I told him no. Sure these people looked familiar, but in the sense that they were all passing faces. I didn't recognize anybody who I'd done anything to. He looked me in the eye looking for any sign of deception, to which he found none, he simply shrugged and just kept walking.

We walked past fields of grass, gardens, fields, and more people. Some of which, you guessed

it. Stared me down with cold eyes.

Once we had made it to what looked like a training area, Linebeck had stopped the group to talk to this girl in a white crop top, dark green capris, a yellow sash, and black shoes. Her long black hair hair was up in a red ponytail that reached to her lower back and her skin was fairly tanned.

She was practicing on a dummy made of hay, well more like destroying it as the limbs were cut off with precise and strong cuts.

When Linebeck walked up to her she held her own scimitar to his throat and he was waving his hands in front of his face as if begging her not to kill him. They talked for awhile, and Linebeck seemed to get her to calm down as she lowered her sword. Surprisingly she pulled him by the scarf and kissed him, and kicked him in the butt back to us.

"Love you Liney!" She said with a smirk.

"Love you too JoJo!" He said back, walking back with a dreamy expression across his face.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My wife Jolene, quite the feisty one. She used to be a pirate like you… and me as well."

I gave him a curious look, " _You_ were a pirate?"

"I guess I don't look the part huh? But yeah, anyways I still remember the day we met on the seas. Me and my crew were trying to board their ship, so I swung on and decided to fight the first person I saw. Before I knew it I was punched right in the jaw, and I almost died in a sword battle had it not been for my crew defeating hers and surrounding her. I knew right then and there that I was a goner, for she'd stolen my heart," Linebeck told, waving off my question.

"So you meet a girl who punches you in the face and almost kills you, and you fall in love?" I asked incredulously.

"Love is strange my girl… love is strange," he said as if he were a wise-man.

"You've got that right," I mumbled.

"Oh, you have a love story to tell?" Linebeck asked curiously wanting to know.

"None of your business," I said in finality. Hearing my tone correctly he didn't say anything after that.

Soon enough, the castle came to a close view. It was made entirely of stone and lay on a neighboring small, elevated island. Looking at it up close, it was massive, as the tips of the castle seemed to touch the clouds. The sun gleamed from the side as the waves gently brushed against the rocks and the wind itself seemed to provide an inviting breeze as we walked across the bridge.

We entered the large castle doors and the people that were behind made us bend to our knees, telling us to show our respect for their king. The floor was tiled burgundy and the walls were a light gray with white columns at the corners of the room. A red carpet went from the giant throne to the entrance, as it lay adjacent to two giant redwood doors on each side of the throne each which must be the kingdom flag above. The one with the Triforce above what I could only make out as a bird. The so called guards took place against the sides of the room we were in, which if you hadn't figured out yet is the throne room. There was no king, well there was nobody in the throne.

I looked at Linebeck curious, he just smiled.

"It seems our king is taking a nap… as usual. It's only noon," he joked and the people laughed as if this happened often. Linebeck looked at me and my crew and held up his index finger as if saying 'just a moment' and opened a door on the right, being sure to close it behind him.

The guards became easy and began to chat with one another. I realized that my sides were covered by my crew, along with the backside of me, and that meant that this is the perfect time to execute my plan.

And so… I grabbed the dagger out of my boot, and began to cut.

 **Author's Note**

 **There's nothing to say about this chapter, I'm trying to build suspension. Hope it's working. Anyways thank you for reading, see ya next week!**


	12. Fights in the Castle

_Escape plan? When no one is left, walk out the front door._

 _-Jacob Frye (Assassin's Creed Syndicate)_

 **Chapter 12: Fights in the Castle**

Out of my peripheral vision I saw both Gonzo, on my right, and Nudge, on my left, notice what I was doing. They stayed silent and gave me a silent nod, knowing what I'm up to. I cut through as quietly as I could and smirked at how easy it was. The rope wasn't too strong, speaking from experience, this was quite easy to break free of. Once my bindings were off I held them in my hands to make it look as if they were still on.

I then slipped the knife to Gonzo who was on my right side. Once he was done he passed it behind him, and it eventually made it full circle back to me. The people standing at the walls talking to each other didn't seem to notice, otherwise they definitely would have done something. Gonzo leaned over to whisper ask me what I should do. I just told him to wait for my signal, to which he nodded.

So far my plan is coming along perfectly. I'll wait for the king to come and then put the knife to his throat, we'll get walk of here, get back in the seas, and maybe get some rupees out of it too.

The door that Linebeck came through opened again, and I hoped it would be the king, of course it wasn't. Instead Linebeck came through the door and leaned onto the wall next to the throne, sending me an impatient look. The people instantly becoming silent and returning to their positions.

"Well…?" Linebeck trailed patiently tapping his foot.

"Well what?"

"Don't play dumb," Linebeck scoffed, "I know you're free of those bindings," at this the people around us now started to look at one another and towards us. Linebeck continued.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to act dumb.

"Don't play dumb, look, you're a pirate and speaking from personal experience pirates tend to break free of rope like it's nothing." Linebeck said knowingly as if he'd experienced this stuff first hand. He was a pirate…

"I'm sure you couldn't have come to that conclusion yourself, otherwise you wouldn't have even binded us in the first place," I said knowingly. I mean, what'd be the point?

"Fine, my king told me that you are free. He… apparently knows you, on a personal level. I told him of you and your crew and told him you were in bindings. As soon as I told him he said how it was useless and that you've already broken free. He'll be here shortly."

 _Who is this guy?_

"So now, since he's _so_ generous, he's given you the chance to… escape," he said sighing pinching the bridge of his nose as if slightly annoyed.

"What's the catch?" I asked, there's always a catch when it comes to stuff like this.

"You're gonna have to fight your way out of this room, if you accomplish that you're free to leave," he finished as the people began to surround us.

 _There goes my plan..._

"...Well you heard 'em boys, NOW!" I screamed as I charged at the person in front of me, who held my sword in his hand and disarmed him with ease, taking back what's mine.

While we were each outnumbered three to one, we were certainly more skilled as we've already taken down a third within a minute. Gonzo and Nudge handled the people who were about the same size as them in battles of strength, their fights looked close but I knew they'd win. Nudge was beating down the ones who were half his size with ease. Niko, Zuko, and Mako were against the smaller lads who seemed to know a thing or two about swordplay. Screams and the clattering of blades bounced off the walls of the room.

I had run straight for Linebeck, knowing that he'd be the biggest threat. It seemed he was expecting this since he pulled a short sword, that I know wasn't there before, out of his inner trench coat pocket and took stance ready to fight.

Our blades clashed and I pushed him back, being a pirate did make me stronger than most men could handle. Linebeck didn't expect that as he hit his back against the wall, and had a shocked expression on his face, I sent him a smirk as I sensed fear and went forward with a downward slash. He managed to side-step in time and regain his poise. He's not what one could call strong, but he is light on his feet. I swung my sword more and he kept backing up, unable to find a chance to push forward. He charged at me and attempted a stab at my waist, I easily parried and sent a kick to his gut, knocking the air out of him as he fell to his knees. Before he could do anything else I put my sword to his throat, "You're out of your league old man," I told him. I then turned to see my crew had taken care of everybody else, they're not dead, just unconscious.

"So Linebeck… we've completed your king's challenge. Seems we are free to leave, am I correct?" Linebeck chuckled and I looked at him noticing his eyes were focused towards the entrance of the castle. My eyes followed his and I saw of what looks to be a man.

This guy wore ranger-like clothing, no metal but instead black leather, that covered his entire body. He had a black armor that was studded at the shoulders with multiple straps, slim black pants, black leather boots, a black hood, and a dark green bandana that covered everything below his eyes with the supposed kingdom's emblem in yellow. A shining silver sword and shield lay on his back contrasting greatly to his dark clothing. It was clear that this man was no pushover, even though he was covered from head to toe, I'd have to be blind to not notice he was tall and very well muscled.

"No, you are very incorrect actually. You still have to deal with my king, and he can _easily_ take you pirates all on at once." Linebeck said with confidence.

"Oh so the _high and mighty king_ wants to get his fair share of the beating? Who am I to deny that? Alright Linebeck, let's put your words to the test. Mako, Zuko, Niko, show this guy asking for a fight with us is a death wish," I said as I sat in the king's throne, my sword still at Linebeck's neck.

The three nodded their heads to each other and charged at the man. Niko and Zuko were ahead of Mako, since he was older and slower, and got to him first. The king stood still and as they charged with the spears they picked up and he simply turned his body perpendicular to the two and they ran right past him, effectively dodging their attacks and making them look like idiots as they ran into the wall. Mako came in with two daggers and started to attack. The king, with such great grace, looked like a dancer as he dodged all of his attacks with ease. Mako became irritated and soon began swinging wildly with no control, as he accidently cut at Zuko's torso with an easy sidestepfrom the king, in which both of the alarmed pirates took a jump back. Zuko's hand immediately went to the cut area, trying to stop the bleeding. This left him open as the man sent a swift kick to his chest knocking him back into the wall and hitting his head in the process making Zuko see stars.

Mako began backing up, and Niko quietly advanced towards the back of the man, holding the spear like a bat as to hit the king unconscious. It looked like the king was unaware of Niko while the spear was coming, that was until he perfect pivoted to the right and caught the handle. He ripped it from his hands, quickly turned around and sending an uppercut to Niko's stomach making him cough and fall to his knees. Spinning around full circle on his heel he backhanded Niko's face making him fall. He then dropped the spear and aimed his sights on Mako.

Mako threw both his daggers at the man and charged at full speed unarmed. The king ducked to avoid being hit by the flying daggers and nonchalantly sent a two finger jab to the sternum. which paralyzed Mako, and picked him up by the hem of his shirt and threw him on top of Zuko.

He then looked up at me, since I was sitting in his throne, with his arms crossed. I knew it was a sign telling me that it was an easy feat, and to give an actual challenge. Well who am I to deny?

"Want more? Well then… Nudge, Senza it's your turn."

The two big men immediately charged at the man empty handed, Senza's right hand raised mirroring Nudge's left hand. They were going to give the poor guy a two in one punch, sucks since these guys are pretty strong, of course not as strong as I. As they were only about ten feet away I find myself surprised that the king didn't bring out his shield or anything, he just stood there with his arms dangling carelessly at his side.

Both pirates jumped forward and punched with all their might, only for their fists to be stopped by the king's hands. My jaw dropped, I mean catching one of their fists was hard enough with their strength, but two fists from different people at the same time? This guy must be seriously strong, I'd hate to encounter this guy in my seas. I could feel Linebeck's smug smirk and I pressed the tip of my blade against his throat once more, which made him gulp in fear.

The king then threw both their fists down and did a backflip while also kicking them in the face, making them both fall on their arse, while the guy landed softly on his feet as quietly as a mouse. He dusted himself off cockily until Nudge and Senza got up before he ran forward with incredible speed and punched Nudge in the face, the sounds of a bone cracking bounced off the walls, knocking him face first to the floor. Senza went in for a punch only to miss and lose his balance, which the king took advantage of by giving a swift swing to his jaw, sweeping his legs from underneath him, and finished off with a dropping elbow to the chest getting a wheeze out of the guy. He then grabbed both pirates by an ankle and effortlessly threw them across the room on top of Mako and Zuko, all of them involuntarily grunting in pain.

This guy is seriously peeving me off right now. Coming in here and beating my crew, then acting as if they were just a bunch of pushovers. I wanna deal with him, personally.

"Gonzo, I'm gonna deal with this-" I was too late as he was already running towards the waiting king screaming like a maniac. He was added to the pile of bodies of my crew before I could even blink.

I knew that this guy would be a challenge, but I think I could take him. I mean I'm captain of my ship for reasons other than inheriting it from my mom, and so I got up from the throne. It seemed Linebeck didn't want to get involved, since when I removed the sword from his throat, he simply retook his position before the fight began.

I got up and walked down the few steps to get down to the king's level, keeping my eyes on the king. Every step I took felt like a barrier I had to push through as the air began to get more and more tense, I have to admit I am a little intimidated by this guy. He just took my whole crew down with ease and didn't get a scratch on him, now it's up to me to take him down.

As I stood twenty feet before him I locked eyes with him. I was taken aback by the darkness of his eyes, they looked like they're filled with pure hatred. They held such hate and anger that could scare any pirate I've encountered would wet their pants… it even managed to send shivers down my spine. I shook it off and took my battle stance.

The king withdrew his sword and shield from his back and took a familiar stance meaning he's afraid of me and knows he needs it… or I could be getting a major beating. The image of my husband flashed before me and I tried to get the image out of my head, but before I could I'd already been rammed with his shield which knocked the air out of me. I was sent flying back onto my back making me groan in pain, I stumbled to my feet and tried my best to shake it off. I certainly wasn't expecting that since it was always my crew who attacked first and then he'd fight back, but with me he went in for the first blow. Why?

 _Linebeck did say that he knows me personally, who the heck is this guy? Did I do something? I don't remember meeting this guy before, he's no pirate, no pirates I know of use shields. And what kind of a king knows how to fight like this?_

I can't be thinking now, I scolded myself as he came charging again. I advanced forward in zig-zag motions to attempt to throw him off, only to be cut in my sword arm and left leg, I didn't even get close to hitting him because of his dumb shield. Ignoring the pain I charged in with my sword above my head, which threw him off as he raised his shield, I smirked as I stopped short and kicked his stomach making him stumble back a little with a grunt. Taking advantage I started swinging only for him to begin to fight back. He used his shield to block against my sword and go in for a strike when I was open, I used my agility with my free arm and legs to do my best to hit him with continuous strikes really just using my sword for continuation rather than landing blows.

I thought I had him, until he perfectly timed one of my sword swings and parried it with his shield. It hurt my wrist and I lost grip of my sword, and I was left unarmed as my sword clanged helplessly against the floor of the room. Their was a sword to my neck, and I honestly felt scared. His hand was trembling as if debating whether to kill me or not. I looked into his eyes for mercy, and was surprised to see his eyes were no longer a sickly shade of black.

Now, instead I stare into eyes that bore the color of rupee green.

I found myself speechless, my mind going a mile a minute, but before I could get a word out the flat of his blade smacked against my head and everything went black.

 **Author's Note**

 **So that was my attempt at an action chapter... what did you think? Please tell me what you think. Also tell me what you think of the story, it can be about anything. From personal thoughts to what's going to happen next. Now I want to thank you for all of the support I've gotten. So thank you all for 2,000 reads. Every read gives me more drive to get more and more chapters done. I'm kinda thinking of how to make the story more emotionally in depth. One of the things I'd like for you lovelies (taken from Game Grumps) to tell me.**


	13. Hyrule's King

_Maybe one day we'll meet again, when we're different people._

 _Maybe then we'll be better for each other..._

 _-C.D._

 **Chapter 13: Hyrule's King**

"Hey, wake up. Wake up! I didn't hit you that hard."

I shuffled and opened my eyes, to find I'm on my knees in front of the stairway that leads to the throne. I looked to my sides and saw my crew was kneeling besides me, looks of defeat and fear displayed on their faces. The people who we took down stood behind us, appearing ready to end us with a swipe of their blades. I brought my eyes to the front of me to see Linebeck standing beside the throne, in his usual stance, which wasn't empty.

The king has been staring us, or more specifically… me, down. His eyes cold and calculating.

The king who took us down was no longer in his ranger-like clothing, with the exception of the hood and bandana that covered half his face. He wore an expensive looking dark green shirt, a leather brown belt with a golden Triforce in the front, crisp white pants tucked into a pair of brown boots… sort of like 'King' except for a few changes. My head is still ringing so best to not think too much. I noticed a golden crown-with another kingdom emblem-hung on a corner of the throne which was most likely his. His entire outfit screamed rupees, costing at least 5,000.

 _Don't think about money now, how 'bout instead of getting a way out of here?_ I scolded myself.

"What are you gonna do to us?" I asked breaking the long silence.

The king sighed and shook his head and looked at me, his eyes on mine, before a deep and powerful voice asked, "What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Kill us," I stated. Silence ensued and I was worried that my smart answer would make what I said true, but instead he sighed once more and got up from his throne. The bottom of his overcoat had dragged lightly against the floor behind him as he paced back and forth.

"Well usually the case would be to let you be and return you to the seas, of course after you say that you'll never cause harm for me or my friends ever again. But you," he exclaimed pointing a finger at me, " _Maiden of the Seas_ , are a different case. You see… I don't order executions, because I'm not fond of taking a life, but for you I'm debating whether or not to send you to the dungeons for life or to just hand you over to my friends who will do as they wish."

"Who'll probably kill us," I finished.

"Correct," he said clasping his hands together and nodding at me like a child.

"Look man, we've got rupees. A lot of rupees, we're pirates. Isn't there a bounty on us that we can pay?" I tried to persuade, wanting to get me and my crew outta here.

"Well there is. But let me ask you something, when exactly was the last time you checked a wanted poster on yourself?"

"Um…three years ago?" I questioned myself. Truth be told I spend about twice a month of a year on land, notoriety mixed with posters of your face doesn't exactly give you the option to stay on land for too long.

"And your bounty was...?"

"100,000. A price I can easily pay," I said knowingly with a smirk putting my hands on my hips.

"Well if it is that easy, then surely you can pay that price tenfold."

My smirk fell off my face and a shocked jaw dropped face replaced it, so much for poker face. _1,000,000!?_ I mean I'm flattered that my head is worth that much but 1,000,000 rupees? I don't think I've stolen that much!

"Just by looking at you I can tell that you don't have the rupees."

I silently shook my head 'no' in defeat, readying myself for death.

"I don't want to kill you… or your crew for that matter. I'll have this all overlooked, but you have to leave this land and never return. Do we have a deal?"

 _Is he seriously going to let us go just like that? Why not just kill us? Doesn't seem like a decision the king should be making, but if it means getting out of here alive... who am I to question?_

"Deal," I said since I have no intent or reason to ever come back.

"Perfect," he said clapping his hands together, "now, I am to never hear of you terrorizing the people of Dragon Roost Island, Outset Island, Sunset Island, Windfall or of this land."

"What's this place called? I never got its' name."

"This land, Maiden of the Seas, is called… _Hyrule_ ," the king said proudly.

 _Hyrule? Wait… the Hyrule I went on a quest for all those years ago? The land that was destined for me? The land that I went searching for with my husband? This is it?_

"This is _not_ Hyrule," I said through gritted teeth, my knuckles turning white. "Hyrule was destined for _me_! I should be in that throne not… not a dumb king that got lucky in a fight! Hyrule was destined for the people who saved the world! I defeated Ganondorf for bloody sake! The old king of Hyrule said that Hyrule would be my land! I'll kill you!"

I got up, I wasn't in restraints, only to be held back by my entire crew. Gonzo had told me to calm down. One thing that a guy should never, and I mean never ever do, is to tell a girl to calm down. He soon fell back on his knees holding his family jewels, tears falling from his face and screaming at an octave higher than any little girl could possibly reach. Lots of sympathetic "ooh's" and "ow's" came. I saw that Linebeck had his hands in front of his family jewels as well, in pity as he could only imagine the horrible pain Gonzo was feeling.

It actually calmed me down, being able to hit something. Taking a deep breath I looked at the

king I asked, "Who are you? And how did you come across the name Hyrule?"

The king's eyes stared deep into mine, before slowly turning his back to me. He walked in front of his throne and removed his hood and bandana, throwing it to the ground beside his throne, exposing a messy head full of bright golden hair. He took his crown from where it hung from the throne and placed it atop his head. Finally he turned around.

I was met with the face of my husband.

"Link!?"

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi! So I've wanted to say sorry for the downgrade of chapters, I wish I was a better writer. I can't make these chapters as good as I wish, perhaps I'll get an editor… I've got one in mind. But I just want to thank you all for sticking along for so long. It's nice to see reviews, favorites, follows, and reads. Thank you so much! I'll do my best to make the up and coming chapters better.**

 **So… bye. See you next week!**


	14. Stubborn Pirate

_Retrouvaille (n.) the joy of finding someone again after a long separation; rediscovery_

 **Chapter 14: Stubborn Pirate**

I found myself unable to speak. I couldn't comprehend the thought that I actually found my husband, after all these years… _I have to be sure_.

Without any thought I leapt over the stairs, ignoring the calls of my crew and screams of the people, finding myself in front of my husband. Before he could back away or say anything I wrapped my arms around him, and I was thrusted into my own little world. My body tingled and for once after ten years… I felt complete. After ten long years, I've finally found my missing piece.

My hands wandered this man's familiar body. They ran through his messy hair, remembering the times they had done this many times before. I inhaled his scent, once more smelling a strong whiff of vanilla and grass, from his constant adventuring and 'natural' Outset Island scent.

I rested my ear against his strong and soft chest and listened to his heartbeat, the melody of the night that made me feel safe. Finally I looked into his eyes, rupee green, and I knew that the man who's in my embrace is my husband. I grabbed both sides of his face and began to pull his face down towards mine, my heart beginning to accelerate, our lips were so close that his breath hit my face but before it could happen…

I was roughly shoved to the ground. The pain from the fall hurts a little sure but... it can't even compare to the pain in my heart. I looked up at my husband, and stared into his eyes, they were full of regret, sadness, and something else I couldn't figure out.

"Leave," was all he said as he looked me dead in the eye.

"...What? I can't leave. I won't. You have _no_ idea how badly I've wanted to be with you again. I've missed you so much. I need you in my life, you make me complete, you're my other half. _You're my husband_ ," I said showing him the ring he gave me all those years ago. Gasps came from everybody, Linebeck- who took his map out- dropped it to the ground revealing his saucer eyes and dropped jaw. Link lowered his head and balled his fists.

"I AM NOT YOUR HUSBAND! YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE!" He thundered in a voice that made me scared, scared of the man before me.

"We…. we were never divorced. It-it wasn't official." I said getting up and trying not to have my voice quiver, failing miserably.

"OUR MARRIAGE WASN'T OFFICIAL!" He boomed once more his arms thrown to his sides in frustration, his beautiful green eyes becoming a sickly shade of black.

"Link… please… I love-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND I DON'T LOVE YOU!" My husband screamed full of rage.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE AND WE BOTH KNOW IT!"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT!? You ABANDONED me to pursue your life of being a 'true' pirate and then ten years later you show up out of nowhere and then tell me you love me? That you want me back? Did you really think that I'd run into your arms happy to see you, to take you back? After all the pain you've put me through! You're dead wrong. You have no idea what I've been through! ABSOLUTELY NONE!"

"Link… I'm sorry."

"Do you think that _being sorry_ is going to fix _anything_ between us? _Being sorry_ won't erase those years alone, it won't get rid of the painful memories, it won't make anything better, and it certainly won't make me forgive you, let alone love. For years I thought that I needed you to be happy, to finally enjoy my life. But now I know that _I don't need you_ , I'm happy as it is. I don't need… no I don't even _want_ you in my life anymore."

"But... I _need_ you in mine," I pleaded with quivering eyes.

"Well too bad. Because I won't allow it, and if you even try… I'll _kill_ you."

"Please! Listen to me!" I begged, tears starting to fall.

" _Listen_!? You want me to listen to _you_? You didn't listen to me all those years ago! I kept on telling you we could've been happy together, of what we could have become, and that you staying meant that you loved me. You were so stubborn and you wouldn't listen to my idea of an alternative life. And in the end what did you do? You left us! YOU LEFT ME!" Link's voice becoming even more enraged.

"I swear to you that I'll listen from now on!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh really?" I nodded. "Well listen good," he said bringing his head down and suddenly becoming quiet. After what felt like hours he looked back up and dead in the eye.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! MY BIGGEST MISTAKE IN LIFE WAS DOING JUST THAT! YOU HAVE MY WORD THAT I'LL NEVER MAKE THAT MISTAKE EVER AGAIN!" He screamed.

Tears were now streaming down my face and a small pool of tears was formed right below me, it was accompanied by sobs and raspy breathing which was heard over the overwhelming silence. I looked up and was no remorse in his dark eyes, they were just blank. It's like I'm nothing but a burden to him. He took a deep breath and composed himself, straightening his clothes and stood even straighter than before.

"Like we agreed, you are to leave this land and never return."

"No, no I won't leave, I can't. You can't make me. I'd rather die." I said standing, to find Link's sword at my throat.

"Say that again you stubborn pirate," he ordered behind gritted teeth as he pressed the blade harder, making it harder for me to breathe.

"I'd rather _die_ than leave you again."

A part of me thinks that Link won't do it, after all he did say that he doesn't like to kill. But the majority part of my mind thinks that he'll do it with ease, one quick merciless swipe, all with a smile on his face.

"I love you," I whispered and then closed my eyes, ready for the worst. I heard a door open and I resisted looking back, as Link's blade was pressed in deep enough that a simple flick could easily leave a deadly cut.

The blade was lowered and I heard it land on the floor with a clag. I backed up a few steps, almost falling down the stairs, and gasped for air. Behind me I heard a little girl's voice say 'excuse me' and 'sorry' and someone hurriedly coming up the small set of stairs.

Then a small girl, who looked no older than ten, jumped into Link's arms. "Daddy!" She screamed happily into his chest. She had straight sandy blonde hair that fell down to her neck and what looked like naturally sun kissed skin. Seeing this girl in front of me, I for some reason felt connected to her... I'm not sure why.

"Who is she daddy?" The girls asked in her sweet sounding voice, pointing a finger at me, it was then I caught sight of her eyes. A set of two different eye colors, blue and green.

Link looked like he was unsure of what to do, his eyes shifting between me and his daughter.

No… _our_ _daughter_.

"She's… not important. In fact she, along with her friends, were just leaving." He said in a soft voice and looking at our daughter with a comforting smile.

 _This girl might be the key to getting my husband back! He may not want me with him now, but I'm sure our daughter has always wanted to see me, her mother. I know he won't deny his daughter the chance to be with her mother, he's always been a sweetheart. I know that children tend to be very annoying but, maybe Link will take me back once he sees me with his daughter. I know I love Link and I won't ever leave him again. I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening again._

I knelt down so I became eye level with my daughter. "Hi… sweetie? What's your name?" I asked in my best attempt at a comforting motherly voice.

"I'm Lily Hyrule, the daughter of the great Link Hyrule… who are you?" She asked, looking at her father in concern.

Link immediately knew what I was up to, he pulled his daughter back into his arms and firmly shook his head no. "Don't do it."

I ignored him, knowing this is for the best, and smiled at the girl in front of me.

"My name's Tetra, I'm your mom."

 **Author's Note**

 **...Sorry at my attempt at a good cliffhanger. I wish I was a better writer so I could make the reading experience better for all of you.**

 **So I'm aiming for this story to be different than any other fanfiction in Legend of Zelda. The two genres of this story are Romance and Hurt/Comfort for reasons. Apparently a lot of you are emotionally invested in the story, which characters you like and don't like.**

 **Finding the faults in not only the story but the characters, which is good and bad. Good because it means that I'm getting feedback and bad because of the bashing… but I don't really care much for bashing. Everybody has their own opinions and I have no right to undermine them, so speak freely. But please don't be that guy who bashes for no reason, saying the story is terrible but giving no reason or way to make it better.**

 **Right now… you're actually not suppose to like Tetra. By her actions how can she possibly be forgiven? Well, keep reading on to find out! Although hopefully the way I write I manage to get you to feel sorry for her in at least the slightest. I try to make sure that you're on a level that you can feel what Tetra feels.**

 **I'm sorry, I really am, if you lovely readers aren't feeling this. Hopefully I'll gain experience as the story progresses and it'll get better. In the end, no matter how many chapters I intend to edit the story. The story will remain up but from time to time their will be changes, which I'm sure you'll notice.**

 **But regardless of my terrible writing THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! It means a lot that there are people still interested in the story and want to keep on reading for whatever reason. Please review and tell me what you think, support and constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	15. Maybe, Just Maybe

_Nothing in this world becomes yours if you do not move to acquire it_

 _-Marika Tachibana_

 **Chapter 15: Maybe, just maybe...**

"My name's Tetra, I'm your mom."

The girl's smile disappeared from her face, and fell to a contorted frown. Link kept a blank face,

although I can easily tell he's fuming on the inside. Obviously mad at the fact that I just told _our_ daughter I'm her mom. I heard the people behind me, who I've forgotten were there, whispering to one another. They weren't too quiet or subtle about it though, as I could hear their whispers.

" _She's_ the mom?"

"I thought the mom was dead."

"Wow… the king of Hyrule and the _Maiden of the Seas_?"

"Do you think it was a one night stand?"

That last comment seemed to get to Link, as he got up all eyes were on him. He looked menacing and dangerous, somebody not to be messed with. Not only did he look dangerous, but his deep and powerful voice made me want to do what he ordered without question.

"All of you leave, _now_."

My crew is definitely able to be considered idiots from time to time, but apparently they even have the common sense to not mess with Link, and they got out of there before the guards could even turn around. Once they all left, with the last guard closing the door, Link took Lily into his arms and began to walk towards the door Linebeck had entered. I took this as a sign to follow, so I followed him through the door, into a hallway, and to a room on the right at the end.

The door was pushed open and I saw inside. It was surprisingly simple with only a desk with a chair, a bookshelf, a balcony that overlooked the sea whose walls were the same color, and a boat for a bed. More specifically, the lifeless King of Red Lions. While it was simple, it didn't make it neat. There were more books on the floor than there were in the actual shelf, clothes were all over the room, and there were pictures of her and Link plastered on the walls.

Link put Lily down in her boat and tucked her in.

"Lily, I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I'll be sure to answer them. But-"

"Is she really my mom Daddy?" She asked, a look of question on her face.

Link looked at me, disdain written all over his face. His eyebrows furrowed, his mouth pressed into a straight line, and his eyes dark. He looked at the little girl and nodded his head silently, who then looked at me and a smile grew on her face.

"Daddy, can I spend tomorrow with mommy pwease?" She asked dragging out her last word.

Link looked taken aback and worried, but he did nothing more than look at me and look back at Lily to ask, "Are you _sure_ this is what you want?"

"More than ever!" Lily said with a radiating smile giving a hug to her dad, I couldn't help but smile myself. Link returned his eyes on me, uncertainty and fear could be seen.

"Do you… want to pick Lily up tomorrow?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'd love to!" I started with fake enthusiasm, "I've got a lot of catching up to with my daughter!"

 _I've just put myself in a position that has less a chance of happiness than it does death. I could care less, Link is a part of me that I've been missing. After all those years of suffering alone, I will not give up any chance of the two of us being together. If it means getting this kid on my side, I'll put up with her._

"Thank you Daddy! Mommy and I are going to have so much fun!"

 _Why do I get the feeling this girl's gonna be a pain in the neck?_

"Well then, you can pick her up after school. Be at the castle by 12," Link then turned to Lily,

"You and… mommy can spend the day together. How does that sound?" Link asked the word 'mommy' sounding forced out of his mouth.

"Awesome!" the little girl chirped in excitement.

Link chuckled at his daughter's behaviour and kissed her atop the head, while I left the room and waved the girl goodbye. I didn't get anything back.

The door to Lily's room shut soundlessly as the little girl said 'I love you daddy' in the King of Red Lions. The father of the girl said nothing, after saying the same to our daughter, but walked down the hallway in which was empty… making it just the two of us. I couldn't bring myself to break the silence, too afraid to anger Link more than I already have. Arriving at the throne room the king sat down in his throne, letting his head fall into his open hands in frustration. I just stood in front of him not even able to look him in the eye. It felt like a lifetime until Link sighed, a sign that he'd start to talk.

"Why? _Why_ are you doing this?" He asked miserably, head still in hands.

"Doing what?"

"Why did you have to… why'd you say you're her mother?"

 _What's a good believable reason why...?_

"I just… felt that it would be right to let her know that her mother is still alive," I lied.

Link lifted his head to look at me, green eyes full of concealed anger and confusion stared into my soul, his eyebrows furrowed giving him this mature look that I felt as if I weren't even talking to the young Hero of Winds I'd met so many years ago. He'd been replaced with a stressed out king.

" _Don't_ lie. If you've got the guts to lie to my face, I know you won't hesitate when it come to my daughter. Yes, _my_ daughter. _Not ours_. Tell. Me. Why."

 _Because if I get her to like me, you'll forgive me and we'll live happily ever after._

No words came out.

Link sighed again and got up from his throne. He began to walk towards me and I felt like backing up, he stopped until he was mere inches from my face. His breath hit my forehead, if I just got on my tippy toes and leaned forward just a _little_ bit our lips would meet. It's taking _everything_ I have not to do so.

"I can't say no to my Lily, she means the world to me. So if she wants to spend time with you I'll allow it. But, if anything and I mean _anything_ happens to her… you have my _word_ that you'll be dead before you could even _think_ about saying you're sorry. Got it?"

I could only nod in response.

"Good. Now piss off, I can't even look at you anymore."

I stood my ground and managed to get my voice back, "Since I'm gonna hang with Lily all day tomorrow, wouldn't it be best for me to-"

"No. You are _not_ staying here tonight." Link interrupted, knowing what I'd say.

"Why not?"

"I hate you." He stated coldly.

 _Ouch._

"Link please, I won't do anything and… it'll be like you won't even know I'm here. I swear on my life," I said hoping it would change his mind.

"I'm sure a pirate would rather sleep in their ship than a castle, and you know what they say.

 _Never trust a_ _pirate_. Already made that mistake once, you proved that statement true anyway."

 _That hurt...'_

"Um… what about you? Once a pirate always a pirate?"

"If everything works like that then… you were somebody who I wanted to kill, and you'll always be somebody who I want to kill."

 _I, I think I'm gonna cry._

He pointed to the castle doors and ordered me to leave once more. The walk to the door felt like another string of my heart being pulled as every step I became further and further away from _my_ Link. I opened the doors and turned around to see him still standing there, waiting for me to get out. He pointed to the doors again, and I turned back and left.

I made it back to my ship, blocking out the rest of the world along with its people who whispered and pointed. Once I got on the ship my crew, thankfully, left me alone. I made it to my room and plopped onto my bed, the mattress comforted me since I haven't been in here for about two weeks. I grabbed the picture of Link and I holding it to my heart as I lay on my bed.

I cried myself to sleep, hoping for a better day tomorrow.

...I didn't get much sleep, and the little amount I did was full of nightmares. The worst one was when Link got married to another girl and I couldn't move, they couldn't hear my screams and their lips were about to touch when the nightmare ended. Only for another one to take its place.

I grudgingly got up from my bed, screaming a yawn and unwomanly scratched myself. I removed my smelly clothes, that I'd been wearing for the past two weeks, and threw on some blue knee length pants, a leather belt, white shirt, brown vest, tied my red bandana on my head, and lastly strapped my sword to my waist. Either Link trusted me enough to keep my weapon or he just didn't care, I really hope that it's the first. I walked out to the deck and looked at the sun, and continued to blink 'til my eyes were adjusted. I looked at the sun and the horizon, and saw it was almost an hour past noon. Wait...

"Crap!"

I jumped off the ship onto the dock and sprinted for the castle, _I'm late!_

Running through the sea of people the castle's bridge came into view, but then something in the training arena caught my eye. I saw Lily in the training area, fighting… Jolene? I think that's her name. There was also a boy with black hair who was hanging upside down from a nearby tree outside of the empty training grounds. I rubbed both my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, after I realized I wasn't I began walking towards the two, not really caring much for the lad in the tree. Once I was closer I saw they were using wooden weapons, safety precautions I guess… she _is_ the princess.

But while she is the princess, she certainly isn't dressed like one. Typically princesses, or any rich girl in general, wore long complicated overlapping dresses that basically made people feel inadequate. But this isn't the case, instead of a prim brat she bore clothes that a boy would wear. Like last night she wore nothing more than a plain shirt which had the kingdom's symbol, and shorts. The shirt she wore was a sky blue while the symbol was one of yellow which contrasted greatly with her white shorts. Although today the clothes she's wearing aren't that clean, for there were some specs of dirt on her shorts. There's also no jewelry on her whatsoever, in fact her ears weren't even pierced. They remained flawless as if having pointed ears were enough to catch the eye instead of any metal or rupee that could possibly dangle from it. To put it bluntly, she looked like a tomboy. A lot like the way I dress, especially when I was young.

While they were using wood, they weren't sparring… they were actually fighting. Jolene doesn't look like she's letting up, she's going all in, continuously trying her best to land a hit with her sword. Lily kept pushing with her two short swords (basically daggers) twirling and dodging with ease, not only did she manage to avoid the attacks that the woman who was more than three times her age but she sent attacks of her own with precision and strength that matched her opponent.

I couldn't help but stare in awe. My daughter reminded me of… me. When I was her age I remember fighting people who were older than me, but she's the princess! Maybe Link's just an awesome parent or her daughter's a rebel that loves keeping secrets? Neither being unexpected, my Link's awesome and she _is_ my daughter.

The fight ended when Jolene went in for a downward slash only for the hilt to be trapped by Lily's two daggers, it was then thrown across the arena landing on stone ground.

A smile graced my lips as I thought to myself...

 _Maybe raising a child won't be that bad after all_.

 **Author's Note**

 **So I've read your reviews and I'm happy that you guys are emotionally invested in this story. It really means a lot.**

 **Now every night I think of what I'm going to do to with each of the characters. What's going to happen and how each character is going to develop and grow. It's hard to think of events that will please as many people as possible. I hope in the end you'll like the story and how everything went.**

 **I'm sorry if next week I don't upload. I may or may not but I'll try my best to. I want to have 2 new chapters written before posting a new chapter so I'll be able to edit as much as possible and make as many important changes to the story. I love writing this story and I intend to finish it. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	16. Let's Talk

_If you're lucky enough to get a second chance with a loved one, or to repair a strained friendship, to realize a dream or goal, please don't waste must give it all you've got and be grateful that life has presented you with this blessing. Life is too short and too fast to take second chances for granted._

 _-Brigette Nicole_

 **Chapter 16: Let's talk**

I began to slowly clap in praise to my daughter who, along with Jolene, looked at me sketchily. I sauntered over to the two girls who kept looking between each other and myself. The boy fell from the tree on his head, stumbled forward and got to Lily before I did by going into a jog.

Now, from afar hanging upside down, of course I'd think of this guy as young. But he doesn't look young, well he doesn't _seem_ young. Admittedly he looks kinda dorky. I mean the white button up shirt tucked into blue pants with red and white shoes looks okay, but he's wearing these big square black glasses that look a little too big on his face. His dirty blonde hair messy despite most of it being tucked into… a gray... beret? I think that's what it's called. Besides that he's standing up pretty straight like he's got a stick taped to his back, not something a kid who looks about as old as Lily would do. And even though Lily's a princess, _she's_ not even standing up straight.

He whispered something into her ear and looked at me, a questioning look on his face, Lily just nodded.

"So Lily, you ready to spend a day with your mom?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course, I've been ready for about an hour now. I plan on bringing my friend with me… *sigh* don't care if it's not what you want but I take this loser practically everywhere," Lily said with a bit of sass and annoyance. I was taken aback, this is a lot different from the chirpy girl who smiled and practically screamed daddy that I met yesterday.

"More like _you_ drag _me_ everywhere," the young boy said to Lily's face. She said nothing as she hit him in the back of the head and he started whining. I saw Jolene raise her eyebrows twice and smirk at Lily, who seemed to blush slightly and look down.

"So anywhere... specific you wanna go?" I asked not sure where to take her.

Lily and her friend looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. "Mila's!" They said in perfect sync.

"Alright, can you lead me there? I don't really know this place very well," I said truthfully, since I've only been here for a day.

"As long as you're paying," is all Lily said as she started walking away throwing the wooden short swords to the floor, bidding Jolene goodbye and grabbing her friend by the arm who seemed used to this. I briefly checked my wallet, seeing I have seven purple rupees, and sighed in relief since I'm sure it'll be enough to pay for whatever these kids want.

I remained silent as the two walked down numerous roads of Hyrule talking animatedly, their shoulders brushing every once in awhile. Neither of them noticing, or caring. The townspeople all greeted Lily and her friend with a smile, they eyed me up and down wondering who I am. Of course there were a few people who looked at me with hate… just a few.

"We're here!" Lily shouted and I looked at the building that we stopped in front of. It was a two level building made completely of wood, from the outside I could smell an aroma of something sweet. I followed the two entered, one being silent the other not.

"Mila I'm here!" Lily yelled after barging through the door, grabbing the attention of all the customers who smiled at her antics. Her friend facepalmed himself in annoyance.

"Just grab a table sweetie!" A blonde woman in yelled back not even facing us, the loud conversations making its return. Lily walked to a table in the corner and sat in the booth, her friend scooting in next to her as I took a seat on the opposite side. There were menus on the table waiting but neither Lily or her friend bothered to pick them up, probably because they already know what they want.

I picked up a menu and the first thing I noticed were the prices. My eyes bulged and I reread the prices, there was nothing below 50 rupees. Nothing. I looked up and saw Lily and her friend snickering at me and my reaction to the prices. I rolled my eyes at them, the food I could definitely pay for it's just I don't think I've ever paid this much for food… or anything for that matter.

"Hey Mila," Lily greeted as the blonde girl from before walked up to our table, who didn't even take a second glance at my sheathed sword.

"Good morning Lily, I see you've brought RyRy along. I swear there's not a moment where you two are apart," she teased and looked at me, "And who might this be?"

"Tetra," I stated.

The girl then gasped, jumping slightly, and covered her mouth in awe looking as if she saw a ghost. I looked at her in confusion, as did Lily and her friend… who's name is _Ryan_?

"I'm Mila, the girl who you returned to Windall. From the forsaken fortress?" I immediately thought back to the spoiled rich girl that was in a rather poofy dress. I didn't take a liking to her, mostly because she was a stuck up snob. Also she wouldn't shut it about how cute and heroic she thought Link was.

"I remember you… quite the snob back in the day," I joked, my tone making it sound more like an insult.

Mila didn't seem to take any offense as she laughed it off and said, "Yeah I was pretty spoiled and a huge jerk back then, hopefully I'm better now. After you returned me home I actually didn't have any money left, my dad as sweet and caring as he is spent all his money on searching for me. Turned out the amount he paid to you was actually all the money he had left. Don't feel sorry though, it turned out for the better. Link came back to Windfall soon enough and he helped me get through some stuff, I started working harder and even picked a few things up in the culinary business. My friend Zunari's shop was close to a cafe, where I spent my time and I picked up a thing or two. Once Hyrule was built I bought this building and now I work here, me being the owner and waitress, with my dad who's also a waiter, and two friends who we've met on the way here who are the chefs. Settled here well I did." She ended with a grateful smile.

 _Jeez, thanks for filling me in your life story… totally wanted to hear that..._

"Good on you," I said just wanting her to take our orders and leave us already.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Link. Don't tell him but I had quite the crush on him back in the day. My Din, he still looks as handsome as ever," she said with a dreamy look on her face. I couldn't help but frown, thankfully I quickly made it go away. Hopefully no one noticed.

"I'll have the ribs with a side of fries," Lily loudly said looking at me. Mila seemed to get out of her own little world and jotted down the order.

"Spaghetti with a side of bread please," her friend said looking at Lily with a bit of disgust. Who in response just stuck her tongue out, I swear I saw Mila smile warmly at the two.

"I'll just have the salmon," I said flatly. Mila nodded her head and left the table.

"So, before we begin… who exactly are you?" I asked Lily's friend.

"Oh my… I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Lily's best and _only_ friend Ryan Henry, we've been together since we were babies, since both our dads are really close. So… yeah. I deal with Lily's crap every day. OW!" He shouted as Lily punched his arm

"Shut it," Lily interrupted. "Look out of everyone in this island, besides my dad, I trust this nerd the most." She then looked at Ryan who looked back at her with a smile, and I swear I saw her face get a little red.

 _I'll ask her about him later..._

"Okay, so getting back on track… let's talk. I think Lily is a pretty name," I said looking at Lily with a kind smile.

"Slow down there Tetra, how 'bout instead I ask and you answer? Good? Good." Lily said with no care, her eyes boring into mine. I felt my smile fall and my eyes widen, this Lily I'm talking to is an entirely different person from the one who ran into her father's arms and screamed "Daddy". The young girl in front of me smirked as Ryan pulled a book in front of his face in defense to avoid interference.

"Obviously you see that I'm talking differently than I was last night. Well, I _don't_ like you. The only reason you're alive is because I chose to eavesdrop and began to wonder who you were. I've never seen Dad that angry at a criminal or angry at someone in general. I mean he was about to kill you, I didn't want to have Dad gain the reputation of a murderer so I intervened. Then to make things more interesting you tell me that you're my mom, when dad told me that my mom was lost at sea. Let me tell you I was no longer curious but instead angry."

"Angry?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I was very angry. I still am. You were never there for me… or my Dad. But I never knew you so I didn't really feel anything. But my dad, that's an entirely different story. I couldn't even ask about my mom without Dad getting upset. I remember when I was very young, not even five, I'd hear my dad cry out a certain name. Can you guess whose?" Lily asked with a bitter tone.

"Mine?" I asked shocked at the information.

"Yes, he kept weeping _your_ name. He also kept asking 'Why?' and 'Why would you leave me?'. I didn't have the courage to ask him why he was doing that, and for years I've tried to figure it out. And after about five more years a pirate comes in and tells me her name and that I'm her daughter. I thought about it all night and it came to me. You left my dad after I came along, now I want to know why." Lily stated with a frown on her face. Ryan's face was out of his book, as it lay on the table, and he looked at the two of us with interest and worry. The rowdy conversations around us were blocked out, and to me it's just the three of us.

"I… I left you because I didn't want to give up my old life," I said with regret.

"Your old life? What, as a pirate?" Lily asked incredulously like I'm joking.

"Yeah, I thought that the life of a pirate would be better than the life of a mother. After I… left you two I lived the life I always wanted. It was fun for a time, but I eventually grew bored of it and I wanted to find my Link again. He's the only man who I've ever fallen in love with, and I wanted to be happy again and wanted to get back together with him. He made me feel whole and I want to feel that again. I want him back, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

It was silent for what felt like hours. I couldn't even bring my head up to look at my daughter. The air felt tense, I felt paralyzed. Suddenly a fist slammed into the table making Ryan and I, along with the utensils, jump. I looked at Lily and saw she was seething, Ryan looked scared, and the customers surrounding us as their conversations came to a halt as they looked at the princess.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Lily screamed. "You left us because you didn't want to live a boring life? And then when you get bored is when you want to find my dad? I don't know what you think but to me you don't want him back, you just don't want to feel bored in your life! I could see why Dad hates you, you just want to use him to get what you want! I'm not going to let that happen! In fact I'm telling him right now I want you executed, I'm sure he'll have it done before sundown."

Lily stood abruptly from her seat and went out the door, Ryan soon followed, while I just remained in the booth.

 _Whatever it takes_ … I said to myself.

I ran out of the restaurant, running down streets and crowds of people to the castle. I stopped when I heard someone say Lily and went in the direction where I heard the sound. I peered into an alleyway and saw Ryan hugging Lily. She looked like she was crying into his shoulder as he whispered soothing words into her ear while stroking her hair in a comforting way. He seemed to sense me and removed the hand on her back and held it up as if saying to wait. I nodded and leaned on the wall, my eyes remaining on the duo. After a few minutes Lily removed her head from Ryan's torso and got up, then looked at me with red eyes. She slowly began walking to me, and I did the same, we met halfway.

"Ryan says that… I should give you a chance. With what you just told me I don't even know how he could possibly have that come out of his smart mouth. Right now I'm questioning his sanity, but I trust him with my life and if he says that I should give you a chance then I'll do it. He's never let me down, and I hope it doesn't start now. But understand that if you screw up, I'll end your chances of ever getting close to my dad. Along with your life."

Even though Lily ended what she said with a death threat, I felt extremely relieved and excited. I've got a chance to get back together with my Link. If it means becoming an actual family, then so be it. I'm sure that over time I'll be able to love my daughter, I only hope that she can love me back.

I squealed and grabbed Lily in a bear hug, picking her up and squeezing her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I won't let this go to waste!"

"Th-that's good to hear, can you let me go now? It's hard toooo breeeeathe," Lily wheezed. I let her down gently and said I'm sorry with a sheepish smile. Lily said it was fine and we walked back to the restaurant, Ryan followed behind. I slowed down as to end up beside him and said,

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He gave me a small smile and said, "I could only imagine. My dad, he can't imagine what his life would be like without my mom by his side. He told me that she makes him feel complete, and that if they were to split then he'd do anything to get her back. What you said reminded me of that. So I want to give you the chance to get back what's yours I guess. I don't like seeing people upset, even if I don't like them, unless it's justifiable. While it did sound like you only wanted to use him, I'm sure you meant for it to come out better. I hope everything works out."

I returned the smile and said thank you once more as we walked back into the restaurant and sat at our table.

Of course everyone decided to stare so I got up from my seat, grabbing the grip of my blade and screamed, "What are ya staring at!" I saw everybody shrink back and begin to talk to each other.

Smiling in contempt I sat back down and smiled at Lily and Ryan, who laughed at what I'd done. Out of nowhere Mila came with our food and placed it on our table without saying a word, she blankly looked at Lily who gave back a smile, and left.

We began to dig into our food and Lily said, "Now, let's talk."

 **Author's Note**

 **A lot going on in the story, that's all I could really say. Introduction to a new character… one that's pretty important in the series for sure. The kid's name is Ryan.**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think. See ya next week!**


	17. Bonding

_Knowing someone is like music. What attracts us to them is their melody and as we get to know who they are, we learn the lyrics..._

 **Chapter 17: Bonding**

"Like I said, I think Lily's a pretty name," I said while taking a bite of my salmon. Which is pretty good, at least the food is worth the price. It wasn't until after Lily took a few bites of her ribs, which were messy to say the least, that I got my answer.

"Thanks, I don't get why he gave me the name though. I'm pretty sure it's gotta do with the fact that his name starts with an 'L' and he wanted me to have that at least. I think that's probably the reason why. Although I don't like why I'm named after a flower, I'm no flower," Lily said matter of factly making me shrug agreeingly.

"That is true, I mean flowers are delicate, sweet, pretty… and they also smell nice. You don't," Ryan said snickering at Lily's frown. Who took a swirl of his spaghetti into her mouth, much to Ryan's dismay. It was then Ryan's turn to frown. I couldn't help but laugh and tease them.

"You guys are too cute, so how long you two been together?" I asked teasingly.

Immediately after I asked the two turned and looked at me with red faces and screamed, "We're not-No! It's not like that!"

Then they looked at each other and blushed even harder and scooted away from each other.

Young love… I remember how I had a huge crush on Link when I was ten. He was so _cute_ , with his messy hair and round face. He was still pretty strong back then and he was determined to save his sister no matter what was in his way, which was very heroic and sweet.

" _Ok…_ " I said teasingly. "Why don't we get to know each other?" I asked taking another bite of my salmon.

"What you wanna know?" Lily asked taking a bite of her ribs and showing the partially chewed food to Ryan who rolled his eyes in response shaking his head.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" I asked trying to start something.

"Fight… well spar. Other than that I hang out with Ryan who bores me to sleep with his books."

Ryan perked up and grabbed his book practically shoving it in front of her face. "My books aren't boring! Maybe if you actually paid attention to what I read then-"

"Blah Blah Blah… you're so booorrrring! Reading is boring," Lily said shoving the book away.

"Fighting is boring."

"Is not."

"Is too."

This went on for about half of a minute, I felt amused and decided not to intervene. It wasn't until Lily put her tongue between her lips and blew that Ryan stopped, Lily put her hands to her side triumph and Ryan in annoyance. They noticed me smiling at them and blushed once more.

"Um, do you fight?" Lily asked to get the attention off them both, glancing at my sheathe.

"Do I fight? Please I don't fight, I slaughter." I said proudly while petting my blade which Lily laughed.

"Really what's your favorite weapon? I prefer twin daggers, they're fast and deadly." My daughter said as she swung her hands as if she were holding a pair. Ryan avoiding her obvious attempts at hitting him.

"I use a sword, as you can see, a scimitar to be more precise." I then unsheathed my sword and laid it out in front of them, the very action and sound causing tables around us to jump back a little, and for Mila to give me a look that said 'don't do anything stupid'. Lily caressed the blade as if it were a child, her finger going from the grip top of the curved blade, she even swiped her finger across the tip almost drawing blood.

"Wow," she said.

"Steel?" He asked inspecting the metal.

"Of course, I don't like the look of iron, or the weight. And besides, it's much stronger. There's better options but mine is old reliable," I answered as he nodded.

"Sure twin daggers are cool but… I can use my free hand for grabbing and punching, and when you're as agile and strong as me then taking down enemies is like fighting an amateur every time." I said proudly.

I looked into Lily's eyes and saw admiration.

Perfect. She's already liking me, despite our… _dismal_ start.

"So what's your favorite color?" I asked to keep the conversation going.

"Silver. It's the color of tempered steel. I like blades… a lot," Lily said.

"Mine's green…" I trailed.

"Any reason why?" She asked while taking a sip of water.

"Well…"

"I won't judge," Lily said causing Ryan to mumble "yeah right."

"It's the color of your father's eyes." I looked down at my food expecting for Lily to laugh at my face. But instead I got silence, so I looked up and saw that instead a face full of mockery I got one of curiosity. Actually two.

"What exactly do you like about my dad?"

"...Everything. I mean what's not to like? Aside from his looks alone his personality is to _die_ for. He's very sweet, heroic, honest, and extremely entertaining." I droned. "I wish I never left him. That was probably the stupidest thing anybody could ever do," I added bringing my head down once more. I was met with more silence until I heard a glass being put down on the table, causing me to look up, and saw Lily staring blankly at me.

"Why did you want to spend your time with me? I'm pretty curious. I'm pretty sure that you actually didn't want to spend your time with me, you would've been the one to offer to take care of me for the day. And as I recall I was the one who asked for you to spend time with me, for reasons we've already discussed. Also, you were almost two hours late. Two hours. So tell me why, and don't give me a sappy reason. I don't want a lie. I'll walk out of here right now and no matter what Ryan says I will not change my mind."

"Do you want the honest truth?"

"Let me answer your question with another question… what did I just say?"

"Good one. I thought that if I get you to like me then Link would return the favor. By getting you to like me I thought that he'd see how great it'd be if we got back together," I admitted.

Across the table, Lily leaned back into her chair and folded her arms with one leg crossing over the other. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought as her eyes remained close.

"So you're really just using me," Lily stated bluntly, straight to the point.

"...Yes," I said.

Lily sighed deeply and asked, "Let's make a deal, yeah?"

Not ready for a question I just looked up at her in curiosity, she just told me to finish her food. I looked at Ryan for any possible explanation but he looks just as puzzled as I. So as we ate there was no more banter. Once we were done Mila came back to our table asking if we needed anything, Lily answered by saying we could have the check while looking at me expectantly to remind me that I was paying for the meal.

Immediately after leaving the restaurant Lily turned to me and asked, "Where are you staying?"

"Why?" I asked, this question coming out of the blue.

"Take me there," she ordered ignoring my question.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it, deciding it better not to question her motive. I then walked out of the kingdom's walls, through the beach which was connected to the docks. We then walked to my ship, but I heard Lily and Ryan stop in their tracks.

"What?" I asked as they looked at each other as if speaking a silent language.

"Um, you and your crew don't have any… _bad_ intentions do you?" Ryan asked back his eyes shifting from me and my ship, his right arm guarding Lily.

"Yeah," Lily joined, "What's to stop you from kidnapping us?"

"Well I don't think Link would like it if I kidnapped his only daughter. Once he hears that I kidnapped you I'm sure he'll scout the ends of the earth to find you, trust me. He's done that for two people, me and his sister Aryll. And let me tell you, once he found the man who took us, not only did he make him regret what he did… but he regretted ever being born again as well. So me taking you would be a death sentence and I'm already on bad terms with him as of now." I reasoned which seemed to have them drop their guard.

"And don't worry, we're friendly pirates," I waved off with a smile hoping to ease them of the rest of their worries.

"Aren't all pirates bad?" Ryan questioned. "I mean pirates are the scum of the sea."

"You callin' me scum kid?" I asked Ryan in a threatening way, to which he quickly shook his head no. I told him I was joking and continued.

"Yes _brainiac_ , _I am_ _a pirate_ afterall. Sure there are a lot of bad pirates that you don't wanna run into. But I doubt my crew would even consider hurting you, much less kidnap, sorry kid but you seem a little too… weak for their taste. And they certainly won't be hurting Lily, I'll make sure of it, she is my daughter." I said which made Lily giggle at Ryan while his worried face was replaced with a frown.

"Hoi! Anybody up there!?" I shouted and got an answer rather quickly.

"Yes Miss Tetra," I heard Gonzo say.

"Lower the plank will ya?" I asked and after a few seconds it was lowered allowing us on. I walked on and saw my crew was in line shoulder to shoulder, ready to receive orders. I shook my head and laughed at their attempt to look prepared.

"No need for anything today boys, I want to introduce you to two people who you'll treat with the utmost respect otherwise you'll face my wrath. And _I mean it_ ," I said menacingly to show that I'm absolutely serious. And like always, Niko was shaking in fear that he'd mess up. Mako would push his glasses up further the bridge of his nose, Zuko would quietly nod his head, and Senza, Nudge, and Gonzo would all salute me. I couldn't help but smile at my crew and how we haven't changed even after all of these years, we're still family.

"C'mon up you two," I called out to Ryan and Lily. Ryan walked up first as if to make sure the coast was clear for Lily, how sweet. He eyed my crew with caution and looked at me as if asking himself if he could trust me.

"Who's he Miss Tetra? It's not like you to get a new swabbie, we've had Niko fill that position for all these years." Mako had commented.

"Besides he's a little bit of a shrimp, don't think he's good enough." Commented Gonzo, which made Ryan glare daggers at him.

"What did I _just say_ about respect? And no, he's not a swabbie. He's just a friend of the next one coming on this ship," I said looking at Ryan for him to get her.

"It's safe!" He shouted and we then heard footsteps slowly coming up the plank. Once Lily got on the ship my crew all gasped.

"You're… you're Miss Tetra's daughter!" Niko exclaimed and immediately everyone went in to swarm the poor girl, who looked shocked at their sudden attention on her.

"Wow, you're very tan."

"You look just like Miss Tetra."

"I like your eyes."

Ryan seemed confused as to what to do, while Lily was too occupied by my view to even think. I sympathetically patted Ryan on the back and announced,

"Back off boys, you're making her feel uncomfortable."

At this my crew backed away from Lily and said they're sorry to both me and my daughter.

"So why did you want to come here anyway?" I asked my daughter, my hands on my hips.

"Well I wanted to see if you have any weapons that I can use," she stated eyeing the door that leads below deck.

"Well I'm a pirate, of course I've got weapons at hand. But what ya gonna use them for?"

"I'll use them… to fight you."

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm sure some of you were expecting this, the whole daughter fights mom thing. Hopefully in the next chapter I can deliver, or do whatever I hope to do to make the story interesting. Hopefully you'll like it.**

 **Please REVIEW to tell me what you think of the story so far, I wanna see what my fellow readers think. In my past Author's Notes I don't think I've actually done this which I'm sorry for.**

 **Thank you for sticking by and reading this story, especially those who've stuck since the very beginning! Your support and the fact that people are reading and favoring my story give me what I need to keep writing.**

 **See ya next Friday! PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. A Little Too Far

_There will always be a reason why you meet someone. Either you need to change your life, or you're the one to change theirs_

 _-Loubis and Champagne_

 **Chapter 18: A Little Too Far**

"You wanna fight _me_?" I asked, my eyes widening. Everybody else looked just as shocked as me, scratching their heads or just squinting as if confused and wondering what she's thinking.

"Yeah. It's part of the deal I mentioned earlier," Lily said folding her arms like it was obvious whilst rolling her eyes.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well I won't accept you as my mom if you can't beat me in a fight. There is nobody in Hyrule who I've fought that can beat me, the townspeople who are in fact trained to fight, the volunteer guards, none of Linebeck's crew or the man himself, or even Jolene! I've never fought against my dad, because he doesn't want me to get hurt. So nobody who's willing to fight me has ever beaten me." Lily said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey I've beaten you once," Ryan said throwing his arms at his sides looking quite peeved.

"That doesn't count. Besides, I was going easy on you." Lily said smirking. Ryan just scoffed muttering to himself and gave me a look that I could only decipher as 'your daughter's stubborn' To which I could only smile in return. As she _clearly_ has one of my traits, I then looked back at my daughter who was awaiting my answer.

"Wait," I intruded, "what happens when I win?"

"Well _if_ you win I'll help you out with scoring a date with Dad. But in exchange you'll have to train me everyday and I won't mention anything bad that's happened," Lily informed.

"And let's say that I lose…"

"I'll tell dad of why you accepted my offer to 'bond' today. I'm sure he won't be happy that I'm just being used to have him bat an eye at you. I could even put in a story saying how you were very cruel and that I never want to see you again, in that case don't even bother going against my word. We both know that he'll take the word of a wanted criminal over yours in a heartbeat. So he'll either kill you or send you away, but my bets are on the first, seeing as he doesn't want his precious daughter even in the same sentence as hurt. So unless you want to die… you better win."

 _Seems easy enough. I mean I could take on a child. I've been fighting for years, and my skills have done nothing but sharpen._

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me? I'm not arguing against the deal, I'm all for it. I mean I'm known as the maiden of the seas… and when it comes to fighting I fight as if it's life or death." I warned.

"Perfect, exactly the way I fight. Trust me, I _know_ I'm capable," Lily said with a radiating smile that she must've gotten from Link. "Now get me a pair of daggers." Lily ordered already bouncing on the balls of her feet ready to fight. I looked at my crew and they all turned to Niko, who sighed and wordlessly went below deck to get said weapons. He returned with a pair of mismatched daggers.

Niko shakingly gave the impatient Lily the two daggers, who eyed both of them and each of their inequalities. "Didn't I ask for a pair of twin daggers?" She asked seeming annoyed.

"Well those are the closest set of matched daggers we have, as I hope Niko just wasn't being lazy. We don't really stock up on weapons, since we've always got ours on us and don't need anymore." I informed truthfully.

"Guess they'll have to do," Lily sighed. She then began to swing them around, getting the feel of it. I noticed how uncomfortable she looked with her daggers, I mean they do have a very distinct difference. One is a double sided straight dagger while the other is curved and flat, while it may seem cool for others to fight with mismatched daggers it's rather uneasy for somebody to adjust to the differences. Such as blade reach, metal strength, weight and other crap like that.

"I'm ready," Lily said determined.

"Alright, let's do this." I said taking stance. My entire body faced away from Lily horizontally but I kept my face and eyes in her direction. My hand that held the sword was above and in front of my bent right knee, the other arm was held up next to my torso which is ready for use.

My daughter smiles at me and then takes her stance. Even if I didn't watch her before, I would still have a basic idea on how she fights, completely offensive. It's all thanks to her stance. Her body was perfectly perpendicular to my face, and her feet were making an 'L' like mine. She stood on the balls of her feet appearing ready to pounce like a tiger with its prey. Her hands that held both daggers were in front of her, each held diagonally. With both points facing me.

"Rules?" I asked, already feeling the tense air that came with a fight.

"First, don't hold back. Trust me when I say you won't want to." Lily said with a smirk.

"If that's what you want." I agreed with a shrug.

"Second, If you're disarmed, have a blade to your throat or heart, or start to bleed you lose."

Once I heard the word bleed, I immediately thought back to what Link said. "...If anything and I mean _anything_ happens to her… you have my _word_ that you'll be dead before you could say you're sorry." I'm sure that a scratch of any kind falls into that category, but to have his girl come back with a bleeding cut, I think I'd make what happens to Lily look like a cake walk.

"Wait! Link said that if anything happens to you, he'll kill me!" I warned lowering my guard.

"Well I guess that you'll have to be careful then," Lily warned disregarding what I just said and then charged. She held both daggers above her head as she ran and leaped forward coming in with a dual dagger downward slash. I held my sword horizontally to parry the strike to the right, only for me to be sent back slightly, not expecting the amount of force I got out of the girl.

"Woah!" I couldn't help but say in awe. Lily smirked at me and did a backflip not only separating us by at least half a foot but also sticking the landing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my crew look in utter shock, Ryan looked as interested as Niko when it comes to washing clothes as he read his from his book turning to the next page.

"Surprised?" She asked with a smug face as she came at me again, but instead of using her daggers she went in with a series of roundhouse kicks. I used my free hand to block and push them in a way that I had hoped would make her lose her balance, but it was like every successful move had a backup if it went wrong. If I pushed her leg in a way that exposed her back I'd be introduced to her other leg. And even if I knocked both legs off the ground she'd do a side flip and use her daggers to space me out. Doesn't help with the fact that I'm not fighting back. Usually I'd fight back but if I even so much scratch her Link will kill me! I've gotta figure out something…

But I found myself unable to find a pattern in her attacks as I had no time to think. My brain was fully set on avoiding everything, so I just didn't fight back for what felt like an hour… which in reality was five minutes.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Lily asked sending me a downward kick, which I barely managed to dodge, and jumped back a few feet to avoid a slash to the face. Lily stopped, not even looking slightly winded.

"I already told you that if I leave a scratch of any kind Link's gonna kill me!" I retorted.

"Well you know what, if you aren't going to fight back then the deal's off! Is that what you want? Cuz if that's it then I suppose it means you just don't love my dad!" Lily shouted.

"No! I do love him!" I shouted back

"Then fight!"

"I don't want to end up hurting you…" I said angry, but also surprisingly concerned.

"Well love hurts…" Lily trailed looking ready to come at me again, but she still remained where she was. The rest of the crew seemed to afraid to interfere, while Ryan just kept his nose in his book. I didn't want to attack her so I just remained still, which looks like it's annoying Lily.

Suddenly a smirk plastered itself onto her face.

"Alright well I guess the deals off," She said still smirking, putting her hands to her hips.

"Look I'll-"

"I guess _Mila_ will just have to be the one to _marry_ my dad."

"... _What_?"

"Well you know, since I don't have a mom, I want Dad to be happy and the only way how I could ever think to make him feel better is to set him up with somebody. And I know that Mila has got her eyes set on him for a while. I wouldn't mind having her for a mom… she's pretty nice and all that. Besides, a king needs his queen." Lily mocked.

"Stop." I said as I started to shake, tightening my grip on my blade.

"What are you going to do? You're not gonna fight back. Heh, I can see it now. Mila picking me up from school, going to her restaurant to hang for the day, and going back to the castle. There my dad would greet me with a hug. And Mila with a _kiss_."

" _Stop it_ ," I ordered unable to block the image from my mind.

"We'd have a family dinner, laugh, tell each other how we're doing… and of course Dad would tell me how much he loves me. He'd also tell Mila how happy he is that she said yes to marry him, reminding her how lucky he is to have her as his _wife_."

" _ **I said stop!**_ " I screamed, much louder as I started to see red.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be a problem, in fact I'm sure he'd forget all about you. You were never important to him anyway."

I couldn't hold myself back. I lunged straight at Lily, who was smirking at me. Her smirk was gone when I threw my knife at her, she rolled out of the way barely avoiding my blade. I plucked my dagger out of the mast and turned back to Lily who came at me with another dual dagger downward strike. My adrenaline coursed through my veins as I managed to knock both daggers aside like it was a joke and kicked Lily back. She grunted in pain, but smiled at me.

"There ya go! C'mon!" Lily quickly rolled on her side and retrieved both her daggers from the ground getting ready for another attack.

Once more I ran forward wanting to end this thing. So I raised my scimitar for a downward strike of my own, Lily held her daggers above her. My blade knocked both of hers away.

I disarmed her. I won.

But my excitement went to fear and worry as the momentum of the strike kept going, until it made it to Lily's face.

"OW!" She screamed in pain.

"Lily!" I heard Ryan call and most likely his footsteps running across the deck to make it to his my daughter. My daughter. Who I just slashed across the face.

At that moment I no longer cared for the fact that I won. I don't know why, but my only focus now is… I just want to make sure she's okay. I don't know why though. I threw my sword to the ground and hugged her briefly and then grabbed her face with both hands cupping her cheeks staring at her bottom lip where there was a line of blood flowing from the left side.

It was a small cut, but it cut deep, it looks like there's gonna be a scar.

"Oh crap… I'm so sorry! Are you okay? No you're not okay! Senza get me some medical equipment now! She's hurt for Din's sake! The rest of you idiots go set my room up so she can rest. Now!"

My crew, along with Ryan began to move but stopped when Lily started crying… except it wasn't tears of sorrow or pain. But rather tears of laughter.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I'm fine, it's just a small cut," Lily tried shaking it off.

"What do you mean? You're bleeding!" I screamed in worry as I wiped some blood off her chin and held it up so she can see. She only laughed more. That's right, as I;m shaking in my boots she's laughing her butt off! I'll admit I'm a little angry, but not as angry as I am relieved.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I scolded with a light slap.

Lily smiled that radiating smile and simply nodded her head.

"You okay Lily?" Ryan asked appearing next to me.

"Yes Ryan, Mom's just overreacting a little bit." Lily said.

 _Mom?_

Admittedly being called that felt strange, but it was a good kind of strange.

"Did you just call me mom?" I asked.

"Yes mom. Thanks for fighting me, sorry for um angering you," Lily said sheepishly.

"We're both at fault, but it looks like you got the worst of it." I reminded.

"Look it's fine, it doesn't hurt that much." Lily said trying to comfort me.

"What's your dad gonna do?" Ryan asked looking at the cut.

 _Oh Din…_

"You're dad's gonna kill me," I said bringing my hands to the sides of my head.

"Hey look… I'll handle him. We made a deal after all," Lily said reassuringly.

Feeling very trusting to my daughter I just gave her another hug and said, "Thank you."

...

"Daddy I'm home!" Lily said as she ran into the castle and into her father's arms.

"Hi Lily! Don't you seem… happy… today...?" Link trailed, obviously noticing the cut on her bottom lip. He smiled at me, but it was nowhere near genuine. No, this is the type of smile that someone has on their face that they're enraged beyond belief but don't want to show it. If looks could kill I'd be dead at least… too many times to count.

"Lily, can you leave me and _mommy_ alone?" He asked still smiling as he put Lily down. But to both me and Link's unexpectation she actually ran to me and wrapped her arms around me.

 _She's really good at this good girl act..._

"Daddy, please don't be mad at mommy. We were just having fun." Lily said hugging me harder.

"What _exactly_ does she mean by fun?" Link pointedly asked me, looking at me as if he's ready to call the executioner. Do they have one?

"We… sparred?" I answered questionably as if I couldn't figure a better way to put it.

"You two sparred? But I only allow Lily to spar with wooden… YOU TWO FOUGHT WITH REAL WEAPONS!?" Link screamed.

"I wanted to!" Lily exclaimed.

"What?" Link asked stopping himself.

"I wanted to have fun with mommy after we went out for lunch, and I went on mommy's ship." At this Link looked at me silently asking if this was true, I nodded at him and he sighed running a hand through his unruly hair. I involuntarily blushed… just a little.

"And the only weapons laying around are made of metal. I get it," Link said looking at his feet.

It remained silent for a while, I looked at Lily who looked back at me as if telling me I'm gonna be fine, and Link looked back up and started walking toward us from his throne. He was in front of both of us when he kneeled down and said,

"Lily, I just want to make sure that you're okay," he said putting a hand on the top of her head.

"Dad I'm more than okay, this was the best day ever! I had lots of fun with mommy." Lily said as she hugged me again.

"That's good sweetie. I'm guessing you want to spend more time with her tomorrow then?" Link asked to which Lily nodded her head furiously with glee.

"Please daddy?" Lily begged, giving Link sad eyes, Link relented.

"As long as… mommy is fine with it then I have no problem with it. But you have to promise me that you won't be fighting with any sort of metal. Deal?"

"As long as you don't get angry at mommy." Lily bargained, to which Link gave me a quick glance and a look and answered with a simple 'sure'. Lily said goodbye to both me and Link, each giving us a hug and heading off to her bedroom. Once the door closed it was just me and Link.

"So how was your day?" I asked trying to start some small talk, hoping to start something. Link said nothing. He ignored my presence entirely and walked through the door that Lily had walked into just a few seconds ago, I followed through and saw that Lily was nowhere in sight. But I know she's eavesdropping. As he kept walking to the door I kept calling his name no more than a foot behind him, still not getting to him to glance back at me. It wasn't until I grabbed his arm that I got something out of him.

"What is it pirate?" He asked miserably while turning around, not even using my name.

"Can we talk? Please?" I begged.

"We can… but I don't want to." Link said indifferently.

"Oh come on Link, I'm trying to start something here."

"Start what? If you have any thoughts about getting back together lock them away and shoot them dead now. I only tolerate you because my Lily apparently likes you, despite the fact that you hurt her. You should know that you're still breathing right now because of her, so be grateful. If she said she doesn't like you, you'd either be dead or… no… you'd be dead." He said coldly.

"Link… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you all those years ago, if I could go back I'd slap myself in the face and tell myself to stay." I said taking a step forward, which caused Link to take a step back.

"Well I'm sorry for myself, for ever falling in love with you. But if that'd never happened I wouldn't have Lily. Look, what's done can't be undone, there's no changing it. Now take your leave, before I break the promise I made to my daughter. I can only take so much."

"Please. _Please_ give me a second chance. Don't you think Lily would like it if her mom and dad were actually together?" I asked taking another step forward.

"Well we are together, by means of Lily." He said taking another step back.

"You know what I mean!" I exclaimed louder as I took another step forward.

"And you know that I don't need nor want what you're talking about," He said taking another step back, his back now pressed up into the hallway wall.

"Just give me a chance," I said taking one more step closer my chest practically pressed onto his. I then put both my hands on the wall behind him, my arms blocking both his sides from escaping.

"I promise you won't regret it," I whispered leaning in closing my eyes.

I was then shoved to the opposite hallway wall harshly, great pain consuming the back of my head along with my back. Although it was nothing compared to the breaking of my heart. Link said nothing else, but he gave me this look that brought more pain to me than any amount of screaming could.

He said nothing as he walked through the door, leaving me alone.

I did nothing, my feet gave up on me as my still hurt back scraped down the wall and I found myself sitting on the floor. I went into fetal position and found myself unable to stop the endless tears from leaking through my eyes.

Like last night, I cried myself to sleep. Hoping for a better day tomorrow.

 **Author's Note**

 **Forgive me for rushing into the fact that Lily accepts Tetra as her mom, I'll be sure to bring it up in the story later for why this is moving along so fast. That and I'm not too good of a writer so I'm not too good at building up to moments and executing at making that one moment perfect. So please forgive me for that.**

 **Life sucks for Tetra doesn't it, at least for the relationship between her and the one who she loves. What comes around goes around right? Now I gotta ask you, does she deserve this? Is it fair for Link to hurt Tetra as much as he is?"**

 **Please tell me in the reviews, along with what you thought about the chapter. See ya next week!**


	19. Just us

_Suffering usually relates to wanting things to be different from the way they are_

 _-Allan Lokos_

 **Chapter 19: Just us**

"I just don't know if I could love you again. Besides… I've fallen for somebody else, somebody who I feel I can trust with my heart," Link said his back turned to me. I reached forward and gripped his calloused hand, warmth traveling its way to my heart.

"Who Link? _Nobody_ can love you like I do! We… we have a daughter!"

"Don't bring Lily into this! And you were asking who I'm in love with… well, it's Mila." Suddenly Mila appeared out of nowhere and kissed my husband, before I knew it I was on my ship sailing away from Hyrule. Despite how far I was I could make out a ring on both Link and Mila's ring fingers, Lily in Mila's arms like she was her daughter.

"NO!" I screamed, waking myself and sitting upright… in a bed.

 _Wait? A bed?_

I was under white linen covers that had a certain symbol in the middle, seriously what in this castle does not have the kingdom's emblem? The bed was in the middle of the room against one of the white painted walls. I glanced to my left seeing a balcony with a view of the ocean, to my right was a closed door that must have been the exit. Besides a wardrobe and closet there was nothing else in the room. Seeing everything I walked to the door and looked out where I saw the hallway that I fell asleep in. I closed the door and sat in the bed.

 _I know I fell asleep in the hallway, so somebody must have carried me here. But who? It couldn't be… Link?_ A smile came to my face. _Link does care about me! Least I know that I still hold a place in his heart. I mean I'll take anything as long as it's not bad, heck I'd even take acquaintance._

Feeling happy I ran out the balcony door and inhaled a breath of fresh air and exhaled in joy. The ocean splashed calmly against the land that the castle lay atop on, the weather was neither cold nor hot but perfect, and the sun shined brightly in the sky.

 _Today's gonna be a good day._

I turned around to see Lily opening the door with a plate of scrambled eggs, she waved to me and walked in closing the door behind her.

"Hey Mom," she greeted cheerfully placing the eggs on the bed then plopping down on the bed.

"Morning sweetie," I greeted back sitting on the bed and stuffing some of the eggs down my mouth, which by the way taste delicious.

"I came here to leave this here for you, but apparently you're awake." Lily said while rolling around in the bed. I took another bite of my eggs, already almost dead.

"Why leave them here?"

"I've got school. So I've gotta get going, I'll be back at twelve." Lily said slowly getting up and walking to the door. Before she stepped out she turned back to me and said, "Please don't do anything stupid. Dad's mad at you and I doubt he's fine with the fact that I gave you a guest room."

"Wait," I called, "You were the one who brought me here?"

"Well yeah… who did you think...oh," Lily answered which immediately had me throw away the thought of Link carrying me to bed and tucking me in lovingly. Despite my sudden feeling of sadness I gave my daughter a soft smile and a pat on her sandy hair.

"Thank you Lily," I said.

"No problem," she said back conflicted feelings visible in her eyes.

"Well enough of comforting me… you've gotta get to school."

Lily nodded her head with a smile and walked out of the room, telling me to take what she said seriously as she went down the hall, leaving me with just my thoughts… and these delicious eggs. I finished my eggs and walked out the door empty plate in hand. I looked around and saw that there's no servants, none.

"Hello! Is anybody here!?" I screamed, to which I didn't get an answer.

Instead I got to hear the door at the end of the hallway being kicked open.

"What are you doing here!? Get out!" Link screamed pointing to the door that led to the throne room, causing me to jump a little.

"I'm… uh," I blanked.

"I said get out!" He screamed once more with ferocity, causing my hair to stand on end. I stood where I was frozen in fear, Link did not look anywhere near calm. He's become so angry at me that he can't even hide it… and since Lily's not here I'm worried for my life. He began to menacingly walk towards me and I found my body unable to move.

"Where did you get that?" He asked pointing to my plate, before I could answer he took it from my grasp and squinted at it. Particularly at the egg bits I missed.

"Did you seriously steal food? What's wrong with you!? How did you even get in?" Link asked, his voice rising with each question. I somehow managed to look up into his beautiful green eyes, which are not green. Instead of them being full of happiness, respect, and love like they used to all those years ago they're full of anger, misery, disgust, and pure hate. I've taken notice to how whenever he looks at Lily his eyes go back to his beautiful rupee shade, but if he even so looks at me they change to this sickly shade of dark green.

"Lily gave me a room," I said weakly.

"Excuse me?" He asked like he was offended.

"Our daughter," I started which made Link glare, "she brought me to an empty room and I slept here for the night."

"You slept here? Other than the plate what else did you steal?" Link accused.

"Hey I didn't steal anything!" I exclaimed getting my spunk back, "What makes you think I stole anything? What exactly do you think I am?" I asked to which Link just folded his arms practically saying that I know the answer.

"Hey don't give me that look! I didn't steal anything! Lily was the one to serve me breakfast."

Link's eyes widened at this and he looked at the plate. I heard him ask himself himself something about why Lily would waste eggs on me.

"They were really good, where's the chef? Actually where's everybody? Aren't kings supposed to have servants running around everywhere?" I couldn't help but ask.

"We don't have any of those. I see no reason to have people waste their time tending to my needs, I'm not going to have people work under me because I'm king. I don't even want any guards, but they insist to keep their king safe. I always tell them I'm fine but they just want to be sure. I appreciate that they care, and I pay them, but I can protect myself just fine."

Wow, royalty hasn't gotten to him at all. He's still as humble as the day I met him. Despite the fact that he's king, he's humble, independent, and caring. Add that to the love about Link list.

"So you cooked the eggs?" I asked trying to start something more.

"What does it matter anyway? Why don't you inform _me_ why you're screaming in _my_ hallway?"

"I was looking for someone to help me put that away," I said pointing to the plate in his hand.

" _I'll_ do it," He said turning his back to me, " _Don't_ follow me."

Despite what he said I still followed, for three more steps until he turned to look at me and pointed his finger to the door again for me to leave. I felt another pull at my heartstrings and like the stubborn pirate I am I stood my ground and opened my mouth. But before I could even open my mouth Link held up his hand and said,

"I _don't_ want to deal with you today. Nor is there a time when I _ever_. So _leave now_ , there's no point in even following me."

"I just want to talk," I pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about," he told me cruely.

"I want to talk about us."

" _Us_? he asked in disgust and then pointed back to himself and I, "does not exist!"

"I love you Link! Why can't you just see that?" I asked. Link just looked at me blankly, calm and emotionless. But before I knew it I was lifted off the ground and pushed against the wall, Link holding me up by them hem of my shirt so I was eye level with him.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ , say that!" He growled. "I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to say this to get through your thick head but you don't love me and I don't love you! You only lust you whore! I love, but that love will _never_ be given to you. I've made that mistake before, but you can bet your life that I won't make the same mistake twice."

My eyes went from his calloused hands that held me up, to his strong arms, to his chest, his neck, and finally his face. He's still as handsome as the day I married him. I took notice as to how close we are, his breath mixed with mine. I looked into his eyes, they weren't black anymore. No, these are the eyes I stared into whenever I felt sad, angry, lonely, and in love when we would fall asleep in each other's arms.

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. I didn't feel the fireworks in my body go off like I remember, so I tried to ignite the spark. I wrapped my legs around his midsection and my hands explored his body and ran through his soft hair. I pried open his mouth with my tongue and I explored his caverns, still not feeling anything close to what I felt all those years ago. I did this for a while, noticing that he hasn't kissed back, and pulled away.

I stared into his eyes that returned to their dark green shade, and remained helpless as shoved me off to the ground. He then spit at the floor, as if he were removing whatever I had left, and gave me the blank look that I hate. It looks like he's looking right through me, as if I'm not even here. No emotion is shown on his face, right now I'd rather have him give me a glare than what he's giving me now.

I hate when he gives me this look. When he glares at me at least I know he feels something toward me, even though it's negative. But when he gives me this blank look, it's like I don't even exist. When the reason for your existence just looks right through you, it hurts more than any sort of yelling they can give you.

"Proves my point," he said quietly, barely loud enough for me to hear. He then turned around and began walking up a flight of stairs. Leaving me.

 **Author's Note**

 **So this chapter didn't come out as good as I hoped it would, not feelin it. I figured that this chapter would have a strong emotional effect, but now as I read it it does nothing but seem like any regular order of events.**

 **I definitely need to improve on my writing, when this is all over I'll do my best to edit all of this work. Hopefully it'll all get better.**

 **Thank you all for reading! I've almost got 5,000 reads! Much more than I thought I could've gotten with this story, so thank you all again. I know it'll be a while if this story will ever get to 10,000 but it is possible.**

 **Please Review** **and tell me what you think. Criticism is always welcome, I just want to know what all of my readers think of the story so far. Thanks again for reading, see ya next week!**

 **P.S.**

 **I** **MAY** **begin to** **UPDATE** **every** **FRIDAY AND MONDAY** **from now on.**


	20. In Need of a Drink

_Sometimes you run into people who change your life for the better…_

 _those people are called bartenders_

 **Chapter 20: In need of a drink**

Getting up and returning to my room I cried. Cried some more, and once it stopped… I thought about Link's face as he told me he'll never love me, and cried again.

Eventually after a long while, once my eyes dried up I started to think. Thinking about my life. About what was left between me and Link, if there was even anything left.

Which I know there is not, at least to him.

The relationship between us is that of unrequited love. I love Link, even though he may call it lust, with all my heart. The only man who I've ever loved, and I _know_ the only man I ever will, called me a whore. I just can't resist throwing myself at him, he is… was my husband after all. I want us to be what we were all those years ago, but now I can only hope for a chance at friendship. Anything is better than him just hating me, I can't even bare the sight.

I know what I did was wrong and I hurt him, and I deserve payback. But to call me a whore and to give me the cold shoulder hurts… a lot. I want him back, and I'm willing to fight. But what's the point if he's not even going to do anything but hate me more. He intentionally closed in on me, knowing I'd kiss him. He did that just to convince me that I'm lusting over him when I know it's love.

That kiss. He didn't pull away, in fact he didn't do anything. He _let_ me kiss him, he _let_ me go at him. Sure I wanted to do more to him, but I remember how a simple kiss would make me feel like I just found a chest full of silver rupees. I got nothing, there was nothing. The feeling of his mouth against mine was the same sure, but other than that there was nothing. There was no… spark. It's like everything we had is now gone. It really is an unrequited love.

I looked outside the balcony and towards the horizon seeing that it's close to eleven. Lily will be back soon. Lily, the only real family I have left. Sure I have my boys on the ship, but they're not my real family. Right now, everything's complicated between us.

Lily, I don't even know if she likes me. Sure she calls me her mom, but maybe it's only because it's part of the deal. We get along, just like any mother and daughter, but does she actually see me as her mother? If I lost, I could only imagine that I'd be dead. But I won, and she called me mom… ugh I'm getting a headache. And Link, well there's nothing much else to talk about.

I've gotta take a walk or something, maybe get a drink. Least I'll get to know the place.

I get up from my bed and walk out the room, checking the halls for Link. I don't think it's a good idea for me to be anywhere near Link, I no doubt in my mind that he'll kill me if I even come close to him. At this point Lily's good girl act won't even be able to save me.

Well after getting out of the castle, and walking past the volunteer guards who were giving me curious looks, I went out to explore Hyrule.

I can't help but be overwhelmed by the sight. I haven't really paid much attention to the kingdom, the first time being with Linebeck, but I was too focused on my plan to escape. And when I walked around with Lily, she was my main focus. I should probably know the land that I'm in… hopefully Link won't kick me out.

Still, like the first time I was here, there were people who were staring at me. It was very few people out of the entirety but still… eh, I'm sure word has spread that I'm Lily's mother. That's probably it.

I walked past a marketplace, one much like Windfall except much more crowded and open. The people seemed close, like they all held a strong bond with one another. A blacksmith shop forging their orders, tailors all making different sorts of clothing, merchants selling their wares, auctions taking place, and woodcarvers carving toys for kids. There was also a painting shop that's apparently closed for a while, 'out for finding materials' is what I think the sign said. All of them talked to one another with trust and sincerity, there wasn't a frown on anyone's face, they all seemed happy... truly a great kingdom.

After a few minutes I saw a bar, needing a drink to just relax I decide to enter. Walking in I was greeted by an olive skinned woman with dark hazel eyes in a black outfit that showed a little bit of her yellow bra, and her dark red hair was in a double ponytail.

"Welcome to Telma's Tavern little lady, anything you need?" She asked as she polished a glass and put it on a shelf.

"Yeah, need me a drink." I stated grabbing a seat across from her.

"Lil' early for a drink, don't ya think?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I got the money for it," I said pulling out my full wallet. She eyed my sack before shrugging it off and asking me what I want, I just told her something that isn't too strong, since I'm going to be seeing Lily soon. She poured me a drink in a shotglass and put it on the top, I downed it in one gulp. The bitter taste of alcohol went down my throat easily.

"So, rupee for yer thoughts? Ya seem like you gotta lot to talk about." She offered leaning on the tabletop with her arm. I considered it, bartenders are basically psychologists. They know what to say to comfort whoever it is and whatever situation it is, I complied.

"It's… complicated," I said bringing my head down.

"Things are only as complicated as you make it," she said easily as if said many times before.

"Well. I've made things really complicated, like _really_ complicated," I said bringing my head up.

"Tell me 'bout it, I won't judge." She said grabbing a chair from behind her and plopping down.

"Well…" I then told her everything that's happened, not going into detail as to give any names or titles. There's no need to spread gossip about what's been going on between the king and a pirate with their daughter. She looked intrigued and like she wanted to pipe up and say something every once in awhile, but she remained silent. I don't know why I'm just letting everything out to a stranger but Telma just gives out this motherly trusting vibe that I can't help but just give into.

Once I finished, I let out a sigh of relief, feeling good to let it all out. Telma poured me another drink, to which I accepted full heartedly and again downed in one gulp.

"Whooo, this really is complicated, not gonna lie. But to me it seems like you know what ya did was wrong, which is good. Your husband, yeah I can understand that he's mad at you and all that, but to me I think he should give ya another chance. It seems like you really do love him, and the fact that you're willing to fight for him is great. It doesn't sound like you're lusting over him, you're just… in love withdrawal if you know what I mean. Ya just want to feel what you felt all those years ago, which is understandable. You've been searching for him for all those years and now he's right in front of you, ya can't help yourself."

"What should I do?" I asked miserably.

"Well you started off good, getting close to your daughter is good. Now, what ya have to do is develop a strong bond between the two of yous, don't just make it so you could get through to your husband. No, do it just to have it. If all else fails, least you'll still have your daughter to love you. Spend some more quality time with her, obviously don't do something as dangerous as sparring with real blades, just do something that both of you find fun and can bond over. You do that and I'm sure everything will fall into place."

"My daughter," I looked at the clock and saw that it's half an hour past twelve, "I've gotta go!" I said as I took out my wallet.

Telma put her hand up and said, "First one's on the house, besides I think you're gonna need the money. How 'bout you take your daughter on a shopping spree? Girls love it when they have money to spend."

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"If you ever need anything, stop by. I'll be waiting for ya honey!" She said as I walked out and closed the door, knowing I'll be back soon.

 **Author's Note**

 **Telma! Trying to incorporate well known characters in the story, figured that her personality and role as a bartender would fit well in the story, so why not add her. Sure they're from different games but does it really matter?**

 **Now, addressing the elephant in the room… Link and Tetra's relationship. Unrequited love is such an awful experience, pretty painful. Trying to have the reader feel something when they read the chapter, when I write it I sometimes feel a tug at my heart in sympathy. I hope that you all feel that too, sorry if you don't. I'm trying my best, hope that I'll be a better author and that my after edit post completion of the story will be better.**

 **I want to say thank you for reading my story, I wouldn't have continued this story had I not gotten the support I have received. So give yourself a pat on the back.**

 **Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of the chapter. See ya Friday!**


	21. Mother and Daughter

_Family is not an important thing, it's everything_

 _-Michael J. Fox_

 **Chapter 21: Mother and Daughter**

"You're late… again!" Lily said as she knocked Jolene's sword to the ground, a sense of deja vu coming to me, and threw her wooden swords to the ground.

"Sorry Lily, wanna go shopping?" I asked out of the blue, to which Lily looked at me quizzically.

"Shopping? Why would I need to go shopping?" Lily asked confused.

"Well… don't girls like to go shopping for clothes or anything?"

Lily just laughed, "Lemme ask you somethin', do you like to go shopping?"

"No."

"Well I _am_ your daughter, so what makes you think that I would like that? Besides, we both know I'm not your typical _girly_ girl," she said putting her hands to her hips.

"Have mercy on your mirror Lily! It suffers enough looking at you already, don't make it look at you in pink!" Ryan taunted sitting in his tree.

Lily looked at me with a smirk and held up one of her wooden short swords and threw it at the tree, more specifically at Ryan, which hit its target. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard an "OW!" followed by the sight of a boy falling to the grass, and a thick book falling on him just for good effect.

"You really are my daughter. Nice throw," I said as I raised my open hand. Lily gave me a genuine smile and a high five. Ryan stomped over to us and stopped when he was in front of Lily, the wooden weapon grasped in his hand tightly.

"Was that really necessary? That hurt." He asked frowning. Lily called him a baby and went in to take her weapon back only for him to hold it our of her reach. "Was it?" He asked again. I silently shifted over to where Jolene was standing as she watched the two from behind Ryan.

"You called me ugly," she mumbled.

"It was a joke," he exasperated as he handed Lily her weapon, "besides we both know you're very pretty." He said. Over Ryan's shoulder I saw Lily blush a little, I decided to tease her so I made a heart with my hands, making her face even redder.

"Mom is taking me shopping now, see you later." She said as she walked around Ryan and towards me.

"But Lily… I thought you didn't-"

"I changed my mind. I think I saw something in the marketplace I want. Let's go!" Lily said getting behind me and pushing me towards said area. Ryan looked confused, but shrugged it off.

"You don't want me to come with you?" He asked in concern.

"I trust my mom now, so I think we'll spend some quality time with one another. Y'know, mother and daughter bonding, that sorta stuff. See ya!" She excused and called. I looked back at Ryan, who seemed a little worried, but said nothing as he waved goodbye. We walked down the hill that lead to the rest of the kingdom and I had us stop.

"What was _that_ about?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

"Look… didn't you want to go shopping with me or something?"

"Well we can go after lunch," I offered. To which Lily shrugged and said sure and started walking with me down the rest of the hill.

"I'm guessing we're not going to Mila's, are we?" Lily asked jokingly, to which I stopped again and looked at her slightly irritated. "Too soon?"

"No. Any _other_ restaurants?" I avoided not wanting to bring up the waitress.

"I could think of a few…"

Pretty soon we were sitting in a moderately nice restaurant that serves sandwiches. The restaurant's empty as of now, it's just me Lily and the owner/chef who's in his office. I got myself a tuna sandwich while Lily surprisingly got a chicken salad. She ate… proper to say the least. Instead of gobbling down the sandwich in one bite, she took little nibbles. She also used a napkin to get rid of the crumbs on her even sat up straight, how can people do that for a long time? I've tried and it hurt.

"Why do you only eat fish?" Lily asked breaking the silence.

"You've only seen me eat two times," I stated.

"Well both times you've gotten fish."

"Fair enough. Well I spent my whole life at sea, and I really like the taste of fish. The taste is comforting to me, like a bite of home," I said then took a bite of my sandwich. Lily did the same. "So tell me why you're eating like… this?" I said while waving my hand in a circular motion indicating her posture and everything. "Like a princess."

"I _am_ a princess, I should be eating like this. I tend to eat messily when Ryan's around just to screw with 'em." Lily stated. Her eyes widened slightly like she let something slip and was worried I'd take advantage, which I totally am. I gave her my trademark wink and smirk.

"I would ask why you have so many personalities around certain people, but I'm more interested about Ryan. More specifically… what you think about him."

"Mom," she whined like any embarrased girl.

"What? We can share some mother and daughter secrets, can't we?"

"Well…" she trailed not knowing what to say.

"Y'know, your dad was the cutest ten year old across the seas. Oh boy, I had a huge crush on him, and I mean huge. After… some stuff happened he joined my crew and we ended up becoming best of friends. I was pretty possessive, making sure to keep him away from all the girls that kept staring at him, which was pretty much all the girls alive. Not to mention he was such a sweetheart which made my crush even worse."

"You _really_ like my dad huh?" Lily questioned leaning on the table in interest.

"Yeah… still do. But enough of that. Tell me what you think about Ryan."

"Well… he's cute I'll give him that but, he doesn't like fighting much. He'd rather stick his nose in a book. I don't like reading, it's a bore." Lily gossiped slightly annoyed.

"Well you two seem to enjoy each other's company, doesn't look like you two get bored of each other. You two argue in a cute way… reminds me of the old days."

"Of you and Dad?" My daughter questioned.

"Yeah, like me and your dad…" I said dreamily thinking back.

"So what are we gonna do about you and Dad? I don't think that my cute girl act will even make him second think about saying no to going out with you," Lily said laying back into her seat and crossing her arms in a thoughtful manner. My mood immediately saddened at this.

"Um, about that… I don't think that your dad's ever gonna even consider going out with me," I said seriously, with a sad expression.

"Oh, does it have to do anything with last night?" She asked looking up at me.

"Care to tell me what you heard last night?" I asked smugly. To which she didn't even try to fake innocence but gave me a cheeky smile in return.

"Well I actually didn't hear much, from my dad that is. He wasn't talking loud enough for me to hear, but you were. By Din, that was honestly sad to listen to! I honestly didn't wanna listen in because you sounded so sad and heartbroken." She then looked at me as if she said something wrong, I just waved it off and said it was fine. She sent me a look asking if it's fine to go on.

"It's fine Lily, I want to know what you thought about what you heard." I reassured.

"I remember the sound a something being pushed against a… wall? What happened there?"

"I tried to kiss your dad," I confessed.

"That didn't go well then huh?" I shook my head and we both went into silence.

"To make matters worse, this morning-"

"What did I tell you not to do this morning?" Lily abruptly interrupted, not in a joking manner but rather irritated.

"Not to do anything stupid.," I quoted.

Lily shook her head and sighed. "So what _exactly_ did you do?"

"Well as soon as your dad saw me, he told me to get out."

"Great start," Lily said sarcastically, to which I shrugged and shook my head.

"Yeah, and then he accused me of stealing the food and plate you gave me. I told him that you gave me a room and he didn't believe me. It wasn't until I told him you gave me the eggs that he remembered you asking for extra eggs or something along the lines like that. I tried talking to him but he said he didn't want to talk, sadly I didn't listen. And… I told him I still love him."

I looked at Lily who I expected to give me a look or a snarky remark, instead she just gave me this look that told me to continue. She seemed serious, like this matters to her. Not something that she could just push aside and joke about like she normally would.

"He pushed me against a wall, I knew he was angry but that hurt more than last night. We… we were so close to each other, and I couldn't help myself. That's when I kissed him."

Lily's eyes widened at this, but she remained silent. If she wanted to say something I know she would've said it by now. But she's apparently speechless.

"The next thing I knew, he pushed me off and called me a whore. He told me he'd never love me again."

Tears silently rolled down my cheeks, I couldn't help it. The thought of Link never even giving me the time of day, never looking at me with a real smile, never even considering getting back together, are nightmarish thoughts that I don't want to become a reality. Yet they are.

I heard a chair scoot back and felt gentle arms being wrapped around my neck in a comforting hug. Lily held me close, I can feel her heart pounding next to mine. Without hesitation I hugged her back and welcomed her embrace gratefully. We both said nothing, just taking comfort in each other's arms. I don't know how long we stayed like this, nobody came in and interrupted the moment nor did the manager come to check on us, but we hesitantly left our embrace. Lily stood in front of me, while I remained in my chair.

"You're just like your dad," I told her. She tilted her head a little bit questioningly, her arms still draped on my shoulders.

"Your dad would always comfort people who need it. Whether or not if he likes them, knows them, understands what's happened… he'll always be there. You don't really know much about me, yet you act like I've been here with you for years."

"Well… no matter what I say or what happens I can't deny that you're my mom. I guess I'm stuck with you and you're stuck with me. I want us to be close, and not just so you could end up with Dad again. After all these years the one person to beat me in a fight is the _Maiden of the Seas_ that isn't to be messed with, that apparently _loves_ my dad. And she's _my_ mom? I couldn't be happier. I wanna be like you. I don't want dad to push you away, I don't want to lose you. I want you in my life. I want all of us to be a family."

The way she called me mom, it gave me this feeling of love I haven't felt in years. I feel like I belong with her, like I need her in my life. Like her, I want to be a part of her life. I lurched forward to consume her in another hug, to which she happily welcomed and returned.

"Now screw the shopping idea and let's go to the training area, you've gotta keep your end of the bargain." Lily said jokingly as she left my embrace.

"How could I refuse my daughter? You ready to get your butt kicked again?" I asked in the same tone. Lily gave me a smile that resembled one much like her father and I happily gave my own in return. I got up and left a red rupee on the table for the meal, while Lily swiped my sandwich off the plate and ate the rest in one quick bite. We both laughed at her appetite.

While walking out of the restaurant, I noticed the sign on the front of the door said 'closed'. A smile spread across my face at the act of kindness that a total stranger gave… actually it might just be because special princess treatment.

But then I realized that nobody treats Lily like a princess. As we walked through the crowds, hand in hand, nobody seemed to greet the her with a 'your highness' as you would expect. Instead they all politely gave her a smile and a wave of the hand, Lily doing the same.

Another thing I noticed was that the people who I've recognized as the ones who would stare at me like I just robbed them of all their possessions, gave a quick glance at Lily along with our connected hands, and would give me a kind smile. To which I did the same as my daughter and returned the deed, still holding my little girl's hand.

 **Author's Note**

 **So the ending and emotional parts of the chapter need major editing. I'm hoping to get myself an editor soon to help me with my story. I promise I'll continue to try my hardest to make the rest of the story as great as I possibly can.**

 **Despite my awful writing I'm so grateful for the support I've received. Thank you all again for your support, whether you've been with me since the beginning or have just skipped the last chapter to see where the story is as of now and has just started to read it doesn't matter to me. Support is support, doesn't matter who it's from.**

 **Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of the chapter. It means a lot and I like to know what my readers think of the story so far. See ya Monday!**


	22. A Stop at the Paint Shop

_We're not close anymore, but I'll be here if you need me_

 **Chapter 22: A Stop at the Paint Shop**

As we walked through the crowds, I couldn't help but notice that not only was it getting dark out, but there were… seagulls flying around the paint shop that's been closed for the week. I know I'm not hallucinating, there are a few kids who are pointing at the birds while some elderly citizens throw bread crumbs at them.

"She's here!" Lily exclaimed excitedly as she pulled me towards the shop. She effortlessly threw open the door, which immediately gave me a strong whiff of paint and paper. Looking around it looked like what anybody would expect to see in a paint shop. The painted walls with paint splatters here and there were covered with beautiful eye-catching paintings, paint brushes scattered on the floor, buckets of paint laid out on the floor, and a blank canvas begging to be painted on.

I then looked in front of me and saw the back of a young looking woman. She wore a pretty long blue dress with flowers, the center of the flowers being black and the petals being orange with a white outline. It contrasted great with her light skin and golden blonde hair. The girl seemed mature in the sense that she stood up straight, but she held this sense of youth due to her dress that not only makes her look good but also makes her look young and a pleasure to be with.

"Aunty Aryll, you're back!" Lily called out. My eyes widened at the name but when she turned around, it only made my eyes bulge out more.

Aryll… grew up to say the least. She still looks like the sweet little girl that I once knew, still wearing a dress that looks similar to the one she wore all those years ago, but she's definitely grown. Instead of those braids she always used to have on, she lets her hair fall down to her shoulders. Except hers is much more curly, probably due to having them in braids for all those years, something I wish my hair was like. I mean wow, I wish I turned out as good looking as her. She's got this… glow that radiates joy. Does this radiation thing run in the family?

"Hi Lily," Aryll greeted kindly with a pretty smile. Her eyes then went to me, and she seemed speechless as she just stared at me blankly. Still holding my hand, Lily looked from Aryll and back to me as if she doesn't know if it was the best idea to bring me to her so soon.

"Hi Aryll, long time no see. Am I right?" I couldn't help but say in an awkward tone. I mean how else can I possibly act? I don't even know if I can call her my sister in law anymore, let alone someone I can call a friend. I wish I could call her all of those things, but now I'm not so sure.

"...Yeah, it has been hasn't it? How've you been?" She asked in her 'nice to see you again' voice, which doesn't seem anywhere near forced. For a second I saw Aryll as a little girl in front of me, and as fast as the illusion came, it was gone.

"I've been fine… how are you?" I braced myself for some sort of insult or any sort of screaming as I tightened my grip on Lily's hand.

"I've been great actually. Ever since Link founded Hyrule, everything started coming together, it took 5 years for everything to be built. A lot of our friends came in to help of course, it was nice. I swear Link could've built the whole place himself, he surprised me, there was never a moment I saw that Link was sleeping. Can you believe it?"

 _Not what I was expecting… but who am I to talk?_

"Back then? Definitely. Now… the only thing I could see is a hard worker. It's so weird."

"I know right?" Yeah he's changed a lot. I can see you have too." Aryll then pointed to Lily and I's joined hands. "I never thought I'd see you again, let alone anywhere near Lily. Looking like an actual mom nonetheless."

"That makes two of us," I agreed as I let go of Lily's hand and instead used her head as an armhold and used her head as an elbow rest. Lily and I smiled goofily, Aryll smiling sweetly at the sight.

"This little girl is definitely mine, she's pretty cool." I praised my daughter.

"I know I am," Lily said with pride, smiling at her own joke. To which I ruffled her hair cheekily and she laughed once more.

"Oh Lily, I almost forgot! Your birthday present! Gimme a sec," Aryll said as she went through a door that led upstairs, probably to her room.

"Birthday? How old are you?" I asked, actually wanting to know my daughter's age.

Lily gasped dramatically putting her hand to her heart, " _Mom!?_ How could you _not_ know your own _little girl's_ birthday? _I'm so hurt_!" I could feel her sarcasm and we both shared a laugh. "But yeah, it was actually a few weeks ago, almost a month in fact."

"Sorry I missed it," I lamely apologized, not knowing what else to say.

"Eh, whatever y'know. Besides, I guess you showin' up was a pretty cool present. Pretty nice present for the 'big one O' as Dad puts it." She said as she held up ten fingers. I was about to say something else but Aryll came through the door with her hands behind her back. She walked around the counter table, seeming giddy about giving the gift.

"Happy late 10th birthday!" Aryll them brought her hands in front of her, which held a small instrument. An ocarina. One much like the one Link has except green. Lily smiled kindly and hugged Aryll muttering a thank you in her… well grown chest. "I knew you'd like it, I mean you've practically been begging for it for a while."

"Daddy always played me a lullaby with one when I was a baby. It always put me to sleep, even on nights when I just wouldn't stop crying. I wanna learn how to play it," Lily said cutely, admiration of her dad present with her radiant smile. I thought back to when he proposed to me, serenading me with his amazing singing voice and guitar. I still don't know where he got the guitar from.

"By any chance, did he ever sing you to sleep?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nah, apparently I never went to sleep when he tried that. He says he sucks at singing anyway, something about having an awful singing voice." Lily said while eyeing her ocarina.

"Link singing?" Aryll laughed then looked at me questionably, "What made you think he's so good at singing? The last time I heard him sing was when I was Lily's age. Back then I wasn't able to listen to him without cringing."

"Whaddya mean? He's _great_ at singing, I can't believe he was that bad. I mean when he sang to me, he was amazing!" Lily and Aryll looked at each other as if I were crazy and it was Aryll who spoke up and asked,

"When did he sing to you?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"He's the sweetest thing, it was when he… it was when he proposed to me," I ended sadly, looking down at my feet. Which brought the conversation to a halt.

Aryll put her hand on my shoulder, "Look… I don't really know anything that happened between the two of you. But it's great to see you again, I missed you. It's nice to see you and Lily so close." I studied her facial expression and tone, only to find sincerity and truth. I smiled.

"I missed you too. You look great, I mean you've definitely grown from the last time I saw you. Do you wanna… catch up sometime?" I really did miss her, she's always been somebody who I liked talking to. There was never a moment that she put me down, all I remember of her was smiles and comfort. She's definitely Link's sister, who else could have a heart so pure?

"Sure, I'd love to." She said as she gave me a hug.

After a few more hugs and thank you's Lily and I left saying we've gotta go, to spend some more mother-daughter bonding time before it actually gets dark. Aryll said she's gotta finish unpacking her stuff anyway so she'll see us soon.

"Well that went a lot better than I thought it would. I mean… like _way_ better." I said as Lily and I walked towards the castle. Lily looked at me and just shrugged.

"I mean I really thought she'd start screaming at me as soon as she saw me," Lily laughed.

"Yeah… when I saw her take a look at you, I was actually worried she'd kill ya. But I guess when she saw us together, like actually together, she actually thought against it."

"That's probably it. Man you're really smart, specially for your age," I complimented. Lily puffed out her chest and put her closed fists to her hips in a victorious way.

"I know, my awesomeness never ends does it?"

"Yeah, your welcome for that by the way."

"Oh shut up," Lily said jokingly as we walked to the training area. We then spent the next few minutes training… well Lily trained and I taught. Neither Jolene or Ryan were in sight, they're probably at their respective homes now. Of course when I thought of Ryan I couldn't help but tease Lily, just a _little_ bit. To which only made Lily flustered to the point that she couldn't send a single attack my way. So we stopped, deciding it's probably time to head back to the castle.

We put our wooden practice swords away and made it across the bridge to the castle, being greeted by the volunteer guards on post. I opened the castle doors and was greeted by the sight of an out cold Link, drooling in his throne.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey everybody, thanks for reading! I read this chapter over and thought to myself, I really should take a writing class or something.**

 **As you can see Tetra is trying to pick up the pieces of a destroyed family. And so far she's doing quite well for herself, a great relationship with her daughter, a nice reunion with her sister in law… or ex sister in law, the only main issue is with her and Link.**

 **Tell me what you think of the story, am I moving too fast? Too slow? I want to finish this story before school begins so I'm trying to get as much done as possible, hence my update date addition.**

 **I shouldn't even be updating today, right now I'm in my hotel complex. I've uploading this off my phone… so yeah. I'll probably do this Friday, I wanna let you guys read the chapters on the days I promised.**


	23. A Lullaby for a Princess

_Funny how a melody sounds like a memory_

 **Chapter 23: A Lullaby for a Princess**

Of course seeing the most handsome being in the world sleeping on his throne like a little kid in class, his face resting on his closed fist that's balancing with his elbow on his armrest, my first initial thought of course was…

 _He's so cute! Aw… he still drools when he sleeps. His hair looks so soft… must… touch..._

"Do you think we should wake him?" Lily asked, knocking me out of my thoughts and stopping me from touching his beautiful, messy blonde hair. She was about to walk up to his throne, but I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I think that he should probably get some sleep. C'mon, I'll take you to bed," I whispered as to not wake up the sleeping king. Lily didn't seem to mind as she mindlessly shrugged, being tired from the long day and training session we had. Can't blame her, I myself am a little tired too.

Quietly, we walked through the door right of the throne and entered the hallway and entered Lily's room. She got into her boat bed, who I said 'hi' to… which I got looked at Lily questionably for. I told her it's a long story and I'll tell her about it later, she just mumbled something about pirates loving boats. I joked back saying how princesses love swords, making her laugh as she snuggled comfortably into her covers.

"Oh! Can you put my ocarina on my desk?" She asked taking out her present and holding it out for me to take. I took it from her hands and grinned.

"Hey, you want me to play you a song?" I asked confidently wanting to play her to sleep, also to impress her.

"You know how to play that thing?" She asked curiously sitting up, seeming a bit re-energized.

"I know a song or two… that's about it. But I think that you'll like it. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure!" She said excitedly, gripping her covers in anticipation.

I lifted the ocarina to my lips and began to play the song.

The memory of when I heard this lullaby for the first of many times...

" _Tetra, look what I bought!" Link said as he threw open my door and ran into my room, slamming the door loudly in excitement. I threw him an annoyed look, since I'm already in a grumpy mood from lying down all day._

 _Being preggers for a few months my husband says that I should avoid doing any work, and to avoid stress. Otherwise it could hurt the thing inside me, of course I've done my best to convince him otherwise… but Link insisted._

 _I really couldn't care less about what's inside me but Link… persuaded me and made a deal with me to stay put. All I can say is that being pregnant sucks, but at least I get my daily dose of Link's special soup. Well… more like nightly? I dunno. I mean sometimes I get my dose in the middle of the day, it depends. I guess that because of the deal we made, that I'm actually unable to get out of bed… it's hard for me to walk. I honestly don't even know if I can._

 _Today was especially boring since Link said he was going out to get some ship supplies, he said he'd be back soon. Leaving me alone and with nothing to do. I was against this, since I did want to take even more advantage of the deal we made, but he asked me who was gonna do it. At that I figured my crew would use the money for something other than what we need… call it lack of trust but it still happens. Even with my husband._

 _In fact a month ago Gonzo and Nudge were sent out to get bombs, since we were low on stock. They did as asked, and more. They bought twenty barrels of rum! Frickin' twenty! And it cost us 1000 rupees, I was definitely mad about that. They were forgiven… after I had Link deal with the problem, which I'm sure he only talked to them since he'd never hurt actually them. He's still the softie I know and love. So as long as it's not too expensive or stupid, I don't punish them. For me it's forgive and forget about whatever they did quickly anyway, we're family. The worst is a punch on the arm or a bonk on the head along with me telling them not to do it again._

" _What is it Link?" I asked trying to seem uninterested, of course I'd be lying if I said I wasn't in the slightest. Despite the fact that I'm forced to lay in bed all day, even if I were not, I'll still find that whenever Link seems excited about something I can't help but be a bit interested since whenever he brings something to me he always says or does something that makes me love him even more. There's so much to love about him, I'm the luckiest in the world to have him in my life… especially as my husband. Which is still awesome to say._

" _I got something from the market! I got it from an old guy who says it's an 'instrument of legend' apparently," he said emphasizing it being an instrument of legend. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to make it sound exciting._

" _How much that thing cost, hopefully you didn't spend too much…" I said hoping it to be true. My hope went to nothing when he scratched the back of his neck, something he does whenever he isn't sure what to do._

" _I mean… compared to what we've gotten it's nothing," Link said sheepishly trying his best to make it not sound so bad. I just gave him a look that told him to just tell me._

" _It was only… 100 rupees," he said slowly._

" _That's," Link cringed preparing for some sort of screaming, "not really anything."_

" _It's not?" My husband asked still seeming scared._

" _No you idiot," I chuckled in an endearing way, "I mean only 100? I thought the old man was gonna sell something legendary for at least ten times the amount. I mean… y'know how old people are." At this Link looked like he was gonna bring up his grandma. "With the exception of your grandma… along with every other old person you're friends with."_

 _My husband smiled and closed the door, walked towards me, pulling me in for a short but sweet kiss. Like always, I got a special feeling in my heart, something that makes me feel complete._

 _I then pulled the covers up and welcomed him to lay down beside me, not that he needs to be, he is my husband at all. He snuggled in next to me and I wrapped my arms around his warm body, putting my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. My eyes began drooping and found myself drifting off to sleep._

" _So, this instrument… can you play me a song?" I asked a bit drowsy. A full day of nothing can really make someone tired._

" _I can try… I haven't really had much practice. I mean I just got it… but for some reason I just feel like I know how to play it. There's one song I can play somewhat. It's okay I guess but-"_

" _Just play it," I interrupted wanting him to play me to sleep already, "I don't care what it is… just make it sound good."_

" _I'll try my best," he said sprightly as he put a small book on my dresser._

" _You always do," I said nuzzling my face deeper into his strong and warm chest. Something that's replaced my pillow, not that I'm complaining._

" _It's called… something Lullaby. The word before Lullaby is burnt out."_

" _Just play it already," I whined into his chest, which probably sounded like nothing more than a few misunderstandable words. Thankfully he got the message and started playing the song. Which sounded beautiful, it truly sounded like a lullaby. And before I knew it, I fell asleep._

I hadn't realized I was finished playing the lullaby to Lily until I heard a yawn, except it didn't come from Lily… who's fast asleep. It came from behind me.

I turned around and saw Link, as handsome as always, leaning against the doorframe with a tired look in his eyes. Quietly getting up and giving a quick kiss to Lily's forehead, I got up and walked to the waiting king, closing the door softly behind me. I looked up at Link, as he stared me down. His tired eyes slightly darkened, but not as much as it was this morning.

"So… uh...you still remember the song huh?" Link slowly asked addressing the elephant in the room, as he took a glance at the closed door. No doubt questioning whether or not to go in, probably to kiss his daughter on the head goodnight as I did.

"Yeah, the lullaby you always used to play to me. I actually can't believe that I still remember how to actually play it," I said as I turned to look back at the instrument.

Link remained silent, looking like he was thinking about what to say next. He sighed,

"Lily's going to spend the day with Ryan tomorrow, for a sleepover or something like that. I just wanted to let you know, since you'll probably ask for her tomorrow… with you spending so much time with her." Link then yawned while rubbing his eyes, obviously still very tired.

"I guess I'll go back to my ship…" I trailed, waiting for him to say something.

"I guess you will, without Lily there's no reason for you to be here." Link let out tiredly with no care, no doubt knowing how much that hurt.

"Yeah… I guess so," I said trying my best not to sound like he just stabbed my heart.

We then turned away from each other and walked our separate ways.

 **Author's Note**

 **I thought this was an okay chapter honestly, a flashback was going to happen eventually so why not just add it in now. I think that most of you, if not all got that little joke about "Link's special soup" … trying to keep Tetra… like Tetra. Y'know… Tetra.**

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, hope the editing helped. Thank you all and see you soon.**


	24. Shut Up!

_Life is nothing but an opportunity for love to blossom_

 _-Osho_

 **Chapter 24: Shut up!**

So waking up in my bed was like waking up at home, but not completely. I picked up my picture of Link and I together and laid it against my pillow, happy memories flowing to my mind. Those happy memories turning sad as I thought of the state of our relationship now.

Shaking my head I thought of Lily, my daughter. Daughter, I honestly never thought that I could ever say that without being disgusted or offended in a way. To think at one point I never wanted a child, now she's probably my most favorite person in the world.

As always I got up with a loud yawn and scratched myself while putting on my clothes. I put on my blue vest over a pale purple shirt with some gray shorts. I wrapped my wrists with some white cloth along with my mom's red handkerchief around my neck, finishing with putting on some sandal shoes.

Not even caring for my probably messy hair I walked out of my room, grabbing my scimitar and wrapping its sheathe around my waist, then onto the main deck wanting to get some sunshine,. I climbed up into the crow's nest, and just sat down looking out into the seas. The waves soundlessly washed up against the clean shore. The wind also caressed my face in a way that I haven't felt in years.

This place really is a dream come true, a beautiful vision that became a reality. A great land with kind hearted people… King would be proud. I wish I could have been part of making it.

But… I made a mistake and I now I'm paying the price.

I may have lost the love of my husband, but now I at least have my daughter's.

Looking at the castle flag I remembered that Lily is with Ryan for the day… her _little_ crush. I'm sure she'd love to spend some time alone with him, so that means that I'm gonna be alone for the day. That leaves me with the question… what am I gonna do today?

Sailing out isn't an option, if I head out Link could send Linebeck… who I haven't see in a while, and have me killed. With forces as large as he has I doubt I would be able to hide out for much long, I'd probably be dead ny sunfall.

Hanging out with Link is out of the question, knowing that no matter how much effort I put in is only half the amount he takes out. There's Telma, I'm sure she'd like to talk. Actually, there's not too much to talk about. But still… maybe later?

Maybe I can spend the day with Aryll? I'm sorta wondering what she's been up to for the past few years, now with that I'm sure there's a lot to tell. She did just come from… actually… I don't know. She just came back from somewhere and gave… Lily a gift. For her birthday.

 _Lily's birthday… I should get her something. That's it! I'm gonna get my little girl a birthday gift!_

I quickly slide down the ladder and off the main deck opening the door to tell the boys, my crew, that I'm gonna be out for the day. I opened the door to see Niko, who looked tired in his vertically striped pajamas, his blue cap still on, with his trademark beaver teeth presenting itself on his face as always.

"What are you doing up?" I couldn't help but ask, I mean no offence, but he's the laziest one of the crew. He'll typically sleep until one of us wakes him up, it'd usually be Gonzo since he smacks him hard enough to wake him while managing to hurt him the least.

"I dunno. I'm gonna go… n' walk round a bit, it's too early to be up… but it's too late to go back to sleep. I've been tossin' n' turnin' fur the past few whatever agos, can't get back ta sleep," he whined sounding as childish as always.

"Ok, but do yourself a favor. Go back inside and change, it's not… decent for you to be wearing pajamas in broad daylight. I think that they need a wash anyway, smells awful… why don't you wash up?" Niko shrugged and turned around. "Wait, tell the crew I'm going out," I called as he kept walking down the stairs. He gave me a thumbs up and descended down the rest of the stairs out of sight, I didn't say anything else as I know he'll do what I ask.

They've been really supportive with this whole 'fix the family' thing that I'm doing. Back when Lily first came on the ship, I asked if it was okay with them if we stay here for awhile. A good captain always cares for their crew, I'm no bad captain. They all seemed to know what I was up to, giving me a thumbs up and giving be their best wishes saying they'd be glad to stay. They've kept themselves busy by playing cards and exploring the vast kingdom of Hyrule.

I jumped off the ship onto the docks and began to walk towards the marketplace wondering what to get for my daughter. There weren't many shops open… it is only seven, just ones with daily necessities like meats, vegetables and other sorts of foods. Certainly nothing that Lily would like, I doubt she'd like a few strips of bacon for her birthday.

I need a present that at least makes up for half of the birthdays I've missed. I mean ten years? How am I gonna make up for all that? Ugh, this is gonna be hard. I know she's not gonna like any jewelry, not only does she seem like the type to not wear any kind… her ears aren't even pierced. But she's the princess! I'm sure that despite the fact she doesn't wear any, she's got some in stock.

Why can't I get any ideas for my daughter… my daughter? I facepalmed my face remembering this is my daughter I'm thinking about. She's _my_ daughter. Now the question is… what would _I_ want at the age of ten?

I put my hands on my hips and felt the hilt of my scimitar, an idea coming to mind. I smiled as I thought of Lily smiling at me with her Link-like smile, a thank you coming out of her mouth.

After coming back from the shop I put Lily's present in a silver box, each one wrapped up in a silver colored cloth. SIlver because it's her favorite color… at least I think it is if I remembered correctly. I hope she'll like it, was pretty expensive. She's worth it.

Realizing it was already starting to get dark out, since it did take a while to get the present prepared, I decided to head back to my ship. I stopped when I noticed I'm close to Aryll's, I might as well go talk to her… I should get her opinion on my gift for Lily. See what she thinks.

I knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. Seeing the light coming out from under the door I knew that someone was inside. I knocked again, same thing… no answer. I started getting worried, Aryll would definitely hear someone knocking… something's wrong. I let myself in, and immediately see that Aryll isn't alone.

Aryll leaned on the counter across from somebody who I can make out as a guy, whose back is to me, and is laughing at something this guy just said. She was laughing hard, like hard enough that she's snorting. I stood there for a while just staring at the situation, it wasn't until she looked up that she saw me.

"Oh! Um… Tetra, what are you uh… doing here?" Aryll asked her eyebrows raised in shock, her cheeks slightly flushed in what I can make out as embarrassment. The guy whose back is to me jumped and seemed to stiffen at hearing my name, suddenly standing up straight like somebody just hit him in the back and held a sword to his back.

"I came here to see you, wanted to ask you something. I knocked… and got a little worried so I let myself in to see... whatever this is," I slowly explained while gesturing to Aryll and her 'friend'.

"Oh, I didn't hear you." Aryll said as her eyes went from me to her friend that's still shaking in his boots. "What did you want to ask me?" She asked trying to avoid the elephant… well, person in the room.

"Nevermind that! Who's this?" I asked pointing at the guy in front of Aryll. She looked at her friend expectantly and he slowly turned his head. The first thing I noticed were a pair of buck teeth and whiskers.

"Niko!?"

At me screaming his name, he seemed to shrink back, a bit scared as to what I'd do. Not that I'm gonna do anything, I'm just curious… really curious. It wasn't until I put my hands on my hips, a sign he understands as me being impatient, that I got him to answer.

"Yes Miss Tetra?" He asked, looking ready to pass out.

"Why ya so scared?" I just wanna know what you're doin' here, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Once I told Niko this he breathed a sigh of relief. He still looked hesitant in telling me so I turned my direction to Aryll, bluntly asking my question.

"What are you two doing… _together?_ "

"Just… hanging out," Aryll vaguely said, her eyes shifting to Niko before returning to me. Knowing I just saw her slight action she seemed to blush, just in the slightest. I gave her a wink and a smirk, getting an idea as to what's going on. Deciding to tease her later about this, I wordlessly walked past the stand-still Niko and put the box that holds Lily's presents on the counter. Aryll just stared at what I just presented to her, Niko moved and waddled over to the side of the counter to take a look at what I'm showing.

"Well… open it," I said gesturing to the box. Aryll slowly opened the box and unwrapped each of the presents, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Um… might I ask what this is exactly?" She asked as she held it up with her thumb and index finger like it would kill her.

"Lily's present, well presents. She's ten already and I've never given er a gift, figured 'why not?' so I got a little somethin'." I told happily with a smile. I really did want to get her something special, I am her mom. A mother knows best right? Hopefully she'll like it.

"Do ya think she'll like it?" I asked with hope that she'd say yes.

Aryll looked at me and laughed, my smile turned to a sad frown, and Aryll took notice.

"Oh no, don't get the wrong idea," she said while waving her hands in front of her, "I think Lily will like it, it's just…"

"Just what?" I asked waving my hand in a 'go on' motion.

"I can't say the same for Link," Aryll finished slowly.

"I… forgot about that. Eh, Lily will like the gift and that's what matters. I know he won't take away the gift just because it's dangerous. He's not the type to do that, I'm sure he'll just give Lily the whole 'don't use these otherwise you'll get hurt' spiel," I said nonchalantly.

"Yep, that sounds like my brother." Aryll agreed with a smile.

"Alright well I got what I came for, I'll see ya soon," I said as I wrapped up Lily's presents and put them back in the box. I walked to the door and looked back saying goodbye once more, and Niko just standing next to Aryll staring at her fondly.

"Hey Niko, you comin'?" I asked which seemed to knock him out of 'Aryll world' and he quickly scurried to me and said goodbye to Aryll walking out of her shop, who in return shouted a "see you soon" then walked towards the door, waiting for me to leave to lock up. I wanted to ask her what she meant by soon, but decided against it, not wanting to keep Aryll up for much longer. So I just gave her a hug and told her to have a good night.

"Don't worry about Lily not liking the gift, I'm sure she'll love it," Aryll said supportively waving me goodbye as she closed the door.

Niko and I started walking back to the ship, we were halfway there when I asked,

"So… Aryll huh?"

"Yeah, it's… nice."

"Have you two discussed marriage yet or-"

"Shut up!"

 **Author's Note**

 **Filler I know, but figured why not? A little bit of insight on Tetra's crew, and actions that display and tell of how Tetra really feels about her daughter. Hope that you liked it.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, means a lot… it really does.**

 **So tell me what you thought of the chapter in the reviews, I wanna hear what you guys thought. Feedback in my opinion, is critically important. While some may hurt there is definitely more that heal and make me feel better.**

 **One question I'd like to ask you… what do you think Tetra got Lily?**

 **Shout out to anyone who gets it right, see ya soon!**

 **P.S. Just a reminder, I update every Friday AND Monday...**


	25. So Cute!

_Young love can still be real love_

 **Chapter 25: SO CUTE!**

I missed Lily. Like, I missed having her by my side. I wanted to give her her gift as early as possible so last night I decided to get up early. Thankfully I managed to do so… with the help of my crew. Particularly Niko, who told me he would help me as long as I wouldn't tease him in front of the crew. We agreed to each other's terms and I was woken up by Niko at around nine.

Unfortunately for Niko, he thought it'd be funny if he scared me awake, so he snuck into my room and shook me awake screaming my name. Dumb move on his part, he ended up with a bright red handprint on his cheek. It looked pretty funny, I'm sure he'd love explaining that to Aryll.

Getting ready for the day I put on my white knee length shorts and sleeveless purple shirt, wrapping my red sash around my waist. I also straightened my hair, I wanna look good for Lily. While slipping on my sandals, scimitar sheathe with my sword, and grabbing Lily's presents I left my ship. For the upteempth time I thought of the smile that I'd hopefully get from Lily.

Yesterday, while I was waiting for her present to be finished, it was pretty boring. I didn't have anything to do, I went to Telma's and updated her on what's been goin' on.

 _Knocking on Telma's door, I heard footsteps on the other side with a few grunts of annoyance. The door was then thrown open revealing a tired looking Telma, her red hair ruffled looking like she just got up wearing clothes that look like she slept in them the day before._

" _We're closed- oh, Tetra! Whaddya doin' here?" Telma greeted surprised, but in a good way. Making me think what she'd do if it wasn't me. I doubt that whoever it could be would be okay, she doesn't seem like someone to mess with. And being a female bartender there are bound to be a few lads who'd try to get their way, so I'm sure she's had plenty experience of that._

" _I just wanted to stop by, is that a problem? I could come back later if you want…" I trailed backing up slightly. I don't wanna be a burden._

" _Oh no please, come in come in. I just got out of bed. Sorry that I look horrible," Telma said as she ran her hands through her hair then putting them in her double ponytail… I think that's what it's called. I'm not the best with hair… I mean I either cover the top of my head with a sash, wrap it in my old bun, or just let it fall free. That's about it. I really need a new style… why am I thinking this?_

" _You look good, honest," I said waving it off. Nobody wakes up looking as good as they do for the day. Except Link, obviously._

" _I hope you're tellin' the truth. Last night was a little crazy," She said waving her hand to one of the corners of the bar._

 _At that I looked where she gestured and saw that one of the tables in the corner was broken, it being roughly split in half looking like someone was thrown on top. I've been in enough bars that a fight occurred and something like that happened._

 _I fondly remember the time one guy was very persistent on getting me to his room, he absolutely reeked of alcohol and was very drunk. Link told the guy to back off, which he didn't and he did the worst thing anybody could have done. He punched my at-the-time-boyfriend in the face saying that he'll show Link how to treat me right._

 _Link practically knocked him flat with one strong punch to the jaw, I joined in and grabbed the poor sod by the arm and judo-flipped him onto one of the tables breaking it in half. Link giving me a high five and a kiss, then giving the bartender a few rupees for the table I just broke. Good times._

" _What happened?" I asked, still smiling from the memory. Telma looked at me curiously, seeming to want to know what I was thinking about, but just told me anyway._

" _Eh, the usual. Some guy who's had a few more drink that he can handle, picking a fight with someone. And next thing I know, I'm taking the guy's rupees that he owes me for the table. Same old same old. If I'm being honest it used to be fun to watch, but now it's just annoying."_

 _Telma then went behind the counter, while I took my seat in front of her. She then pulled out a light drink and poured it out into two shot glasses, offering me a drink. I gladly accepted, and we chugged it together._

" _So, enough about me, tell me how you're doin'. Tell me about that daughter of yours," Telma said putting the shot glass down._

" _We're doing great, I think we're really close. I just ordered her presents, I think she'll like 'em. I really hope she does," I said honestly._

" _So you're gettin' your girl a present huh? Any particula reason why?" Asked Telma as she turned around and started wiping some of the glasses._

" _Well I missed out on ten of her birthdays, figured I'd try to make at least one of them up. I owe it to her, she's accepting me as her mom and that means the world to me."_

" _So… it's not because of your… ex-husband is it?" Telma questioned slowly._

" _...No. No, this is all for Lily." I said bringing my head down suddenly becoming completely serious. When I ordered Lily's presents, Link didn't come up in my head at all. The only thing I thought about if I'd see my beautiful daughter's smile. My present hopefully being good enough to get one of those. I looked up at Telma, to see she stopped wiping her glass and that her face was one of deep thought. She was mumbling to herself,_

" _Lily, Lily, Lily…"_

 _My eyes widened, I hadn't even realized I let out my daughter's name._

" _Lily… OH MY DIN!" Telma then dropped her glass, it shattering to dozens of pieces once it hit the floor. She slammed both her hands on the counter and leaned in towards me in shock._

" _Lily Hyrule!? She's your daughter!?" Telma exclaimed wide-eyed._

" _Uh-"_

" _Wait, if Lily's your daughter, then that means… Link Hyrule was your husband!? THE KING!?"_

 _I tried saying something, but nothing came out, so I just nodded silently._

" _I-I can't believe it. I mean, the king!? You are the one everyone's been talking about, word spreads fast and this is a bar. Someone who volunteers as a guard came in and said that a prisoner said she was the king's husband. We… we all thought he was a drunken lunatic and laughed him off, but now it all makes sense."_

" _Telma? Please don't say anything. I don't want Link's reputation to be hurt by the fact that his wife left him, I've hurt him enough already," I pleaded._

 _At that moment Telma calmed down, realizing how big of an impact it could have on Link. She smiled sadly and said, "Of course, but you're gonna have to tell me everything, and I mean everything that's happened between you and… him. If that's okay with you."_

 _Although Telma tried to look like she could care less at the end, it was obvious she wanted to know my entire past with Link. So I told her._

 _Soon enough I left, Telma telling me once more she wishes me the best of luck with Link and to keep it up with Lily… adding in that she'd love to see me anytime._

Realizing I had already walked past the guards on the bridge and am now standing in front of the castle doors, I let myself in. There was no one in sight, Link wasn't in his throne. So I went through the door that led to the bedrooms and peaked through, still no one.

 _Is it me… or does everything seem… cleaner?_

The floors seemed shiny, like I'm looking into a mirror. The pots on the tables each holding a variety of plants on the side look recently watered, and the small side tables that held them were dust free. Yeah, everything seems cleaner.

While confirming that I was right, I saw that Lily's door was open. I also heard some snoring coming from the door. Me being the curious girl that I am, I took a peek inside. Taking notice that the door knob was now shining slightly. And what I saw… was unexpected to say the least.

I remember Link telling me that Lily and Ryan would have a sleepover, with me having thoughts about Lily getting a little flustered with Ryan. I never thought something as cute as this to happen.

Like any normal sleepover, the guest is supposed to sleep in something that the host offers, while the host sleeps in their bed. They're not typically suppose to sleep in the same bed.

But that's exactly what's happening.

Lily was laying on top of Ryan, his arms wrapped around her like a giant teddy bear. She's snoring into his chest, blocking out most the noise, with her arms doing the same as her friend. What makes everything one hundred times cuter is that they're smiling.

I wish I had my camera.

Deciding it best to leave the lovebirds to be alone, I quietly walked out and shut the door behind me. Not wanting to get seen by Link, I went into my bedroom. I should be able to call it that… I mean I did sleep in it, and Lily did give it me. Hopefully Link won't kick me out if he sees me.

Still slightly tired from waking up earlier than usual, I plopped onto my bed, wanting to relax for a bit. Of course, I fell asleep.

My presents for Lily lying out in the open.

 **Author's Note**

 **So a chapter that gives little insight on the overall change of Tetra's character from a pirate that wants to throw a child off the ship, to a mom that just loves her child. The change was quick I'll be the first to admit it, but this story's gonna be long. Much, much longer than I first thought it to be.**

 **There was also some cute stuff with Lily and Ryan, figured… why not? They're both symbolization for two certain characters. Wonder who? Aside from the two characters I'm thinking of I think they're cute together.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and I'll be sure to see you all soon. Please Review and tell me what you think, thanks again!**


	26. A Slight Problem

_I'm a good enough person to forgive you, but not stupid enough to trust you again…_

 **Chapter 26: A Slight Problem**

When I was awoken by my adorable daughter as she jumped onto my bed and shook me awake. Thankfully, unlike the first, I didn't hurt anyone while being woken up.

"Ugh, Lil-Lily!? Mornin' sweetie," I said sitting up and giving her a hug, giving me a warm feeling, which seemed to surprise her. "I missed you," I whispered into her ear. She whispered, "Missed you too," while returning the hug and then pulled away. Her eyes shifted towards the door, my eyes followed hers and I saw Ryan slumped up against the doorway.

"Mornin' Ryan," I said waving, even though he's not too far away.

"Good morning," he said nodding his head. "Pardon me asking, but when did you get here? No offense but you're always late." Just looking at him I could tell that he's tired, his dirty blonde hair has some strands falling in front of his eyes, and the fact that he's uncharacteristically slouching makes me think he just got up. Well, at least I know he got a good night's rest. Same with Lily.

"Eh, none taken. And to answer your question, Lily I got somethin' for ya." I told excitedly reaching around the bed for her gifts. My eyes widened when I couldn't find her box. After frantically looking around the bed and throwing off the covers, I started to panic. I couldn't find Lily's presents.

"Um you okay Mom?" Lily asked, her head adorably tilting slightly to the side in question.

Something her dad would always do.

"It appears that your mom is unable to find whatever she was about to bestow upon you. She's already thrown apart the bed and by judging by the look on her face, I'm assuming that she has no idea where it is," Ryan informed.

"You've got that right old man," I said walking around the room, still looking for Lily's presents.

"I'm no old man!" Ryan exclaimed like a whining kid.

"Could've fooled me, you certainly talk like one," I joked. Ryan rolled his eyes and scoffed, while Lily giggled while pointing at her friend. After taking a glance around the room one more time, I fell back onto my bed sighing loudly putting my hands on my face.

"Ugh, where could it be!?"

"What are you looking for exactly?" Ryan asked.

"Wait. Why did you get me somethin'?" Lily asked before I could answer. I sighed again, knowing that the surprise was ruined.

"Well y'know how I missed out on your birthday right? Well I wanted to get you somethin'."

"Mom! I told you already that you don't need to get me anything, you coming back and actually hanging out with me is enough," my little girl told me giving me another hug.

"Well, still. I really wanted to get ya somethin'. But now I can't find it," I said while returning the hug. Once we were done I asked Lily and Ryan, "You didn't see anything in here before you came in did you. Cuz I _know_ that when I went to sleep it was right next to me!"

"No, besides you hugging your pillow like a teddy bear, there was nothing to take notice of," Ryan said with a cheeky smile and then both him and Lily began to laugh at my actions. I can't help it, it's how I slept ever since Link and I shared the same bed. I'd always use his body as a pillow and it just stuck with me, I couldn't get comfortable sleeping when he left. I still have trouble sleeping.

A smirk came across my face, "So since it's funny that I snuggle with a pillow, then I guess it's pretty funny how you two slept together… snuggling with each other."

"Mom!" Lily screamed blushing, Ryan silently doing the same. The two avoided looking at one another, when they did they blushed even more. I just laughed.

I can't help but saying it, but they're just too cute together. Lily being active, soft, loud, and childish while Ryan is more standstill, blunt, quiet, and mature. Even though they're pretty much opposites they get along really well, and are able to act like one another when the time calls. Just by the one meal I shared with them I saw Ryan act like a kid when Lily called him a nerd, and Lily… acted mature when it came to Link. Now, I know I sound like such a mom when I'm saying this, but they're perfect for each other.

"Jeez, I'm just teasin' ya, no need to get all red in the face," I said still laughing while winking at the two. Lily glared at me, although I know she's just embarrassed and not really mad.

"So, let's not talk about that. Um, do you think that someone took it? I do remember that the door was open before we came in," Ryan slowly said, still blushing, uncharacteristically delayed in his sentence.

"Take it? No, I don't think anybody would… Link!"

I suddenly got very angry at my ex-husband. For him to take something that was meant for Lily, sure it's somewhat dangerous I'll give him that, but _knowing_ that I would give it to her and taking it so she wouldn't get it is wrong on so many levels.

"You don't really think that…?" Lily asked.

"It doesn't make sense but, who else could have taken it?" Ryan joined. I got up from the bed and looked at Lily, doing my best to conceal my anger.

"Lily, where could Daddy possibly be?"

Lily seemed hesitant to say, but said, "In his office, I'll… I'll take you there." She led us out to the hall, making a left and going up the stairs, where a door was atop.

"It might be locked, the key's probably-"

Before Lily could finish her sentence, still being angry and needing a way to vent, I kicked the door open. Almost breaking the door off its hinges.

"I almost forgot your mom was a pirate," Ryan said to Lily.

"Now y'know where I get it from," she said proudly, making me smile despite my bad mood.

Taking a look around his room I saw that in the center of the room was a table which had a stack of papers on top with a wooden chair behind it, bookshelves on either sides full of… well books, and a balcony which gave a view of the entire kingdom. Pretty much what you'd expect in a king's office. But, no king.

"Alright, since he's not here… we might as well try to find Lily's presents. We're looking for a silver box," I announced and we all started searching for said object. We didn't find anything.

Now, I am in my ex-husband's office. I couldn't not snoop around for anything that shows that my husband still cares for me, I mean _c'mon_. But I found nothing. Something that irked me was that there was a drawer in Link's desk that needed a key, I don't have my lock picking stuff with me so I couldn't get it open. I know that the box I got for Lily couldn't fit in there, so it's gotta be somethin' else. It's gotta be something important, it might just have to do something with me. But even if I had my gear, I doubt I'd be able to open it. Sadly, Link's private drawer remained private. Before we started dating Din knows how well he kept his secrets a secret from the times I've tried to pry it from him.

"Nothing," I heaved annoyed after looking for about ten minutes.

"Same here."

"Nothing I can find."

After putting everything back in its place I turned to Lily and asked, "Have any idea where else he could have put it?"

"It could be in his room," she suggested, "But I'm more surprised he isn't here than the fact that we didn't find anything. He's always hauled up here and doing work, I don't think he's sleeping."

"Let's go to his room," I said. We all walked down the stairs when we heard the sound of a door opening, that's when I saw Link. Standing in the middle of the hallway. With a silver box in his arms.

"LINK! You've got some explaining to do!" I screamed while marching angrily towards him, stopping a foot in front of him with my arms crossed defiantly. Although I'll admit that it's not really intimidating when I have to look up at him.

"Look, I can explain," he said slowly looking from me to Ryan and Lily who're behind me.

"You better!" I screamed.

"I will, just calm down. Now, when I went to wake up the kids I couldn't help but notice that the door was slightly open, and I saw you sleeping. I also saw this box. Putting two and two together I saw realised that whatever is in here is for Lily," he explained looking me in the eye.

 _Why do his eyes have to be so beautiful?_

"So you took it!?" I asked trying to sound mad, but it sounded more like a regular question than an accusation.

"Well… yes. But let me finish," he said seeing as I was about to interrupt again. "You see there was… a slight problem with Lily's gift."

"If you say that it's too dangerous than-"

"Tetra! Please!" He lowered his voice so only I could hear and leaned into my ear, "I don't think you want Lily to know what you got her yet."

 _His voice is making me shake… in a good way._

"Look, one of the blades was a bit flimsy and the handle was loose. I'm sure Lily wouldn't have liked that, so I went and got that fixed up. Now, I think it's a good time to give them to her," he said while handing me the box and leaning back. I looked at him wide-eyed, trying to see if it was a trick. "No Tetra, this isn't a trick. Now c'mon, I'm sure she'll love the gift."

 _Is it even possible to not love him?_

Link then turned me around and gently pushed me forward to our daughter, my gift in my hands. Lily looked at her dad strangely before turning her attention to me, and then to the silver box in my hands.

"So, um… happy late birthday Lily. I hope you like them," I said holding out the box in front of her. She slowly took the box from my hands and took off the lid, and then unwrapped her gifts from the cloth. Lily became open jawed when she saw her gifts.

Two twin daggers. Both made entirely of ebony, both the hilt and the blade. Both blades having identical carved designs on the blade and hilt, the edges and carvings being silver, while the handle and blade itself is black. It's got this deadly look to it, just by showing the blade should have the challenger back off.

"You got me these Mom?" She asked looking at me blankly.

I nodded, feeling worried that she doesn't like the gift. But that worry went to a sense of excitement when I was greeted by a beautiful sight.

The sight of my daughter giving me a beautiful radiant smile. Her eyes closed and her glistening white teeth showing, a smile that very much resembles the one her father use to give to me.

She gently put the box down, which confused me, but then she tackled me with a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You really like it?" I asked not thinking that this is how she'd react. I saw Ryan roll his eyes and smile at what I just said and I imagine Link doing the same behind me.

"Are you kidding me!? These are probably the best presents I've ever gotten!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh Lily, I'm hurt!" Link said jokingly behind me, I turned, got up and saw that he had his hand on his heart and head tilted back for dramatic effect. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're not gonna take this away Dad?" Lily asked questionably.

"No, it's… it's a gift from your mom, of course I won't take it away. Now usually a father would tell his little girl not to use these, but knowing that your mom's a pirate and that you love to spar a lot, I'm not going to be telling you to do so. In fact, I want you to practice with real blades so that you'll know the feeling of being in an actual battle. I hope that by doing that you'll be cautious but feel excited while doing so."

"Wait, you're actually letting me have a real blade. And you're letting me use it?" Lily asked surprised, asking the question we're all asking.

"Yep," he simply said. Lily then let go of me and jumped onto her dad giving him a hug, he hugged her back his handsome face decorated with a smile that I love to see.

"Can I use them now dad?" Lily asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet when she was put down.

"I don't see why not. But before you start using them for sparring, I bought a few training dummies for you," Link said, causing Lily to squeal happily, pick up her box, and run out the hall going to the training area. Ryan following behind telling her to wait for him, which did nothing.

Leaving just me and Link.

"You're a good dad," I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"You're… you're a thoughtful mom," Link admitted. We then kept staring off at the distance, trying to think of something to say.

"Ugh, can we talk?" I asked. More silence, Link probably thinking whether or not he should. He then silently walked past me and up the stairs, opening the door with a sigh, taking notice of the broken lock, I told him I'm sorry but he didn't say anything. He walked in and walked past his desk making his way to the balcony, leaning against the railing staring out into his kingdom. I followed and did the same.

"Link, what does this make us? Are we friends? Or…" I asked unsure of what to think.

"Tetra… I'm sorry, but I still don't trust you."

Now saying that hurt was an understatement, that felt like somebody just stabbed my heart multiple times, rubbed salt in all the exposed areas, poured gasoline on it, and somebody shot a flaming arrow right through.

"But you let Lily keep the gifts I gave her," I tried.

"That doesn't mean I trusted you, I trust in Lily that she won't go and get herself killed. Ever since the time I was informed that the two of you sparred with real weapons, I knew it was like throwing wood into a small flame, she'd only want to do it more. And with her being your daughter, she would've done it without my consent. Aside from that I couldn't defy her wishes. I never can." Link said not even casting a glance at me.

"Can't we at least be friends?" I asked putting my hand on top of his. He sighed and took his hand back, putting both hands in his pockets.

"I can't be friends with somebody I can't trust. When… when we were married," my eyes widened at this since I definitely wasn't expecting him to bring up our marriage, "you told me that we'd always be together, no matter what. That we'd find a new Hyrule together. Grow old and die together. But… when Lily came, you just left saying that a life with me and our little girl wasn't worth giving up the life of a pirate. Now, you come back and tell us that this is the life you want."

Link then looked me dead in the eye, and asked, "Can I really trust you? Because honestly, I don't think I can."

"You trusted me with Lily when she wanted to hang out with me for the day!" I exclaimed. Link didn't say anything.

"I can't trust you alright! And I can't form a relationship with somebody who I don't think I can trust. Any relationship," he said while looking out to his kingdom once more.

"I'm sorry Link, if I had the Triforce in my hands right now I'd use it so I stayed with you."

"I've forgiven you for your actions Tetra, we wanted different things in life. You wanted one of adventure, I wanted one of family. We walked different paths. I've forgiven you, I just haven't forgotten. I don't regret the decisions I've made. I wouldn't trade Lily for the world, I'd die for her," Link said in all seriousness.

"I'd die for her too!" I said angrily, angry at the fact that he thinks I wouldn't.

"That is yet to be seen."

With that, Link walked away, leaving me alone on the balcony. Not knowing what to do.

 **Author's Note**

 **First Off, before I say anything… The darkened soul, I care that you live. I'm sure many people do. It's supportive people like you who help me get through the day and have me continue to write this story. I'm sure you've positively affected many other peoples' lives, and they very much care for you. Please live on, and enjoy the life you've been given.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, I had to rewrite it because I accidently deleted it. Still have absolutely no idea what keys I pressed. But, I'm slightly happy that that happened because I like how it ended up. I was torn as to how Link would react, knowing that how he reacts changes the entire story line. I finally made the choice, I hope you liked it. By the way, the daggers that Lily got are the ebony daggers from the game Skyrim… just in case you were wondering.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, as I have been getting more and more support. Please tell me what you think and I'll see you soon.**


	27. Battle Bets

_There is only one way to fight, and that's dirty. Clean gentlemanly fighting will get you nowhere but dead, and fast. Take every cheap shot, every low blow, absolutely kick people when they're down, and maybe you'll be the one who walks away._

 _-Jeaniene Frost_

 **Chapter 27: Battle Bets**

It's been a week since I gave Lily her daggers, which I can happily say she loves and is using everyday. On the first day she already destroyed the practice dummies that Link had gotten her.

Link… Link is still as distant as when we first met. It sucks that he won't even give me a chance, and what he told me on the balcony hurts to remember. He doesn't think he can trust me, yet he gave me Lily for the day on multiple occasions. Now he's even letting me spar with Lily with real blades… it might be so he could have a reason to yell at me if she's hurt. But still... it's weird, something doesn't add up.

Anyway, I've gotta get Link and I talking, to have him give me a second chance or at least consider giving me one. I've gotta thank Lily for the idea, it was when we were practicing together and she told me she's never seen dad fight or… spar for a lack of a better term.

Being here for a week I've pretty much gotten Link's schedule down, well at least his weekly schedule. Mondays through Thursdays he's spent the entire day to do kingly duties. Taxes, trials, projects, education, and some more stuff that Lily doesn't know. Apparently he's been working on something called the Spirit Tracks… which is the nickname for a set of railroad tracks that will connect central Hyrule with the rest of its branches. Sounds pretty cool.

Aside from those days, he'd spend spend Friday and Saturday cleaning, Friday cleaning one half and Saturday the other. That answered my question as to why Link was asleep on his throne the one time Lily and I came in. Can't blame him. Even though the roofs are high, making the castle look much bigger on the outside than on the inside, there are still a lot of rooms.

And Sundays… is his free day. Well more like Lily day, because according to Lily, he'll always take Sundays off to spend the day with his daughter. Lily says that if she was 'busy', which we both know means spending time with Ryan, he'd stroll the kingdom… not as the king but instead as a citizen. She took a stroll with him one time and remembered how he would greet everyone with a smile, entertain the children and play games with them, buy a few things that seemed to catch his interest, and just take in what he created. Or he'd just take a nap… old habits die hard I guess.

Every seemed to enjoy the king's daily strolls, happy to see that their king doesn't think lowly of his people. Men would be grateful, women would be honored, and the kids would seem to be even more happy. I swear Link is like a ray of sunshine.

Today's Sunday, and since it was spend the day with Lily day, Lily had asked if Link could train with her. Link was hesitant, but with some begging and Lily giving Link her sad 'pwease daddy' face, he eventually gave in. Now the plan's set in motion.

Me and Ryan were sitting on stools about 20 feet away from the battle. While I watched intently, Ryan, as always, was reading a book. In case you're wondering, Jolene doesn't show on Sundays. She spends the day with her husband, Linebeck.

"Alright, so what do you want to practice?" Link asked, twirling his practice sword that his old mentor had given him and his grandma's shield on his back. Today he looked quite casual than his everyday king's outfit. Wearing nothing more than a plain green shirt, beige pants, and some old brown boots, while his messy blonde hair was exposed and blowing in the wind, he looks as young and charming as when we were married.

"Practice what? I just wanna spar. I mean what is else is there for me to learn?" she asked.

"Well there's always something to learn when it comes to combat. You can learn to parry, block, transfer energy, counter, perfect a defense maneuver, strike, dodge, and much more. They're all fundamentals when it comes to fighting." Link explained like an expert, still twirling his sword like a baton.

"I already know most of that stuff but I guess I could learn a thing or two about defense. What's there to learn besides parrying, rolling, moving?" Lily asked curiously.

Link stopped twirling his sword and crossed his arms, what he does whenever he thinks. It's cute, especially because he sticks his tongue out a little whenever he does. He suddenly snapped his fingers and asked, "You ever hear of a blade lock?" To which Lily just shook her head no.

"Well it's when both your opponent's blade and yours are locked in place. You're pushing each of your blades against each other and whoever wins gets their opponent on the ground, or unarmed. To put it in a deku tree, the loser… loses."

"Let's try that then," Lily said with determination. She took out her daggers and held them outward in her battle stance.

"Smart choice, and I like your enthusiasm. But there's no need to get hyper just yet, come here and stand in front of me." Link told holding his sword at his side. Lily did as told, mimicking her dad, holding both blade at her sides. He told her to bring up both her daggers in a way that was perpendicular to his sword, which she did.

Link then held his sword next to her two daggers and said, "This is a blade lock, well at least what it should be. Now, a blade lock is a battle of pure strength. Like I said, the winner wins and the loser loses. Someone of your age and stature and lack of inexperience would quickly lose in this. Which is why this is important to learn."

"When did you learn this Dad?" Lily asked seeming interested.

Link smiled, "I was only two years older than you when I first learned to do this. Unfortunately I learned how to do this the hard way, I almost lost my head."

Lily gasped at this, in probably both shock and amazement. Link ruffled our daughter's hair and laughed. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, then I frowned. Once again thinking of what could have been… had I never left.

"Yeah, so good thing you actually have a teacher right?" Lily nodded. "Okay, so let's start. Apply pressure to try and push me off."

Lily started to try and push Link off, unsurprisingly to no effect. Despite the fact that Lily is strong for her age, it's incomparable to the strength of the Hero of Winds. Also since the way how she's holding her daggers, it doesn't look like she'd even have a chance.

"Stop," Link said which got Lily to stop and rest her arms as they swung by her sides, "Alright, the problem here is you're not using your entire body. Since you're smaller than me you can get more leverage than I can, you've just gotta use your legs. If you just use your arms your opponent will just push you down, and before you know it you've got a sword to your throat. You've also got an advantage since you're using dual daggers. Really helps out when it comes to a blade lock."

Lily frowned, "How?"

Link looked like he was about to answer, but somebody else piped up.

"You use the double knife defense!" Ryan shouted. Link seemed impressed by the fact that Ryan knew about this, I did as well, not thinking that Ryan would know anything about combat. Especially something that I don't know, so I looked at Ryan for clearance. Link twirled his hand telling Ryan to go on.

"First off anybody who's watching can clearly see that even if the positions were switched, the one with the daggers would lose the blade lock. So you've obviously got to do something different. What you do is hold your daggers in a way that mimics an 'X'. Now when your opponent tries for a downward strike you neutralize the blow by catching the blade in the 'V' of the two blades… in Lily's case, daggers. Works great when in a blade lock, especially against a sword. But it's not useful against an axe, it's not flat so there's a chance that it'll just slide down the defense and cut your head." Ryan explained.

We were all silent, slightly bored and slightly impressed at the little spiel that Ryan just gave us.

"Wow…" Link admired loudly then even louder said, "you were right Lily, he really _is_ a nerd!"

We all laughed at Link's little joke towards Ryan.

"I told you Dad!" Lily laughed.

"Sorry Ryan, couldn't resist," Link apologized… not looking too sorry.

"Wasn't that funny," Ryan muttered.

"I'm sure if your dad was here he would think that was funny," Link said smiling. Ryan smiled back, as if he agreed.

"I'll tell him about this later, we'll see. I'm sure you're right though," Ryan finished laughing at himself.

"Alright Lily, now remember to use your legs and use the thing your boyfriend-"

"Dad!" Lily exclaimed blushing, as I saw Ryan doing the same.

"You're not denying it?" Link teased, I couldn't help but giggle at his joke.

"Dad!" Lily pleaded again, to which her dad just laughed.

"I'm just kiddin' ya. Alright I'm gonna strike downward, don't worry I'll be gentle. Use your legs to get leverage and push outward with your daggers, it'll send me flying back. Ready?"

Lily nodded and lifted her daggers so they were in the X position that Ryan told about. Link slowly brought his sword down and applied a little pressure. Lily then pushed off her legs and pushed her daggers outward, causing Link to fall back at the sudden move.

"Pretty good," Link complemented, "it'll be pretty useful if you ever have to block an incoming attack, especially since you have those sort of daggers."

Lily looked at her daggers and then gave her dad a confused look, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well just look at your blades, they're cool to look at sure, but they've got some disadvantages."

 _Disadvantages?_

"Ryan wanna explain?" Link called out. Ryan sighed loudly and shook his head 'no'. "Alright, well your daggers don't have a guard or pommel, so that's a problem. The pommel isn't that important, although it would've been nice to have, but I guess you could just you the bottom of your hilt for an attack if necessary. A pommel would be more effective. Also it would help keep you weapon in your hand."

"What's a pommel?" Lily asked.

"It's something at the bottom of your hilt, like a gem or a sharp edge. Instead of that you've just got a widened out hilt at the bottom. Your dad does make a point, as that would've been nice to have," I chirped.

"Well why didn't you get me one?" Lily asked me.

"Forgot about it…" I admitted. Lily just shrugged as if saying 'ok' and looked back at her dad.

"You also don't have a guard. It's basically a piece of metal between the grip and the blade. It's supposed to stop your opponent from sliding down and cutting your fingers off if you do get in a blade lock. But since you now know the double dagger defense, you should be fine… unless you act dumb and try to blade lock against a sword with only one dagger. Which I'm sure you won't do." Lily nodded her head in understanding, and Link continued.

"So, now that you know how to do it, let's practice that some more." Link said getting into stance. Lily, instead of getting into position, looked at me and smiled.

"Actually… can I see you and mommy practice please?" Lily asked joyfully. Link looked like he wanted to bluntly say 'no' but hesitated, probably trying to find a way to not sound so harsh.

"Lily, I don't think-"

"Sure! I don't mind!" I said getting up. "Just gimme a sec!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran off to the castle to get my scimitar before Link could protest. After getting my blade, which was leaning against my bed, I ran back to see Lily practicing the double dagger defense with Link. After she threw Link off, she looked at me and nodded. I nodded back, ready to start the plan.

"Ready Linky?" I asked while creating distance between the two of us, trying to get him to lighten up. Of course, like everything else I've tried, had no effect.

"Don't call me that," Link ordered crossing his arms. "Look, I'm not in the mood for any sort of-"

"You chicken Link?" I mocked while imitating a chicken flapping my elbows. "Bak! Bak bak bak!"

"C'mon daddy!" Lily called from where I was sitting. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Ryan chance a glance at Lily and smile to himself. Now, I've said it once, I've said it twice… and I'll say it again. SO CUTE!

I loudly asked,, "Wanna make a deal?" As I expected, Link just gave me a look, not saying anything. "How 'bout this, if you win I'll do anything you want. But if I win, you will have to do anything that I want."

Link's eyes widened at my offer and laughed, "You really think that you can beat me? Do you remember what happened last time? Because as I recall, I _pulverised_ you and your crew easily, I mean… I could have had my arms tied behind my back!"

"Oh please, I was going easy on you," I shouted back.

"We both know that's a huge lie!"

"Then why not take up my offer?" I asked trying to seem cocky to irritate him.

"Alright, I'll take you up on your offer," Link said seeming like he's had enough of me. "Tell you what, I won't even use my shield!" Link then took his shield off his back and threw it to where Lily and Ryan are, the shield's edge planting itself into the ground.

"Fine by me, it'll only make it easier for me to pummel you," I said twirling my sword and taking stance, Link doing the same. He chuckled darkly and looked me dead in the eyes, even though we're a few feet away, I'm slightly shaken.

"Tetra, you really are an idiot. Just remember… I gave you an out." Link said, then charged.

He was right in front of me before I knew it, coming at me with a downward slash. Barely managing to sidestep, I almost fell on my arse but I thankfully managed to keep+

y balance. Still not properly balanced I sloppily tried to slash at him, to no avail. He easily ducked under my blade and kicked me sending me stumbling backwards, successfully sending me to the ground. And not a second later a sword's edge was in front of my face. Link looking triumphant as he looked down at me.

"I won already? Man, I knew this would be easy but-"

I slapped his sword so it wasn't in front of my face and pushed off my hands to kick him in the gut. While he stumbled back in surprise, I know it wasn't pain because I could feel his rock hard abs through his shirt, I got back on my feet and picked up my sword.

"Don't be so sure, I've still got some fight left in me." I said readying myself.

"We'll see," He said then came at me again. This time I was ready and as he charged towards me I did something he wasn't expecting, I charged back. Link stopped and waited for me to reach him, I raised my sword for a downward slash, and he looked ready to parry. But at the last second I purposefully missed and used the momentum to spin and land a kick in his gut, getting him to stumble back.

Using the opening to my advantage I went completely on the offensive. I kept the momentum going by continuously hitting him with as many strikes as possible, be it with my feet, free hand or my scimitar. Or at least tried to. Sadly it was like Link knew my attack pattern as I couldn't land a single hit. Link didn't even bother to try to attack back, in fact he put his sword in his sheathe. He's toying with me and I hate it.

"C'mon Tetra, I'm right in front of you!" Link taunted as he avoided another one of my roundhouse kicks with ease.

"Shut up!" I said angrily, trying for another vertical upward slash following up with an elbow and a knee jab. All for Link to duck, step back and slap my knee down with no effort. I then used both my hands and pushed him back, well… like all the rest, at least tried to. I luckily managed land the push. But it was like pushing a wall, and I couldn't create any distance between the two of us, so I just jumped back.

"Can't you at least try!?" I screamed furiously throwing my hands to my sides and stomping my foot on the ground. Link just shook his head, and shrugged as if saying 'sure'. Yet he didn't unsheathe his sword, he just waited for me with his hands behind his back.

Still mad, I charged. I tried for a roundhouse, Link easily taking a step back and avoiding my kick. Next was a side slash and a haymaker punch, again I missed, Link showing off with a backflip. I then tried for another round house kick, I missed again.

But this time Link actually did something. He ducked and swept my other foot, I fell on my back with a grunt and once again, found a sword to my face.

"Give up?" Link asked looking smug as he held his sword loosely. I looked towards Lily and nodded. She then fell off her stool and onto the ground.

"Ow!" She screamed, sounding pretty believable.

I wasn't expecting for Link to ignore our daughter, but that's exactly what happened.

"Nice try Tetra… I'm not blind. Don't think I didn't see you just nod, in Lily's direction nonetheless. I knew you were up to something, but to _use_ her to win… that's just messed up." Link then took a knee and held his sword above my face.

"Now, I believe I've-"

Before Link could finish, I slapped his sword away from my face. But instead of kicking him back or trying to get up, I tried… something else.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled myself up for a kiss. I felt his eyes widen and he tried to push me off, but before he could, I disarmed him and pushed him onto the ground. I quickly straddled him and held his own sword to his neck.

I then whispered into his ear, "Looks like I've won," and pulled away.

Pulling away, I saw that Link looked mad. And I mean mad. His eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth was pressed into a straight line, and his eyes were almost black. I couldn't speak, now I know I should be happy that I won. But I feel bad that I basically cheated, I mean he practically beat me two times already, and to use the last ditch strategy like that is a dirty move. He looks… he looks like I just violated him, and that he wants to slit my throat. I just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Looks like mom wins!" Lily excitedly called from where she was now standing. She, along with Ryan, made their way to us. Link promptly shoved me off him, stood up, and dusted himself off. Not bothering to help me up.

I got up by myself and looked at Link, who wouldn't even look at me as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve aggresively. I then looked at Lily and turned my head to Link, silently asking if she could help me out a little. Lily looked like she wanted to say something, but also didn't. She then nudged Ryan and thankfully he said something.

"Well, um I guess since Lily's mom won, that means her dad has to do whatever she says. That was the deal..."

Link sighed loudly and put his hand on his face, covering the the top half, "What do you want me to do… Pirate?"

I paused and frowned. He's definitely mad, he's not even using my name. Sure even though he's never said my name politely it's better than pirate. It… it hurts.

Link seemed to be getting impatient as he again asked me what I wanted him to do, this time actually looking at me,

I opened my mouth, "I want you to…"

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry but I had to have a cliffhanger… even though it was after a not too good chapter. Had to be somewhat interesting, hope it was. So the whole first half of the chapter was basically me trying to compensate with the flaws in what Tetra gave Lily, with there being no guard or pommel or whatever. Hopefully I made it a little better.**

 **Anyway tell me what you think of the chapter, if you want to of course. Thank you so much for reading and continuing to support this story as you lovelies are there to give me more drive to finish this story. Even though I won't be able to finish the story before school starts, because we still have much more of the story left, I'll do my best to update.**

 **As for me posting something Monday and for it to be taken down, I tried updating last week's chapter but accidently posted a new one. So I ended up alerting those who follow, sorry about that.**

 **Thanks for reading, I'll see you all next week!**

 **P.S. Quick Question… What do you think Tetra is going to ask Link for? Tell me in the reviews...**


	28. Maybe it would have been better if

_A mighty pain to love it is, and tis' a mighty pain to miss; but of all pains, the greatest pain, is to love, but love in vain_

 _-Abraham Cowley_

 **Chapter 28: Maybe it would have been better if…?**

I opened my mouth, "I want you to… go out and talk with me."

It was simple, but it could open up to so much more. A chance at repairing any sort of relationship with the man… who I admittedly am still deeply in love with. A chance, for him to trust me again.

Of course this seemed like a huge request to Link as he looked at me like I asked him to have sex with him. While that was an option, and I'll admit I did think of it, while it would be extremely pleasurable it would be meaningless and no doubt it'd be short. I never exactly lasted long…

"Talk huh?" Link asked suspiciously eyeing like I have a certain motive.

"Yeah, just you and me… talking," I said clearly. Link looked like he clearly doesn't wanna do it, but I said, "Hey you agreed to the terms, a deal's a deal." To which Link said nothing.

"C'mon Dad, I don't think it could be _that_ bad," Lily commented trying to persuade her dad.

"What's the worst she can do?" Ryan joined. To which I swear I heard Link mumble 'you have no idea'. He then looked at Lily who smiled up at him and he looked displeased at me.

"Alright, I guess I really don't have a choice," Link said frowning. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not gonna tell," I said which made Link even more uncertain, "Look I know you don't wanna go. I know that. But can you at least try to look like you want to? Please?" I begged. It worked as Link didn't say anything to retort, he just folded his hands behind his back and began to follow me. I gave him a smile, and as we were walking out I turned and called out to Lily.

"Lily, do you think you can put our stuff away please?" I asked not bothering to pick it up myself. Instead of answering back, she gave me a thumbs up and a smile as if telling me 'good luck' and picked up both me and Link's equipment. I then saw her shove it into Ryan's arms who looked annoyed but apparently decided not to argue. The two talking as they walked back to the castle.

Now walking through the kingdom with the King behind you would certainly bring a lot of eyes to you, and it did. As soon as me and Link were in sight, everyone split to make room for their king, and the person who's leading him, but not too much room like they thought I'd kill 'em. Just a little bit more than enough room so that we wouldn't be bumped by anybody. While some people would just wave, most would happily walk up and greet their King.

"Hi."

"Good morning Link."

"How ya doin' Link?"

"You're looking great as always… Link," which of course was by a girl.

He's respond with a simple 'hello', 'I'm doing good, hope you're doing just as well', and a 'you look great as well'. Of course the last one would have the girl squealing to herself. Despite the fact that many, and I mean _many_ girls did that, I managed to keep my cool. He's… technically not mine anymore so I can't just grab him by the arm and say 'he's mine'. I'm sure Link would just push me off making me look like a fool.

Once they happily greeted their king though, some people asked me who I am. Now I wanted to say that I am his wife, even though I'm technically not. Now the first person who asked got answered by Link instead, since he answered before me. Link saying he's being blackmailed. To which I'd say 'he lost a bet'. After that whenever somebody asked, Link just responded 'Don't ask', and that was that. Everyone else who asked was just told by Link to not worry about it.

It made me a little happy when the girls that asked that sent me a jealous glare before walking off.

After walking for awhile we finally arrived at Telma's bar, many pairs of eyes still on us. I turned and told the surprised looking Link to stay put, he just gave me a blank look and looked at the sign, probably wondering why I brought him to a bar. I knocked on the door and waited, being here a few times and knowing Telma was probably getting ready for opening up later today.

"Who is it!?" I heard Telma scream from the other side.

"It's me… Tetra!" I answered back. Telma opened the door and happily greeted me. "Good morning Tetra, how are you…?" She also caught sight of Link.

"Good morning Telma, been a while hasn't it? I don't believe I've been here in awhile. I think I was sorting out some… problems," Link informed.

"Wait, you still drink!?" I exclaimed shocked. With him being king and all I wouldn't expect him to drink, set an example for his people I guess. But… 'problems'? Some people stopped at this, making me remember that we're in public.

Link looked offended. "I haven't had a drink in a _long_ time," Link told, loud enough so those around us heard him.

"What exactly do you mean by… sorting out problems?"

"Well our amazing king here, sorted out a fight that was happening. Put on quite the show I might add, took down the group of sailors that thought they owned the place within a minute. How many were there again?" Telma joined seeming grateful to Link.

Link put his closed fist to his mouth before answering, "I think… seven? No actually it was eight, because I know for a fact that after taking down the seventh I threw the eighth through the window."

"And how long we talkin' here? WIthout you drinking anything?" I asked since a long time without a drink isn't a long time at all, least for my crew. A long time for them is about a week. At this Link's eyes grew dark, his mood instantly shifting, as he furrowed his eyebrows, hinged his jaw and gave me his answer.

"Ten years."

 _Ever since we…_

It suddenly became silent, neither of us speaking a word. I can feel Link's harsh eyes on me as I look at my feet trying to think of something to say.

"Well! Why not come inside? I'm sure you two need to… talk some stuff out," Telma intervened. I walked past Telma whispering a 'thank you' and sat in my usual seat, Link closing the door and taking the furthest one right away from me. Me sitting in the middle of the counter, he sat two seats away from me.

"Link… I just wanna talk. Honest," I said looking sadly at Link. He just sighed and took the seat that was only one seat away from me. "Please Link, please." I asked one more time. To which I got nothing. Not a word, not a shake of the head, not even a sigh to show me he's at least considering about doing it.

Still more silence, Telma decided against saying anything this time. She glanced up at me from the glass that she was shining, as if waiting for me to woman up and say something. I tried but, nothing came, not knowing how to start.

"How long are we gonna be here?" Link miserably asked. Once again, reminding me that he really doesn't want to be here. With me.

"Telma… get me a glass. Double shot." To which Telma poured me one of whiskey.

"Do you want anything…? I know you don't drink but I can fix you up somethin' virgin."

"I'll pass. Thank you though," Link said, smiling. Telma smiled back and left to her room, a part of me knowing that she's right behind the door and listening in.

Now that irked me, I won't lie. I'm not mad at Telma, but at the mere sight of… kindness that Link showed towards her. The closest I've come to a genuine smile was just a blank face, other than that I've gotten angry glares and cold stares… along with a few outbursts. Yet he'll smile at somebody who he barely sees or knows like his best friend. Yet I'm the scum of the Earth.

"Here's what we're gonna do, it's simple. When this glass is empty, you can leave," I said pointing to the double-shot glass in front of me.

Link looked at me and hollowly said, "Not a good deal, that can take forever. We can be here for hours and for all I know the glass might still be full."

Not wanting a complaining Link, I said, "Y'know what Link it isn't. But the deal was that whoever wins has the loser do whatever they want. You lost. I won. All I want to do is talk, and that's exactly what we're gonna do."

Link, once again, said nothing.

"Now… um… what is there to talk about?" I said to myself aloud. "Oh! How about this, so your people call you by your first name. I mean, I would've thought that they call you 'your majesty' or 'your highness' or at least add in a king somewhere. What's up with that?"

Link looked at me strangely, not expecting for me to start off our conversation with this, but gave me his answer. "Well I don't like the idea of me being above anybody, I know that's how it really is… with me being _the king_ and all, but I don't want people to treat me that way. So I asked them all for them to address me as my name, which they thankfully do. But only when I'm in front of them, other than that I know they all call me king or your majesty or something like that. At least socially, when it comes to politics and decisions and everything… I get it. I'm the king and I have to uphold my position and act like a king. Other than that, I want everyone to see me as an ordinary man with a job he has to do."

I looked at Link, admiring his philosophy. Despite the fact that he's in the position of absolute power, he wants others to see him as one of them.

"They just respect you too much. You founded and built this kingdom, Aryll tells me that there wasn't a day that you weren't working." I said trying my best to comfort him. When I mentioned Aryll, Link looked puzzled.

"Aryll? You've been talking to her?" Link asked confused.

"Yeah, she's still the same. Except… much, much prettier," I commented.

"I… I didn't even know she came back," Link said sadly. I widened my eyes at this, not knowing that the two hadn't talked. "When did she come back?"

"About a week ago," I answered slowly. Link put his head in his hands seeming frustrated.

"Ugh, I should've made time for her. But… ugh," he groaned frustrated.

"You've been busy, you're the king for Din's sake! She understands," I exclaimed trying to ease him. It didn't seem to work.

He gave me a cold look and said, "Just because I'm king doesn't mean I can't make time for those who I love."

I smirked and asked, "Does that mean you don't love your people?" I think I struck a nerve, because after I said it he gave me another cold look. "Kidding, kidding."

"I tend to their problems, needs, and wants for most of the week. It's tiring, I won't lie. I want my people to be happy, all of them. If that means going through all the stress and paperwork for them then so be it. I love them all, as they love each other and… hopefully love me back. But, I make time for my little girl." At this I wanted to say our, but figured it's not the time.

"As you know, from Lily, who I'm sure you get all your info from. Every Sunday I'll take the day off and spend it with her, that is if she's not with Ryan. If she is, she'll be busy for the day… and when those two are together there's little to no room for anybody else. So if the two are hanging out, I'll take a stroll and just take it all in. What started out as a dream, is now… this. A living reality/ A place where children can play in the streets, where families can be happy together, and where old couples can love one another to the end."

Link smiled to himself and I just remained silent, waiting for him to say something. I just kept waiting, until he finally said, "I hope I made King proud."

I then grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "King… King would be more than proud of you. You told him that you would find a kingdom that would be as good as the old Hyrule, but I don't think you did that. I think you've found something even better. Being here only a week, I've seen so much of Hyrule. What you've built… is the most amazing place in the world. I'm sure King's more than proud!" I said strongly.

"I… I just wish that I could have been a part of it all," I ended sadly. Bringing us to even more silence. I wanted him to tell me that what's done is done and that everything will be ok in time. That we'll be ok. But I knew it wouldn't come. And it never did.

Instead Link just said, "Now, I'm sure that's what you us to talk about… isn't it? Us?" I nodded my head and Link just put his head down. "We've talked about this already," he said between his closed arms not looking at me.

"Link, I just want another chance-"

"Another chance at what? Being friends? Is that it? Or do you want more?" Link asked picking his head up and looking straight at me.

"I… I just want to be friends," I said hesitantly.

"Really? Is that really just it? You _just_ want to be friends?" Link asked seeming on edge.

"Yes Link! That's all, I want I swear!" I screamed. "I just want you to trust me again and for us to be back-"

"Back!? Back where!? Back to us being in love!?" Link screamed back. I shrank back. He hit it right on the head, he knows I still love him. And he's using it against me, I do want us to be back to where we were. I wanted to bring that up today, the problem was that I didn't know how to approach it. But Link just did.

"Yes, Link. I… I do want us to be together again. Back to the way we were before," I said hesitantly. Link took a deep breath and said something that felt like a stab in the heart.

"Well Tetra, that's not gonna happen! You wanna know why!? Because I can't love you! To me, you're unloveable. Don't think that just cuz' you're treating Lily like the most important person in the world means that I fell for your little act you've got going on. I've met some bad people in my life, and from what I've experienced you're just another link in the world's worst chain." Link's eyes were dark, just as they would always be when they look at me.

Tears streamed down my face like an overflowed dam. I sobbed so hard I couldn't breathe properly. I then grabbed my glass of whiskey and chugged the entire thing, the burning taste feeling like nothing compared to what pain I'm in now. After downing the glass entirely I threw it past Link's face and it hit the wall, making the glass shatter and scatter into tiny little pieces.

Broken.

I wordlessly got up and walked to the door, opening it and thought about looking back. I didn't. I walked through and slammed the door behind me. I could feel everyone's surrounding eyes on me, I ignored them and ran as fast as I could to the docks.

About halfway there I bumped into someone and fell backwards onto my butt.

"Oh my Din! I'm so sorry… Tetra?" I looked up and saw Aryll holding a basket of food in one of her hands meaning she just came from the market. "Are you ok?" She asked looking down at me. "You're crying…"

She held out her free hand to help me up, I wanted to take it but… she looks too much like… him. I got up by myself and continued to run to my ship, ignoring her calls on the way.

After getting to my ship I ignored my crew and went straight into my room, locking the door behind me then jumping into my bed. After crying for Nayru knows how long, I fell asleep.

...

"Can you open the door! Please!?" I heard somebody say as they pounded on my door.

I didn't even sit up, I just laid on my bed, pulled the covers over my face, and shouted, "Go away!"

"It's me… Lily," I heard Lily say from the other side. After arguing with myself for about a minute I got up and stumbled to the door, slowly opening it, revealing my daughter looking up at me seeming worried.

"Lily? What do you want?" I asked, sounding a bit more rude than I thought it would. She either didn't notice or didn't care, probably the latter.

Not saying anything, she gave me a hug.

I smiled and returned the favor, thankful. After the hug I let Lily in and closed the door behind her, we took a seat on my bed. After a some silence I asked Lily, "So… I'm guessing you know that it didn't go so well huh?"

She looked sadly at me and said, "Yeah… Aryll told me you were pretty upset. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I ruffled her hair, causing Lily to smile cutely, and I said, "I'm doing better that my little girl is here with me. You really are a ray of sunshine aren't ya?" At hearing this Lily's smile grew and she giggled brightly.

"Lily, I don't think that daddy is ever gonna take me back. Not as a friend, not a lover, not… anything." I said truthfully. It'll take me a while to accept it but, it's true. In the end I can't make Link change what he thinks of me, even if we became friends again it doesn't mean that he'll treat me like one.

"C'mon Mom, I'm sure that you'll become friends again soon enough. Dad just needs a little bit more of a push," Lily said determined. I smiled sadly at my daughter.

"I think that I've pushed him far enough. If I push him just a little more, I'll probably push him off the edge." I said. I then took a glance at the picture of Link and I. Lily seemed to notice this and picked up the picture looking at it sweetly.

"You two look happy together, I'm guessing this was before me huh?" I looked at her curiously wondering where she's going with this. "Maybe… maybe if I was never born then… then the two of you would still be together," Lily said her smile falling to a frown.

I snatched the picture from her hands and turned her head to look at me, "Lily! Don't you ever think that!"

"But it's true!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" Lily screamed. "Mom, you told me you left because you didn't want to be held down by a child, I'm that child Mom! I'm the reason you left!"

Lily then began crying, making me feel even more sad than how I just felt, I feel like crying myself. Seeing my little girl who I could describe as a ray of sunlight and all smiles and pure joy and happiness break down in tears makes me feel like my whole world just became… smaller.

"Lily, please don't cry," I said as I wiped away her tears and looked into her dull set of eyes. "I love you. This past week and a half has been amazing, getting to know my own daughter. In a way… I'm happy that I left, because there's so much about you to know about. I don't ever want you thinking that me leaving was your fault, okay? It was entirely my fault for being selfish and uncaring. Look I was an idiot, I wish I'd made the better choice and had stayed, but there's no changing that. If I could, we wouldn't be having this conversation. We can only move forward, and now…" I grabbed my daughter's hand, "we can move forward together."

Lily smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry for the quality of emotional detail. I wish I could have done a better job, I'll be sure to edit all this once the story is over, along with every other flaw I can pick up. Which is probably a lot.**

 **So yeah, this was suppose to be more of a heartthrob chapter, bringing feels and all that. Meant to bring sympathy to Tetra, and to see another moment of pure Mother and Daughter love between her and Lily.**

 **Thank you for all the support you've given me! I don't deserve it, I really don't, but thank you so much. I'll try my best to improve and become a better writer for you all. Please tell me what you think in the reviews, I want to know what you all thought. Also if you think any of your friends might like this story, then share it with them! I could care less about this story's popularity but I want to hear what you all think!**

 **Eh… since I just brought up popularity, I might as well say it. WE'VE REACHED 10,000 VIEWS! 10,000! Thank you all so much again! See you all next week!**


	29. Can I Come?

_Reality depresses me. I need to find fantasy worlds and escape in them._

 _-Noel Fielding_

 **Chapter 29: Can I come?**

"I think I'm gonna take a break," I said aloud, Lily still beside me. My daughter looked at me strangely and I continued. "I need to leave, not permanently but… y'know just enough so I could get my mind off things for awhile. It's just a lot."

"What do you mean by… leave?" Lily asked looking worried. I ruffled her hair and slung my arm around her, to which she leaned in.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm just think I'm gonna go out into seas."

"Why?"

"Well, I've practically been raised on the seas, in fact I've spent more of my life on this ship than all the time I've spent on land. I loved waking up in the morning and feeling the wind caress my face, smelling the sea, and taking in a breath of fresh air everyday. And when Link joined our crew everything got a whole lot better. It never got dull… until… everything happened. I just need a little pick me up.

"So by pick me up… you mean some sea time?" Lily asked adorably tilting her head to the side seeming slightly confused at my plans.

"Yeah, I've been facing some sea withdrawal anyway. Also I think it'll do Link some good if I'm away. He doesn't really want to see me, so I think I'll give into his request, even if it's just for a little while." I nodded to myself knowing that it's for the best.

"Wait, what about me?" Lily asked sadly.

I looked at my little Lily questionably, "Whaddya mean?"

"Well I don't wanna be bored all week, I mean other than you all I've got is Dad and Ryan. Other than that there's nobody! Since Dad's only off one day a week I've gotta deal with Ryan!"

"C'mon don't act like you're not happy about that…" I teased, which made my daughter go red in the face.

"M-Mom!" She stuttered, "I already told you we're not like that! Besides you're probably the only real entertainment around here."

"Oh? So I'm just here for your entertainment?" I asked trying my best to sound sad. She started waving her hands worriedly and kept on saying 'no that's not what I meant!' until I started laughing. She just looked at me strangely. "I was just kiddin' yah, I know what you meant."

Lily laughed and sarcastically said, "Haha very funny. You're the worst."

 _Another link in the world's worst chain..._

As the words were said in my head I looked at the picture that was in my hands sadly. Lily noticed and asked, "Mom? Are you okay?"

I cast her my best attempt at a convincing smile and said, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Lily obviously didn't buy it and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it thinking that it was better left unsaid. She opened it again and said, "So… um, when are you leaving?" On your little getaway that is?"

"I think tomorrow. It won't take us more than a day to get enough supplies for a week or two. So yeah, tomorrow." I said thoughtfully. Lily looked sad, but suddenly became excited.

"Maybe I can come with you!? Can I?" She asked putting me on the spot.

"Um…" I hesitated not knowing how to answer.

"Please? I've never been out at sea! I'm sure I'll be safe, I mean I've got a group of pirates to protect me, and the daggers that you got me. And you know I know how to defend myself. C'mon, please?" She asked leaning toward me.

"Don't you have school?" I asked which Lily just waved it off.

"I'm ahead of my whole class, I think I can take a week off. Haven't you ever played hooky?"

"No, I never went to school in the first place. But still…"

"If anything happens I can just have Ryan fill me in on what I've missed." Lily tried.

"I'm still not sure," I said truthfully.

Lily looked at me sadly, "Do you not want me with you?" She asked actually looking hurt.

I pulled her in and said, "I'm just a bit worried. You never know what's out there, sea monsters, pirates, or worse. I just don't want you to get hurt is all. Trust me, I'd love to bring you along, but you never know what can happen. I just want to make sure my little girl is safe."

"You don't have to worry about me Mom, I know you'll protect me."

"I will," I said strongly, "But I don't wanna risk it. I just can't stand the thought of anything happening to you."

Lily looked sad, but looks like she understands. She hugs my waist and says, "I understand Mom. Promise me you'll come back?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll come back! I won't be gone for long. I'll be out for no more than two weeks, I promise."

"Alright, you promised." Lily said in a 'you better keep your promise' kinda tone.

"You should probably get back home… I'm sure Link's worried about his favorite girl," I said getting up and walking to my door, Lily doing the same. I opened the door and saw that Niko was just coming through the door opposite.

Niko looked tired as he wordlessly started walking down the stairs, but before he got halfway down he looked over his shoulder and towards me, eyes full of concern. "Are you okay Miss?"

"I'm fine Niko, thanks for asking." I said giving my swabbie a kind smile waving him off, him doing the same, before walking down the rest of the stairs into his room.

"He looked pretty tired, what time is it?" I asked looking down at Lily.

"I think it's about… ten something?" Lily asked herself.

"Ten? Shouldn't you be in bed by now? You've got school tomorrow," I reminded. She just waved it off and gave me a convincing smile.

"Don't worry about it, I stay up past ten all the time on school nights. I'll be fine."

"Well what exactly do you do then? You've gotta be doing something," I said.

"Um… I do the homework that's due the next day. We always get homework, it sucks. But my teacher Ivan says that what we learn in school is important. You can never be 'too cool for school' is what all the teachers say, apparently they always skipped school to do some other stuff. They're very grateful to my dad, so I'm their favorite student, but I still get homework," she ended frowning.

I smiled, "Good thing you're actually learning something in those school, I didn't go but I still came out very smart. I'm a natural genius!"

"Yeah yeah, I already know both my parents are geniuses." Lily said casually as if we'd had this conversation before. Which we have.

"Alright, you should probably get back to the castle, I'm sure Link's worried about you. You know how he is," I joked.

"Yeah, I should probably get back." Lily said. I then walked her out of the ship and to the castle, making small talk on the way.

"What exactly are you going to do?" She'd ask curiously.

"Eh, just do whatever's available. Like fishing, finding treasure, fight a few pirates, and a whole lotta sailing," I answered truthfully, not really having any sort of plan.

"Is there ever any sort of real danger?"

"Sometimes, but mostly not a lot. Never know what can happen."

"Is it fun?"

I looked at her funny, wondering why she's so interested. "Well yeah, I mean to others it certainly wouldn't. But to me, it's just exhilarating. I feel free. I feel at home.

"…But it's not the same as before," I ended. Lily looked like she wanted to ask exactly what I meant, but we were thankfully in front of the castle's bridge.

"I guess that I'll see you in two weeks then. No more, as I promised." I said as I gave my little girl a goodbye hug, her doing the same.

"Two weeks," was all she said before leaving my embrace and saying her goodbye walking across the bridge. I said my goodbye as well and turned around and walked back to my ship.

Once I made it back to my ship I went downstairs to their room and opened it to see that Mako was still up reading a book., everyone else dozed out.

"Hoi Miss Tetra? How are you?" He asked me moving his attention from his book to me.

"I've been doing better, how 'bout you?"

"I've been doin' pretty good. Any reason you down 'ere?"

"Yes in fact. We're going to be leaving tomorrow, don't ask why we just are. Do you think you can wake the crew up tomorrow to go into town and get some supplies and everything?" I asked, which I knew he'd say yes to. He pushed his glasses up and nodded his head.

"Thanks, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight," I said said as I turned around and walked up the stairs into my room. Once inside I plopped onto my bed for the second time today and fell back asleep, not without clutching the picture of Link and I in my arms as I always do.

Waking up early was pretty easy for me, as the past week I have gotten up pretty early, well compared to the time I use to wake up, which was like half an hour past ten… I think? Getting up I threw on my old pirating outfit, well at least an updated version of it.

A pale blue shirt that goes down to the top of my waist, my old blue vest over it, white short shorts that end at mid thigh, a red neckerchief, a red sash to go around my hips, white wrappings around my forearms, and my fighting sandals. Finally I equipped my scimitar sheathe and put my hair in my swirly uptop bun.

I then walked out of my room downstairs just to check and be sure that Mako did his job, which I'm sure he did. Once I opened the door I saw that they were all gone, knowing that they couldn't be out for any other reason I smiled at myself and silently thanked them. I then left my ship to get something for the trip, a treasure map. Knowing we'd be out sailing for a week we need something to entertain ourselves, so I think going treasure hunting would be nice.

As I walked through the town, catching sight of my crew buying supplies, I went to Linebeck's place to see if he has any maps. Which I'm sure he does. Walking into 'Linebeck's Trading Company' I was greeted by the usual sight of a Linebeck focusing on a map. No Jolene in sight, meaning she's either training the civilians who are interested or sleeping in the back, since it's still early in the morning I could only assume it's the latter. There were multiple maps next to checklists marked with orders, multiple items piled next to each other lying on the floor.

"Hey Linebeck, you got any treasure maps?" I asked flicking his head to get his attention.

He put his hand on his forehead in irritation and slight pain before asking me, "I do, but may I ask why you're asking?"

"I'm leaving," I answered. Linebeck looked confused so I added, "Just for a week or two, wanna head back out at sea for a while. It's been too long."

Linebeck shrugged and pulled out a chest from under his desk and took out a key from his jacket, using it to open the chest, revealing rolled up maps labeled with words and skulls. "Any… um… requests?"

"I want something that's high risk high reward," I told firmly. He then picked up a map that had five skulls on it that said 'high'.

"I think this is what you're looking for, not too far away from here maybe a week Some trouble to get to, a couple of Mobgoblins and a few other annoying monsters that'll try to stop you. Reward's high though," Linebeck said holding the map out to me.

"Alright, any background info on this thing?" I asked taking the map and looking it over. I'm not gonna waste my time for a treasure that's not worth it, then again I just wanna have some adventure.

"Not much, found it at sea though. The island that's been marked has been overtaken by a few monsters, I think Mobgoblins, but I didn't bother to check it out. That's all I could really tell ya honestly," Linebeck said. I debated whether or not to do it, I promised Lily I'd be back in two weeks. I wanna have some fun while doing it… and from the way Linebeck puts it there should be some monsters to slay.

"... Screw it. How much?" I asked.

"I take twenty-five percent of the profit, how 'bout that?" Linebeck offered.

Now normally I'd say no deal, whip out my sword and threaten the guy behind desk for trying to a share of what I found and worked for, while he just sat behind the desk doing absolutely nothing. But I remembered that they gotta make a living, and it's honestly a decently fair deal. He's not asking for the whole thing, and I wouldn't have gotten anything if I hadn't gotten the map from him in the first place. Besides I can't steal it, otherwise Link would have me killed. I held out my free hand and Linebeck just looked at me strangely.

"Wait? You're actually agreeing to my terms?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah… it's only a quarter of the takings," I said my hand still out for him to shake, to which he happily did.

"Sorry, it's just that it's never this easy, I'd usually have to scare the customer with my sword… or Jolene. Man, my wife is scary," Linebeck told letting go of my hand.

"No problem, I'll see you when I return," I said while turning around and walking out the door.

I then walked back to my ship and saw that my crew was finishing up with stocking up our ship with supplies, and walked up to them.

"Good to see you all up and at it, need any help?" I offered, to which they all said they got it. I thanked them and went on the ship and waited for them to finish. Once they were all done I told them all to get in a straight line in front of me, which they quickly did.

"Alright boys, first I wanna thank you for getting everything ready. I've also gotta thank you for… peacefully staying here for so long, and continuing to do it. Means a lot," I said walking back and forth the the line.

"No problem Miss Tetra. Anything for you," Gonzo said saluting me, the rest following suite.

"Thank you, we'll be back… for reasons to which I'm sure you all know. But let's not think of that, since we haven't been out at sea for a while I thought we need some time out there otherwise we'd all go crazy. So I figured why not go on a treasure hunt? Whaddya think?"

"Sounds great!" Niko said excitedly. The rest nodding agreeing to what he said. I then gave the map to Mako, giving him a quiet 'thank you' for getting the crew up and going. He smiled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Great, now take your stations." They then all moved to their assigned places, Gonzo manning the wheel with Mako beside him to tell him where to go, Zuko climbing up into the crow's nest, and the rest heading below deck. Nudge, not having to watch over my room since I installed a door, went to the storage area to make sure that nobody takes anything. Senza went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for everyone, and as usual, our swabbie Niko went to start washing clothes… well at least everyone's but mine. Since I don't want him going through my underwear and that crap, it's a girl thing. I remained on deck as it would only be of a good captain to do so.

Sailing for the day was nice, being out at seas again feels great. But… even though I haven't been out for so long, it still feels… like it's missing something. The sea still smelt empty, despite it being full of fish, and the wind was still smacking me in the face. I remembered what those things were like at Hyrule, it felt… different in a good way. I… don't know why.

What was worse was that I kept on thinking on why I took the break in the first place, Link. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was always on my mind. Then there was Lily, she wanted to come with me, to explore the open seas. But I said no. I wanted to bring her it's just… I don't know what can happen, being free means that you're not safe and she could easily be captured… or worse. We could stumble upon a group of pirates and they could take her, a sea monster could eat her, she… she could die. I've already lost my Link, I'm not going to lose my Lily.

After dinner I went back to my room, both Link and Lily still imbedded on my mind. Going back to bed was still as hard as always, after tossing and turning for a while I decided to get a drink to fall asleep, still being in that half-asleep half-awake state. I stumbled into the storage room and already saw that the rum crate was already open and missing a few bottles, not really caring that my crew drank since we've still got a lot left, I took a bottle and headed back to my room. I thought I heard some moving, but I'm sure I'm just hearing my own footsteps. After downing the bottle, I finally fell asleep.

Waking up alone is and never will be easy.

I got out of bed and left my room, not bothering to change out of the clothes I wore yesterday, leaving to go down and wake up my crew. I decided against it since we all need our sleep, and it wouldn't be fair to wake them all up. When I went up on the main deck, I was surprised to see everybody in their stations.

"Um… you're all up?" I asked. They all looked my way and smiled.

"Of course, did you think we were all going to sleep in?" Mako asked.

"Honestly, yeah. Look there's no need to wake up early, we'll get there sooner or later. You don't have to force yourselves to wake up early for getting some treasure." I said, feeling responsible for making them all get up so early.

"Eh, don't worry about it. After a week of being stuck at land, trust us when we say we wanna get as much sailing as possible. We all also wanna get that treasure, been awhile since we've done that too." Gonzo said basically telling me they got up because they wanted to.

"Alright then, I guess you've got everything handled here." I said admirably. I was about to ask how much longer it would take until we get there, but before I could Nudge came up deck and cautiously called out to me. I turned around and walked towards him, noticing that he seemed nervous.

"Um… we've got a problem below deck Miss Tetra," he slowly said.

"What is it?"

"I think it's best I showed you," he said not answering my question before turning around and heading to the storage area. He then slowly opened the door and lead me to one of the crates in the back. Once I saw what was inside I screamed.

"Lily!?"

 **Author's Note**

 **So now that school's started I'm sure you're wondering if I'll be continuing to update. My answer: I'll do my best. I'm an honor student and I've got some work I've gotta do, so I won't have as much free time. To give you an idea, right now it's 1:00 am and I've gotta wake up for the first day of school in 5 hours. I'll probably work on this story in the late night, from 10:00 to 1:00. Not so much time, least for me.**

 **I don't really have much to say. This chapter is more like a buildup chapter in what's going to be happening. Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll see you all next week. Bye!**


	30. Another addition to the crew

_If you don't take risks, you can't create a future_

 _-Monkey D. Luffy_

 **Chapter 30: Another addition the crew**

"Lily!? What are you doing here!?" I asked angrily throwing my hands at my sides. Lily sheepishly waved at me, not saying a word. "What did I tell you? I told you that it's too dangerous for you to be out here, and _what do you do_? You sneak onto my ship! What do you have to say for yourself? Huh!?"

"...sorry?" Lily apologized, sounding like she was unsure of what else to say. She got up and almost wobbled back onto the ground, meaning that she's been in that crate for a while, my guess since we left. Looking at her I knew that she was slightly upset, my anger changed to regret knowing that I just yelled at my daughter.

"Look Lily," I sighed, "We both know it's dangerous for you to be out here, I told you that. I just don't want you to get hurt, if I knew that the seas were safe I would bring you along in a heartbeat. But they aren't, haven't I already told you that? So why are you here!?"

"Mom, I can take care of myself." Lily whined. "Don't you trust me?"

"Lily, I trust you. I don't trust the world. I may be the Maiden of the Seas but that's only where I come from, back there the seas are mine. But I've never been out here, I don't even know where I am, I'm just following a frickin' map!"

"I'm sorry," was all Lily said still sounding upset. I gave her a quick hug. "I just really wanted to come with you."

"I know, I know." I said rubbing her back. "But you still have to go back."

"Do I have to? I'm already out at sea…" My daughter trailed trying to convince me otherwise. I pulled away from the hug and smiled down at her, giving her credit for trying.

"Yes Lily, you have to. Besides… what's Link gonna say?" I asked, to which Lily just waved me off.

"Eh, I got it handled. I'm fine."

Just then we heard somebody scream from the kitchen, hearing this we all ran into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of a scared Niko backed up against a wall and one of the kitchen cabinets pulled open.

Ryan inside.

"What are you doing here!?" Lily screamed to the other stowaway before I could. Niko got up looking irritated as Ryan slowly pulled himself out of the cabinet, both me and Lily walking up to the small lad. Niko managing to get to him first.

"You ate my cookies!"

"Sorry, I was hungry and they were just laying right there for the taking," Ryan apologized. Niko looked at Lily and I and back at Ryan telling him that it's fine but to not take food that's just laying around, Ryan nodding his head in response. Niko then left mumbling to himself about being more careful about hiding his stuff.

"Hi Lily," Ryan greeted hesitantly.

"What are you doing here!?" Lily screamed, Ryan shrinking back a little at his friend's volume. "It's too dangerous for you out here! Do you have any idea of what can happen?"

"Yes, I do. Exactly why I came along." Ryan stated smartly.

"You shouldn't, it's dangerous out here!" Lily screamed in concern for her 'friend'.

Ryan smirked at this and asked, "Oh… didn't know you cared about me so much."

Lily blushed before answering back, "I don't. It's just… ugh! You shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you," Ryan came back in the same tone.

"He's got ya there," I said joining in.

Lily sighed before asking, "Did you at least do what I told you?"

Ryan cringed a little at this saying, "Um, about that… "

"Are you serious!?" Lily asked seeming more worried than angry, Ryan nodded. "Oh crap, oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!"

"What?" I asked concerned as Lily paced around the kitchen head in her hands.

"You know how I said that I had the whole 'telling Dad thing covered' right? Well I told _Ryan to tell Dad_ that I was heading out with you. But _apparently_ Ryan here _didn't_ do it." Lily pointedly looked at Ryan and he seemed annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"Woah! Hold on a sec, you're blaming me? That's not fair at all! You barge into my room… at like, two in the morning telling me that you're leaving with Mom and to tell Dad and then jumped back out my window, you think I was just going to nod my head and say ok? No way! I had to make sure you were ok. I mean going onto a pirate ship, what the heck were you thinking!?" Ryan said starting to get loud.

"Me!? What was I thinking!? What the heck were you thinking!?" Lily screamed even louder getting in Ryan's face.

"I was thinking that-"

"Guys!" I interrupted causing the both of them to stop arguing and to look at me. "Look whether or not you like it you're both stuck on this ship until I get you back to Hyrule."

"I'm not staying?" Lily asked.

"No!" Both me and Ryan said. "You're going back! Whether you like it or not!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not safe."

"But you can protect me, I know that nothing will happen to me if you protect me. Besides, I brought my daggers," Lily said, taking out her daggers from the inside of the crate. I silently thanked Din that she didn't get herself cut up her in her sleep.

"Lily, I can't protect you," I said sadly.

"Yes you can!" Lily said frustrated.

"No I can't! I can't protect you Lily!"

"You protect your crew! Why can't you protect me? Is it because I'm too young? Is that it?"

"No, that's not it-"

"Then tell me why you can't protect me!"

"I just can't!"

"Then tell me who in this world can if my own mom can't even protect me!"

"You wanna know who can? Link! That's who! Before when he wasn't a part of my crew you think that none of us were hurt? No! I've made countless of dumb decisions that almost got all of us killed. I was young, arrogant, stubborn, and an idiot! That doesn't make for a good captain. I almost lost my head because I overestimated my strength once. When your father joined we weren't taking care of him, he was taking care of us! If I can't protect my crew! SO HOW IN THE WORLD CAN I POSSIBLY PROTECT YOU!?"

Lily remained silent at my outburst, not knowing what to say.

"Now, follow me. I've gotta turn this ship back around and I want to keep an eye on you two." The two nodded slowly and followed me back up deck.

"Hey! He ate my cookies!" I heard Niko cry as he checked the cabinet that Ryan was hiding in. I didn't bother stopping and just kept on walking, making a mental note to myself that I should talk to him about that later.

"Gonzo, turn this ship around!" I ordered as I got up on the main deck.

"Miss Tetra… we have a problem! A really big problem!" I heard Zuko call back from the crow's nest, sounding slightly worried. I threw my head back in annoyance, tired of all the crap that's already happened today.

"What is it!?" I screamed. He threw his telescope down, once I caught it I looked off towards the back of the ship and could see a ship coming our way.

 _Crap._

I folded the telescope, opened the door that lead below deck and screamed out, "All hands on deck, don't fire at the ship coming our way. Unless you have a deathwish!" I then turned to the rest of my crew, "Lower the anchor!" Nudge, Senza, and Niko came up and stood next to Gonzo and Mako, and despite their confusion, were lowering the anchor while Zuko came down from the nest.

"Boys, don't do anything stupid! I'll do all the talking, got it?" They all nodded and I turned to Lily and Ryan who're oblivious as to what's going on, as were the rest of my crew. "You two, just say that the both of you snuck on here and that I didn't know that you two were on here."

"Who is it?" Lily asked.

"...It's your dad," I answered.

"That's not good," Ryan said, Lily nodding agreeing with him.

"Yeah, it isn't, so just tell him what I told you to say. So if you don't want me to _die_ , then I'm gonna need the both of ya to say what I told ya to. Ok?" The two nodded again.

"Ok, we need to remain calm and- What the Fudge!?" I screamed, not actually saying fudge, as a cannon ball landed no more than ten feet away from the ship.

"Holy crap!" Lily joined, not saying crap. I turned and looked at her pointedly, once she saw me she mumbled out an apology.

"Should we fire back Miss Tetra?" Nudge asked looking ready to get below deck.

"No! Don't fire! It was a warning shot alright, he's basically saying that if we move he's gonna shoot again," I said trying to calm everyone down.

"He's not really gonna do it is he?" Senza asked.

"No, not with Lily on the ship. He'll certainly kill the rest of you though, no doubt about it," Ryan bluntly answered for me, getting a worried look from my crew. Despite the fact that I wanted to argue, I knew that it was true. I've been borderline life and death with Link for a while, and if he thinks that I kidnapped Lily… goodbye life as I know it.

Link's ship was now within boarding distance, and I can clearly make out an angry looking Link. His sea blue king outfit and the way he wore his crown gave off an intimidating and powerful edge to it, making me shiver in worry at what he could possibly do. I got a look at who was with him, which consisted of Linebeck, Jolene, Aryll, a somewhat short guy that looks familiar for some reason, and a few others who looked like they just tagged along. Instead of waiting for the boarding plank to be put down Link wasted no time in leaping across the gap and putting a sword to my neck, applying enough pressure that I could feel myself about to start bleeding.

"Dad stop!" Lily called out, getting between me and Link.

"Lily, stay out of this," Link said keeping his dark eyes on me with a familiar cold stare.

"No Dad listen, Mom had no idea I was coming with her." At this Link looked confused and shocked, as he squinted and looked down at our daughter.

"What are you saying?" Link asked.

"I… snuck on the ship."

"You WHAT!?" Link screamed angrily, something I wasn't expecting, and neither was Lily. "DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA AS TO WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!? HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING SO _STUPID_!? I MEAN… WERE YOU EVEN THINKING!?"

Everyone on both ships looked at Link like he was insane, not thinking that he'd ever scream at his little girl. As he's always been calm and kind to her, but this was a whole different side of him.

"Stop it! She made a mistake," I said trying to calm him down. It didn't work as he returned his eyes to me, becoming even more dark.

"Yeah, she made a mistake. A mistake that could've cost her her life!" He screamed.

"But it didn't!"

"But what if it did? Huh? Tell me what you would have done?" Link asked.

"It doesn't matter, the point is that she's still alive."

"No thanks to you," Link said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"She would be better off had you never came back," Link stated.

I got pissed, turning from defensive to angry and started to close the distance between me and Link to give him a piece of my mind. But something stopped me. Something that turned my anger into concern and worry.

Lily… she started to sob, probably because this was the only time that her Dad actually raised his voice at her. I got even more mad at Link, I mean he just made Lily cry!

"P-please don't fight! I-I'm sorry D-Dad. I just-"

Before she could finish her apology Link took a knee and brought her into his arms and hugged her tightly, Lily returned the favor as she hugged him back and started to cry into his shoulder. Link rested his chin on her shoulder as he sighed, "I'm sorry Lily. I'm sorry for yelling at you. But… Lily do you have any idea how scared I was? I mean do you know how dangerous it is out here? I almost...you could've… I don't want to lose you. You're everything to me. Understand that?"

Lily mumbled a yes into her Dad's shoulder and she pulled back from the hug, her eyes red and puffy from crying. A sad sight, especially since Lily's my little ray of sunshine. Link cast a quick gaze at me and returned it to Lily.

"Lily, we're going home now," Link stated, sounding like he isn't going to take no for an answer.

"But Dad! I wanna stay, please?" Lily pleaded.

"No, it's too dangerous for you out here." Link said strongly.

"...You sound just like Mom," Lily whispered, loud enough for us to hear. I looked at Lily confused, not knowing what she meant, Link doing the same. "Mom, she said that it's too dangerous out here for me and that she can't protect me. But she said you can…"

Link looked at me for what felt like a minute, when it was really only a few seconds, and sighed.

"Why… why do you want to stay?" He asked.

"I've seen all there is to see in Hyrule, I know the place like the back of my hand. I could probably manage walking throughout the kingdom with a blindfold on for all I care. But out here, out at sea, there's a whole world out here, one that's begging to be explored. I wanna see what the world has to offer, I can't do that hawled up in a castle all my life," Lily explained passionately.

"What about the dangers that lurk around? You know your life it at risk here right?" Link asked.

"That's what makes it more exciting."

Link stood up, a sad look plastered on his face. "I guess that I can't change your mind then huh? You're going to hate me if I don't let you stay, I can't live knowing that. Well then…" he then focused his gaze solely on me, "When do you plan to get back?"

"In a week, two at most." I told. Link nodded before silently walking back onto his ship and went through a door, both Lily and I standing still. Meanwhile the man who I thought looked familiar walked up to Ryan and eyed him questionably.

"So, Ryan care to tell me why you snuck on as well?" Looking at him I realized why he looks so familiar, he's Ryan's dad! Dr. Henry! Man Ryan got lucky in the height department, he's almost as tall as his dad despite his young age.

I could see Ryan blush at the question. Without either Lily or Ryan noticing I went behind him and pointed to Lily, making a heart with my hands. He smiled in understanding and looked at Ryan, waggling his eyebrows, causing Ryan to become even more red.

"I see… I'll see you when you get back. Have fun, but not _too_ much fun," was all he said before patting his son on the head and turning back around and going back onto the ship waving goodbye to me and Lily.

"Dad! I'm only ten!" Ryan screamed embarrassed at his dad's joke.

Jolene smiled and held out her hand, to which Ryan's dad high fived. Linebeck chuckled at Ryan's flushed face, his eyes still on his map. Aryll giggled at their actions and joined in, pointing at both Ryan and Lily getting their attention, then did what I did making a heart with her hands. The two tried sneaking a look at each other, only for them to look away since they caught each other looking at the other. Everyone but the two laughed.

Once the laughter died, it got silent. "So… do we go now or…?" I trailed not knowing what to do. When Link came back up from the door he was holding a green travel bag over his shoulder, looking uncertain. He walked back onto the ship and up to me.

"Where should I put this?" He asked pointing to his bag.

"...What?" I asked, looking at his bag.

"I'm coming with you," Link stated.

"Are… are you serious?" I asked, still looking at his bag, questioning if I heard him right.

"I am. You said it yourself, _I'm_ the only one who can protect her. If that means that she's not safe unless I'm with her, I'll stay by her side, So, I'll be joining you for the duration of your little trip," he said sounding professional as always.

"Oh… um, I don't think that there's much room left on this ship." I answered. Link adorably tilted his head questionably. "With Lily and Ryan joinin' us, and now you… I'm not sure where to put you."

"There's no more room available?" Link said, his eyes scouting the ship for a place to sleep. "What about my old hammock?"

"Ryan's taking that, unless you want him to sleep on the floor…" I said which Link shook his head no, which I knew he would do.

"Where's Lily sleeping?"

"She'll be sleeping in my room, on the couch."

"Oh," was all Link said.

"You could sleep in the crow's nest if you want," I offered. By the look on Link's face I could tell that wasn't what he had in mind.

Link eyed me suspiciously and opened his mouth cautiously letting the words fall out, "I'll sleep in your room."

"Are you serious?" I asked, sounding surprised.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'll be sleeping on the floor," Link said firmly.

"Um… that's fine, I'll get you some blankets or something. We've got extras, for the winter y'know."

"Thank you," was all he said. He then dropped his bag, turned around and walked back to his ship. He whispered something into Linebeck's ear and his friend along with Jolene nodded, he said something to Ryan's dad probably assuring him that he'll return in one piece, and he gave his sister a goodbye hug. Before they left Aryll went and gave Niko a goodbye hug as well, which definitely did not go unnoticed by Link as he gave Niko a look that said 'we'll talk about this later', and went back on the ship. The rest of the crew also took notice and either took a light jab at Niko or gave him a thumbs up. They all waved goodbye as they went the way they came.

"Alright, everybody get back to your stations, we've got a treasure to find!" I screamed to which my crew all shouted 'Yes Miss Tetra' and did as told, Link picked up his bag and went below deck, probably to put it in my room. Meanwhile Lily and Ryan decided to take a load off and sat down to relax.

"You two," I called which got their attention, "wait right there." I then went below deck to get two mops and returned. "You two will swab the deck."

"What?" Lily asked looking like I was crazy.

"Could you repeat that again please?" Ryan asked.

"You heard me correctly. You two need to work, like everyone else on this ship." I said.

"But Moooommmmm! I don't wanna work, please don't make me," Lily whined. I shook my head and gave them the mops.

"No, you're on _my_ ship. You abide by _my_ rules, so head to work. Think of this as punishment for sneaking on board," I told. They both sighed in defeat and started mopping, I nodded in approval and turned around, bumping into the other additional member.

"So, what do I have to do?" Link asked crossing his arms.

I'm sure he expected me to tell him to come to my room or something close to that, not that I don't want to, but I think it best to treat him like everyone else. So I said, "Since those two are mopping, you should help our other swabbie."

Link didn't show any signs of being surprised, instead he just nodded his head and went below deck, mumbling something about needing to talk to Niko. I silently wished him the best of luck and went into my room to think.

Only to be greeted by the sight of Link. Shirtless.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys it's great to be writing, something to distract myself from school. I learned something in Algebra about using the matrix in the calculator. Was extremely hard and boring the first day but now I'm pretty good at it. I'm taking a creative writing class to help me with my writing. I just handed in my first assignment, if you want to read it then PM me. It's not really interesting, but I tried.**

 **This is by far the longest chapter I've written so far, 10 pages. Hopefully it's good. I'm going to continue to write this story, and do my best to get it finished. If anything I'll probably be done by Christmas. I'll probably make some one-shots along the way.**

 **Probably, so I guess you could look forward to that. It could be a part of the story, or just a one-shot in general. I'll take suggestions.**

 **Thank you all for reading, tell me what you think in the reviews, I'll see you all next week!**


	31. You wanted this, right?

_It hurts to know that you will never look at me the way I look at you_

 _-N.V._

 **Chapter 31: You want this, right?**

"Link! What-what the heck are you doing!?" I shouted staring at him. After shouting, old habits die hard, I counted 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 as I scrolled further down his chiseled chest and abs. Which sadly, were quickly hidden under the confines of his shirt.

"Well to put it clearly, I'm changing my clothes," Link said plainly, throwing on a chain mail shirt over his beige undershirt.

"Why!? Why here!?" I asked gesturing to my room.

"Well I figured that since I'm going to get a little dirty, I might as well get into something appropriate. And I thought that nobody would come in here, I guess I was wrong." Link said on the balls of his feet in a crouching position with his back turned to me, now digging through his bag. Giving me a great view of how well his beige pants fit his sexy behind.

"Well… this is my room, I always come here. FIgured you'd remember how I was always hauled up in here," I said staring at his marvelous butt.

"I do indeed remember. In fact I remember how it annoyed me, since you always hung around in your room while the rest of us worked," Link said taking something made of leather out of his bag and putting around his body.

"I'm the captain, there's always an exception for the captain." I said jokingly, still staring at his lovely ass.

"Uh-huh," Link commented taking two things out and putting them on his arms.

"Well don't act like I didn't let you off easily, you slacked off a lot. You always fell asleep in the crow's nest. Don't act like you didn't," I said.

"Well," Link stopped and dug around for something. Once taking something out he continued, "Things were different… we were different," Link ended softly.

He then got up and turned around, leaving me breathless.

Link wore a new green tunic over his chain mail which I'm guessing is supposed to be his armor, for why he needs it I don't know, landing a hit on him would take a miracle. He also wore brown leather bracers on his arms. His beige pants were somewhat skinny, yet seemed loose enough for moving easily. They were tucked into a pair of leather brown boots that almost reached his knees. He wore a brown belt around his tunic, his sword sheathe wrapped around over his shoulder, the ancient sword encased… it's mirror shield on top of it. While I was looking him up and down, he was dusting off his old hat, once it was done, he put it where it belonged.

It's like deja vu, he looks… he looks like the boy that joined my crew all those years ago. The boy that became my best friend. The kind-hearted boy that developed into a loving-man. The man I fell in love with. And the man who loved me back just as much.

He looks like the man I married. He looks like… Link Forester.

Not Link Hyrule.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Nothing. It's just...It's good to have you back," I said staring into his eyes.

For once, they held… a sense of sorrow.

Link looked like he wanted to say something, I did as well, but the both of us said nothing. I slowly walked up to him, closing the distance until we were mere inches apart. I reached up and took off his hat, he said nothing. It laid out in my hands, my thumbs caressing the soft fabric. I sighed to myself, giving the hat back to the man in front of me, and walked out the door.

Not turning to look back.

I climbed up to the crow's nest and saw Zuko not doing his job, instead of looking out at sea, he was fast asleep. I grabbed his telescope and knowing that he's a heavy sleeper, I bonked him on the head with force causing him to jolt awake.

"Hey who- Oh Miss Tetra!? I-I'm sorry I-"

"Zuko," I interrupted, "Just… just get down. Go and help the kids or something, I'll take on from here."

Zuko wordlessly nodded, looking curious but decided against asking what he was thinking. He then climbed out and down, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I let the tears fall.

Images of my time with Link came at a thousand miles a minute. All the joy that he gave me. The times, despite having never been a morning person, he'd always give me a bright smile and a good morning causing me to smile back and wish him the same. Times when I was upset he'd always find a way to cheer me up, despite the jokes being 'why don't oysters give to charity? ...Because they're shellfish!' I couldn't help but smile and laugh at his terrible puns. Whenever I was sick he'd stay with me in my cabin and help me get better, even though I fought back saying I was fine, he'd always get me to give in and accept his help. All my flaws, he fixed.

Now, all those flaws have come back. But I don't know if he'd even consider fixing them. Not again. Not after all that I've put him through.

I want us to be together, but despite the fact that I try to make things better, I always end up making it even worse. He ends up hating me even more. And it's all my fault to begin with.

I still love him. Every dream that I have, he's in it. They're almost always sad, about how I left him. How we can never be the way we once were. How he still hates me.

There are dreams, very few, where I imagine us getting remarried. Both of us have huge smiles on our faces, happy that from then on we'll be together forever. I would be his, and he would be mine. The way we had always wanted, before everything happened.

But… there are things that just cannot be. After all, promises mean everything. But when they're broken, sorry means _nothing_.

I just laid on the bottom of the nest as the sun eventually went down, it's life-long partner the moon coming in to take its place.

"Tetra, we have to talk."

I turned and saw that Link was dangling from the end of the crow's nest, he then crawled over and slowly sunk down sitting cross legged next to me.

"Link… please, not now." I said putting my head down to look away from him.

"Tetra, we have to talk." Link said.

"Please, don't hurt me now. I don't… I can't take it anymore."

"Can't take what anymore?"

"I can't take this pain anymore. It was bad enough before but here, back on my ship? You being here… dressed in that, I can't take it. It hurts too much."

"Would you prefer me to change?" He asked sounding confused.

"No, I don't know. It's just you being on here it reminds me of so much."

"Of when I was a part of your crew?"

 _That's right, was. He's no longer a part of your crew. He's no longer a part of your family._

"Link… I still love you," I said my head still down.

"Tetra-"

"Shut up! Don't. Say. Anything. I know you don't love me back, I've accepted that. It's just with you being on here, I can't help but think of the times when we were together. When we were both happy. When you were my best friend… and even more. And look at us _now_."

I lifted my head up and looked at him in the eye.

"You don't care for me. Not even in the slightest. I can see it in your eyes. If I was dead, I'd imagine you'd be happy. You wish that I never came back, that I never came back into your life. In your eyes I'm sure that you see me as a problem, but you can't get rid of me because of Lily. If she'd disliked me, you'd have me killed. Right?"

He said nothing. But his eyes told me I was right, and I put my head down once again.

"Link, things will never be the same. I destroyed any chance of that happening. I cannot tell you how sorry I am, but I know it won't make any difference how many times I say it, I mean it hasn't made any sort of change the last few times I've said it… so what's the point? You won't take me back as a friend. You won't even accept to see the fact that I'm trying. I'm trying to make us better, but with each and every attempt you only push me further and further apart. So what I'm going to say, I'm sure you'll be very happy about."

"Link, I give up. It's not because I don't love you, but because I'm tired of getting hurt and it feels like you'll never care."

Link didn't say or do anything. No hugs, no I'm sorries, no anything. Just nothing.

"Now, please. Leave me alone."

After a minute I heard the crow's nest creak and somebody start to climb down.

I couldn't help but cry once more.

Waking up the next morning, was as awful as always.

Waking up to screaming was even worse.

And to put the cherry on top, someone was firing at our ship.

"Miss Tetra get down from there!" I heard one of my crew scream, not too sure since I was still getting up. I, still being a bit woozy, jumped to my feet and practically jumped down to the main deck. Everyone except Mako and Niko, who are probably firing back were crouched against the walls of the ship for cover.

"What's going on!?" I screamed.

"Link here noticed a ship with a Jolly Roger coming in from the west. They kept following us, and now they're firin' at us. We sent Mako and Niko down to fire back," Gonzo reported.

"We haven't taken much damage, the only thing that's really hit us was a hit to the front bow. Other than that we're ok," Senza added. I looked towards his direction and nodded. Beside him was Link, still clad in his hero's clothes, who was using his telescope to scout the rest of the area out.

"Where are the kids!?" I asked as another cannon shot and missed.

"They're in your room, it's locked. Don't worry they're safe." He screamed back.

"Good!"

"But we've got a problem!" Link said looking to the east.

"What is it?" I asked as we got hit with a shot.

"I think that they brought their friends," Link said.

"Blimey! What makes you think they're friends?" I asked.

"They're both man-o-wars and they've got the same sails, a black bird with a red jewel attached. Since they're coming from opposite sides that means they're trying to surround us, it's a setup," Link concluded.

"Doesn't matter, they'll feed the fish soon enough. Senza, Nudge, Zuko, get down below and help fire the cannons, we're gonna wanna do as much damage to them as possible! Got it!?" The two nodded to help their shipmates, leaving just me, Link, and Gonzo on deck.

"Gonzo, man the wheel, Link keep an eye out for anymore surprises, I'll go get my weapon." They all nodded and did as I asked, Link telling me to tell the kids that it's me before so they'll let me in. I ran to my room and screamed for them to open it, Lily opened the door asking me what the heck is going on.

"Some pirates are trying to take us down, but that's not gonna happen on my watch. I need you two to stay down here, I don't want neither of you gettin' hurt. Understand?"

"But we can help!" Lily exclaimed.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you will, these guys will kill you… or worse. Better for you to stay under," I told getting my scimitar and it's sheathe, wrapping it around me.

"But-"

"I'm not having this discussion! Stay. Down. Here!" I screamed walking out the door and slamming it behind me. I heard somebody lock it, probably Ryan, and left to get back up on deck. I immediately saw that each of the ships coming towards us were closing in, ready to board. The door still being open I turned around and screamed, "All hands on deck! Be ready for a fight!"

The two ships stopped on both sides of the ship, each ship with a large crew of Moblins armed and ready to fight. My crew then came through the doors, weapons in hand.

"Ahoy, The Maiden of the Seas! What a surprise! Certainly didn't expect you to be out here, not all all," the captain of the ship on our right said sarcastically. He's a pale looking lanky man with long and scaly white hair that covered his left eye, dressed in white with a red triangular cloak draped over his shoulders.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, like all pirates, we want rupees. And you've got quite the load. So what's going to happen is we're going to pillage your ship, take you all as prisoner, take the bounty, and continue our lives as pirates." The other captain said. He had a black hood over half his face, the rest of it being covered by a stone mask, a black cloak that covered his hands and legs, his feet being covered in wrappings. Unlike his friend he wore some armor, though very little, some paulders on his shoulders that look like they're also made of stone. But like his friend, he wore a red garb, except he's wearing it so that goes down his chest.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I think I know who they are… Ghirahim" Link said pointing to the pale looking guy, "and Zant," he said pointing to the stone guy. As he pointed to each of them with a frown on his face. By the way he's said their name I'm guessing that he's some experience with at least one of 'em.

"How do you know 'em?" I asked.

"I've been getting reports of a pair of pirates who've been terrorizing the seas. I went out to look for them, couldn't find them. They've been stealing supplies from my friends for a while, and taking the lives of those who owned them.

"Bingo! And who might _you_ be?" Ghirahim asked.

"I'm Link Hyrule, the king of Hyrule," Link stated proudly standing up slightly straighter.

"A _king_? Well what a prize we've got here, imagine how much money we could get off this one," Zant commented.

"Money? Oh pleeease, I bet if we play our cards right we could have a whole kingdom. Imagine that, The Demon King Ghirahim, rings like a bell don't ya think?" Ghirahim said enthusiastically.

"What about I?" Zant asked looking at his friend.

"You… you could be my executioner," Ghirahim answered stroking his chin, to which Zant nodded in approval. Link walked forward with a guarded expression.

"Think about what you're doing here. I'm not in the best of mood as of late, neither are some of my pirate comrades. So before you try to kill us and take whatever we've got, I'd _really_ reconsider." Link said trying to stop them.

The two laughed, "You think you can beat us? What a joke, me crew here greatly outnumbers ye's." Ghirahim said laughing.

"While that may be true, you are clearly outmatched," Link stated nodding at me and my crew.

"Is that so? Well… let's put that to the test," Zant said drawing back behind his men, his buddy doing the same.

Link rejoined with us and we all got into a circle, back-to-back. "Tetra and I will take Ghirahim and his crew, the rest will take the other. Got it?" Link asked aloud.

"Yeah… sure," I responded slowly, surprised that he put himself with me. Everyone else agreed.

"Ye all landlubbers, you really think you can take us don't you. Very well, any last words?" Zant asked.

"Just remember, I gave you an out," Link said putting his hand in his pocket.

"Now, blow the man down!" Ghirahim ordered, his crew jumping onto our ship screaming a battle cry, Zant's doing the same.

Link then threw down a smoke bomb, which took everyone by surprise. Thankfully, in our years of battling with Link, we'd gotten use to this move and used it to our advantage. We all cut through hordes of enemies and boarded our assigned ships, Link and I taking Ghirahim's and the rest of my crew taking Zant's.

As the smoke cleared, I noticed that there were no bodies left. My eyes widened and I quickly turned to Link.

"Link, these Moblins, they're not real!" I exclaimed.

"Good. Now I don't have to feel bad about slicing these guys' heads off!" Link said slicing a Moblin through the neck, it instantly becoming a poof of purple smoke. I nodded and slashed one across the chest with my scimitar, it doing the same. I then took down another, and another and another. Each of them receiving a blow from my blade. It didn't matter as more and more kept coming out of nowhere, and I found myself back to back with Link.

"Where are all these guys coming from!?" He screamed using his shield to block two swords coming down on him. I quickly spun around and slashed the both of them, using my feet to kick the ones behind them back.

"I don't know!" I answered back.

"Duck!" Link ordered, to which I immediately did. Had I not a second earlier I'd have been decapitated by his blade, just like the surrounding Moblins. Since the ones behind them backed up, I used the opportunity to find the reason they were coming out of nowhere. But before I did, I looked at my crew to see that they were handling themselves quite fine.

"Look, up top the crow's nest!" Link pointed. I looked and saw that Ghirahim was standing with his eyes closed and his hands out, looking like he's concentrating on something.

"He's summoning these guys!" Link said taking out another four Moblins with a single swing.

"How do we stop him?" I asked disarming one and spun around in a circle, using my blade and it's spear to kill a few more.

"I've got an idea," Link said, "Stay with me!"

He then jumped back onto my ship and took out his bow, he then notched an arrow that had an icy tip and shot, hitting Ghirahim square in the chest. He was quickly encased ice.

"How-"

"Nevermind that, we don't have much time ! Take down as many as you can now!" Link screamed and charged the Moblins that we'd left behind. He then quickly destroyed half the remaining, then jumping back to me. We took out the rest, my crew finishing off the ones on their ship.

Link then climbed up to where Ghirahim was, as soon as he got up Ghirahim defrosted.

"What the? How did you- Ooof!" He grunted as Link tackled him off the crow's deck as they both landed on the deck of my ship with a slam, the landing looking extremely painful. Thankfully Link cushioned his fall with Ghirahim's body, and rolled off his body, groaning in pain.

"Oh my Din! Link are you okay!?" I screamed in worry as I sheathed my sword and approached him, making sure nothing was broken.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Link assured not sounding quite at all fine.

"You just frickin fell twenty feet and landed on solid wood! I mean… is anything broken?" I asked in concern feeling him up.

"No, nothing's broken. Just in a bit of pain… but it'll pass" Link said pushing my hands away stumbling to his feet, me standing close enough to catch him if he falls down.

"He's still alive Miss Tetra," Nudge said as he held two fingers against Ghirahim's throat.

"Good, we'll deal with him later." Link said then looked around.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Where's… where's the other one?" He asked us.

Before any of us could answer the door that led below deck was kicked open, an angry, cut-up looking Zant falling out of it. Lily and Ryan came up the stairs, each looking down at the guy with a smug expression on each of their faces.

"Never judge a book by it's cover," Ryan said cracking his finger knuckles with his thumb, an audible sound coming from it.

"Yeah, we may be kids. But that doesn't mean we can't handle ourselves in a fight," Lily finished twirling her ebony daggers in her hand before sheathing them behind her back.

She then looked up at us, smiled and waved. "Hi guys," she said happily, "Look what I just did." Ryan cleared his throat loudly to which Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine, look what _we_ just did. There, happy?"

"Very," Ryan said.

"...Good job Lily," Link said lowly, much to my surprise.

"Thanks dad, I told you I could handle myself," Lily said knowingly.

"We'll… we'll talk about this later," Link added, much to Lily's content. "You," he called to Zant, "get over here and sit next to your friend." Zant slowly crawled over to Ghirahim and sat next to him.

"What the heck did you do to him?" He asked.

"He fell down from the crow's nest, he's still alive. Although right now I'd be more worried about you more than your friend, because you're in for a whole world of trouble," Link stated leaning down at him with his hands on his knees.

"Well, you might as well kill me now, otherwise something bad may end up happening," Zant threatened his eyes closed and his face held in a smug smirk.

"Oh, well what could you possibly do?" Ryan asked walking up behind Link.

Out of the corner of my eye I swear I started to see something coming up the stairs.

"I could… kill your girly friend here," Zant said.

A moblin appeared behind Lily with a knife in it's hands. I sprinted towards Lily and threw her behind me so she wouldn't get hurt, I then reached for my dagger, but before I could...

I'd been stabbed through.

An arrow pierced right through the Moblin's eye and he disappeared in a poof of purple smoke.

I stumbled back and put my hand to my stomach, feeling the blood start to violently gush out of the wound. I fell back onto Lily, who caught me, and the world around me started to look woozy. I couldn't tell who was screaming out to me, as it all just came to me as incoherent screaming, the last thing I saw was my daughter's crying face.

Then… everything went black.

 **Author's Note**

 **I've been reading the reviews and I'll admit, the story does seem a little rushed. Sorry if you don't like it but that's my writing style, I'll do my best to improve but other than that I can't really do much.**

 **Anyway, as always thank you all for reading as I sincerely mean in what I am going to say. You readers are all the reason that I write as I would've stopped writing a while ago had I not had any sort of support. So thank you all again! I'll see you all next week.**


	32. Dead Men Tell No Tales

_Being the bad guy doesn't matter, as long as I don't see the people I care about getting hurt_

 _-Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul)_

 **Chapter 32: Dead Men Tell No Tales**

My eyes slowly opened, the familiar sight of my room's ceiling taking place. There was a slight pain in my stomach, I put my hand to it and brought it up to see that there was no blood, I'd been patched up. I tried to sit up, but my wound's pain suddenly spread throughout my body and I instantly regretted it as I quickly laid back down.

"Mom!" I heard Lily shout, as she ran up to my bed and gave me a tight hug, I again groaned in pain which made her let go. "Oh my Din! Sorry, sorry, just… you really had us scared. That stab looked like it hurt, I hope you're better now."

I smiled at my little girl, reaching my hand up to cup her face, "I'm doing better, I've been through worse. How 'bout you?"

Lily held my arm and said, "I'm doing good."

"How long I been out?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You've been out for a day actually," Lily said, which surprised me.

"How long you been down here?" I asked.

"Ever since you got stabbed. Dad told us not to come up until one of the crew says it's okay. Senza and Mako patched you up but before they went back up they gave us something to drink, I think it was supposed to help us sleep. After we woke up, even though we were allowed back up deck, I decided to stay down here and watch over you." Lily stopped and looked at me, her eyes a mix of emotion, she then leaned down towards me, and gave me a hug.

"You… you saved me."

"Hey, I'm your mom. I'd do anything for you sweetie," I replied returning the hug.

Lily smiled gratefully, then got up. "I'm gonna try to get you some food, we'll be back at Hyrule in a day or two."

Hearing this I quickly sat up, ignoring the massive pain in my stomach. "Whaddya mean we'll be back at Hyrule!? I don't remember ordering for us to head back."

"Um, Dad ordered it. We didn't wanna do it, I mean we've already come pretty far, but he said it's best apparently," Lily said slowly eyeing between the door and me.

"He said that it's safer this way," Ryan, who I didn't even notice, said looking up from his book.

"Are you serious!?" I screamed getting up from my bed. I wobbled a little and almost fell to the ground, but I gained my balance.

"Mom! Don't get up! You've gotta rest and-"

"Thinks he can order my crew around, I'll show him," I mumbled to myself stomping out of my room and walking up deck. When my crew noticed me they all called out to me and advised me to get back in bed but I ignored them and made my way to Link.

"LINK!" I screamed. He looked down from the wheel and eyed me.

"What is it?" He asked, hands still on the wheel.

"Gimme the wheel!" I ordered.

Link's eyes widened knowing what I'm asking, "You seriously want to go back? After what had just happened? I'm not going to let anything else happen, it's too dangerous. I mean, just look at what happened to you. You're lucky I packed potions with me otherwise you'd be dead!"

"Well, thanks for your concern… and that potion, but I can handle myself," I said stubbornly.

"Oh please, you almost _died_. And what about the kids?"

"Well I'm not dead, am I? You're asking about the kids? They're fine, go ask them yourself!"

"I'm not going to take another chance!"

I put my hands on the wheel and spun it around, "Well too bad, because we're turning this ship around. Now!"

"No… we're… not!" Link grunted out spinning it back.

"Stop it!"

"You stop!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"Well I don't need your help!"

"That's a lie and we both know it!"

"Whatever! This is my ship and I will do as I please with it! I won't let you take it away from me! It's one of the only things I have left!"

The entirety of this screamfest we continuously spun the wheel around, the rest of the crew suffering from the ship moving back and forth. Having enough I let go of the wheel, using all the strength and anger I had, and shoved the unexpecting Link to the ground.

"I don't care that I'm hurt, Lily wants to do this and unless she wants to go back I'm not gonna turn this ship around! So listen here, _I_ am the captain of this ship and I'm not gonna let you take control of it, or my crew! Either you do as I say, or you walk the plank! Got it!?"

I screamed all of this at a frowning Link. When I finished he got up and walked past me, not batting an eye. As he walked by he whispered, "You really haven't changed have you?"

"You have though… but not for the better," I whispered back gritting my teeth. He said nothing as he walked past the crew along with Lily and Ryan, he slammed the door leading below deck so hard that one of its hinges came off making all of us jump a little.

I contemplated going down and talking to him, but I knew that it would only make him more mad, so I turned this ship around once more and kept sailing.

"Uh… Miss, do you want us to…" Gonzo trailed, not knowing what exactly to say.

"Just go to your stations, except you and Mako, you two go below deck and help Niko with the clothes or whatever else there is to do," I told Gonzo. They all nodded their heads and did as told, but before Mako could go below deck, I had him give me the map.

"Ryan, Lily," I called, "You two, get up here." The two looked at each other before hurrying up the steps and making their way next to me, I can tell they're concerned about Link but I'll worry about him later.

"Lily, grab hold of the wheel," I said. Lily's eyes widened at my order, certainly not expecting me to let her take control of the ship.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked hesitantly, to which I chuckled.

"Yeah I'm sure, you'll just be holding the wheel, it's not that big a deal." It really _is_ that big a deal because despite that I'm the captain, this still is my mother's ship and I don't want anything happening to it even though it's seen its fair share of damages. But, she is my daughter and she does want to experience the joy of being out at sea. Besides, I think this'll get her mind off Link. What could possibly go wrong?

"O-okay," She said and I let go of the wheel. She reached for it and her hands trembled, her knees also started to shake and her shoulders tensed, causing me to chuckle once more.

"Relax kiddo, we're out in clear seas. There's nothing to crash into, you'll be fine," I said trying to ease her. It seemed to work as she relaxed and stood as she normally did. I looked at Ryan. "Now, you'll be helping her."

"How?"

"You'll… be holding the map," I said handing him the map.

Ryan groaned at this, which was expected. It does seem like a boring task, just standing and holding a piece of paper for one to see.

"Hey, it's either this _or_ you can grab a mop and swab the deck again. Which one will it be?" I asked, Ryan straightened and took the map. He unfolded it and I pointed to where we were, Ryan nodded and stood next to Lily… just a _tad bit closer_ than necessary.

"Now, dontcha worry about screwin' up. I'll be right here, I've gotta rest so I'll just watch you two from here," I said sitting on a lone barrel right behind them. After watching them for a few minutes making sure they knew what they were doing, I wanted to catch a snooze but was wide awake since I just woke up and… had a little disagreement with Link.

Link, what did he think? Or… what did he do when I got hurt? I thought about asking the two in front of me, but they seem to be enjoying themselves.

"Alright you two, keep it up. If I'm correct we should get there no later than tomorrow. I'm gonna go head below deck," I said getting up and making my way downstairs, the two both giving me an ok and continuing to talk to each other.

I walked down to the obstacle course, since I knew that Niko would be there instead of doing his chores. Can't expect much else, he's always slacking, but I'm not mad at him. I would give him a different chore, but he's not good at cooking, the stock is a bit heavy for him even if he has gained a bit of muscle over the years, and the crow's nest… Zuko falls asleep than least of the crew.

Walking into the 'initiation course' which consisted of getting from one platform to the other via using ropes and the inner walls of the ship, I saw Niko on the last platform. From the looks of it, he has to run across the wall and then jump onto the last platform. He got a running start, started running, made it halfway across the wall… and then tripped over his own foot and fell down with a crash. I winced at the sight as he rubbed his head in pain. It's odd, he sucks at making his own courses, yet he's pretty decent with scaling other stuff. He's no Link but he's pretty good.

"Niko," I called. The swabbie immediately jumped to his feet almost stumbling over from headrush and waved slowly.

"Hey Miss Tetra, I was… I was going to get back to the clothes… um,"

" _Sure_ _you were_ , look Niko, we've been over this how many times already? You're allowed a break every once in awhile, just make sure the job gets done. I'm sure you only took the break since you've got four other hands to help you out… right?" I asked, already knowing his answer.

"Yeah," He said agreeing to what I said.

"You not doing your chores isn't what I came down here for. I wanted to ask you something…"

"Oh, is it about those cookies? I didn't steal them if that's what yer thinkin'," Niko said, his eyes darting to the exit, no doubt thinking about the cookies.

"That's not it… but where'd you get 'em? I'm curious," I said.

"Um… please don't laugh," he asked. I just looked at him silently telling him to tell me already, he just sighed, his cheeks turning slightly red. "Aryll made them for me."

I couldn't help but grin cheekily.

"I knew something was goin' on between you two," I teased. Niko looked down at his feet embarrassed. "Don't worry I think it's cute, anybody else know?" Niko shook his head no. "You two start dating?" I asked.

"No, I haven't asked her out yet," Niko said.

"Well, do it when you get back. She's a pretty girl, and I'm sure somebody else has got their eyes on her," At this Niko frowned at the thought making my grin grow, "She likes you too y'know."

Niko perked up looking hopeful, "Really? Did she tell you?"

"It's a girl thing," I said, which Niko shook his head in disbelief.

"So… what'd you wanna ask me?" Niko asked.

"It's about Link," I said to which Niko's expression turned serious. Despite my crew no being the smartest, they'll admit it, they all know when to take things seriously and when to actually listen to each other. We'll help and care for each other when we need it, we're family.

"What… how did he react to me getting hurt? What did he do to Ghiriham and Zant" I asked.

"Lemme ask you somethin' have you seen the two yet? Ghiriham and Zant," Niko asked.

"No…" I answered, not recalling seeing them anywhere.

"Miss Tetra, _dead men tell no tales_."

I looked at Niko shocked, questioning to myself if I heard that right.

"Are you saying… Link… killed them?" I asked in disbelief, to which Niko nodded grimly.

"You're shocked, but if you saw what he did… you'd be surprised what Link's capable of," Niko said looking shaken.

"What did he do to them? Tell me," I ordered.

"After you got hurt, Link knocked Zant out and told the kids to stay in your room. We had Senza and Mako patch you up, the rest of us just standing by not knowing what to do. Meanwhile, the rest of us pillaged their ship, Link saying to store it separately from the rest of our stuff. Once they came back, he told us to get below deck as well, saying that we won't want to see what's about to go down. We all stayed." Niko then looked at me, and asked, "Are you _absolutely sure_ you want to know what happened next?" I nodded my head, and he looked down again thinking back.

"Link woke the two up, we all knew the both of them were terrified. It's like they were staring death in the face. They were. Link told the two that they caused a lot of pain, families lost their loved ones by their vary hand and that now they were going to pay the price. He told us all to stay back, not to get in the way or interfere. Link untied Ghiriham and beat him. He 'half killed' him, is what he said he was doing. Link broke half of all his bones, slowly. His screams, they were agonizingly full of utter pain, yet they weren't loud enough to block out the sound of Link breaking his bones. It hurt just to watch. He then tied him up to the mast of his own ship, still conscious to watch his friend suffer his own punishment.

We knew that it was Zant's turn at that point. Link told Zant that Ghiriham's pain that was inflicted was all for the vengeance of his people, and that his pain would be solely for hurting the ones who he personally cared for. Zant… he begged for mercy, he cried and pleaded, but it was like Link didn't even hear him. Link then… he took a knife from the armory and… he ran it down his back leaving deep scars. It was like a waterfall of blood, it wouldn't stop. Link gave him something to drink, he basically shoved it down his throat. Zant started screaming in… terror. I don't know what Link gave him but it was scary, I could only imagine what Zant was going through. He then broke Zant's arms and legs, and tied him to his own ship as well.

Finally Link, he took out his bow and used his flame arrow to burn their ships. We then sailed away, their screams still audible. Link didn't look back, we sailed away until we were clear of the sight of their ship burning. He didn't say anything, he just kept ahold of the wheel and continued sailing."

Once Niko ended he looked up at my face. My eyes were open in disbelief, at what Link was capable of. Link killed Ganondorf, but I never knew he was capable of straight up murder. I mean, if you look at it a certain way I guess it's justifiable but still…

"Where is he now?" I asked.

Niko looked at me like I just asked him if he could be captain for the day, "Miss Tetra, all things considered… I _really_ don't think that you should talk to him right now."

"Niko it's not your-"

"Tetra! ...Please just listen to what I have to say. After everything went down, he didn't even go talk to Lily, _Lily_. His own daughter. I'm sure he just wants some time alone. Why don't we just give him that? Right now I think giving him company is the worst possible thing to do."

I looked out to where the stock room would be and contemplated for a while, heaved a breath and looked back at my swabbie.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's not knowing what's wrong with someone and all you want to do is make them feel better," with that I made my way to the stockroom.

 **Author's Note**

 **So… dark chapter, I know.**

 **Anyway, I just got in trouble in school because some freshman did something and I reacted and ended up hitting him. It was basically a knee jerk reaction, and I got in trouble. Had the freshman not set up that chain of events, I wouldn't have hit him and we both wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Moral of the story, know cause and effect.**

 **Why am I talking about that? Whatever, hope you guys liked the chapter, I'm sure it was quite unexpected. Tell me whether you think Link is justified in his case or not, I'm curious to see what you think.**

 **I'd also love to hear one more thing from you all: Do you think that Tetra's been hurt enough? Or do you think she deserves to continue being hurt?**

 **As always thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next week!**


	33. Just Tell Me!

_Words can hurt others, but silence can hurt even more_

 **Chapter 33: Just Tell Me!**

Well… my talk with Link must not have gone so well, since I woke up in my bed. There were no bruises or any signs of physical contact anywhere, and I didn't particularly feel any pain, which means that we didn't fight… at least not physically. Maybe verbally, as that's how most of our talks usually go. I just feel… drained, for some reason. I don't know why.

I don't remember anything about our 'talk' at all. I just remember opening the door and everything turning black, I don't know what from. I wasn't hit or anything, at least I don't think. It couldn't have been Link, he was right in front of me. Besides I'd still be under some pain, but I don't feel anything.

My thoughts were interrupted when my bedroom door creaked open, a voice calling out to me, "Mom, it's time for dinner." My stomach rumbled at the thought of food, I patted my tummy and turned to the sight of my little girl. Who held a questionable look on her face. "Mom you… uh, ok?"

I sat up and turned so my feet were dangling over the bed and gave Lily a smile. "Yeah, so what's for dinner?" Lily accepted my answer but looked like she had more to ask me, instead she shrugged saying she doesn't no. We walked down to the dining room, the sight of everyone waiting for the two of us… well almost everyone.

"Miss Tetra, and little miss I cooked up some salmon. Hope you both like it," Nudge said handing both of us a plate of salmon and rice.

We both gratefully took the plates, "Don't worry Nudge, your food's always good. I'm sure she'll like it." Lily walked to where Ryan was sitting and sat next to him, I took the third seat. There was only one table, but it is pretty big, so it could fit all of us. I sat at the head of the table while Lily and Ryan sat opposite of each other, the rest of the crew sitting where they pleased.

We all started eating and conversation arose between the crew, however the three of us just ate in silence. I noticed Lily and Ryan taking quick side-glances at me, but they said nothing.

"How's the food?" I asked trying to start conversation.

"It's… good," Lily said blankly, Ryan remaining silent.

"That's good, I mean we eat fish a lot, it's good you like it. There wouldn't be much of a choice for you otherwise," I commented, they both nodded agreeingly and went back to silently eating. They were still silent.

"What'd you eat yesterday?" I asked trying again.

"...Dad brought some of his soup in his bag," Lily replied slowly.

"What about you?" I asked looking to Ryan, "Did Link have enough or…"

"He had extras," Ryan answered before taking another bite of his food. A few more minutes passed and the both of the still said nothing, while the rest of the crew continued with their own rowdy conversation. Lily took a glance at me, I caught her eye, and she stuffed her mouth with another spoonful of salmon and looked down at her food.

"Ok, what's wrong with you two?" I asked, dropping my utensils on the plate, annoyed. My crew either didn't notice or decided against joining in, as they all avoided from looking my way. The two simultaneously looked at each other as if having their own conversation and after Lily glared at Ryan he rolled his eyes and looked at me questionably.

"Are you and… Lily's dad friends again?" Ryan asked slowly.

"I'm not sure, I wish I could say we are… but I really don't know," I answered sadly.

"Really? I thought the two of you were… enjoying each other's company earlier," Ryan said sounding strange.

"After… your little fight with him for the wheel. When you went to the stockroom," Lily added.

It struck me again that I don't recall anything of when I went in to talk to him in the stockroom. It was my turn to be silent as I thought back hard, trying to remember something, anything. I got nothing. "I don't remember talking to him, do you know anything?"

Ryan looked at Lily as he sat back with his arms crossed. She swallowed her food and sighed.

"After going to the bathroom I wondered where you were so I asked Niko. He told me that you were probably in the stockroom… with Dad. So I went to check and… Dad… he was hugging you I think. I mean I don't think anybody else would've been in the stockroom. I couldn't really see you but you looked… different."

"Wait, you saw _me_ … _hugging Link_?" I asked questioning if she was seriously telling me the truth. Because I'm _sure_ I would've remembered something like _that_. How his arms would wrap around me and mine would do the same, my head on his heart and his head on mine, how I'd inhale his alluring scent of vanilla and grass, and how I always felt complete.

"I saw blonde hair… the only people on this ship who have that are you, me, and Niko. It couldn't have been him, he was doing his… obstacle course thing. So it had to have been you, right?" Lily thought aloud.

"I… I really don't remember," I said sadly.

"Maybe you can talk to him after dinner?" Ryan suggested.

"I think that I'll do just that," I said taking another bite out of my salmon, which coincidentally happened to be my last. "In fact, I'm going to go talk to him right now!" I stated standing up.

"That's the spirit Mom!" Lily said encouragingly with a mouth full of salmon., Ryan rolling his eyes at his friend's actions.

I then smiled at my daughter and patted her on the head, "Good to know you'll be with me in spirit, you two can stay up and play in Niko's course if you want… there's no reason for you guys to go to sleep. I mean… you don't have any school now do you?" I asked playfully.

"Nope, no school," Lily said happily.

"Alright, wish me luck," I said as I walked out of the dining room and made my way to the stockroom, where I'm sure Link is staying.

I knocked on the door calling out to Link, and as I expected, no answer. I tried the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, to reveal no Link. I scratched my head questioning where else he could be… my room's outta question. I checked anyway, to find out I was right, not here.

I suddenly got the idea to look in the crow's nest. I walked to the main deck and looked up, to see Link leaning over the edge of the nest. I started climbing my way up, trying my best to avoid being seen by Link, and was met by the sight of Link.

We were alone. Again. But this time, things are going to go right.

I don't know what to do, should I start slow and drive the conversation to our stockroom meeting or flat out just ask him. I knew I had to do one or the other so I opened my mouth confidently.

"Hi Link," I said my voice squeaking slightly.

 _Really? That's the way how I greet him… I'm pathetic_

He turned to look at me, once he saw me I was caught off guard at the sight of dark orbs being replaced by a dull green. "Hi… Tetra," He greeted sounding… disappointed? Was he expecting somebody else? Lily maybe? I soon managed to get a question out.

"Hey, um… are you ok?" I asked, deciding to start slow.

"I'm not sure," he answered indecisively as he turned back to look out to the sea. I walked next to him and leaned over the edge mimicking his form. The only sound that was heard was the rocking of the ship and the swaying of the calm seas.

I was internally egging myself on to try to say something, of course when I opened my mouth I hadn't actually come up with anything to say. "Nice weather we're having tonight huh?"

 _I'm really bad at this_

"Why did you come up here?" Link asked ignoring my lame question.

"I came up here," I breathed in deeply, "to ask you what happened in the stockroom."

Link stiffened, then heaved a sigh. "Tetra, I _really_ don't want to talk about it."

"Link, I really want to know what happened. Please tell me," I persisted.

"I was comforted that was all that happened," Link stated after a few moments of silence.

"I don't remember comforting you, I'm sure I'd have remembered," I said.

"Well… you must have forgotten," he said. There was something wrong with the way how he said it, it didn't sound like he was telling me that I forgot but instead it sounded like he was trying to convincing himself that that's what happened.

"Can't you just tell me, since _I am_ your friend?" I asked.

"I don't recall ever telling you we're friends," Link said, his eyes still in front of him.

"Look," I let out an annoyed breath, "I just… want to know what happened earlier."

"I already told you what happened, I was comforted. That's all there is to it," Link stated briefly.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked giving him an irritated glare. Link looked back at me, mirroring the looks I was giving him and scoffed.

His eyes were dark, and I expected him to start screaming like he has been since we've reunited. But instead… he said nothing. He just stared right through me, like I'm nothing. I knew that I wouldn't get anything out of him. Now feeling incredibly angry I slapped him across the face, then climbed out of the crow's nest, leaving him alone with a red handprint on his face and to sleep in the cold.

I walked into my room and was greeted by the sight of Lily laying down on the couch, her head resting on Ryan's lap as he read his book. The cute sight in front of me got me to momentarily forget my anger and smile at the couple in the making.

"Hey you-"

"Shh!" Ryan whispered, "Lily's asleep," he then put his book down on the armrest and slowly tried to get up. He gently picked up Lily's head trying to slip away, but Lily apparently had something other in mind as she squirmed away from his hands and grasped his torso and snuggled against her best friend.

"Ugh," Ryan groaned, a smile on his face as he shook his head. My smile grew wider and I sat at the edge of my bed, eyes still on the pair.

"Wow, you two are close huh?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah. We really are… aren't we?" Ryan asked himself ignoring my tone and smiled down at his best friend, rubbing her back soothingly. You've only gotta take a glance at the duo and can tell that they're close. Like… more than friends close, not that either of them will admit it. I smiled sadly, remembering how Link and I used to be that way. Not wanting to think of the past any more today I just shrugged it off and looked at Ryan, wishing him a good night, knowing that he'd be staying with Lily and I for tonight. He'll probably be in the same place tomorrow…

Sleep, for once, was easy to come by.

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm sorry for the late update… I've been extremely held up with a bunch of crap. I had to go back a few chapters to reference a few things and ended up editing the old chapters, having reposted them, and didn't finish this chapter. So sorry if this chapter is crappy, I know it probably is, this is a filler for something else that's going to lead to something BIG later on. I also rushed with this chapter… as I'm sure you can tell.**

 **I'll still be updating every Saturday, I forgot that I started off by updating every Friday, it will probably be late Saturday though. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all in six days! Bye!**


	34. Not Going Back

_It hurts when you go through something that kills you inside,_

 _but you have to act like it doesn't affect you at all_

 **Chapter 34: Not Going Back**

So it's been five days since I've taken a break from Hyrule. Four days since three people temporarily joined my crew. Three days since Zant and Ghiriham. Two days since I had apparently _comforted_ Link. And one day since I've _talked_ to him about it.

Link and I do our best to avoid each other, both for different reasons. Me being slightly mad at him, but for the majority… I know that by trying to talk to him I'll only end up making things worse. Link's reason… he just doesn't want to see me.

Lily, being our daughter, is basically the only reason that I've seen Link. Yesterday he helped me train Lily and Ryan, telling them useful tips and crap, but he wouldn't even cast a glance towards me. The tension between us was thick, like… you need the Master Sword to cut it. I think Lily wanted to try to get us to spar again, but she took one look at the two of us and decided that it wouldn't be a good idea. After the training session, which actually went well in the sense of Lily and Ryan getting better, Link bid goodnight to his daughter with a kiss on the cheek and Ryan by ruffling his hair. I got nothing.

Link posted himself to watch from the crow's nest, I doubt he's actually watching out for anything though… it's the best place to keep away from me. He hasn't come down since our talk… I don't know how he's managed that. I noticed that his bag was missing from my room, he must've snuck in when we were sleeping and took it. That's what probably happened.

I want to know what happened, but Link doesn't want to talk about it. I'm still very confused and every waking moment, when I'm not with Lily or Ryan, I try to think back to when I was in the stockroom with him. In the end, nothing.

Speaking of Lily and Ryan, now that they've both been on here for a few days they look like actual crew members. Lily making use of my old clothes, consisting of shorts, shirts, sandals, and sashes which was pretty much what she usually wore… aside from the sashes. But it suits her, better than the thought of her wearing a dress, which I did make a joke of by offering her one to which she practically gagged… yep, she's definitely my daughter alright.

Ryan though… his usual attire of button up clothes and the rest of his extremely mature clothing is different from 'pirate' clothing as he likes to call it. He's sporting baggy black breeches tucked into a pair of worn in black boots, the pants being so baggy for him that he needed to use one of the spare skull belts, he also wore a horizontal striped red and white long sleeved shirt rolled to his elbows. His dirty blonde unkempt hair was made him look even more like a pirate, along with Lily's choice to have her hair down with a sash around the top of her head to keep it behind her. The only thing that ruins the pirate look is his thick dorky glasses. But I guess it's fine since Mako also wears a pair of glasses, least he's not the only one anymore.

The two are still manning the wheel, and seem to have fun doing it. Enjoying each other's company with their usual bickering and banter, always standing slightly closer than necessary.

"Give me the wheel Lily! It was my turn 15 minutes ago!" Ryan exclaimed sounding annoyed, as the two, without my consent, had apparently decided to take shifts. Despite standing behind the two, I could still see Lily rolling her eyes at Ryan.

"Oh please, you don't even have a watch," Lily remarked, no doubt with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up! Just give me the wheel!" Ryan ordered trying to shove Lily out of the way, only for her to shove back.

"No! You're lucky that I gave you a chance in the first place," Lily said angry.

"But you promised that we'd take turns!" Ryan whined, sounding like a little kid instead of his usual mature self.

"Fine, you'll get your turn," Lily said which caused Ryan to look hopeful, "...in twenty minutes."

"Oh screw you. You just said that you can't tell time." Ryan said, hands still on the wheel.

"When it feels like twenty minutes I'll tell you," Lily said.

"Lily, give me the wheel… or else," Ryan said sounding threatening. I raised a brow at this, not knowing what to expect. I should step in, but I know he's not gonna hurt Lily, he won't… right?

"Or else what?" Lily challenged, getting in Ryan's face. Ryan stepped back, looked down, and let out a deep breath. He then charged at Lily, who was as surprised as me. Ryan grabbed her waist… and started tickling her. Of course.

"Ryan! St-Stop It!" Lily laughed trying to push her friend off, to no avail. As she backed up, Ryan still tickling her, she tripped and fell on her back.

Ryan falling as well… on top of Lily.

The laughing stopped, turning into a groan of pain from Lily. Ryan quickly tried getting up, propping his hands besides each side of Lily's head. "Are you okay?"

Lily hesitated, "Yeah… yeah I'm good." The two stayed in that position, I questioned if they were actually going to… y'know. I should step in, they are young, but… they act much older than their age. They're both very mature, and it's clear they belong together. Also, they're so cute!

"I-I'm sorry!" Ryan suddenly apologized, as if he just realized the position he was in, and quickly jumped to his feet. He held out a hand for Lily and she gratefully took it, muttering out a thanks. They awkwardly stood there, Lily's face was red, no doubt Ryan's was the same.

"You can… take the wheel if you want, it is your turn," Lily said out of the blue.

"Oh... um… thank you," Ryan said and turned around, noticing me, his face turning even more red. Lily doing the same.

"Hi…" Ryan lamely said.

"Hey," I said back.

"Mom, how long were you standing there?" Lily asked rubbing her arm embarrassed.

"Just long enough," I said, winking and one eye closed.

"Uh…" both kids trailed, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Land Ho!" I did a double take to the crow's nest, wondering if it really was Link who said that. I got my answer when Link started sliding down the ladder from the crow's nest, telescope in his bottomless pocket, and walked up to the blushing pair. "That's always fun to say," he said smiling.

"Wait, we're close?" Lily asked, to which Link smiled handsomely. I swear those two share the same mesmerizing smile.

"Indeed we are, I'm sure you would've noticed. But you've been… how do I put this? Held up," Link inquired sounding innocent.

"Uh…" Lily trailed once more.

Link laughed heartedly as he gave her his… well, Aryll's telescope, and picked her up and put her on his broad shoulders. I smiled at the sight, but then it fell. Once again I yearned for us to be an actual family, regretting my mistake ten years ago. It seems that even the smallest of actions now make me rethink our past… I've gotta get these thoughts under control. For both our sakes.

"Can you see it?" Link asked.

"I see it!" Lily said excitedly. Link then put Lily down in front of the wheel, telling her that we'll be there in no time, he then went up to the crow's nest to get his gear.

"I'm… I'm gonna do the same," I said heading to my room, stopping in my tracks halfway. "Actually, I think I should stay. So you guys don't crash."

"Good idea," Lily said standing next to Ryan who seemed to enjoy being behind the wheel once more. After a few more minutes we made it to the island and successfully docked our ship without crashing. With this Link came down looking like didn't even pack his gear, but no doubt he's got all his crap in his deep pockets. I swear he's got more room in his pockets than an actual room!

"I'm gonna go tell the crew that we're heading out now," I said only for Lily to stop me.

"I'll do it, I have to get my stuff too," Lily said already making her way below deck, Ryan following closely behind as always. This left me and Link alone… again. Just great.

"Look-" we both said at the same time, making the other pause and for each of us to send the other a strange look.

"You first," I said.

"We know that things are… _tense_ between the two of us. But let's put that aside for Lily's happiness, she's ditching school and is instead on a pirate ship where anything can happen. I don't want her to remember this as a crap experience, I'm sure you want the same." Link said.

I nodded agreeingly.

"So for Lily, I'm going… to act like your friend." Link said acting like it was the worst thing in the world. Ignoring how insulted and hurt I felt I nodded once more and held out my hand for him to shake. He did, briefly and professionally as he let go of my hand. I missed his warmth immediately.

Lily and Ryan each came out, Lily now with her dual daggers held snugly in her new belt, and Ryan with his retractable throwing knives strapped to his forearms, made courtesy of Link while they were training. Seriously, what can't this guy do? Lily handed me my scimitar, I thanked her and strapped it to my waist. The two then looked at us questionably as if this silently asking if we're both ok.

"So Tets, you ready to head out?" Link enthusiastically asked using his old nickname for me. Now I would've been ecstatic if I heard him call me that but… it's fake. It doesn't feel good at all, it just hurts. I looked up at Link with a fake smile of my own.

"Yeah… Linky, let's go!" I said doing the same with him, then jumping down onto the sand below, since I didn't bother putting the landing board down. The kids jumped next, well more like slid, as they scooted off the ship onto the sand stumbling with the landing. Link however mimicked my actions as he gracefully jumped down and landed silently into the sand.

I turned to get a good look at the island, a stone tower rising far above the tops of the surrounding thick forest, which is surrounded by the sand that we're standing in. There was an opening in the forest, a clear dirt path leading to who knows where.

"I think that's a good place to start," Link, who was suddenly next to me, said pointing out where I was looking.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lily said excitedly running in front of Link and I, only for Link to catch her by the back of her shirt. "Oof!" She grunted as she landed on her butt.

"Sorry Lily, but you can't just go running in there. At least not without us," Link said as he helped Lily up who mumbled out an ok. "Look, we don't want to get separated, that's probably the worst thing to do. The forest looks pretty dense, it'll be a hassle trying to find you, also… we have no idea what's in there. So here's what we're going to do, I'll lead, you two will follow, and Tetra will take guard. Sound good?" Link planned smartly.

"Fine Dad," Lily said, just wanting to get going.

"Sounds like a good plan," Ryan agreed.

"Well… c'mon let's go," I said gesturing to the forest entrance.

"Onward!" Shouted Lily with a raised dagger as she marched behind Link, putting a smile on all our faces. The walk through the forest was full of conversation, between Ryan and Lily. Link and I chimed in every once in awhile but we never actually directly talked to one another.

We made it to the stone tower, which looks a lot taller and wider up close. The only entrance being a door like opening in the front, which was dimly lit by a flame that rested in the middle.

"I'm guessing this is where the treasure is huh?" Lily asked putting her hands to her hips.

"That looks to be the case," Link said, "Come along now, we have to stay together." He then walked into the huge tower, all of us following behind. As soon as Link stepped foot into the tower, the flame that rested in the middle grew and one by one a set of torches lit up in a rising swirling pattern. Which revealed a long escalating staircase ending near the top of the tower.

"Why does there have to be so many!? Ugh, this sucks," Lily groaned, not wanting to climb up what looks to be an infinitely long set of stairs. Ryan laughed at Lily's actions to which she asked, "Why you laughing? This is gonna take _forever_ …"

"I swear you're such a kid," Ryan teased.

"You're a kid too. Least I act like my age, you're like a frickin' old man," Lily taunted.

"Who ever said being old is bad?" Link asked crossing his arms mockingly.

"You're not old Dad," Lily saved.

" _Sure_ I'm not," Link said rolling his eyes. He then started walking up the stairs, "C'mon, we better get started." We all started going up the stairs, after about ten flights orso we were already bored out of our minds. Lily suddenly perked up.

"Why don't we play a game?" She asked.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" Ryan asked, walking up each step beside his best friend.

"Truth or dare?" Lily thought.

"Unless the dare is to jump off the stairs there's nothing else to make someone do," Link said. I tried coming up with dares… sadly my mind drifted to the thought of making Link do… things. The kids are here and I doubt he'd do anything, he'd probably jump off the stairs instead.

"I spy… no that's stupid," Lily muttered.

Ryan laughed, "Yeah, that would be pretty dumb. I spy… with my little eye… something made of stone."

"Lemme guess… could it be… the stairs?" I asked playing along.

" _Whoa!_ How did you know?" Ryan praised sarcastically.

"I'm just that good," I joked.

"If it was such a dumb idea then why'd you play a round?" Lily asked Ryan.

"Just to prove how dumb it was," Ryan mocked to which Lily slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Lily, don't hit Ryan. You know he's… fragile," Link said which made all of us laugh a little except Ryan laugh. Ryan then flicked Lily's forehead lightly, who just frowned and scoffed in response.

"Alright alright, sorry Ryan." Lily paused. "Ugh, I'm trying to think of a game…" she groaned.

"How about… would you rather?" Link suggested.

"I don't have a problem with that," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's a good idea," Ryan agreed.

"Alright," Lily said, "You start."

"Ok, would you rather… hmm, oh! Would you rather be able to fly or be able to read minds?"

"That's a tough one," Ryan said.

"I'd love to fly, it'd be much easier than walking. And a lot more fun. Also I could go anywhere I want!" Lily said happily.

"Actually I'd like to fly, that would mean I wouldn't ever get winded or anything. In fact, I'd use it so I could just fly up to the top," Ryan said agreeing with Lily.

"I'd like to read minds, it'd make things easier for a fight, knowing your opponent's next move and everything," I joined.

"Really, that's your reason? I'm sure you don't need it. Besides flying would make fighting a hundred times easier, people can't hurt you if they can't touch you," Lily commented.

"Fair point. I'll take flying then… what about you Link?" I asked.

"I'm guessing I'm alone in mind reading then huh?" Link asked.

"I guess so, but why would you choose to read minds over _flying through the sky_?" I asked.

"Well… I'm the king. It'd be nice to know what my people think about me." Link said.

"Link I'm sure everyone thinks you're a great king, I sure do," I said honestly.

"Thanks… Tets," Link said happily, to which I'm not sure if he's faking it or not.

"It'd also be nice to know what you want for Christmas…" Link pointedly said to Lily.

"Christmas?" I asked.

"You don't… oh, _right…_ I guess this'll be your first Christmas then huh?" Lily asked.

"Again, Christmas?"

"Well Dad called for the people of Hyrule to follow the tradition of the first people of Hyrule, Christmas is one of them… I'll tell you about it later," Lily contemplated.

"Why not now?" I asked.

"Because we're here," Link said before Lily could. It was then I noticed that we were in front of a giant door which was at the top of the stairs.

"How did I not notice that?" Lily asked herself aloud, me questioning the same thing for myself.

"It's probably because you were subconsciously walking up the stairs while talking, hence your attention was on the conversation instead of how far we've been climbing," Ryan explained.

Lily scoffed, "Frickin' nerd."

"Shut up," Ryan said not phased by her insult which at this point is just another name for him.

I looked at the door, noticing the door had a series of gold chains meeting in the middle, a lock in the middle resembling an eye with horns. "Great, we need a key!" I complained aloud.

"Hold on there Tetra, this is a boss room." Link said inspecting the door.

"A what room?" I asked.

"A boss room. When a door has a lock like this, specifically like this, it means that something… very dangerous is in there. Typically places like this would be accompanied by a few monsters, that end up being weaker than the monster in here, hence I call it a boss room. A magical barrier keeps whatever it is inside here contained, the lock and chains are meant so the door can't be opened. It wasn't locked to keep people out, it was locked to keep something in," Link explained knowingly, no doubt having been in front of many of these before.

"So, we're just going to turn back?" Lily asked sounding disappointed.

"That sucks," Ryan added, I silently agreed seeing as that would mean we came here for nothing.

"No," Link sighed, "We're not going to turn around."

"Huh?" I asked.

"If something powerful is in there, it poses as a possible threat to the lives of wandering innocents if it ever breaks free of its prison. The things in there only become more powerful over time and the barrier becomes weaker and weaker every day, so eventually it could get out, it never might but I don't want to take any risks." Link said staring the door down. Lily perked up.

"So you're saying we'll be fighting that thing?" Lily said excitedly jumping on the balls of her feet.

" _I'll_ be fighting whatever is in there," Link said, "You'll be staying right here, the magic barrier is still active, so whatever is inside shouldn't be able to get out here," he finished in a voice that wasn't to be questioned.

"But Daaaaaaaad… "

"No Lily, you're going to stay put, understand?" Link asked firmly.

"Yes Dad," Lily muttered, obviously not happy about staying back while her dad shows off how awesome he is. Link didn't make any comments as he walked up to the door, drawing his sword.

"Wait, you don't have a key, how are you-" Link then jumped and did a downward strike to the lock, breaking it in half, the connecting chains falling to the ground then vanishing with a poof of smoke. "Nevermind," I said. He then kicked the door open revealing a dark and empty arena like room with a white floor and white walls.

"Tetra, make sure they don't try anything," Link asked of me turning his back to us.

"Whoa hold on there," I called out to which Link sighed and turned around again, asking me what the problem was. "You're seriously going in there alone? I could help!" I exclaimed.

"I already said that I'm doing this alone," Link said, my suggestion in one ear and out the other.

"But I can help-"

"You can _help_ by keeping these two out of the room and out of harm's way," Link said with finality before walking into the room. Once he made it to the center of the room blue torches lit the room up, and a poof of smoke appeared, leaving behind a small looking dark blue animal with a wand in it's mouth.

"That's the boss? It's a baby Mobgoblin," I said not expecting… that for a 'boss'.

"Cute little fella huh?" Link asked putting his hands to his knees and leaning down to fawn over the cute little thing. The Mobgoblin shook its head along with its wand in it's mouth. Suddenly the Mobgoblin started to get bigger and bigger and bigger and-OH MY DIN! Once it stopped growing it made Link look tiny, standing at _at least_ quadruple his height. The wand still in his mouth, he shook it again and two giant swords appeared in his hands, and then looked down menacingly at Link. It's eyes gleaming a deadly red.

Link at this point was looking up at the monster, not looking scared but at a loss of words. The giant Mobgoblin raised both its swords above its head, Link finally managing to get a few words out. "Oh F-" he shouted as the monster brought down his swords with a loud CLANG, smoke coming out of the impact.

"Dad!" Lily shouted, the same time I yelled out for Link. I angrily drew my scimitar and ran towards the beast. The smoke then cleared to show Link under his shield to protect himself from the blow, he then somehow managed to push the beast off him and stood his ground. The best backed up stumbling on his hooves, ready to attack again. Although Link's attention wasn't on the beast but instead to me. "What are you three doing!?" I looked behind me to see that Lily and Ryan had followed me into the room, "Get back outside now!" He shouted as he did a backflip to avoid another one of the monster's blows.

For a second I contemplated staying or not, but then I realized that we'd probably get in his way making this fight for him incredibly harder. "Go! Go!" I told Lily and Ryan. I turned to look behind me and saw that the beast had shook its head once more, suddenly about ten regular sized Mobgoblins blocked the exit.

" _Oh just great_ ," I said sarcastically, readying myself for a fight. But apparently Lily and Ryan were much more ready for this as they both charged the monsters, Ryan coming in using his retractable throwing knives and Lily using her daggers as their enemies went away in purple smoke. I stood back in amazement at the two, the little training obviously paying out as they took the ten out with ease, but then another ten or so Mobgoblins appeared before us.

"Mom, go and help Dad," Lily told me as she slashed at another of the poor sods.

"Yeah, we've got this!" Ryan said as he landed another throw right in-between a Mobgoblin's eyes. I hesitated, I mean they're kids, but… they're much more skilled than most adults. I'm sure they could hold their own. Besides these Mobgoblins aren't much bigger than them, they may outnumber them but they're clearly outmatched.

"You two better not die!" I screamed running back to Link, who just rolled out of another attack as he threw a bomb at the creature's face. Using that as my opening I ran behind the giant and slashed the back of his legs and then came to Link's side.

"What the heck Tetra! I told you to get back! Wait, where are… " Link then turned behind him to see Lily and Ryan both fighting off the horde of Mobgoblins "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" He screamed not at all sounding happy that they're on their own.

"They're fine, they can handle themselves. That's their third horde, probably fourth," I said rolling the opposite way of Link as a downward slash came towards us.

"If they so much get _one_ scratch you better hope this thing kills ya!" He screamed at me as he struck the giant's arm while I slashed at its stomach, the monster howling out in pain.

"They'll be fine!" I screamed back running back next to Link.

"Don't worry about us! We've got this-AGH!" Lily screamed. We turned and saw that Lily had just killed another Mobgoblin and was waving at us like she fighting for her life.

"NOT FUNNY LILY!" we both screamed, feeling angry that she was making a joke about getting hurt at a time like this.

"What?" She asked, innocently whilst slashing another Mobgoblin down.

"Lily if you're going to fight, at least pay attention!" Link told as he threw a boomerang, which hit the giant square in the face. I watched as Link scaled the thing's leg and jumped off to hit it in the face with his skull-hammer. Which had the beast scream out, but then it tried to punch Link as he was falling back to the ground, thankfully for him I slashed once more at the giant's stomach which got it to fall to its feet instead of hitting him.

"Thanks for the save," Link said, as he re-equipped his sword, eyes still on the beast.

"Anytime," I responded. The giant shook its head once more surrounding us with its minions, no doubt still sending more to Lily and Ryan. We made quick use of them, and from the excited shouts I'm hearing from behind me I'm sure they did the same.

"We've gotta get rid of its wand! It's healing its wounds!" Link said, I took an overview at the giant, noticing that it had no wounds despite our attacks. I quickly ran up to the thing's leg and cut it, backing up and watching as the beast shook its' wand, the cut instantly healing. I turned back to Link.

"Any ideas?"

"I've got one, I'm gonna need you to cover me," Link said as he took out his grappling hook rope. "Just distract him for a few seconds."

"On it," I said as I charged at the beast running in zigzags to have it focused on me, it worked as I saw that it's head kept turning in my direction. Two swords came down, almost slicing me in half, and I jumped on its arms and quickly scaled them running towards its stomach. I then scaled its chest and kicked its jaw, which almost kicked the wand out, then pushing off its face and landing next to Link who looked ready to do whatever it is he's planning with the rope with a hook in his hands.

He twirled the rope and threw it to one of its horns, it successfully wrapped around and I saw Link give a test pull. He then quickly pulled himself to the giant's face, who was trying to get the rope off by trying to yank it off, taking this into consideration Link landed on its hands and used his shield to bash the giant's face. Only taking one hit the wand was smacked out of his mouth and it landed to the giants side, I quickly made my way towards it and once it was in my hands I smashed it on the ground. I heard a loud POOF and I looked behind me to see all the Mobgoblins that were fighting Lily and Ryan had disappeared. The both of them looking unscathed, giving each other a celebratory high-five and hug.

I turned my attention back to Link who had his Master Sword raised above his head, he then stabbed down into the giant's heart, the monster then exploding. Link then stood up and sheathed his sword and shield turning to all of us, a stern look on his face.

"I can't believe you all came in! I told you to stay back and _what did you do_?"

"We came in," Lily answered glumly.

"You came in! You know how hurt you could've gotten? You know how worried I was? I'm very disappointed in all of you," he then looked directly at me, " _all_ of you. You had one job Tetra, one job! And you mess it up!" Link yelled angrily. He let out a shaky breath while running a hand through his messy hair.

"But…" he trailed with hints of a smile, catching all of us off-guard. "You guys definitely made it easier, I only had to deal with the big guy. Lily, Ryan… good job with the minions. I gotta hand it to the both of you, you handled it pretty well. I doubt I was half as experienced as the both of you when I was you age," Link praised smiling with pride. "Tetra, thanks for the assist."

I smiled back, happy to see his smile actually aimed at me. I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, thankfully I wasn't. He really is smiling at me, the smiling resembling the ones that always made me feel giddy, when we were together. I just hope that it's not fake...

 **Author's Note**

 **Hope you guys like the action filled chapter, hopefully I did pretty well with it. Sorry if I didn't. This chapter… ended up longer than I expected and I had to put some content into the next chapter. I hope you're not mad at me. Next chapter will be surprising, at least I don't think anybody could have seen what's going to happen.**

 **Link is acting different or is he…? Is it for Lily's happiness or is it legit? What do you think? I'd like to hear.**

 **Talking about being heard, I read what you guys thought about whether or not Tetra has had enough at this point. The results were mixed, which greatly affected what I was going to do for this chapter, hence I put some of it in the next one.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading, I wouldn't keep writing unless I have a reason. Sure it's fun, but I could just think of the outcome and story in my thoughts instead of taking the time and posting it. You guys are the reason I keep on writing, so thank you. I hope you all like my writing, even if it is a little patchy.**

 **This story has multiple problems and I know that, soon enough you'll be seeing changes in the early chapters, since I edited it. I have some edited but I want to update those chapters along with the others together. Hopefully you'll like the changes.**

 **Thanks again and I'll see you all next week!**


	35. Good Luck

_Anger is the feeling that makes your mouth move faster than your mind_

 _-Evan Esar_

 **Chapter 35: Good Luck**

My attention turned to the sound of a door opening up from across the one we entered, which led to what looked like even more stairs.

"Ah, this is the part when we get the treasure," Link said as he started walking to the now open door. We all followed him up the thankfully small flight of stairs and caught sight of a room filled to the brim with rupees of all colors. Lily and Ryan, being the kids they are, rolled around in it all giddy.

"Whoa! Look at all this loot!" I exclaimed never seeing this many in one room before, there must be at least… I can't even think about how much this all is. Link walked towards a chest that lay in the middle of the room and opened it, letting out a whoa himself. I looked into the chest and saw that it was full of silver rupees, SILVER RUPEES! That's two hundred rupees a rupee!

"We're gonna need help getting this to the ship," I said still in awe.

"You're right…" Link said obviously thinking of what to do. He then snapped his fingers as if coming up with something. Knowing that he'd tell us all anyways, I stayed silent. He walked up to Lily and Ryan who were throwing rupees at each other.

"Alright, you two. You're going to get the crew from the ship to come and help us out." Link said.

"Ok, sounds easy, is there a catch or something?" Lily asked, to which Link raised a brow.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Um, we kinda ignored what you told us to do. So I figured…" Lily trailed.

"I mean, if you want to be punished… I'm sure I can think of-"

"No, no we're good," Ryan interrupted waving his hands frantically.

"Yeah. Thanks Dad," Lily thanked happy that she's not getting punished.

"Good, now all of you stand back," Link told as he started walking towards a side of the wall. He took out a bomb from his pocket, lit it, calmly put it down, and then took a few steps back watching the bomb explode leaving a gaping hole in the wall. Conveniently the hole gave a straight view to the ship.

"Alright, now drink this," Link said giving both Lily and Ryan a red drink to which they both drank… which wasn't apparently very good as they both gagged and coughed it out.

"You lied, there was a catch," Lily whined sticking her tongue out.

Link rolled his eyes, "You needed to drink that to do what you're about to," he said and took out two giant leaves… as you can guess, from his pocket. "You're going to use these to fly over to the ship," he told giving them the leaves.

They both held it in front of them, questioning what exactly it is. "What are these?" Ryan asked.

"They're deku tree leaves, they allow you to fly through the air. You needed to drink that potion so that when you jump you won't fall straight down, and I'm sure you'd rather have drank that disgusting stuff rather than get your broken legs. Now, just jump holding the leaf above your head and you'll glide to where you want. Don't worry about letting go, just wrap the leaf ends around your wrist and it'll secure you. Have fun!" Link said guiding the two to the hole.

Once they got to the edge they looked hesitant, and looked at Link unsure. "Um, how many times have you done this?" Ryan asked.

"Countless," Link answered easily.

"Have you ever… hurt yourself?" Asked Lily as she peered over the edge to see how high up we are.

"Are you seriously asking this? You just took out an endless horde of Mobgoblins yet you're scared of heights? Just go," Link said antsy.

Ryan and Lily looked at each other. "Um, Ladies first?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, so you go first," Lily came back.

"Screw you," Ryan muttered not arguing anymore as he took a wary step forward. "Alright on three. One… two… I can't do-AHHHHH!"

Link and I just stared openmouthed at Lily, shocked that she just kicked her best friend off the building.

"What? I was just helping out," Lily said sheepishly.

"Whoo!" We heard from behind Lily. We saw that Ryan was gliding towards the ship, having fun while doing it, swinging his feet freely as he rode the wind. "C'mon Lily, this is awesome!"

Following her friend she jumped into the air and the leaf started to glide with the wind, she screamed in excitement as she followed behind her friend. I smiled at how much fun she looks like she's having. I then heard footsteps behind me along with the dragging of wood on wood. Link was dragging the chest out of the room and towards the stairs when he paused and facepalmed himself.

"What is it?" I asked. Link didn't answer as he wordlessly lifted the chest and chucked it out the window, crashing to the ground with a loud thud. "Why'd you do that?"

"Easier than dragging it down," he answered bluntly as he went to throw out another chest, not even looking at me.

"Hey… are we cool?" I asked lamely, the question slipping out before I even knew it.

"Tetra… like I said before, this _act_ is all for Lily. You saw how happy she was just now, fighting and flying. She's definitely not going to forget this. And I don't want to fight with you because that'd ruin the rest of the trip, " Link said then throwing another chest out.

"Link, stop," I told to which he surprisingly did. "Can we be friends again or not?" I asked straight to the point. Link looked at me as if asking me if I'm seriously asking this right now.

"Tetra, I told you I can't trust you. And I can't be friends with people who I don't trust."

"Then give me a chance to show you you can trust me," I pleaded.

"I did. I just did! Back in the boss room! I _trusted_ you to stay back and keep the kids safe and out of the room, more specifically out of danger. But, as expected, you gave me yet another reason _not_ to trust you," Link said obviously holding back his anger.

"You can't put that on me! You… I thought you were gonna get yourself killed! Of course I'd run to help you! You think I'm just gonna let you get beat to death? No way! Making sure you're ok is second nature to me!" I exclaimed.

"I could've handled it myself," Link said frowning, getting angry.

"You said you couldn't have done it without us!"

"You're wrong! I said that you guys helped out, I never said that I needed it. I told you that I'm more than capable than taking on a boss before!"

"Well just because you say it doesn't make me worry any less! Do you know how scared I was?"

"Do you know how scared _I_ was? Because the three of you came in I had to keep an eye out for all of you! I never brought you along for any of my dungeon clearings, you could've been cut up in seconds. Lily and Ryan… they're just kids! Thank Din they know how to fight, otherwise… I don't even want to think about it. You made me worry about four people instead of one."

"Look, we're all alive now aren't we?" I asked, which got Link's frown to deepen.

"The only reason _you're_ alive right now is because Lily was unscathed and happy. You're incredibly lucky she knows how to fight, otherwise the consequences would've meant your head."

"You really would've killed me?" I asked looking at my feet, my anger abruptly turning to sadness. He didn't hesitate to answer.

"You ever hear the saying an eye for an eye?" Link asked, answering my question.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and calmly walked up to him. I looked up into his cold and calculating eyes, and slapped him, hard.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed as I turned on my heel and walked out the room and down the stairs, the tears quickly pooling in my eyes.

I made my way to the bottom, the trip down feeling extensively long. Once I got to the bottom I walked out the door and started making my way to the ship, not bothering to take a look back. I was almost at the ship when I saw the crew coming my way to the tower, Lily and Ryan leading them. Thankfully I kept the tears from falling and hopefully I don't look like a mess.

"Hi Mom, where are you going?" Lily asked stopping in front of me, no doubt intentionally blocking my way.

"I'm just going to the ship. I'm… not feeling well," I said lowly not able to look at her, otherwise she'd see the tears in my eyes.

"Oh. ok," was all Lily said before stepping aside and letting me through, a worried look in her eye.

"Just-just get the treasure to the ship," I told my crew as I walked through them, no doubt giving me questioning looks.

Once I got to my ship I climbed up the landing board and onto the ship, making my way into my room. But before I entered, I walked to the stockroom and grabbed myself a glass of rum, the crate holding it was unsurprisingly open. I then walked into my room, uncorked the bottle and gulped half of it down in one chug.

"For Lily," I said, then taking another chug, trying to drown out my sorrows. I want to be happy for Lily, I don't want to ruin this trip for her. She's having a good time, I don't want it to end on a bad note. I'd hate seeing her sad.

Before the crew had come back I ended up drinking three bottles in whole, me being a pirate felt nowhere near tipsy as I'm able to hold my liquor. Footsteps approached my room and I quickly disposed of the bottles, well more like stuffed them between the wall and my bed. I then threw the covers over myself, along with the tops of the peaking out bottles.

"Hey Tets, you feeling ok? Lily told me you weren't feeling so hot," Link said with a face as fake as plastic worried look on his face, Lily behind him. I wanted to cry at how much of a good faker he is.

"Yeah, just needed to rest my head," I lied terribly, Link's nose scrunched slightly as if smelling the traces of alcohol lingering from my breath.

"Ok, just making sure," he said waving me goodbye before turning giving a kiss to the top of his daughter's head and making his way to Din knows where, probably the crow's nest. Lily walked in and closed the door behind her, then walked up to me as I laid down in front of her.

"Are you and Dad ok?" Lily asked bluntly.

"Yeah, we're fine," I answered, lying to my own daughter.

"No, really. Are you two friends or not?" Lily pried.

"Lily, we're good. I promise," I falsely assured, feeling like an absolute scumbag as I lied to my own daughter.

Lily squinted, "Alright if you say so. Anyway the crew suggested us eating out on the beach, in celebration for all the loot we collected they said."

"Ok, we can do that," I said sitting up.

"Cool, I'll come and get you when dinner's ready," Lily said giving me quick hug, then leaving the room, leaving me with my thoughts. Just me and my depressing thoughts.

"There really is no chance for us huh?" I asked myself, thinking of Link. He really doesn't want to give me any more chances. He trusted me to take care of the kids and of course, despite their after effect happiness, I _did_ put their lives on the line. He's had enough of me in his life.

"We'll never be back to where we were, happy and together, let alone friends. Never."

The next few hours or so consisted of me thinking of how to stop loving Link. Trying to come up with things that didn't make him great, that didn't make him loveable. In the end, despite his justified anger at me, I couldn't think of anything that made him unloveable. It just goes to show, that once you fall in love, it's hard to stop.

"Mom, dinner's ready," Lily said opening the door to my room. I tried my best to put on a happy face and started making our way to the shore.

"So what did you do while waiting for dinner?" I asked.

"Me and Ryan trained some more. Then Dad came back from the forest and gave the both of us pointers and stuff," Lily told.

"That's nice," I said trying to sound happy. Lily seemed to pick up the act as she gave me a worried look, but she said nothing about it.

"Yeah… well, c'mon let's eat," Lily said as we were now on the beach, the starry night sky illuminated by the bright moon. She ran towards Ryan, who looked like he was patiently waiting for his friend with an extra plate of food in his hand, sitting on a blanket on the sand. She gratefully accepted the plate with a smile and sat down next to him.

The rest of the crew was sitting around a fire that was put in the center of all of us, Senza serving out something other than just salmon.

"What's this?" I asked as I stared at the various fruits on myplate, the only the fruit I recognized were the hyoi pears, of course this was all accompanied by salmon. He also handed me a cup of what looks like a mix of varying fruits as well.

"This place gots a lot of food on it, it's all good! We crushed a few n' mixed them toge'er to make the drink, tastes pre'y good too," Senza said. I took a sip and it tasted better than I expected.

"That _is_ good, where'd you get it?"

"Link had gone up into the fores n came back with all this stuff and said 'we'll eat this' he said."

I frowned and turned around looking around the beach, not seeing Link. I looked up to the crow's nest and saw him climbing down towards the main deck making our way towards us.

"Why was he up there?" I asked myself aloud.

"I dunno, I think Lily asked em to do somethin'," Niko said speaking up.

"Huh, alright. Gimme a plate, I'm sure he needs to eat," I told. Senza put a plate in my hand and I walked up to Link as he walked down the landing board. "Hey Link, I got you a plate," I said holding out the plate for him to take, he looked over my shoulder and then quickly gave me a fake smile and gratefully took the plate.

"Thanks Tets," he thanked before making his way to Lily and Ryan, me not trailing far behind. My smile fell at hearing his old nickname for me, knowing that whenever he calls me that he's faking it. I walked towards him, Lily, and Ryan and sat down next to Ryan… as Link had already taken the spot next to Lily.

We had then all taken to eating in silence, well we as in me, Link, Lily, and Ryan. The crew went on to have their usual rowdy conversations, while we just ate silently. Ok, maybe not all of… just me and Link. Well we joined in once in awhile but we never directly talked… a sense of deja vu overcoming me.

"Dad where'd you get this stuff? It's great!" Lily praised happily stuffing another foreign fruit in her mouth. Link smiled at our daughter's childish antics.

"There's a lot of food lying around here, don't worry nothing's poisoned… at least I don't think," Link questionably trailed causing Lily to slow down on the chewing causing him to chuckle heartedly. "I'm joking, I wouldn't give you something I didn't know was safe. You know that."

"With the amount of food that's just 'lying around' don't you think we can stay for awhile?" Ryan asked.

Link sighed smiling and shaking his head no, "Nice try, but you two have to get back to school. By the time we get back you two will no doubt have some work to do."

"We know, but is there a lot of food left or no?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, why do you want us to bring some back home? I already took some seeds from each of them, so we could have them grown when we get back," Link answered. Ryan then looked at Lily and she looked back, they gave each other a smile.

"Cool," Ryan said as he took a bite out of his hyoi pear.

"I think we should leave in the morning if we're going to get back on time, I'm sure you two remember that Halloween is just around the corner," Link said.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Lily exclaimed, "I still don't know what I want to be…"

"A loser," suggested Ryan jokingly.

"I'm not going to be you for Halloween," came back Lily, to which Ryan rolled his eyes. "Seriously though I don't know."

"Ok, before any of you continue talking about this… what in the world are you talking about? What's Halloween? Is it like Christmas or something like that?" I asked unaware.

"It's called a holiday, Dad had done some reading and found out that the original people of Hyrule celebrated holidays. He says it's to bring all of us together… and to give us time off of school," Lily answered smiling at me and then Link.

"So… it's a vacation?" I asked still not really getting it.

"A vacation with a theme. Halloween is about scary things, dressing up, and getting candy. Christmas is about giving and spending time together. We have New Years to mark the new year, Valentine's Day for lovey stuff, April Fools for playing pranks, and… I think that's it," Lily said.

"You forgot 4th of July," Ryan commented.

"Oh yeah! 4th of July was when Dad found Hyrule, we celebrate with fireworks, they're really cool," Lily added.

"I'm still a little confused about them," I said scratching my head.

"Don't worry, when the time comes I'll show you how to celebrate," Lily said happily.

I smiled at the thought of us celebrating happily together, "Sounds great."

Lily then yawned loudly stretching out her arms and laid down on her back. "So Dad can you play me a song please? I'm feelin' a bit tired," Lily asked turning to Link. I looked towards Link and saw that he pulled out… an ocarina.

"Sure sweetie," Link said, bringing the ocarina to his lips. Then playing the tune that he once played to me to sleep so many years ago. After hearing a few notes Lily started snoring, Ryan laughed quietly and laid down next to Lily quickly falling asleep as well. My smile fell at the bittersweet memory but I found myself getting drowsy, the notes gracefully finding their way to my eardrums, and like my daughter I fell asleep.

…

After waking up from a dreamless sleep I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stretched and looked around taking in the my surroundings. The bright sun high in the sky shining down onto me, the gentle waves swishing back and forth against the sand, my ship out in the middle of the sea. _Wait… what?_

I looked towards the place where we docked the ship, only to see that it wasn't there, and I looked back to the ocean to see that it really is sitting in the middle of the sea. Did they seriously leave me behind?

I was about to get up but then felt something against my feet, I looked down and saw a bottle with a slip of paper inside. I reached forward and pulled it towards me, then uncorked the bottle and took out the slip.

 _Mom,_

 _I know that things aren't the best between you and Dad. I know that you're sad and that makes me sad. Dad is mad at you, which makes me even more sad. I want all of us to be happy, and I think that if you and Dad become friends again that that'll happen. So Ryan and I made a plan, which was to leave the two of you alone on the island. The crew thankfully went with it, we all wish you the best of luck. We'll come back in a week to pick you and Dad up, good luck!_

 _Love, Lily_

 **Author's Note**

 **So… were you expecting Lily to do this? I hope not, it wouldn't make for much of a cliffhanger if that's the case. Although I'm sure you all thought something would happen, not this but something.**

 **Now Link and Tetra are stuck together whether they like it or not, anything can happen. Anything. What do you think?**

 **Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter, thank you for reading and I'll see you all next week! Bye!**


	36. You Have No Idea

_Don't try to excuse yourself by saying you're doing it for someone else's sake_

 _-Xerxes Break_

 **Chapter 36: You Have No Idea**

I read the letter over again, making sure that my eyes aren't deceiving me. That I'm not stuck alone on an island with Link. The man who I love with all I heart, the man who hates me with all his soul. But… they weren't and I am. For a week.

I'm so dead.

I heard shuffling behind me and I turned around to see Link sit up and rub the sleep out of his eyes and then face towards me. His eyes shifted throughout the rest of the beach and saw that nobody else was around, that it's just the two of us. He squinted his eyes and looked behind me, no doubt taking notice of the ship out in the middle of the ocean.

"Tetra, mind telling me what exactly is going on here?" He asked accusingly. Not knowing how to answer I tossed the bottle and the note to Link who caught it easily and read the note. He looked as confused as I was when I read it, he must've read it a second time as he brought it closer to his face as if to make sure that he was reading it correctly. Once I think he finished reading it again he threw the note to the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me," Link groaned frustrated as he dragged his hand across his face.

"We're stuck here for a week," I said, "Lily planned this. She wants us to-"

"I know what she _wants_ , she made it _very_ clear what she _wants_. I _swear_ when she comes back she's going to be in so much trouble."

"Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe we could-"

"Don't even think about it. It's _not_ going to happen," Link stated defiantly.

"But Lily-"

"I don't care if it's what Lily wants… I will not become close to you again. Not romantically, not friendly, not even as an acquaintance. I absolutely refuse to, I'd rather die!" Link said crossing his arms whilst frowning.

"But Link, Lily isn't happy. Don't you want her to be happy?" I tried.

"Stop using Lily as a reason for me to befriend you again, not only is it messed up, but it's also not going to work. Yes I will admit that I want her to be happy, but she should be happy enough that you're here and alive."

"But Link, she wants us to be a family."

"Yeah… I could see that she's not the only one. Whether I like it or not, you and I are her parents and alone that makes us a family."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it Link! She wants us to be happy together, at the very least she wants us to be friends again. Is that really too much to ask?"

"I've already told you, yes. It really is too much to ask. After everything that's happened I can't just… I can't just be friends with you," Link stated having enough as he got up and began walking into the forest.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked getting up.

"I'm going to wait in the tower for the week, don't follow me if you want to keep your head."

Of course… I began to follow him.

"Link, just hear me out."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Will you please not not not-"

"Are you seriously trying that? I am _not_ in the mood to be toyed with," Link said as he balled his hands into fists hard enough that I saw the white of his bones. Ignoring this I walked in front of him and blocked his path, making him stop.

"Link, please, just give me a chance," I begged.

"I have already given you more than enough chances for me to trust you, and might I remind you that you failed all of them. So please, kindly get out of my face before I-"

I wrapped my arms around him, not caring that he's mad at me, not caring about what he could possibly do, not caring that he'll never love me again. I just need this.

He shoved me off in a heartbeat, sending me falling to the ground.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, understand?" Link asked not holding back his enraged tone. I didn't answer, missing the warmth that he gave off. He raised his fist but restrained himself and instead hitting a tree right next to him, making to shake and wobble.

"Why can't you just take me back? Why can't you just forgive me and let us start over again?"

"I told you I forgave you, I just haven't forgotten. And because I haven't forgotten, I will not be friends with you again," Link said in his usual dry tone.

"But what about Lily?"

"Stop! Just stop with this Lily crap! You may care about her now, but we both know you could have cared less had anything happened to her before you met her. I know that you were just using her to get close to me, I'm not an idiot. That, it was all part of this grand scheme that you'd hope that I'd get to see the quote on quote 'motherly' side of you. That once I saw that, I'd forget about all of the crap that you've put me through and we'd end up back together? That we'd be in love? Please, correct me if I'm wrong."

I looked up at the man who was once my best friend, my lover, my husband. Only now to see him replaced with the familiar sight of somebody who hates me with all his existence, that he'd care less if I died right in front of him.

"What happened to the Link that I used to know? The one that would always be happy and always make everyone feel better. The one that looked past everyone's flaws and focused on the good instead. What happened to him?"

"Oh, well he's still here. I still am the Link that you describe, it's just that you are an exception. I want you to know that I've tried paying attention to all the good that you've done… the issue is your bad deeds greatly outnumber your good ones."

"Name them," I challenged.

"If you insist. Well let's start with how you got to Hyrule in the first place, shall we? You're still a pirate. You tried to raid Linebeck's ship, seeing as you attacked first. He didn't even attack you, that was until you were getting a little close to comfort and fired you cannons. When you came to Hyrule, instead of trying to be reasonable you attempted to forge an escape plan and I can only assume you would've taken hostages… or worse. Knowing that that would happen I told Linebeck to have you fight for your freedom, I hoped that you wouldn't kill him or anybody else there. You never did kill but as you very well know, people change. After I told you that we were in Hyrule, you had the audacity to tell me that the land was destined for _you_. That _you_ should be the queen, even though you gave up on finding it years ago. Don't even get me started about when you insisted that you love me and that I was still your husband. Out of all those things they can never amount to what you did when Lily came in, you told her you were her mom!"

Link stopped ranting and turned his attention to the same tree as before took and kicked it, the power behind it sent the tree falling to the ground. Link slowed his breathing and turned back to me again, no doubt wishing that I was the poor tree.

"We all would've been better off had you not done that. You'd still be out and living out your pirate life and I'd continue my happy life as king with _my_ Lily. Besides, Lily deserves a mom who looks out for her, who actually cares for her. One who actually _loves_ her. And that person is not you!" Link said pointedly. I got up, angry.

"Fine, I was using her at first. But don't you dare say that I don't love her, because I do. I love her with all my life! I'd give my life for her in a heartbeat, you saw that! When that Zant guy came and tried to kill her I took the blow," I said bringing my hand to where I got stabbed.

"Yeah, because that totally makes things up for when you let her fight that horde of Mobgoblins," Link pointed out and took a deep breath whilst holding his forehead in annoyance. "Look, let's just agree to staying away from one another until Lily comes back to pick the both of us up. Deal?" Link asked holding his hand out for me to shake, a fake smile plastered on his face.

I was really tempted to shake his hand, just to get a feel of how well his hand fits in mine. But instead I slapped it away. "No, Lily wants us to be friends again and I'm not gonna deny her what she wants."

"Oh please, don't act like you're doing this solely for Lily. You just want us to get back together!"

"NO I'M NOT! Just give me another chance Link, we could end up happy together, just like before," I said.

"Look, I'm sick and tired of reminding you that we'll never be what we once were. I don't know what you've been dreaming at night or what you've been hoping for, but I want you to put all those hopes and dreams in a chest and shoot it. Shoot it right in the Din-saken face, because it'll never happen. I'll never be your husband, I'll never be your lover, I'll never be your best friend, I'll never be your friend, I'll never be your anything! I still can't believe that you think it's possible, even after all that you've put me through. You have no idea what I've been through in the ten years that I've been gone! None! You'll never know pain and suffering like I do, that's for sure."

I tried to say something, anything. But nothing came out. I have no idea about what he's been through, I really don't. But he's blaming me, for all that' happened to him. It's not fair to me, but was it fair for him to go through all the hardships that he's faced alone? Was it fair for me to leave him and Lily alone for all those years ago?

"I'll see you in a week," Link said with finality turning his back to me and walking away, not taking a glance back, leaving me alone. I knew that no matter what do I wouldn't get him to turn back around and even look at me, let alone talk. His figure soon disappeared and I was left staring at the path he'd walked. I eventually turned around and made my way back to the beach.

The short walk seemed endless as it was like the world was moving in slow-motion, Link's words sinking in. Once getting to the beach I sunk to my knees and put my head in my hands, trying to think of any way how to get Link to take me back as a friend.

Nothing.

I looked up towards the ship, no doubt where at least one person was watching me, and shook my head no. Signaling whoever it was that I can't do it. I can't. It's impossible.

I fell back onto my back and laid out in the sand, looking up at the mockingly clear and beautiful sky, the sun peaking out just a tad from the few clouds making the entire sight look straight out of a painting. I turned on my side, hating how happy the world is while I lay idly by currently reflecting on my life.

I laid there for the rest of the day, feeling emotionally drained.

I ignored the hunger, the tiredness in my eyes, the pain in my heart.

The only thing I could think of were the futures in which I had dreamed and hoped for. All my happily ever afters had been replaced with what would really happen. The thought of Link and I becoming friends had turned to one in which he wouldn't bother giving me the time of day. The dream of Link and I getting remarried had turned to Link leaving me standing at the altar. And the ending in which Link, Lily, and I become an actual family turned to Link finding someone else. A beautiful, kind-hearted girl that Lily absolutely adores. This girl became Link's friend, then best friend, girlfriend, lover, fiance, and finally… his wife. Becoming what I wish could have a chance at once again. I would've attended the wedding, watched as Lily bared the rings and gave them with a smile, Link slipping the ring on the girl's finger, and then the two of them sharing vows and sealing it with a kiss. Me watching, unable to do anything about it as I found myself no longer a part of Link's happy ending. No longer a part of Lily's life.

I hadn't realized that I spent literally the entire day thinking about my not so happy ending, the moon had now risen and my stomach still growled as it remained empty.

I had cried myself to sleep.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm sorry Link, I'm so sorry."

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm really sorry about not uploading last week, I was editing the already existing chapters and didn't do anything about this one, sorry. I should've updated the first ten chapters by now, if not… sorry in advance.**

 **Sorry if this doesn't make up for the wait, needed another 'Tetra suffering' chapter. Anyway I've got the entire story figured out now, least I think I do… it'll probably change again. I mean I thought that this story was going to be no more than 20 chapters, yet here we are on chapter 36. Still working on it and still trying my best.**

 **I've gotta get some sleep. Before I forget, thank you all for reading and I'll see you next week! Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews I want to know what you all think of the story so far as a whole, along with how this chapter went. Bye!**


	37. New Beginnings

Sometimes all you need is a second chance because time wasn't ready for the first one

-Will Smith

Chapter 37: New Beginnings

I woke up in the fetal position, my body feeling slightly cold. I rolled around and stretched out my limbs, screaming out a yawn, and opened my eyes. Only to see that I was not lying on the fine, sandy beach but instead stone tiles. I quickly sprawled to my feet and looked around to see that I was on the bottom floor of the tower, and I questioned why I was here. I know I fell asleep on the beach. I know I did. So how did I get here?

I turned towards the exit and walked out the tower, the sun's rays shining brightly in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the sunlight and looked around once more. I then heard shuffling in the forest beside me, I instinctively reached for my scimitar, only for me to remember that Lily must've taken it away as I didn't feel anything. I clenched my fists ready for a fight, only to see Link calmly making his way towards me, his hat being used as a basket to hold a pile of fruit. Which left his messy blonde hair out and in the open, the inside of my mind wanting me to run my hands through his hair.

His eyes met mine, Green on Blue, and I didn't know what to do. Link on the other hand, did.

"Good morning, want some fruit?" he asked invitingly holding out a ripe hyoi pear with a smile. But this smile… didn't seem forced. I just gave him a strange look, not expecting Link to greet me this way. I expected a cold stare or a rude insult, not… this. Not happy Link, not my Link.

"They're fresh," Link added. "I'm sure you're hungry."

I thought back to how I didn't eat anything yesterday, yet for some reason I don't feel hungry. Something's… not right. What happened last night? I mentally added eating as one of the things I don't remember from last night as I reached for the fruit that was still being held out. I tentatively went in for a bite, fearing that it could have been poisoned. But Link read me well as he casually said, "They're not poisoned. I just picked them myself, here look," and then took a bite of a hyoi pear from the pile in his hands. He chewed the fruit slowly showing me that it was okay to eat, feeling reassured I threw the entire thing in my mouth and chewed enjoying the usual taste of a hyoi pear.

"So… um, are you okay?" I asked. I didn't get an answer as Link took another bite of his hyoi pear and started walking down the trail away from the tower, his hand gesturing for me to follow. We made it to the beach and saw the ship still out in the sea, no doubt they were watching us.

"I've thought about it… and you're right, we should put the past behind us and just start anew. For Lily's sake. You are different now than the person who I reunited with a few weeks ago and I have not accepted that. I've let my grudge hold on for too long that it's blinded me from seeing how you've changed, No doubt you're close to Lily now, as she is to you. You… do care about her, despite the mistakes you've made, you have good intentions."

"So after arguing with… myself I decided that… I will… I can't believe I'm actually doing this, give you another chance." Link finished while looking me in the eye.

"You're serious?" Link nodded his head taking another bite out of his pear.

"This isn't a joke, you're not faking this?" Link nodded still chewing.

"You're really giving me another chance?" I asked, still in disbelief.

Link swallowed and rolled his eyes, "Yes Tetra. I really am. Now-woah!"

I had pounced onto Link, tightly wrapping my arms around him happily rubbing my face into his chest all whilst saying, "Thank you!" many times. I then let him go and looked at his slightly unsure face, as if thinking it wasn't the best idea now. "Sorry," I said.

"Now, I'm willing to give you a second chance but… you're going to have to do something for me," Link said as he dusted off his tunic.

"What is it?"

"I'm willing to stop hating you, but the problem is that when we become friends again and you are still… infatuated with me that's an issue. Right now I want us to be friends, and I'll let you know that's probably the most we'll ever be. So I will stop hating you and take you back as a friend with open arms but only if you are willing to learn to stop loving me and see me only as a friend."

"Oh..."

"Do we have a deal?" Link asked, his hand open for me to shake.

Shaking his hand would mean that he would stop hating me… but it would mean that I would have to stop loving him. How is that even possible, I mean a grudge is a grudge but how can you stop loving your soulmate? Knowing that they're destined for you?

"Tetra, do we have a deal or not?" Link asked furrowing his brows, slowly retracting his hand.

I slowly reached out and grabbed his warm, calloused hand and shook it, questioning myself if this is for the best. Lily flew past my mind and I knew that this is the right thing to do.

Link smiled at me, not one of the fake ones like the one I got yesterday, but actually genuine. His smile reminded me of Lily and I couldn't help but smile back, same as always. Link got up and used our conjoined hands to pull me up in front of him.

"Let's get started shall we?" Link asked.

"Lets," I agreed.

"Okay, so first thing first, trust fall." Link then quickly turned his back to me facing the ocean. Not giving me time to get ready he began falling back and since I wasn't in the right position I took a step back and prepared myself. Although I was too late.

Link had already hit the ground.

Now I'm not sure if everyone on the ship is watching… but I think they are. Because when he fell, I could feel everyone on the ship facepalming themselves as they watched my act of stupidity.

"You're kidding me, right!?" Link asked, getting up and dusting himself off, then giving me a stern look. "You had one job Tetra, one job. Catch me. It's not that hard."

"You didn't give me anytime to get ready," I exclaimed. Link sighed.

"Y'know what maybe we-"

"No. Do it again, I'm ready now," I said holding my arms out as if he were already falling. Link huffed and turned around once more.

"Ready?"

"Yep," I answered. With that Link fell backwards…

And I caught him. Thank Din.

"Well that's a relief," Link said as he stood straight up, "If you didn't catch me that time… that'd be a huge problem."

"I could only imagine," I muttered as I sat down in the sand, Link doing the same.

"Ok, now throughout the day I'm going to be randomly yelling out trust fall, give you about five seconds to get ready and then fall, sound good?" I nodded. "Alright, now we work on your issue. Tell me Tetra, why do you still love me? Even though up to this point I've treated you like dirt?"

"Because…" I trailed, then stopped. For once I didn't know what to say.

"Do you just miss the way things used to be perhaps, maybe you're not in love with me but instead the memories?" Link interpreted.

"No, I… I love you because of who you are."

"You mean who I am right now, or who I was?"

"You're still the same, you said it yourself yesterday, I was just an exception."

"So you're saying it'd be better if I just treat you like I hate you?" Link asked, sounding serious.

"No, no! It's just-"

"I'm joking," Link interrupted, "Look maybe we'll get the emotional aspects down. I'll have you adjust to my personality in time. For now, I need you to look at me like… how do I say this? Like I'm average attractive, not like I'm the most attractive person to ever live."

"But you are!"

It came out before I could think.

"I am not that attractive. I honestly think I'm average at best," Link said modestly.

"You're kidding me… right?" I asked.

"No, I really think I'm average at best."

"Link, you're the hottest guy alive! I mean… are you blind!?" I asked astonished. Link looked like he wanted to protest more, but held back. "Link, where do I even begin? Well… you're well muscled, but not to the point that you're huge. You're lean, that's the word. It also helps that you're above average height giving you that perfect balance between muscle and height. Your hair looks so soft, I'm always tempted to run my hands through it. You have a great face. Like, your jawline… I could use it as a knife. You smell nice… which is hard to come by. You have this natural vanilla and grass scent to you that's just intoxicating. And… I'd say the most beautiful thing about you… are your eyes. When you're not angry or… feeling anything negative, they're a beautiful rupee green. They practically shine and I can't help but get lost in them."

Once I finished rambling Link looked confused, shocked, and a little bit flustered. He scratched his cheek and bit his bottom lip for a few seconds not knowing how to respond.

"Look, thank you for telling me why you think I'm attractive, I am flattered but what's important now is that you need to see me as average. So can you think of anyway how that's possible?" Link asked me. I shook my head no. He put his palm to his chin in a thinking position, trying to think of a solution.

His eyebrows furrowed before he sighed and stood back up and held out his hand, I took it and he helped me up. We then headed back to the direction of the tower, silence lingering between us. My hand felt warm and I looked to see that Link was still holding my hand, I didn't say anything as to delay the event of him letting it go.

"Alright, so… oh sorry!" Link apologized as he let go, "Didn't know I was doing that."

"It's fine," I said, missing the warmth of his hand in mine already. "Why are we here?"

"We need… privacy for what I have planned," Link muttered. I couldn't help but let my imagination get the best of me and my face became red due to my lewd pirate thoughts. After walking back into the jungle and making our way to the tower he went inside and I followed. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" Link muttered to himself.

He began to strip.

First his hat. Then his tunic, his chainmail shirt, and his undershirt. Leaving his chiseled chest, arms and six pack abs out for me to admire.

"Uh…?"

"I need you to look at me like I'm somebody you see everyday, not like a newfound treasure to stare at. So my theory is that if you get used to the sight of me… exposed, then you'll get over my physical appearance," Link said, his face slightly red. If anything mine was worse.

"Ok," I said, not knowing what else to say. I then resumed staring at his perfect hairless body, his broad shoulders connecting with his chiseled chest and beefy arms, leading down to his sexy six pack, which lead to me looking down at… at his pants… area. Link then scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, involuntarily flexing his muscle making me swoon slightly, and cleared his throat.

"Um… I think that this is the most I'm going to expose for the day. I was going to do more, but I think we should just take baby steps. We'll get to the rest of my body… eventually."

I pouted slightly as I did want to see more of his blessed body, but if I can barely control myself from trailing my hands throughout his entire body I think it's better for the both of us if we wait. Thinking of touching his body I involuntarily started to walk forward towards Link, who looked confused as to what I'm doing.

"What are you doing?" he asked standing in place. He was about to take a step back but before he could I put my hand to the front of his chest, right where his heart was, I could feel the beating of his heart.

"I'm just… familiarizing myself with your body. That's what you want right?" I asked, only for Link to hesitantly give me a nod and continue with my actions. I walked around him, my hand grazing his body, re memorizing every inch of his perfect form from the nights we spent together. Memories of the two of us… going at it filled my mind, thinking of how right his body felt at my touch.

"Tetra, I think you've-"

"No," I said too suddenly, "Sorry, just… not yet."

I walked around him one more time and stood in front of him once more and looked him directly in the eye. "Link, can I um… give you a hug?"

Link seemed shocked that I asked this and he looked down at his feet, but then looked up and answered me.

"If it will help you get over me, then go right ahead," he said opening up his arms.

I took one more step closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, my ear resting against his heart listening to the old melody that used to bring me to sleep. I breathed in his scent and snuggled even more into his warm body. It was like his body molded perfectly with my own.

I felt strong hands lightly grab my shoulders and push me off of paradise, Link giving me a concerned look. "I think that's enough for today," he said sternly letting go of me and reaching for his discarded clothing, he put it back on covering up his… everything. "We'll continue this tomorrow, let's head back to the beach."

I nodded disappointed but followed him back towards the beach, his hands swinging back and forth as he walked, his hands begging to be held by my own. I was very close but I stopped myself before I could, I don't want to screw this up.

"Ok," Link said once we got back to the beach, "You get some branches and make a fire while I go and get the food."

I nodded in agreement and he turned and left back into the forest, leaving me to go and collect firewood. Walking around the beach I gathered a few sticks lying around and easily made a fire, as I had done it many other times before. The flames soon trickled my face and I threw in a few more sticks and a pile of leaves to feed the flames, and waited for Link to return.

I stared out into the ocean, my ship still sitting in the middle of the ocean as if taunting me, that I'm stuck here doing something that's literally impossible. To stop loving Link.

I miss the old us, husband and wife, lovers, but most importantly… best friends. Something I don't want us to be. I want us to go back to the way things were, but Link… I don't think he'll ever feel what he once did for me all those years ago. He'll never love me again. If I try to do anything against that, he won't even stay as my friend. I need to learn to just see him as a friend, but how is that possible when I know what I need to do is make us what we used to be?

"I've got the food," Link said emerging from the forest with a pile of fruit in his hat. He placed his hat on the floor and poured out the collection of fruit that we ate when we got here. I took the hyoi pear and took a big bite out of it, enjoying the sweet and savory flavor. "You want to talk?"

"I'd like that," I said, my mouth still full of food.

"Anything in particular or…?"

"Link, why did you give me a second chance? I know that you argued with yourself over it but… why did you start thinking about it in the first place? Was it Lily or something else?"

"It was… " Link trailed.

"You don't have to-"

"I'd rather not," Link cut off with finality.

"Ok, that's fine with me. Um…" I trailed, not able to think of anything.

"What did you do during the ten years that we were apart?" Link asked, catching me off guard.

"There's not much to talk about actually," I said.

"Well I want to know what you were up to. You know that in our time apart I spent finding and building Hyrule. It's only fair for me to know what you did" Link persisted.

"If you want to be bored then fine," I muttered.

"The pirate life not as exciting as you thought it to be?"

"No… no it really wasn't. Things were never the same after we separated, it didn't feel right. I mean it was fun for a little while I guess, a few years at best, but it got… boring. There was nothing out of the ordinary, it was like I was living a routine. Finding treasure became more of a job than it did an adventure, running from the bounty hunters became annoying, and all of the pirate ship we plundered… it was like they all sucked at fighting. Everything lost its kick, y'know?"

"I know what you mean, being king is tedious most of the time. It gets boring sometimes and I wish that I was out with Lily more often or just doing something different. But in the end I still enjoy it," Link agreed.

"It… it didn't help that my mind was constantly focused on you," I added to which I got no response. I sighed and decided to pour out my thoughts onto him.

"I couldn't get you out of my head, still can't most times but, it was way, way worse. I tried dating a few other guys, but I would always compare them to you. I couldn't help it. They never made me feel the way you did, everything they did paled in comparison to what you did. I missed you, a lot. When I tried finding you I continued to lose hope. I almost gave up, but I didn't… I had still feared the worst though. So while still searching for you, I just kept on going through my routine for about nine more years and… I ran into Linebeck. He brought me back to you. Then we had our little reunion, and I met Lily. Now we're here… but nothing's the same."

I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder in comfort, "Tetra if you really want this, we'll be friends again soon enough. I'm sure of it."

I looked up into his warm green eyes, wanting to tell him that I want to be more than just that. I want us to be the way we used to be, I want us to be more than friends. Best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers. I want us to get married, officially. Lily being the flower girl and happily watch us get married. I want us to be a family.

Instead I just tried for a smile and said, "Sounds great."

"Good to know, now get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a bit troublesome, so get some shuteye," Link said as he walked around to the other side of the fire and laid down. I watched as he drifted off to sleep. I stared at his sleeping form, remembering the nights when we were together that I would do the same.

I wanted to crawl into his arms, and drift off to sleep. I crept up on him, and stared at his adorable sleeping face, watching as a string of drool began to trail down from his mouth.

He's such a kid.

I was so close but he rolled away and I realized that I didn't want to screw this up so I slowly walked back and laid down staring up at the stars, my head resting in my hands.

Like Link, I soon drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note

Updated, self high five! Okay so how do you think this whole give the two a week thing is going to work out? Will they become friends again, maybe less, maybe more? I'm still deciding how this is going to play out. Remember this story was only suppose to be 20 chapters max, and here we are closing in on 40. This story could quite possibly reach 70 chapters… you never know. I sure don't.

So tell me what you think of the chapter and I'll see you all next week. And of course, thank you for reading!


	38. Blindfolded

_The best way to stay close to someone you love, is by just being friends, even if it hurts_

 **Chapter 38: Blindfolded**

"Tetra, Tetra, wake up. Tetra… Tetraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," I heard behind closed eyes. I groaned annoyed asking for five more minutes continuing to ignore Link's attempts at trying to wake me up. Eventually Link stopped and I thought my request was successful.

Until Link started poking my side.

I tried pushing his hand away from my tickle spot, but Link persisted as he kept poking me. I squirmed away only for him to follow me and keep poking my soft spot.

"Link stop," I whined now in the fetal position.

"Not until you get up, it's already noon!" Link told. I sat up and rubbed the remains of sleep in my eyes and looked towards the horizon to see that he was right, in fact it's about a quarter past noon. I looked towards Link in question.

"How come you didn't wake me up earlier?"

"You uh, you needed your sleep," Link said, not looking like he got that much sleep himself. His eyes were slightly baggy and he isn't standing as straight as he normally is, just a tad off. How long has he been up? He fell asleep earlier than I did… that must mean he got up really early.

"You look like you need some more yourself," I said, not meaning for it to sound as rude as it came out.

"I've been busy," Link said, his eyes darting towards the forest, "Anyway I cooked for us, so eat up." Link then walked to where a new fire was made, I followed and saw that there were two fish skewered through with a stick resting over the flames.

"How'd you catch these?"

"Used my bare hands," Link answered as he took off a fish and put it on a leaf for a plate and handed it to me, then doing the same for himself.

"When'd you learn to do that?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Ever since I was… I think I was younger than Lily in fact."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I _was_ born on Outset, remember?" Link asked in a 'well duh' tone.

"Well sorry for asking, it's just that I've never seen you do it with you hands before…"

"Oh, well… that's true. When I was small I went fishing with my mentor, he told me to fish with my bare hands in order to learn discipline and patience. I was terrible at it at first, and admittedly it looked pretty funny but I got the hang of it soon enough," Link told.

"That's pretty cool actually," I said, not knowing this about him before. Even after all the years we spent together I still don't know everything about him, least not what there was to know before we split.

We finished our food in no time and Link stood up and stretched, flexing his perfect muscles. "Why are you stretching?" I asked, standing up myself.

"Tetra…" Link trailed.

"Yeah?"

"Trust fall!"

Link turned on his heel and fell backwards, right into my waiting arms. I pushed him back to his feet and he smiled at me.

"Nice catch. Anyway, today we are going to be doing another trust exercise, it involves a lot of moving and I want to be limber while I do it, therefore I'm stretching," Link answered before doing another stretch and then started to walk down the beach gesturing for me to follow him. I put my leaf-plate down and caught up and walked beside him.

Now looking at this in perspective, I would have enjoyed this. Walking down the beach with the man of my dreams, the weather neither hot or cold, and the sun perfectly shining down onto the man in front of me with the wind caressing my body. But the problem is I'm not the girl of his dreams, he doesn't love me anymore.

"We're here," Link announced knocking me out of my thoughts.

"We are?" I asked while looking around not seeing anything in particular, just… more forest.

"Yep, now time for the trust exercise," Link said and looked at me and held out his open hand, "Now, hand me your bandana."

I gave him a questionable look but did as he told, unwrapping my red bandana and handing it to him. He took it dusting it off as if I'm not clean and wrapped it around his eyes tying a knot behind his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to be walking through these woods blindfolded and you're going to lead me through the forest," Link answered turning towards my direction.

"Are you serious?"

"I need to be able to trust your direction to lead me, not to get me in any sort of trouble. If done correctly I should reach the other end of the forest without being hurt, ready?"

I just stared at blindfolded Link, questioning to myself if this is what it actually takes to regain more of his trust. Looking at the rest of his face and composure it was obvious he wasn't joking.

I sighed, a little worried. "Alright, let's get started."

"Tell me where to go," Link said.

"Um… straight?"

"Is that a statement or a question?" Link asked jokingly. I smiled, seeing this side of Link only after a day.

"Just go straight," I said and he did.

We began walking through the forest, which was conveniently clear of any obstacles thus far. There wasn't really much to say, other than 'tree to your left' then 'take a few steps right' rand a few more directions here and there

"Can we talk?"

"Um, I think it should wait until we're out of the forest," he answered blindly. I looked ahead once more and saw that there was nothing in Link's way.

"Don't worry about it. Trust right?"

"I guess, what is it you want to talk about?"

"About how I'm going to… fall out of love with you," I said slowly. Link continued walking but remained silent.

"Well, you've got a few more days. Just think of me as a friend," he answered.

"That's… that's a lot easier said than done," I truthfully said. "Duck, there's a vine in front of you."

"Well why do you love me in the first place?"

Link continued walking, but I stopped. I stared as Link continued walking through the empty forest and thought back to when we were together. When he made me feel loved, made me feel like I was the happiest and luckiest girl alive. When we sailed the world together in search of a new home. When he stood by my side, and I couldn't stand to be away from him.

When we were… in love.

Then I thought to what my life was like without him. I was regretful, because of my pride as a pirate I couldn't see how happy I could've been as a mother. I was miserable, I couldn't see the light side of anything, I couldn't live on. Every waking moment was a world of torture, my anchor to the world was gone. I felt lost, empty. And when I found him, I found my missing piece.

My thoughts stopped when Link bumped into a tree, falling back on his butt. "OW! Tetra!" He took off his blindfold and looked back towards me, noticing the distance between us. He got up, dusted himself off, and walked towards me. With each step he took my heartbeat quickened, my knees shook, and my breath became ragged. He was soon in front of me, his eyes full of concern as he looked down at me. "Hey, are you okay?"

 _Now, he's here… with me._

"I love you… because you… completed me. I felt whole, with you in my life I felt like the luckiest and happiest girl alive. Your… _you_ made me feel like that. When I left you, there wasn't a day you hadn't crossed my mind. You're still the same man I fell in love with., you haven't changed, I still love you Link. I'm sorry but…"

I stopped, not wanting to say that I couldn't do it, because it would mean that our deal would be off. That he'd go back to hating me, that we wouldn't be friends. That I would never get another chance with him. That Lily wouldn't get the family that she wanted.

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and looked towards Link who looked down at me in a mix of emotions, "Tetra… look, I only made the deal because it would be better for _you_. Because… your feelings, I'm sorry but they won't be returned. That's going to hurt. Every advance you try to make, all you'll get is a friendly smile and I'll shake my head. That's all you'll ever be to me… a friend."

With that Link took his arm off me and turned his back to me before heading back to where he came. He was halfway there when I ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't do the same, but he let me be. I let go and looked up into his green eyes.

"Link, thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you," I answered before boop-ing him on the nose and walking where he was headed. After a few feet I turned and looked at the confused Link and smiled, "Hey Link, race you to the end? Last one there has to prepare dinner," I challenged before taking off full sprint.

"You're gonna eat my dust," I heard behind me.

I smiled once more, and thought to myself…

Maybe… maybe I can just be his friend…

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry for the crappy chapter, I've been held up a lot with school. I'm in all the honors classes and I've been stacked with work, had to do a group project myself. I'm sure a few of you have been through that at least once or twice.**

 **Anyway I've been thinking that seven chapters on this island alone would just become boring and repetitive, the dialogue so far certainly is… so I'm going to adjust and change that. Hopefully it'll turn out for the better.**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading and continued support, tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far in the reviews. I'll see you next week!**


	39. The Same

_Because of you, I laugh a little louder, cry a lot less, and smile a lot more_

 **Chapter 39: Friends**

It had been a week since Link and I were stuck on the island. Six days since I cried alone at night. Five days since Link and I had made the deal. Four days since Link had rejected me for the umpteenth time. Three days since Link told me what he'd been up to for the past ten years. Two days since Link had given me back his trust. One day since I became Link's friend again.

Today is the day that Lily picks us up from the island. Back to Hyrule, back to where Link hated me with every fiber in his body, where he couldn't look at me without holding back any hate, where he couldn't stand to see me with Lily. But things are different now.

Link is still the boy, well man, who I once knew. He's still the same sweet, caring, compassionate person I met all those years ago. He's still very childish at times, staying young at heart, never really losing that part of him but… he's grown. I knew he has, but this past week with him has opened my eyes as to exactly what those changes are.

He's matured, a lot. Yeah he's mostly childish but when he has to be serious that's exactly what he becomes. He knows how to restrain himself and hold his emotions inside for the sake of the person in front of him, while the old him would've shown the guy exactly what he was feeling. Sure he was kind, but he was definitely expressive.

He's gotten a lot smarter, I mean it's stupid how much smarter he's gotten. I figured he would've being king, but not by this much. Aside from learning etiquette and other manners along with a bunch of big fancy words there was a lot more to it. During our nights staring up at the stars he'd tell me about what it took to be king, what he needed to know. What he needed to understand.

He's had to understand the thought process of humans and learn how to look at all situations into perspective. Hence, his reason for learning composure, he can't allow his emotions to get the best of him. Otherwise he'd look irrationally, untrustworthy. Something a king can't be. At least I don't think, it'd be pretty cool if he can.

But despite all the changes that he's made, he's still… Link.

Watching the ship steer towards us I look at Link, who looks exhausted. Sure, he's got a slight stubble since he hasn't been able to shave and his hair, as expected, has become even messier. But the bags under his eyes tell me that he hasn't been getting much sleep, it's very subtle but… having stared at his face for however long I've taken notice. It confused me but I when I asked him about it he just told me that he's worried about how Hyrule is. While that is a believable, I don't buy it. Something's been going on with him and he won't tell me.

Thinking back on this plan, I'm sure there could've been a better way for us to get this way… back to being friends. It would've been drastic, but… actually I take it back. There was probably no other way for us to do this. But, it all worked out in the end. Thankfully.

"Link," I called causing him to look my way. He looked at me with a genuine, friendly smile and asked what's up. "Thank you, for… y'know, taking me back as a friend."

Link's smile grew as he waved his hand dismissively before saying, "Eh, thank you for being so persistent. I'm sure I would've given up, but you… you kept on trying."

"Yeah, it's just I really wanted this. For us to be friends again. It's… thank you. You're amazing y'know, after everything I've done you've given me a second chance."

"I'm not that amazing, I mean it took a lot to get us to this point. But let's put the past behind us shall we? I don't want to think back to anything, I just want to see us as friends from now on," Link said giving me another one of his genuine smiles. Our attention was driven to the ship anchoring itself to the island, Lily being the first one to climb down.

"Hey, follow my lead," Link whispered facing Lily. He frowned and power-walked towards Lily who seemed to stop in her tracks.

"Hey Dad sorry for-"

"Stop. Right. There. You're SORRY!? Little too late for that, dontcha think!?" Link then angrily pointed towards me, "You left me here, with her…FOR A WEEK? For us to… to become _friends_? Did you really think that would work, I mean don't you know how much I hate her?" Hearing this, even knowing he was acting, I felt genuinely hurt. "You're grounded!" Link finished stomping his foot down, to which Lily backed up a bit in fear. I looked up and saw that the rest of the crew, Ryan included, looked worried. I was about to say something, but Lily started laughing.

"Dad, do you think that I didn't use your telescope to watch you two?" Lily asked smirking. Link sighed and scratched the back of his neck before smiling down at our daughter.

"I can't pull anything over you huh? C'mere," Link said opening his arms to embrace Lily. She jumped into his arms giggling happily as she was spun around. Once she was put down she came and gave me a hug, I gladly returned it.

Still in my arms she looked at the both of us and asked, "So you're both cool now, right?"

"Yeah, Tetsycakes and I are cool now," Link said slinging an arm around my shoulder and messing up Lily's hair. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him of me and he feigned hurt putting his hand over his heart. "Tetra… I thought we were friends, I'm heartbroken."

"Very funny Linky," I said turning to Lily, "Your plan worked, we're cool."

"Yay!" Lily smiled, clapping to herself.

"Now hold it Lily, just because your plan worked doesn't mean you're not grounded." The both of us looked at Link, who held a stern look across his face, "While I'm sure we're all happy about Tetra and I becoming friends again, you've taken me away from the throne for a considerable amount of time… I can only wonder what problems could have occurred. Hopefully…" he trailed, mumbling the rest to himself.

"But Daaad," Lily whined looking at me to try to help her out. Now of course me being the loving mother I am, and the look that she's giving me right now is making me want to do it. Like, really badly. I relented and sighed, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Linky, the punishment's not gonna be… overdramatic, will it?"

"No, I'm trying to think of a reasonable one… any suggestions?"

I returned my gaze to Lily who still looked at me with a guilt trip face, immediately regretting my idea I turned back to Link and thought aloud. "Well, she's gotta return to school right? Why don't we have her do all the work she missed as soon as she gets back, and no training until she's done? I'm sure you've got something better but…"

"That sounds perfect actually. So Lily, no weapons training and no Ryan once we get back, that is until you finish _all_ of your homework." Link agreed, much to Lily's dismay. It looked like she wanted to argue but Ryan, conveniently, called out to her asking if we're ready. I put Lily down and we all walked towards the ship and made our way up.

"Miss Tetra, you all right?" asked Niko. I scowled and flicked him on the forehead, staring him and the rest of the crew behind him down.

"That was for going behind my back, I'm sure you won't do it again." Niko furiously bobbed his head, the rest of the crew doing the same. "Perfect, now get back to your stations. We've gotta get back to Hyrule, they need their king."

"Yes Miss Tetra." And with that, they all did as said.

I turned back to Link, Lily and Ryan, "Link, follow me. You two, stay here."

Link turned to the two of them and shrugged his shoulders, turning back to me and followed me. I went below deck and into my room.

"What are we doing here?" Link asked.

"Getting our stuff, weapons to be more specific," I answered as I picked up my scimitar which was laying on my bed. Link walked past me and reached down to pick up his master sword.

"Link, I have a question…"

"Shoot."

"How did you get your master sword back?"

"Oh this thing, it isn't the original actually. I forged a copy, looks pretty similar huh?" Link asked swinging his sword around, almost hitting me. "Sorry," he sheepishly apologized scratching his cheek as he sheathed his sword. I pulled his hat down so it went over his eyes and rolled my eyes at him shaking my head as he pulled his hat up.

"C'mon, let's get back up. I'm sure they're waiting," I said opening the door for the both of us. Walking back up I saw that the duo were talking to each other, well more like… bickering as Lily's back was turned to Ryan as he waved his arms animatedly, when they saw us they turned so they were side by side as if nothing happened.

"You have your gear?" I asked, to which they both nodded their heads. "Perfect, we're going to train…" I told to which they both looked excited, but it died when I told them,

"It's me and Link vs you two."

"Oh crud."

The training session consisted Link and I evading all that the two kids threw at us. Neither of us even took out our weapons, we basically made them look like fools. Ryan's daggers never came close to hitting us and Lily never managed to land a single blow. It looked pretty funny. Once they were out of breath they both fell flat on their backs completely exhausted.

"That's… not… fair…" Lily said between pants.

"Yeah… and we've… been training… for the past week…" Ryan wheezed out.

"Not enough apparently," Link said as he held up his hand. I gave him a high five and told the kids to rest up in my room and we'll call them up when dinner's ready.

"Ok… thanks," they both thanked as they helped each other up and headed below deck. I turned to Link who watched them leave with a smile on his face.

"That was fun," I said.

"Yeah, it was," Link responded now directing his smile at me, "So what do we do now?"

"I dunno," I thought tilting my head to the side.

"How about I go up to the crow's nest? It's been awhile..." Link asked.

I smirked, "Link, if you wanted to take a nap you could've just asked."

"Haha, very funny," Link said in his sarcastic tone before climbing up the ladder. I told him to tell Zuko to go below deck to find something else to do, being halfway up he just yelled back "Got it!"

I turned and noticed Gonzo watching me curiously. "What is it?"

Gonzo smiled, "It's nice to see you two as friends again."

"Yeah, it took a lot."

"Seems worth it though, haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

"Like what?"

At this Gonzo smiled knowingly and took his hands off the wheel, walking past me and making his way below deck. Zuko doing the same behind him.

While I steered the ship, everything felt different… in a familiar way. The wind and waves seemed gentle as the wind gently caressed my face and the waves soundlessly rocked the ship. Their wasn't a cloud in sight, leaving me with a great view of the ocean and the sun lying in the horizon. It was like this back when… back before everything had changed.

A few hours had passed and the sun had fallen below, the moon now shining brightly in the sky.

"Miss Tetra, dinner's ready!" Niko called from below deck.

"Be down in a moment!" I shouted back, taking my hands off the wheel and looking up at the crow's nest. I shouted up for Link, but I didn't get an answer. Already knowing what that meant I climbed the ladder, making my way to the top.

"Link, I swear-" I stopped mid sentence, my eyes falling on the sleeping man before me.

His back was leaning against the walls of the nest, his head craning forward. His hat was covering the top of his eyelids and the flap was moving with the wind in front of his face. The sight brought a smile to my face, remembering the good old times.

Despite being king, he's still the Link I remember.

He's still the Link I fell in love with.

He's still the Link… that I love.

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry for the late update, really am. Hope the chapter was to your liking…**

 **So, I've got news. This story** _ **may or may not**_ **be going on hiatus, sadly enough.**

 **Now the reason for this is that, we're almost close to the end… but there is still a lot to write and plan out. And let's not forget that this story need major editing, like really badly. I want to finish it and rewrite it… but something's stopping me.**

 **Aside from the piling school work and the coming of midterms, which I can get over… like I did with finals. There's something I've gotten into.**

 **So as of this summer I've been playing super smash brothers for wii u and it's been a blast. Annoying at times, but mostly rewarding.**

 **Now how does a video game stop me from writing a story? Well I'm not going into professional gaming… I'm not that good. I'm mediocre at best. Better than those for glory scumbags, a joke for my fellow smashers.**

 **But the reason is because I've been 'maining' the LoZ characters, mainly Toon Link, and needed other characters to add to my arsenal. I wanted the characters themselves to be young, adventurous, and fun. So I chose the characters from Kid Icarus.**

 **That's when it started. I decided to look into the story and characters of Kid Icarus and took a great interest in it all. Doesn't beat LoZ, at least in my opinion, but it's pretty cool… you all should check it out.**

 **Anyway, I got an idea for a story. For that game it'd be a completely original fanfiction. Which is hopefully like this one… I don't think I copied off of anyone when making this. But I have an idea for the Kid Icarus game… and I could care less about the reads right now. I just want that story somewhere else than inside my head.**

 **It's basically a Pit x Viridi story. Trying to stay out of detail it'll be a story full of angst, sorrow, and a whole lot of regret. Now thinking about it it's along the lines of this story, not content but genre wise. But the story is meant to have a happy ending… like this one.**

 **I don't like sad endings. I'll skip to the end of the book to see if the story ends happily, if it doesn't I won't read it. The main reason why I did this was because before I started doing this I read a story that was quite sad… like really sad.**

 **It was bittersweet at most… but it was a really sad ending. Changed my life though, made me into who I am today. The fanfiction was deleted though… it was called Wolf's Law. A Percy Jackson fanfiction, made by "triangles".**

 **Sorry, I got off topic. The point is that this story may be put on hold… but it might not be. I might finish this story, write out the Kid Icarus story and then re-edit this story. That's what might happen, no promises but it might go down that way.**

 **But no matter what happens thank you so much for reading and sticking with me for this long! Tell me what you think of this story and my decision in the reviews. Thank you again and love you all.**

 **See you all soon… hopefully.**

 **If anything, I promise I'll be back during the summer…**

 **Bye!**


	40. The King's Assistant

_You trusted me, so I'll trust you too. That's what being friends means, doesn't it?_

 _-Okumura Rin_

 **Chapter 40: The King's… assistant**

It's been a day since we had gotten back from our… extended trip, and things are pretty normal. When we got back, as soon as Link stepped on land everyone greeted their king and princess with smiles and cheers, happy that their king had returned. Looking around the city I noticed that there wasn't anything out of the norm. Nothing looked destroyed and the people didn't look like they were on the brink of rebellion… Link seemed pretty relieved.

We made it to the castle soon enough, Link telling Lily and Ryan to get to their school to pick up all the work they missed. The walk up to Link's castle was quiet, but not uncomfortable. We'd share smiles and nudge each other from time to time, eye rolls were exchanged, but it was silent for the most part. We'd try to start up a conversation but we'd get interrupted by someone welcoming their king back.

Now, something that surprised me was that when we went inside the castle I saw some… bowing down towards the entrance in front of the throne. She looked in shape to say the least. She was well built, not showy-muscley but looked decently strong. Her skin was fairly tan, which contrasted greatly with her white hair. She wore what I could only describe as a midnight blue cloak, an orange sash around her waist, and darkish-blue open toed… boots? In the middle of her cloak was a strange eye-like orange colored symbol, which looks like an eye with a long teardrop falling right down the middle, aligning with the middle of the three eyelashes. On her back was a giant broadsword, almost as long as her entire body, encased in a sheathe. She looked like a force not to be reckoned with.

"My king, you have returned. It is great to see you again," she said with her head down. Link sighed sounding slightly annoyed, but smiled.

"Impa, you know how I hate the formalities," Link said bringing his hand up as if telling her to get off her knee. She, who's named Impa, stood at full height. She wasn't tall, it's just that she's about as tall as me, maybe an inch or two taller? With her head now up I saw shwe had multiple tattoos on her face, more specifically the skin around her eyes, resembling the one on her cloak. But that doesn't make her any less intimidating, I'm sure I can take her though.

"And you know I hate the informalities with my king," Impa replied, then looked over to me. "Finally make amends my king?"

"Um Link, who is she?" I asked turning to Link.

"Her name is Impa. Her life purpose, attained from Din knows where, is to serve and protect the king of Hyrule. Which is me. She's been helping me rule this land ever since I became king. I made sure to tell Linebeck and Jolene to have Impa take care of this place whilst I was away… only I hadn't expected to be gone for that long. Hence I was a little worried when I came back, but for nothing apparently as Hyrule looks as normal as ever," Link told keeping his eye on me.

"Thank you my king, I made sure to keep everything in check. No problems have risen and everything is just as well as you left it. Now, my king, are you going to let me formally introduce myself to her or not?" Impa asked

"Might as well, about time you two actually met." Link said stepping out of the way. Impa took a confident stride forward and formally held out a hand. I looked to Link unsure but he shifted his eyes between me and Impa silently telling me to shake it. I complied and shook her hand firmly.

"My name's Tetra…" I stopped because I wasn't sure of what my last name should be. I mean at this point I've had three last names already. Harkinian, Forester, and… technically Hyrule? Thankfully that was good enough.

"A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Tetra, I've been watching you for a while now. It's about time we've actually met," Impa stated.

I looked at Impa startled, but mostly confused and asked, "What do you mean you've been… _watching_ me?" Instead of getting an answer she turned to Link, I turned and saw that Link had a guilty look on his face as scratched his cheek.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Tetra, when I first met you, we both know… I didn't trust you in the least. So-"

"So you had her spy on me!?" I accused, getting angry.

"Not all the time, just… remember when you took Lily out for the first time?" I nodded my head. "Well, I thought that something bad might happen so I enlisted Impa to keep an eye out for what you were up to. Now before you blame me, that was awhile ago. Back when I didn't trust a word that you said, but now I trust you. So please don't be mad," Link reasoned.

Admittedly I felt a little betrayed, originally I thought Link trusted me just enough to know that I wouldn't intentionally hurt Lily but now I know apparently that's not the case. I looked over at Impa questionably, "Hey, when was the last time you spied on me?"

"When you were packing for your trip," Link answered for her.

"So what you're saying is… that ever since I showed up here, you've been keeping tabs on me? You couldn't even trust me to leave?"

"Yes but Tetra, like I said… I didn't trust you back then, but now I do. I trust that you'll do what you think is best for Lily and that you'll do what's right. I'm sorry I let my grudge on you affect how I treated you, but that's in the past now. A lot of things are. Do you forgive me?"

I looked up at Link, he was pouting and had his hands pressed together as if he were begging.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that!"

"Do you forgive me?" Link asked once again.

"Yes Linky."

"Thanks Tetsycakes," Link thanked before giving me a quick hug and turning back to Impa. "Impa, be sure to tell Ryan's parents that he's back, I'm sure he's too busy spending time with Lily to remember that he's supposed to say hi to his parents. Impa smiled.

"Ah, those two… young love is quite a sight to behold."

Link rolled his eyes, no doubt having heard this many times before, "Yeah yeah, just be sure to tell them. Thank you Impa," Link said before Impa covered herself in her cloak and quickly made her way out of the castle, Link then turned to me.

"I owe her a lot. She helps me keep this kingdom under control, keeps the peace."

"How?"

"People are scared of her, even though nobody knows her." I tilted my head in question, Link smiled. "You see, when people don't know something, they try to come up with a way to understand it. When night rises and a cloaked lady comes out at night people try to come up with a reason as to why she's there. According to the children and a few adults there's this cloaked lady who haunts this very land, and if you commit a crime or disturb the peace… she'll come and find you. Only bad things happen from there."

"Has anyone tried anything? To like, y'know summon her?"

"Well… there was this _one_ kid who wanted to see if she was real, so he broke a window to some random guy's house. Let's just say that the kid didn't get much sleep that night."

"What'd she do to him?" I asked, honestly a little concerned.

"It's what we _didn't_ do to him that worked, you see there are times when doing absolutely nothing is much more scary than actually doing anything. Impa snuck into his house and sat in the corner of his room, when he saw her he screamed… but every time his parents showed up she disappeared, but would come back once the parents leave. Impa would leave a note telling the kid to be good… or else. So, yeah that's basically been it," Link told.

"That's actually kind of messed up, don't you think?" I asked.

I wasn't expecting Link to laugh, or sling an arm around my shoulder, or speak closely into my ear.

"Well Testy, you of all people should know that in order to do some good, you've gotta do some bad first," Link whispered before backing away, leaving me a little shaken. He laughed heartily once more before walking towards his office.

"Anyway I've got some work to get done, I'll talk to you soon. Probably later, actually…" he turned to face me, "You want to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Thanks," I said.

"No problem, we're friends now," Link told before turning his back at me once more. Leaving me alone to watch as he left my sight, pondering at the words he said.

 _We're friends now._

 **Author's Note**

 **Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate)! I just wanted to update the story to show you all that this story hasn't been forgotten. I know it's not the best chapter, another build-up, but hope you guys enjoyed some of it. Actually now that I think about it this wasn't really a build-up but more like an introduction, other than that not so much going on. Anyway I'm not sure how much time I'll have to work on it, but I swear that one day this story will be completed.**

 **As always thank you so much for reading and Merry Christmas (Or whatever you celebrate)**


	41. She's just like me

_Like mother like daughter..._

 **Chapter 41: She's just like me...**

"C'mon, give it all ya got!" I screamed, my scimitar clashing against Lily's interlocked blades. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her face became contorted as if she were using all of her strength to try to push me off. I'll admit she's strong for her size and age, like stupidly strong, but years of adventuring out in the seas fighting and exploring had done me good. I was anything but a pushover.

I relented and jumped back, since Lily was still using all her might to push me off she stumbled forwards almost falling on her face. She sheathed her daggers and put her hands on her knees panting in exhaustion. Her head draped forward which let her hair carelessly fall in front of her face. Annoyed she kept pushing it back only for it to continuously return to its normal position, she sighed in defeat after the third time of pushing it back.

"Ugh, this is _so_ annoying," she complained. I looked down at her and saw that her hair had grown a tremendous amount since I first saw her, obviously since it's been a few months. If I remember correctly her hair started off no lower than the bottom of her shoulders, now it's ending at her hips. Wow, how have I not noticed this before? Must've been the bandana…

"Well let's go get you a haircut then," I said sheathing my own weapon. She looked up at me, slightly irked.

"I can't, Dad's the one that cuts my hair and he's busy right now. I don't wanna bug him for a lousy haircut," Lily then looked down at her sheathed daggers and a grin came across her face, no doubt an idea in her mind.

"Don't even think about it, that's going to hurt _a lot_ more than you think. Trust me, speaking from personal experience it hurts if you don't do it right," I told. She looked up at me curiously.

"Can you cut my hair then?" She asked tilting her head cutely, no doubt getting that from her father. He'd always do something cute to try to get me to do something...

"I'd cut it, but it wouldn't look good. Well it wouldn't look bad… for a pirate, but I don't think your dad wants his little princess to look like a pirate. Anyway whenever I cut my hair it ends up really short. I don't think you'd want that though, but I'm sure Linky would be happy to cut it once he's off. Just wait 'til we have dinner later," I said, the word 'we' bringing a smile to my face.

Ever since we all came back from the little… vacation, which has been about a week ago, I'd always been welcome to stay with Link… and Lily of course. He'd even told me that the rest of the crew could come whenever they wanted, they're practically another part of his big 'ol family. They declined as they said they couldn't see themselves sleeping in anywhere but the ship, but were happy and grateful for the offer nonetheless Which by the way involved Me, my crew, Ryan and his family, Linebeck and Jolene, and Impa. And of course Aryll and Lily, but that was a given since they're actually a part of his family. His only real family left.

 _But what does that make me?_

"Ugh, but that's not for another few hours!" Lily whined loudly flailing her arms around animatedly which snapped me back to reality. I smiled at her childish reaction and messed up her hair, making a few more strands fall in front of her face. "Mom!"

I laughed at her annoyed face and put my hands up in mock surrender, "Alright alright, I'll stop. Look I've got an idea, it's not a haircut but it'll do."

Lily looked at me questionably but shrugged trusting me, or just because there was no other option. I told her to follow me and we began walking to my ship, waving to those who happily greeted us… well Lily. People are still giving me questioning stares since nobody knows that I'm her mother, least I don't think so. Greeting the crew as we got on the ship I walked down to my room and went inside, going to my drawer of clothing to find the solution to Lily's hair.

"Ugh, this is so annoying!" Lily groaned, I took a look behind me and saw that all of her hair was covering her face… again. I chuckled at the sight and rummaged through my unfolded clothes looking for my old hair pins, which I found at the bottom of the drawer.

"Got it! Alright Lily, turn around I'm gonna get get that hair outta your face."

"Finally, I won't look stupid will I?" Lily asked bringing her hair behind her head.

"Well if you do you'll be getting a haircut anyway so… you'll be fine," I told. I used one hand to bring all of the hair over the top of her head and the other to put in the pins, took a little longer than it usually did since it's been a while but the result still came out the same. Her hair was out of her face and now resting on the top of her head, fashioned into my old swirl.

"And… we're done! Go check it out," I said, quite proud of my work. Lily went to my drawer mirror and looked at herself, at the swirly bun on the top of her head. She leaned in as if questioning 'what the heck is on my head' and I frowned.

"Lily, if you don't like it it's fine… you're gonna get a-"

"No! No I-I like it, a lot," Lily exclaimed poking the swirly bun at the top of her head, smiling at the slight bounce it gave. She smiled at me, "I think it looks really cool, how'd you think of this?"

"Funny story, my mom actually showed me. Same reason you had too actually, my hair was all out of whack and being annoying and she showed me. Figured you'd might like it since I liked it, so you really like it?" I asked, still not sure. It does look nice on her, but it's probably not 'in' right now, now that I think about it it probably never was. But she's a princess, not a pirate.

"Yeah, it looks nice. Hey do you have anymore pins? So we could match?" Lily asked excitedly. I smiled sadly and patted her bun.

"Sorry Lily, I don't have anymore. But don't worry you can have 'em, looks better on you anyway. I like it on you, you look a lot like me."

Once I said that I realized how true it is, she always has looked a lot like me. She looks exactly how I looked when I was her age, maybe a tad bit better. She's got muscle but it's not visible, if anything she looks skinny, giving her a small petite body. Her skin's become even more tanned having spent a lot more time outside in the sun training and having fun. The bun on the top of her head really seals the deal, I mean if you were to take an old picture of me and put it next to her we'd look exactly the same. The only difference would be her eyes, each of the two colors both coming from me and Link. But yeah… other than that, she's a splitting image of me.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Lily asked smirking.

"Well if it were a bad thing then I guess you want those out of your hair, right? I'll take 'em out for ya," I said reaching

"It's a good thing, don't take them out," Lily said putting her hands around her bun. She turned around again to check herself out in the mirror and I saw her smile in the reflection.

"You can keep them if you want, I don't use 'em anymore," I offered. I haven't worn them since Link and I were together, I think it reminded me of him too much… so I decided against wearing them anymore. Good thing I never threw them away, they suit her.

"Thanks Mom," Lily thanked, then proceeded to wrap her arms around my waist. I smiled and flicked the bun on her head, watching it bounce back and forth. She let go of me and looked at me with an excited look on her face.

"Now that my hair's outta my face, wanna go back to training?"

"Seriously? Is there anything besides training that you like to do? Y'know, besides hanging out with me, your dad… or Ryan?"

"No Mom. And stop with the whole Ryan thing, it's old," Lily tried, her face tinged red.

I smiled, "Well it's not just me… I mean there's Linky, your aunt, Jolene, Linebeck, Impa-"

"I get it," Lily huffed.

"Love ya sweety," I said with a cheeky grin.

"Whatever," Lily responded, shaking her head.

...

"We're home Dad," Lily screamed at the closed door of Link's office. We'd just gotten back from the ship, having decided to just hang out on the ship. Lily had fun taking down my crew, I had fun watching. Enough time had passed that we figured we'd head back, now here we are.

"Lily, are you decent? We're going to head out to eat with Aunty Aryll tonight," Link said, his voice slightly muffled coming from behind the door.

"Mom can come with us right?" Lily asked, looking up at me and giving me a wink, at which I rolled my eyes.

"That's fine, I'm sure we can fit in another seat. She here now?"

"Yep."

"Hi Tetsycakes!" Link shouted.

"Hi Linky," I shouted back.

"Are you both decent?"

"What's your definition of… decent?" I asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not reeking of sweat and clothes that won't make people stare at you like you're a… like you're inappropriately dressed," Link said, no doubt saving himself from saying slut in front of Lily.

"Well I don't reek, least I don't think. I'm not showing any skin or anything, other than my arms. And my hair's not a mess. Well, at least not more than usual, I think it's fine," I told, which is true. I'm wearing a white t-shirt, one that I recently changed into as the other one actually stuck to my skin from the sweat, a brown vest, loose blue pants, tucked into brown boots, and I have my hair falling loosely to my shoulders. "I look pretty good."

"Lily, does Mom _actually_ look good?" Link asked loudly, to which I could hear the smirk on his face.

"Yes Dad, Mom looks very pretty."

"How about you?"

"Lily looks great Link," I said. Like always she's wearing a shirt, shorts with her sandals, this time a pale blue shirt with white shorts. I smiled after taking a second look at her. "You should really take a look at her hair."

"Why?" Link asked, as he opened the door. Once it was opened the first thing that he saw was Lily's hair, which was still held up in the swirly bun. He stared blankly for a few seconds before he finally got a word out of his mouth.

"Oh," was all he could muster as he just stared at what's in front of him.

"You like it Dad?" Lily asked doing a twirl, Link's eyes remaining concentrated on her hair.

"Um… it looks… nice," Link said slowly, as if trying to avoid saying something bad.

"Her hair kept falling in front of her face, so I did this and she really likes it," I told. But it looked like Link didn't even hear what I said, as he kept on staring at Lily. "Uh Link, you there?" I asked, to which I didn't get a response, so I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he snapped out of it. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah… sorry. You both look great, let's go," Link rushed taking Lily's hand and leading her down the stairs and out the door, me following close behind. Lily looked back at me and reached with her empty hand for one of my own, to which I gladly accepted.

While walking I couldn't help but notice that Link avoided looking at Lily, more specifically her bun. I wanted to say something but decided against it as I didn't want to start an argument, especially since we're pretty good friends now… and that Lily's literally in-between us.

Link's opened up, a lot. He's treating me like a close friend, no more death stares, accusations or insults. Well there'd be insults but they'd only be meant as a joke, he'd apologize if he felt he went a little too far. He wasn't at all discomforted at physical contact, allowing me to punch his shoulder in a friendly manner, or him resting his elbow on my shoulder… or allowing his arm to dangle around me. I'd always do my best to ignore the warmth on my face and butterflies in my stomach, I'm a lot better at it than at first. The staring has stopped too, but the occasional stare is still there.

Like now, despite the fact that he's changed he still looks as handsome as ever. Man, if I had a rupee for every time I said or thought that I'd have… too many. He's wearing a button up turquoise shirt under a green trenchcoat with some yellow trimmings, all of the buttons being black adding to the regal and formal look. His white pants are stainless and are tucked into his leather brown boots, matching the same color as his leather belt. He looks like a king, his hair is even controlled, not flowing in the wind or giving him the adventurer look that I first met him with. He walks like a king, back straight, head held high, and each step look measured.

He's changed so much… then there's me. A grown women living in the dreams of the past, wishing for nothing more than to go back. Go back and change one thing, one thing that would make us all holding hands something more than just-

"Tetra… Tetsycakes!"

I blinked twice to get me to refocus and saw that Link had the door opened for me, waiting for me to go through.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized as I made my way past Link into the restaurant.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just… just thinking about things. Y'know where to go for my next treasure hunt."

Link seemed to see right through my lie but didn't say anything, instead just giving me a look that said 'we'll can talk later' and made his way to a table where Aryll and Lily were already getting comfortable.

"Hi Tetra, I love Lily's hair," Aryll praised. I noticed that with this being a four person table and with Aryll and Lily already sitting next to each other, that meant Link and I had to take the other two. Lucky me.

"Thanks, her hair was a real mess, thought it'd do the trick," I said as I took my seat.

"Hello your majesty, would you like any drinks?" A familiar voice asked behind me. I turned around and saw that Mila was standing tall and proud with a few menus in her hand.

"Mila, you know how I don't like people calling me that," Link asked in a scolding tone, but still with a smile on his face.

"And you know how I don't like you getting the recognition that you deserve," Mila said as she smiled back, looking a little bit too happy. Out of instinct I grabbed Link's hand to which both Link and Mila looked down and saw. Before either of the two could say anything Aryll spoke up.

"Um, do you have that strawberry drink," she asked casting an 'I got you' glance at me.

"The strawberry daquiri?"

"That's the one, I always forget."

"No problem."

"Can I have that too?" Lily asked joyfully.

"Sure."

"Make it three," I said.

"Four," Link joined.

"Ok then, strawberry daiquiris all around. I'll be right-"

"Oh sorry," Aryll interrupted, "Can you make it five? And can we have an extra chair?"

"Oh, um… sure. Just gimme a sec," Mila said as she put the menus on or table and left. Looking back at Link one more time before disappearing into the crowd.

We all turned to Aryll in question and she smiled. "Link, I have something to tell you."

"What is it," he asked concerned.

"I… I'm seeing someone," Aryll said shyly.

"Who is it? Do I know the guy?"

"Yeah, I think you like him. Oh there he is now," Aryll said sounding slightly relieved. With that Aryll got up and saw Aryll head to the front door. She walked up to…

Niko!

"That's a surprise," I whispered to Link, not really surprised since I interrupted their time in the paint shop together.

"No kidding."

We watched as they slowly walked towards us whilst talking at the same time, no doubt Niko being scared about talking to Link about their situation. They made it to the table and stood still for a few seconds before Aryll non discreetly elbowed Niko's side to which he could only squeak out a tiny 'hi' as he looked at Link.

"Hey Niko, it's good to see you," Link greeted.

"Oh… really?"

"Yeah, I know you. If you're the same guy who I remember, I don't mind you actually dating my sister. If it's anybody I'm glad you're the first. He is you first… right?"

"Yes Link, he's my first boyfriend," Aryll said as she hugged Niko's arm.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but we don't have any extra chairs, but there's another table for six if that's fine with you," Mila said with a few drinks on her tray.

"I mean, is anybody waiting for that table?" Link asked.

"Not right now."

"I think we're all fine with that," Link said looking at all of us for approval. To which we all nodded and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright, follow me."

When Link stood up to stand I hadn't realized that I was still holding his hand. I mumbled a quick apology as I let go, Link cast me another quick glance that no doubt meant we'd be talking to one another later tonight. We all followed Mila to the new table and seated ourselves so that Aryll and Niko sat on one side and Link and I on the other… Lily sitting in between us.

Mila handed all of us our drinks and while everyone had went to take off the wrapping from the straw, I just picked up the fancy looking cup and poured a good amount of the liquid into my mouth. Once I drank about a quarter of the drink I put it down and hiccuped.

"This is pretty good," I said aloud. I looked up and saw that Aryll and Niko were chuckling at my thirst while Link just rolled his eyes. I saw Lily smile at me and mirror my act in drinking as she picked up the cup with both hands and drank about half of the drink in one gulp. Like me she hiccuped, except a lot more loudly as she jumped up a little from the seat. Aryll smiled at Lily and looked towards me.

"Wow, you two are really alike." I smiled at Aryll's comment and poked Lily's cheek.

"Y'know what they say, like mother like daughter."

"I thought it was like father like son?" Niko asked.

"Shut up Niko."

 **Author's Note (Warning: Incredibly long… don't read if you don't want to)**

 **I've returned for the one year anniversary of You Again! How could I not possibly update on this day? I may not have been active but that doesn't mean I haven't abandoned this story. No, in fact I've been editing. In fact, I've updated all of the chapters and… yeah, that took a while to say the least. I'm sorry to say but I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I can't make any promises, so I'll just say to keep in check. Finals are on their way and I really hope that I don't mess up… my grades (in Algebra 2 and Chemistry) have been declining to say the least. It's a good thing I plan to be an English major… with a minor in history and philosophy.**

 **Anyway, on another note, I've pretty much abandoned my story on Kid Icarus. I used to be a Palutena and Pit shipper but after getting into the story and more of the characters, I became a Pit x Viridi shipper. There's so much more of a romantic spark between the two, while Pit and Palutena have more of a mother and child relationship. So yeah, once I switched sides I basically stopped the story. Pit x Viridi (Piridi) for the win!**

 **Breath of the Wild is amazing! You should totally get it and play it. It's an amazing game as it will provide great "memories" (inside joke for those who've played it) an awesome storyline, and breathtaking (had to) gameplay. You should totally play it. I love it!**

 **So I've gained new inspiration for this story, on the whole unrequited love scheme. You see there's this girl who I've had a crush on… I think it started after the first week of school and it hasn't stopped. I think she's flirted with me… pretty openly now that I think about it and I can't help slapping myself in the forehead because of it. So she hit on me a couple of times and I never really took notice, it wasn't until I finally got the courage to walk up and ask her out that I found out she had a boyfriend. Which I think started no more than a week before I asked her out… sucked since I got her an anonymous flower for Valentine's Day. But just because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean that I still don't like her, my feelings for her are still there but I won't harm her current relationship. I just want her to be happy, if her happiness isn't with me than… so be it. But I'll always be there for her, as a friend… or possibly something more later in time.**

 **For any girls who are reading this please review and tell me how you flirt, because I just want to be aware, so the next time a girl I like starts flirting with me I'll know it. Thanks.**

 **So… yeah, all that aside I hope that you all loved this chapter and I hope to see you soon.**


	42. Talking, gotta get better at that

_I love you, and I am so, so, so sorry for making your life harder because of that_

 **Chapter 42: Talking, gotta get better at that**

"So, how did you two get together in the first place," Link asked, looking at the couple in front of us who were no doubt holding hands under the table. "I mean… if I remember correctly… you didn't think Niko was the most… um, charming?"

"Link!" Aryll whined sounding annoyed. I casted a glance toward Niko and saw that he was a little sad, but look up at Aryll who gave him a smile… he smiled back. "While I will admit that our first meeting was… strange, Niko was the one who I had spent most of my time with. We hit it off pretty well to say the least. He kinda reminded me of you, funny, kind, and… a little bit of an idiot."

"Hey," Niko chimed, only for Aryll to poke his nose in response.

"He's not all that bad looking at all, I think he's very cute," Aryll complemented sweetly.

"Thanks Aryll," Niko said gratefully, "It goes both ways."

"Beaver," Link said aloud between forced coughs, causing me and Lily to snicker a bit, while Aryll smile innocently and Niko frowned. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself, too easy," Link apologized.

"No problem, I just wish I could say something negative to you… but it's not fair. In all honesty you're a pretty good looking dude, I'm not sure if you've noticed but all of the women in here are staring at you," Niko said, whispering the last part as he pointed behind us.

We all turned around and saw a group of young women giggling to each other as they kept looking at Link, who had jokingly waved at them, causing one of them to faint. "Jeez, little much for a wave huh? Hey Linky, I bet if you say hi to them, they'll die right then and there," I said sarcastically with a bit of annoyance.

"That happens all the time, they don't like me,they're just… excited to see their king," Link said, trying to convince himself that that's the case.

"Oh they're excited alright," I muttered.

"Why so annoyed Tets? You jelly?" Link asked as he looked at me. I looked back but didn't respond. So we just stared at each other, everyone else already knowing my answer.

"Tets?" Link asked now sounding concerned.

"Nah, it's fine. We're cool. We're all cool here. Certainly nothing wrong with a… separated husband and wife who don't share feelings towards one another anymore to talk about what we once were right? Back to when we were young, happy, and married? Yeah there's nothing wrong with that. I mean… like, nothing's ever gonna be like that again, right? I mean who would want that right? Nobody, nobody would want that again. We're just gonna stay friends, and I'm a-okay with that. Why wouldn't I be? Being just friends is cool. It's completely fine. We're fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. There's nothing to worry about. Why we even talking about it?"

Realizing I had just rambled on for about half a minute and now everyone at the table is staring at me I took a page out of Ryan's book and shoved my nose into the menu, no doubt everyone's eyes still on me. Thankfully Mila, can't believe I'm thanking Mila, had showed up and had given us all our strawberry daiquiris.

"So, what can I get for you today," Mila asked, to which we all gave her our orders. Once she had left and taken our menus I had nothing to hide behind so we just sat together awkwardly, not saying a word.

"Dad, I don't think I need a haircut. I like my hair like this," Lily said, breaking the silence.

"That's… fine with me, just be sure to tell me when it gets too long and I'll cut it," Link answered. "Say, Aryll care to tell me how long you two have been… seeing each other?"

"For a while now, about two weeks. It's been nice," Aryll said happily. "There's actually a pretty funny story about how we met, wanna hear it?"

"Don't see why not," Link answered amused. And began to listen in along with Lily and I.

"Well Niko here was walking around town, he was tired and had just wanted to go around to find something to eat, I dunno. So get this after about an hour of searching he finally found something 'good' to eat and went to pay for it but then he realized he forgot his wallet at home."

"I was tired and I grabbed the wrong pair of pants, don't blame me," Niko interrupted.

"Then who is there to blame?" Aryll asked sounding smug.

"My stomach, I'm tellin' ya I was hungry," Niko defended.

"So you jumped out of bed to go and get some food then huh?"

"Exactly!"

"Whatever you say Beaver boy," Aryll joked which got everyone, with the exception of Niko to laugh. Niko crossed his arms huffing to himself, but they quickly went to his sides as Aryll kissed his cheek, causing Lily and Link to stick their tongues out in joking disgust.

"Anyway, so poor Niko here was starving and had to walk all the way back to the ship in order to get whatever it is he wanted. But then he ran into me, like, literally ran into me."

"I was in a rush," Niko whined.

"Anyway I was picking up art materials for a new project and had started to carry them back to my house when this doofus comes out of nowhere and he knocks everything out of my arms, both of us falling to the floor. I recognized him immediately, courtesy of his teeth, and despite the fact that he had just sent me to the ground and all my art stuff was on the ground, I was happy to see him."

"How sweet," I said rolling my eyes, joining in on the conversation once again.

"So, we caught up over breakfast and we hit it off again. When it was over and we walked back to my house he told me that he really enjoyed spending time with me…"

"And?" Link asked.

"That was it, he just left it hanging, nothing else was said. He just stood there and stared down at his feet. I knew where he had wanted it to go and had asked if he wanted to go out sometime."

"And I said yes," Niko said.

"No Niko, you stuttered," Aryll joked smiling, Niko rolling his eyes at her comment. "So yeah, we've been seeing each other since and, well I really hope that you approve," she said looking at Link pleadingly who just looked at his sister with a blank expression.

"Why wouldn't I approve? I mean, I've known the guy for a while, longer than you have… obviously, but we're pretty good friends to say the least. Look Aryll, I just want you to be happy, and make sure that you're in good hands. If Niko can make you happy and keep you safe then there's no problem," Link stated.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to keep her happy and safe," Niko said confidently, in a serious and strong tone that I hadn't heard before. I can't help but be impressed at how much my little cabin boy has grown over the years.

"Good, because if you don't… everything that Tetra's thrown at you will be a paradise compared to what I could do to you," Link said menacingly, making NIko gulp.

"Ok big bro, he gets it, you can lay off now," Aryll told off, to which Link brought both hands up as if saying he's done.

"Guys, the food's here," Lily said, to which we all turned and saw Mila and another waiter standing beside us with two trays of food. Mila and her friend had then given us the food, not being so subtle about checking out Link and left us to our meal.

After a few more random conversations, Niko whining, Aryll rolling her eyes, Lily playing with her food, Link copying his daughter, and me chiming in every now and then, we had all finished our meals and started to make our way back to our homes.

"See ya guys soon," Niko said waving to us with one hand, holding Aryll's in the other. The two then proceeded to walk down the streets as Niko said he was going to walk Aryll home and head back to the ship. Leaving Link and I to walk back home, as Lily was fast asleep thanks to all of the food she ate.

We had walked the majority of the castle route… no, the entire walk in silence. The only interaction we shared were a few awkward stares at each other and… that was really it. We both know how I feel about him, and we both know how he feels about me. It's not the same on both ends and after making the promise between us it makes everything more complicated.

Finally making it back to the castle we tucked Lily into the King of Red Lions and left the room. Leaving the two of us in the hallway, alone… with a whole lot to say.

"Look, Link-"

"Let's talk, somewhere else," he said then leaned close, "Lily might be listening in."

I nodded my head and he lead me to my guest room, where I sat at the edge of my bed, and he leaned against the wall next to the closed door.

"Why Tetra? Why can't you move on? Why can't you just let go? You promised me you would!"

"I'm sorry Link," I said not able to look him in the eye, knowing my apology meant nothing.

"Don't be sorry, just do it. If you want I could set you up with somebody," Link offered trying to help… it did anything but.

"NO! That's not what I want! You know what I want!"

"And you know that I can't give it to you! Tetra, why can't we just be friends?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!"

Link looked at me, instead of dark eyes I used to get when I told him, his eyes were sad. He felt sorry for me.

"Tetra, I don't feel that way about you anymore, I'm sorry-"

"Just give me a chance, please!"

"No Tetra, it will only be out of pity. Neither of us would get anything out of it, and the worst part is when you see that it wouldn't work out you'd convince yourself otherwise and just keep trying. I'm sorry, but I need you to understand that what we had, is all in the past. We can't go back," Link said, sounding sorry.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"I'm sorry Tetra," he said as he turned his back to me and opened the door to leave and while closing it he looked over his shoulder one more time and said, "I don't love you."

 **Author's Note**

 **Just to let you know I'm still stuck in school, finals are close and I'm going to hate them. Specifically the Algebra 2 and Chemistry regents! They're the worst, I can't study for the Algebra 2 regents because they always change the material, everything that I've been taught won't be on that final. I know it sounds weird, but trust me, I'm right. And I just suck at Chemistry so… that should be… interesting. Anyway, back to the story.**

 **Back to Triforce with their relationship, am I right?**

 **This is pretty sad to be honest, I've been in the situation of unrequited love multiple times and I can personally tell you it sucks. I haven't had a girlfriend yet… eh whatever. The best things come to those who wait, I won't change myself to get somebody. Afterall it's better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not. Enough of my life, I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you all for reading, see you all soon.**


	43. What Just Happened?

" _We are never so defenseless against suffering as when we love"_

 _-Sigmund Freud_

 **Chapter 43: What just happened?**

"Mom… Mom, wake up. Mooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

I opened my eyes to see a chirpy Lily in front of me, already dressed up in a pair of white shorts and a blue shirt, making me question how in the world these kids have so much energy in the morning.

"Mornin' Lily," I croaked out groggily as my eyes were exposed to the sun.

"Morning Mom, breakfast is ready," Lily said smiling as she turned around and hurried out of the room. I sat up in my bed and stretched my limbs cracking my back, I then yawned and got out of bed feeling the cold tile floor under my bare feet. I walked out of my room and made my way to the dining room. Once I opened the door I saw Lily eating her breakfast consisting of eggs, meat, and rice.

"Dad's making a plate for you, he'll be out in a few. I've gotta leave for school soon so I gotta eat," Lily said, then quickly taking a big bite out of her eggs. I took a seat in the ten seat table next to the head where Lily sat and waited for Link. As if on cue Link, in his pajamas that resemble the ones he used to wear as a kid, walked out of the connecting kitchen and made his way over to us with two plates in his hands. He smiled at Lily and handed me my plate.

"Thanks," I said trying my best to give him a genuine smile.

"No problem Tets," he replied giving me one that looked just as forced as saying my nickname did. He wordlessly sat across from me and ate his food trying his best not to look at me, which was exactly what I was doing. So when our eyes met, we'd quickly look back down at our own food. Lily completely ignored us as she dug into her own plate, in a very un-princess like manner.

"Geez Lily, I know Link's cooking is good and you're in a rush, but I'm sure you can slow down. Any faster and you might choke," I scolded jokingly.

"No actually," Link said, "because she wants to walk with _Ryan_ to school."

Lily immediately stopped eating and almost choked on her food, causing Link and I to stifle our laughs at our daughter whose face is now flush red.

"Dad!"

"Lily, it's completely fine to have a crush-"

"I _don't_ have a crush on him, we're _just friends_ ," Lily exclaimed. Link and I looked at each other momentarily forgetting our previous silence and both rolled our eyes knowing that that's a complete lie. "I'm serious!"

"Sure you are… well, don't you think you should get going?" Link asked. Lily huffed and stood up from her seat and made her way out of the room.

"Say hi to Ryan for me," I called out as she closed the door behind her. I know for a fact that I saw her face get red again at my request. Once she left it was just me and Link… alone. This is gonna be awkward. We ate for a few more minutes in awkward silence, a few coughs here and there, and Link finally decided to break the ice.

"Tets… um, Tetra… we're cool… right? No hard feelings?" Link asked sheepishly as he looked up from his half-finished plate. I swallowed my food down and cleared my throat.

"Link, I'm not going to lie straight to your face and tell you that what I feel will go away. Because I'm not sure if it will, I can't say that I can promise you a life where I'm _ok_ with being _just friends_. But I will say that I will try my best to make it so. I know that you don't return my feelings, and believe me when I say that it hurts… a lot, but that doesn't mean that they're just going to go away. I'll try Link, that's all I can say. I can't promise you that I'll stop loving you," I answered.

Link stared at me, a sad look in his eye. "Tetra, I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings. Maybe… maybe if I could then everyone would be happy. But I meant when I say that I don't really feel anything for you, I can't really picture you as more than a friend. Well, _best friend_ is definitely a possibility but other than that… I can't really picture it. You're the same old Tetra, and I'm really confused on how that makes me feel. After all these years apart you're still the adventurous, fun-loving, intelligent, brave, kind-hearted… beautiful Tetra I once fell for. But, in the end I don't think I can get back together with you… because… y'know…" Link trailed.

"You already know that I'm sorry for what I did, and I know that all of the apologies in the world can't do anything to change the past, and at this point it means nothing. But I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. And even though you've forgiven me… at least I hope you have, I'm still sorry for how I treated you. All the death threats, screaming, violence, spying, and… emotional damage I've done. I shouldn't have done that. " Link apologized. I shook my head defiantly.

"No, you had _every_ reason to hate me. I waltzed back into your life and… well, in your eyes I'm pretty sure it looked like I was out to ruin everything that you've created. And that I was using your daughter to get close to you… which admittedly I was, which is pretty messed up. You had every reason to hate me and do everything you did, so… apology accepted."

"Not everything, I know I went overboard. I made you cry, I hurt you in so many ways and… and I'm sorry," Link apologized again.

"Link, you had every right. You had every right to do all of those awful things to me, I hurt you when I… told you that I wouldn't stay with you and our Lily. I betrayed you and I know I made you suffer alone, however long you spent suffering should be half the amount of time that I should've suffered from what you've done."

I was met with silence. Link looked as if he were questioning himself as his eyes became dark. But not the shade of dark that I was reunited with, no. This was the look Link gave off when he was upset, when he seemed to question everything he's ever known. I've only seen this look once before, when I told him I'd be leaving him… all those years ago. Link heaved a deep sigh.

"Did… did you suffer? Without me? You said that you missed me, but did you really?" Link asked, his eyes boring into my own, his voice shaking slightly.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I suffered!" I paused and I got from my seat and took Lily's, taking Link's hand in my own. Our fingers now intertwined with one another's.

"I… when I left you, I thought that I made the right choice. It was like that for awhile, but… eventually, I began to miss what I once had. I missed waking up next to you in the morning, I missed talking together, I missed fighting alongside you, heck I even missed fighting with you. I missed the way things used to be. I missed you, your jokes, your laugh, your smile, your… everything. I missed us. When I returned to Sunset and didn't find you… I… I wanted nothing more but to find you. I had to find you again. Every day and night you'd plague my mind, I couldn't get you out of my head. I needed to be with you again, but… I made that impossible. You were my missing piece, you completed me. And, because you were gone, I couldn't live on in life without feeling empty. So for about nine years I suffered. Every day I'd live with regret for being so stupid. I couldn't go a minute without thinking about you and what we used to be. What we could have been." I paused, gripping Link's hand tighter.

"Y'know, when I first… left you. I saw those toys and clothes that you stored behind all of the rum crates. I thought you were an idiot, thinking that I'd ever want that in my life. I remember throwing them into the sea swearing that I'd never be a mom. Swearing that I wouldn't be held down by a child. But now, if anything I'm holding her back. Lily wanted to come aboard my ship, I told her no, but she still managed to sneak on anyway. I didn't want Lily to get hurt, but I also wanted her to be happy. It's hard… being a parent. I don't know how you managed to do it alone, especially with you being the king. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

I felt Link's hand tighten around my own.

"In the end I had abandoned looking for Hyrule and dedicated my life to find you again. To try and make things right. So I'd find the man I love with all my heart."

I was met once again with silence, my hand still in his. His thumb made circles around my hand, reminding me of when he'd hold my hand and tell me what he thought of the world. What he thought about… us.

"Do you really mean all of that," Link asked softly.

"Every word."

It wasn't until now that I realized we were but mere centimeters apart until now, his breath mixing with my own. Our hands still intertwined.

"Tetra…"

"Link…"

I don't know who, but one of us began to lean in. My heart began to beat faster, thinking about what we're doing. Is this real? Am I really about to-

"Your majesty… I, um… your majesty?"

Both of us stopped and turned to see Impa, who looks like she just rushed into the room with a questionable look on her face. I looked at Link who looked as confused as me as to what we were just about to do. Link leaned back and cleared his throat.

"Yes Impa?"

"Am I… interrupting something," she asked, sounding slightly amused.

Link took his hand back, making my own feel cold, and stood up from his seat as he wordlessly made his way to Impa.

"No, you weren't. Now tell me why do you require my presence?"

"Some of the workers want to talk to you about the railroad system, I came to get you on their request but then I came here and saw-"

"Take me to them. A king shouldn't keep his people waiting."

With that Link walked past Impa and out the door, not bidding me goodbye or even looking back. Impa looked like she had questions but asked nothing as she followed behind her king.

 _What just happened?_

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, I hope that this chapter showed you both sides of the apologies from Link and Tetra. I also hope that this chapter confused you a little, as to what's going on. That's kinda the point, Tetra's confused about her relationship between her and Link. This chapter should have shown that. I didn't expect this chapter to come out this way and for what to happen… happen, I think I've got a basic concept as to what's gonna happen in the next though. So that's good. Well, I better get started. I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'll see you all soon.**

 **Bye the way, I didn't even know I never uploaded this chapter… so I guess you all get another Christmas gift. I got to update my story twice in one day, yay!**


	44. Having Fun

_It's just a job. Grass grows, birds fly, waves pound the sand._

 _-Muhammad Ali_

 **Chapter 44: Having Fun**

"Wait, you and Link had _a moment_?"

I looked up from my drink and toward Aryll who had a confused look on her face. I shook my head not really knowing how to answer. "I think? Maybe?I'm not sure, we talked… about stuff. We forgave each other and… I'm still questioning the entire thing."

"From what I'm hearing is that he's sending you mixed signals," Telma intervened as she dried an empty glass. "He first tells you that he can't feel anything for you, but then he says that you're still the girl who he fell in love with. And… maybe had this Impa person not intervened then you two would've kissed. But then when she did he just gives you the cold shoulder."

"Link's confusing, I can usually read him very well. Even after everything he's still Link, sure there are a few differences but still. I'm just confused," I whined. Aryll giggled at my action. "What?"

"Well, it's pretty cute how you're trying to figure him out. I mean, I wasn't onboard your ship all those years ago but I could only imagine that this is what it was like."

"What do you mean," I asked not getting where this is going.

"Back before you two were a thing you'd stop by Outset every now and then. And I remember how obvious it was that the two of you liked each other, you'd both always try to steal looks at one another, your body language would ease up, and you'd both be more happy when you two were together. Anyway since you two hadn't confessed I could only imagine the both of you were trying to get the nerve to ask if what you felt was mutual."

"But it isn't mutual, he said it himself," I stated.

"It might not be right now," Aryll agreed, "But give it time. I mean your relationship with Link has progressed leaps and bounds. Tetra, I'm sorry for sounding mean, but when you first came back he wanted you dead. It's only been a matter of months and now look at the both of you. His door's always open for you, he lets you sleep at his castle, eat with him and Lily, and he's your friend. If I'm correct he vowed to hate you forever, and now… well that vow has been broken. Look, what I'm getting at is that you've just gotta keep pushing and give your relationship time. I'm sure you two will be back together in no time," Aryll assured with a smile with a smile.

I smiled back, "Thank you Aryll. It means a lot, really. But I've gotta ask, why are you helping me with this? You know that I hurt Link, abandoned him and Lily, and that I messed up big time. So why are you trying to get me back together with him?"

Aryll rolled her eyes, "Because you dummy, despite me being with Link more than you have… actually that might not be true… no it is. I've never seen him more happy other than when he spends his time with Lily. She makes him so happy, but he's missing something. That's you."

"You think I complete him?"

"You complete each other," Aryll answered with a nod of her head.

Telma who had been silently listening whilst polishing her glass mugs up until this point tapped Aryll on the shoulder, who then looked at her.

"It's already half past eleven sweetie, you've gotta go get back to your place so you can get ready and get down to the docks if you want to make it on time for your date." Telma reminded.

Aryll put her hands to her head, "By Farore I didn't even look at the time! Thanks Telma," she thanked getting up and then giving me a hug. "See you soon Tetra. Just give it time."

I hugged her back and said, "I'll wait however long it takes."

Aryll let me go and opened the door giving us a final wave goodbye.

"Oh, and say hi to beaver boy for me," I called out to which Aryll frowned.

"Only I can call him that," she exclaimed possessively before shutting the door behind her, leaving with a small smile on her face. Telma and I both chuckled and shook our heads. I downed the rest of my drink in one chug and Telma looked like she was considering something.

"What is it," I asked after wiping my mouth with my bare arm.

"Should I really be giving you drinks before you pick your daughter up from school? You're gonna go sword fighting with her, you can't blame me for being a little worried."

"Don't worry Telma, It's not like I'm getting drunk, and believe me when I say I drink a whole barrel I can. In fact I can probably down that barrel over there," I said pointing to a lonesome barrel behind her.

"You don't even know what's in there," Telma commented raising a brow in amusement.

"It don't matter," I said eyeing the container.

"I'm sure it doesn't," she said, both of us sharing a small laugh.

"I don't really think it would be the best thing to do anyway, I'm the mother of the princess right. I don't want the royal family to look bad, right?"

"About that…" Telma trailed finishing drying her glass and moving onto the next.

"What?"

"I don't really think that Hyrule knows that your Lily's mom," Telma said looking up at me.

"Huh?"

"I mean, don't you think you'd be getting more attention or something, like Link or Lily? I mean everyone treats them like royalty, which they are, even though they try not to act like it. Now that I think about it, Link never officially stated that you're Lily's mom," Telma said thoughtfully.

I frowned, "Why do you think that is?"

"Well, everyone's assuming that the two of you are… together. Think about it, a new girl coming to Hyrule that nobody has seen before suddenly getting friendly with the king who hasn't dated anybody. To the point where she's allowed in the castle, not to mention that she's trusted with his precious daughter everyday. Only makes sense for people to think you're… y'know, dating."

My frown dropped further, "oh," was all I could say. Telma put her arm on my shoulder and reassured me that we'll be dating soon enough and what Aryll said is true, Link and I will get back together, I've just gotta keep pushing and give it time. I shrugged my shoulders trying to be dismissive as I wiped my mouth, the remains of alcohol now on my forearm, and exchanged goodbyes with Telma as I left.

Leaving the bar I decided to quicken my pace to the school, as Hyrule is practically a giant maze. The only real thing that stands out is Link's castle which can be seen from the docks, the size being deceiving as the inside is a lot smaller than what one would think. After about a twenty minute long walk I made it to the school, which is somewhat close to the town center.

The school was about the size of five of the surrounding homes and shops nearby, twice as tall too. Lily told me that Link set up the foundation of the education system and that it was pretty simple. Link said that the only thing people really need to know is how to count, do basic math, speak properly, and write. Lily also made Link include the history of Hyrule and how he defeated Ganondorf leading to this Hyrule, just so he could get some recognition. Once children were done with five years of school they then took on apprenticeships, Lily and Ryan are in their second. Lily is going to be the princess, who would've guessed, and Ryan's gonna be a doctor like his dad.

Apparently I was right on time, I looked towards the sun and saw that it was only ten minutes until noon. I waited with a few other parents who decided to pick up their kids, there's enough guards to make sure nobody gets lost or taken… not that that's happened yet. I'm sure it never will, all the people in Hyrule who I've met so far are nice and seem trustworthy. The school doors opened and the kids started coming out, Ryan (with a book in his hand) being one of the last, Lily not with him.

"Hey Ryan, where's Lily," I asked as the two were almost always together.

"She… got in trouble," Ryan stated sounding a little worried.

"What? Why?"

"There's this one guy that she's been having problems with for awhile, he keeps picking on Lily and whenever Lily starts to talk back the teacher intervenes and blames Lily."

"That's not fair, doesn't anybody see what happens? What about you? You're in the same class, you should be the one backing her up," I said involuntarily raising my voice.

"I do! It's just that we got a new teacher," Ryan said a little defensively.

"Why'd you get a new teacher? And what's wrong with the new one?"

"Our old teacher had to leave because she's pregnant. The new one, the girl that Lily's having problems with… it's his mom."

"And she's been blaming every little spat between the two on her?"

"Yeah," Ryan said sounding a little peeved at the teacher.

We heard the school's doors open and saw Lily. She looked pissed. Her hands were clenched into fists, her eyes were focused on the ground, and she had this look on her face that basically said 'don't talk to me if you do I'll break your face'.

"Lily, you ok?" I asked, admittedly sounding stupid while asking.

She just seemed to notice me as she snapped out her her rage filled state, "Oh hey Mom. Yeah I'm good," she lied.

"That's not what I heard, I heard you have a sucky teacher," I pried.

"Yeah, I do. Her dumb son is a piece of sh-"

As if on cue the school door opened, having to push it from the inside Lily was practically shoved forward. "What are you saying about me?"

The boy behind Lily was a little bit taller than her, no more than two inches. For such a skinny kid, he looked like a jerk… dirty brown hair and an ugly smile on his dumb looking face.

"Hey kid what's your problem? Why you picking on Lily?"

The kid looked at me strangely, not knowing who I am. I'm glad for that, because if anything goes south I'd rather keep my identity a secret. "Because I can,"

His answer alone made me want to punch him in the face.

"Listen here kid, just because your mom's a teacher doesn't mean that you can pick on her."

"Yeah it does, I get to do whatever I want. If you have a problem with that then you can talk to my dad, he's a sailor, and he can kick your butt." As he said this he got closer to me trying to get in my face, not working because he's shorter than me, but I could smell his rotten breath and I wanted nothing more than to shove him to the ground.

I smirked, "oh really? What's your name kid?"

"It's Johnson, Tommy Johnson. Know it, respect it."

"Your dad work at the docks?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pay him a visit," I said giving the brat a light shove to get him out of my face, causing him to almost fall on his back. It seemed to make him angry as he frowned and made his way to the docks. I smirked and turned to Lily and Ryan, who have been silent during my talk.

"You two wanna watch me beat up a bunch of sailors?"

Lily and Ryan both looked at each other eagerly before nodding their heads vigorously. I smiled and patted their heads and made my way to the docks, both of them following alongside me.

"So Lily, this kid been bothering you for a while," I asked glancing towards her.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad before, because we had a different teacher," she answered.

"Did your old teacher know about this?"

"Yeah, she knew that Tommy was being a jerk to me, so Tommy rarely did anything. When he did he got an earful and he had to stay after school for bad behavior. Now that his mom's a teacher I can't really do anything without getting in trouble," she said sounding peeved.

"Well that won't be a problem once I'm done talking to his dad," I said knowingly.

"You're really going to beat him up," Ryan asked.

"I'm ready to beat him and a bunch of other sailors to a pulp, but if he's too chicken to fight then I'll just talk to him. I hope that he wants a fight though, violence solves problems."

"Doesn't violence start problems," Ryan questioned.

"Problems start off small and they come from dumb stuff that people won't overlook and dumb people in general, they'll argue and it'll eventually get to a point where they need to end the now big problem. Violence makes the problem stop because whoever wins in the act of violence wins the argument, problem solved," I lectured then realized I'm talking to kids. "I mean, if you can avoid violence that's great. But just don't be afraid to get into a fight."

"Thanks for the advice," Ryan thanked.

"Are we gonna get your crew," Lily asked.

"I don't see the need. If I can take on a ship full of pirates I'm pretty sure I can beat up a few sailors with a big head," I said not trying to sound like I was bragging.

"Well, I mean… ok then I guess," Lily responded slowly. Having been with Lily now I could pick up on things I wasn't able to at first. One of them being how Lily showed being worried, she'd always try to be dismissive but she'll be hesitant about it and slip a little. Much like how I used to when I was her age.

"Lily, it hurts to know that you don't have any faith in me," I feigned jokingly.

"It's not that I don't have any faith in you, I know you can beat up a bunch of idiots easily, I'm sure you've done it before. I'm sorry, I just have a bad feeling about this," Lily said as if she could see the future, and for this situation I think she might be right.

"Hey it's ok. I'll go and get my crew," I comforted. It's not that big a deal anyway, since we're parked at far right end of the docks. Link says we still have to pay the fee to keep our ship there, because it wouldn't be fair if we got to stay for free, but he's only having us pay half-price.

"Thanks Mom… if we want, can we join in," she asked eagerly. No longer showing worry.

"We? What makes you think I want to fight," Ryan spoke up, taking his nose out of his book.

"Well I know you want to protect me, so if I jump in you're going to," Lily stated knowingly. Ryan shook his head and went back to his book.

"Tell you what, if there's any kids there that want to join in for the sailors' side. Feel free," I allowed, enjoying the look of satisfaction on Lily's face while Ryan just sighed knowing he'd most likely have to get involved. It wasn't much longer until we all made it back to my ship.

"EH BOYS! C'MON DOWN HERE," I shouted from down below. Everyone came down and lined up shoulder to shoulder, ready for a task. I remembered that Niko's not here, but instead on his date with Aryll. Hope that's going well. As much as I bash on them for being idiots from time to time, a lot, they're always willing to help me. I can't be more grateful.

"What is it Miss Tetra," asked Gonzo. He caught sight of Lily and Ryan and greeted them as well. "Hello Little Miss, and… Ryan. We gotta give you a nickname or something... anyway, it's good to see you two."

"Thanks Gonzo, it's great to see you too," Lily said smiling.

"I'll think of a nickname soon," Ryan said looking up from his book.

"Just make sure it ain't a dumb one, can't be worse than Ryan," Gonzo jokes.

"Don't worry, at the very least it'll sound better than Gonzo. Won't be hard at all," Ryan jokes back, the entire crew giving a small laugh.

Yeah, ever since Ryan came with us, he's had a bit of a personality change. It at least shows when he's with my crew, as they've all grown on each other. He's not afraid of them like he once was but can now joke and sometimes challenge them. Especially since they got to hang out for a week, while Link and I were stuck on an island. They still had chores to do and apparently they put him through a bunch of hard labor to toughen him up. He's a bit more… of a man and less of a nerd. Only a bit.

But I'm sure Lily likes that a lot.

"Anyway," I said getting their attention, "There's a sailor that I've gotta talk to, the guy might have a few friends that want a fight. If anything goes south you join in, got it?"

"Yes Miss Tetra!" All of them saluted at the same time.

"Too bad Niko's gonna miss out on the fun," Mako said.

"I'm sure he's having some fun of his own," I said knowingly.

I smiled and thanked them, then proceeded to walk down to the left side of the docks trying to find a few sailors. It didn't take long, as I saw a group of about twenty of them being rowdy and obnoxious as they chugged down whatever they were drinking… most likely rum. I noticed that the brat was there with them and not only was he sitting next to one of the sailors, but he also had a drink in his hand. He wasn't the only kid there too, as another kid who looked a little older was drinking without a care in the world.

"HEY!" I called out. All of them looked at me in the already drunken state, knowing a drunk look when I see one, eyeing me up and down as if I were some sort of sex toy. The brat gave a drunken half smile and said something to his dad who laughed. He got up and started walking towards me.

The guy was big, not ripped, but fat. He was about my height, maybe an inch shorter. He had his son's hair except it was all greasy and sweaty as if drinking was a workout and he worked out twenty four seven.

"Yur not my wife, yur much prettyer than er. How 'bout I show ya a good time," he asked in a slurred voice. Ok, either these guys drank a lot or they can't hold their liquor. I've seen, and beaten up, sailors that can't even down a shot without getting drunk.

"Don't you have a wife?"

"She wudn't haf to know," he said whilst in his drunken state trying to seduce me with an ugly face. I wanted to hurl.

"I'll pass, but I want you to do something for me," I stated.

"Wateva ya want missy," he asked eyeing my boobs hungrily getting the wrong idea.

"Your son has been bullying my girl, and since I can't force him to stop, I want you to do it," I said loud and clear to get him to look up from my boobs.

"Tommy? Are ya surr? Hesa good kid, he wudn't urt a fly. Yur dawter mite be lyin' to ya," he said with his breath getting in my face.

"I can assure you, your son is the one at fault here. I know it's gonna be hard, especially since you're drunk off your feet, but get your son to stop or else you'll be in a world of trouble with the king," I said getting mad already having two disgusting things in my face already.

"Oh c'mon, I'm surr we can werk somethin' out. The king wudn't help ya, but I surr can," he offered and reached behind me to grope me.

I slapped him. Hard. Everyone else on the docks, who weren't already watching were now as it was hard enough to send him stumbling to the ground. He looked up at me and growled, his left cheek now with a very visible red handprint.

"BOYS! SHOW ER WE AIN'T AFRAID TO HIT A WOMAN!"

The rest of his crew got up and charged at me, but before I could take a step forward my crew already already charged in. I usually hate when they just charge in like fools, but now it seems more endearing knowing they're ready to protect me. Not that I need it though.

Two of them ran past my crew and went for me, this is gonna be fun.

The first guy came in with a wild roundhouse punch, I side-stepped avoiding the punch and kicked him into the water. The other guy actually stopped and then went in for a jab, showing that he's not completely drunk. I slapped his fist away and smirked, knowing full well this would be easy. He was surprised by my strength and tried to kick me, I ducked under his kick and swept him off his feet, making him land on his back with a thud, I finished him off with a stomp to the face knocking him out. I looked up and saw the brat Tommy running at me with a smashed bottle, no doubt with plans to use it, his friend right behind him.

I turned behind me towards Lily and Ryan, "You two wanna join in?"

"Heck yeah," Lily exclaimed bouncing on her feet.

"Only to make it fair," Ryan said as he put down his book, trying to be dismissive, failing since he had an eager smile on his face.

I smiled as I turned and saw Tommy coming at me with his bottle. He went in to stab me and I caught his wrist, knocked it out of his hand, slapped him lightly just for satisfaction, and threw him towards the small duo behind me. The kid behind him went in for a threesixty roundhouse, I was caught off guard with his young age and the fact that I saw him down a mug earlier, but I still avoided it. He went in for a punch which I avoided and grabbed his arm, I swung him around towards Lily and Ryan and quickly heard and "OOF" and Ryan's voice telling the kid "get up and show me a fight".

"That's the spirit Ryan!" I heard Lily say, no doubt smiling as she proceeded to beat up Tommy.

The guy who I kicked into the water was back on the docks now, soaked and mad. He screamed like a maniac and ran at me, going in for another wild haymaker. I spun around him ending up behind him and punched him in the gut, making him fall to his knees, then did a spin kick which connected with his face and sent him back in the water.

"YOU DUNN IT NOW!"

I looked up and saw the brat's father was standing up now, my handprint still visible on his cheek.

"You've got something on your face," I said with a smirk. He screamed loudly and charged, deciding to fight offensively I charged as well. We collided halfway with him being sent back to the ground. While he was more filled out with fat, I was filled out with muscle.

"You're already on the floor? Glad to see you're open about me mopping the floor with you," I said mocking him.

"SHUDDUP!"

He pushed himself off the ground and went for a wild punch, making it the… third I've had sent my way today? Still fighting offensive, while the punch was still being thrown I punched his bicep, stopping his punch and hurting him in the process. He screamed again, can he not shut up? Then he went for a roundhouse kick which he clearly was incapable of doing in his drunken state as his foot barely went above his waist. I backed up and then slapped his cheek with my handprint on it lightly, to rile him up.

"You can do better than that, can't ya?"

He screamed again and mid-scream I kicked him in the gut sending him back.

"Stop screaming, it's really annoying," I said backing up again, watching him attempt to stumble back on his feet.

"Hey mom if he charges again let Tommy at him," I heard Lily say behind me. I looked behind be and saw Tommy was slowly getting up off the ground.

I turned a little to my right and saw Ryan still fighting his guy, but apparently he had enough fun and decided to end it. The kid, who looked capable of fighting, was now tired out and reckless. He went in for one final hit and Ryan avoided it, wrapped his arm around the kid's and punched him in the stomach, then the chest, then his throat, then released the kid and punched him in the face sending him flying back into the water. Ryan dusted off his hands and pushed his glasses up.

"Nice work Ryan," I praised.

"Thanks," he said smiling.

I saw Tommy start to charge at Lily, along with his father to me. Lily and I easily stepped to the sides of the dock and let Tommy's dad run over him., Tommy's dad kept running though, but Ryan tripped him sending face first to the ground, and finished him off with a dropping elbow to his back.

"Wow Ryan, for someone that didn't want to fight earlier, you're really feeling it," Lily said smartly.

"This is fun," he said getting to his feet.

"More fun than reading a dumb book?"

"I'm not gonna answer that," Ryan said with a teasing smile.

"Good job you two. See Lily, there was nothing to worry about," I said ruffling her hair.

"Yeah but we only took on five, and that's including the two me and Ryan beat up," Lily stated.

"Ryan and I," Ryan corrected.

"Great job Ryan. You went from nerd to awesome, and went back to being a bigger nerd," Lily said playfully nudging Ryan who just laughed.

I smiled and turned to see if my crew was done with their fair share or if they were still having their fun. As expected I saw my crew were done as the rest of the sailors were down on the ground, and my crew all standing above them victorious.

What I didn't expect was for Link to be standing right there in front of them.

 **Author's Note**

 **I'll work on this story during the summer I said, sorry. I've been playing competitive smash bros more often and I kinda lost focus on this story. Anyway I plan to update this story again for New Year's, after that I don't know. I thought that writing this chapter would be boring and feel more like a job, but instead it was actually fun. I'm sorry that I can't guarantee when the next chapter, the one after the next, will be. Thank you for all your support, for everything! I'll see you all next year!**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	45. Punishments and Possibilities

"I'm a man who makes precise choices about time, place, and people. People call me Master of Choices. I'm gonna be the King of Choices."

-Ranta

 **Chapter 45: The King's Old Lover**

"So care to tell me what happened," Link asked in his throne, speaking in a kingly manner .

After Link had come down to the docks, hearing that there was a fight going on he saw what was going down between the group of drunken sailors and my crew, and had everyone follow him to the castle. I tried to talk to Link but he told me to not say a word about anything until we all made it to the castle. I thought that he was mad at me, but he must've noticed the look on my face as he quickly told me that he was just trying to keep everything fair. Now we're all here, along with a few others including Aryll, Niko, Ryan's father, and Tommy's mother.

Tommy's father, who seemed to have sobered up after his beating, spoke up first.

"This woman here," he said pointing to me, "accused my son of bullying his classmate. Next thing I know she slapped me and we all start fighting."

Link looked at him blankly, and spoke, "Your breath reeks of alcohol, which tells me that you've been drinking quite a lot within the past few hours. With that information, you are not a trustworthy source of information. All that I can get from you is information that was already given, that there was a fight and you and your group of friends lost. You have been drinking, have you not?"

Tommy's father looked scared to answer but did reluctant;y in a shaky voice, "I have."

Link nodded, "As I thought. Well then, was there anybody on your side sober when the fight went down," he asked looking towards his group. None of them answered.

"This doesn't look good for you, especially since there were two on your side that were children, and that means that they were drinking. More importantly, you and your group of friends allowed them to drink," Link said stressing the words children and drinking. Tommy's group couldn't even look up at the king.

"At least hear out their side of the story," Tommy's mother spoke up.

"I did. He said that she," Link pointed at me, "accused your son of bullying my daughter, slapped him, and then the fight started. That's all that he told me and that's all that he will tell me, because if he had anything else to say he would've added that in. Like I said, he has no more information to give me."

Tommy's mother looked at her husband only for him to bow his head down, she did the same knowing full well that Link was right.

"So," he turned to me, "Tell me your side of the story."

"I went to pick up Lily after school and saw that Ryan wasn't with Lily as he usually is, so I asked him where Lily was. He told me that she got in trouble because of Tommy, I learned that he's been bullying Lily for a while, and because his mom is the teacher not only does Tommy get away with it but Lily is being blamed for it.," I said.

"That's not true! My Tommy is a well-behaved, kind hearted boy and he would never bully anybody," Tommy's mother spoke up once more.

"I'm sorry Miss Thompson, but I find that hard to believe. Especially since your boy was drinking."

"You're only on their side because they're with your daughter," she accused.

Link frowned, "I am on not on anybody's side, I am here to listen to whatever I can from both sides and provide an answer in regards to who's right and who's wrong. So far with your lack of cooperation with your constant speaking out of turns, your accusations, and failed attempts to defend yourself things don't look too good for your husband. Please, do not speak once more unless you are called upon if we are to have this whole dilemma to be over with already."

Tommy's mom bowed her head down, Link nodded and told me to continue.

"After learning of Tommy bullying Lily I talked to Tommy and asked him why he was bullying her, he told me that he's doing it because he can. Then he went off about how if I wanted to complain I could do it to his dad and that his dad could kick my butt. So I went down to the docks, got my crew just in case, and went to talk to Tommy's father. In his drunken state he offered to show me a good time, accused Lily of lying, and then he groped me. After that I slapped him and he told his buddies to fight. My crew joined in and we won," I told.

"You… wou were going to cheat on me," Tommy's mother asked sounding betrayed and hurt.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight," her husband answered sounding completely ashamed of himself, not even able to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"Your crew included Lily and Ryan," Link asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, they did join in as well. It was their choice though, They fought Tommy and his friend, mind you Tommy tried to stab me with a broken bottle," I told.

"Is that all?"

"Yep, nothing more to tell," I said being truthful.

"Thank you," Link said, sounding a little less kingly and a little more genuine. "Mr. Johnson, did you offer yourself to another woman even though you are married, grope them as well, and tell your friends here to go and fight?"

Tommy's father didn't answer. Link frowned, got up from his throne, and walked down the steps to stand in front of him.

"Did you hear me," Link asked sounding on edge.

"Yes, your majesty," he answered lowly.

"Trying to suck up eh? It won't work on me, the only thing you'll accomplish is making yourself look desperate, I don't like being called that anyway. Now… what did you do?"

"I… I offered to have sex with another woman, groped her, and… and I told my friends to fight her," he said in a pitiful tone avoiding looking at his upset wife.

"It seems you agree, which means that you are on the losing side. Which means you must be punished. But you are not the only one who will be receiving punishment, it appears your whole family must face the same fate," Link said returning to his throne.

"What!?" Both Tommy and his mother exclaimed.

"Yes, while your husband did start the fight both of you were both responsible for the problem which was the reason for the fight." Link then turned to Ryan.

"Ryan Henry, is it true that Mrs. Johnson has allowed Tommy to bully Lily? Is it also true that if Lily ever spoke up, she would get in trouble?"

"Yes to both of them. If you need any proof you can ask my old teacher about Tommy's behavior, she knew that Tommy bullied Lily," Ryan replied.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you Ryan," Link thanked and turned back to Tommy and his mother. "Miss Johnson you are temporarily relieved of your teaching duties. You will-"

"Excuse me," said person spoke up.

"It is only temporary, you will do community service for the Spirit Tracks Project alongside your husband for…" Link trailed. "Ryan how long has Miss Johnson been your teacher?"

"No more than two weeks," he answered after a thoughtful pause. Link nodded.

"You'll be doing that for two weeks, then you'll be allowed to return to your teaching duties, if the staff allows you back. As for Tommy, it's clear that you are an unstable child, bullying, drinking, and attempts to stab other people demonstrate this. So you will be removed from your home and live with a guard as a caretaker for a month to learn how to behave properly for a month."

"That's not fair," exclaimed Tommy.

"Yes it is not fair, because I am not trying to punish you, but am trying to help you Tommy. Your parents seem incapable of taking care of you, allowing your bad behavior to go on worsen and your lack of care for health with alcohol. You need help, help that your parents can't provide, because they are the issue," Link said in a sympathetic voice. He then turned to Tommy's father.

"How long have you been married?"

"Twelve years," he answered.

"You will be doing community service for twelve years, as punishment for your lack of commitment for your marriage. I would give you more time for what you have done to this woman here, trust me I really want to, but I have another punishment. For as long as you live you will never so much as touch any form of alcohol, if you do you will be banished from Hyrule," Link finished darkly.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am, you and your family will all endure the punishments that I give each of you."

"I'm sorry for my son bullying your daughter and I'll make sure to raise him right. I'm sorry for trying to cheat on my wife, and I'm sorry for starting the fight. I'm sorry ok! There's no need to punish us! We're all sorry for what we've all done, JUST LET US GO!"

Link stared him down with a cold, calculating expression on his face. It was silent, aside from the deep breathing Tommy's father was doing after ranting his apology. Link closed his eye and took a deep breath. He then looked up at Tommy's father.

"None of you are truly sorry. Tommy here has shown bad behavior for a long time from the sounds of it, no doubt he would have continued had he not been stopped. Your wife isn't sorry for blaming Lily for Tommy's actions, she's only regretting what she's been doing now because she stands in front of the king. And you, you're only sorry because things didn't end up the way you wanted. Alcohol doesn't make people lie Mr. Johnson, it only brings out the truth. You let your son drink because you could really care less, you wanted to cheat on your wife because you're tired of her, and you started a fight because of rejection due to your actions. If you were never caught you would've been proud. You and your son shared 'a moment', you got to have your way with a beautiful women, and you got to show how much of a man you are. You're not sorry."

It looked like Tommy's father got hit in the face with realization as he slowly backed up and dropped to his knees, tears bordering his eyes, knowing that Link was right.

"Is it because of the girl," he asked sniffling.

"What do you mean," Link asked back.

"Is it because of the girl? The girl who you're sleeping with? All of Hyrule knows that you two are a thing, that ever since she showed up you've been banging her since. We all know that when you left it was all a set up so that you get to take a break from ruling the kingdom to rule over her. Is this why you fully trust her word, because you trust her skills in your bed?"

I looked at Tommy's father pissed, as he's just called me a slut, and was about to charge but a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned to see Aryll with a knowing look on her face, she shook her head and quietly told me that he's not worth it. I calmed down knowing that she was right. I looked towards Link to catch his glance towards me and then look away almost immediately.

"This woman here, Tetra, is indeed a woman who I have slept with," Link admitted.

"So I'm right," Tommy's father jumped looking between Link and I.

"No. In fact you couldn't be more wrong. I slept with her, and we had Lily. That was almost 11 years ago, before I had founded New Hyrule, we went our separate ways. We left on a terrible note. She came to Hyrule as a prisoner, and we reunited. It was nowhere near a happy reunion, in fact I wanted to kill her. I wanted to kill the mother of my daughter because of everything she put me through. Without her by my side I suffered through so much pain of loss and loneliness, the only reason for my willpower to live was because I had a daughter to raise. Seeing her come back, and doing some questionable things as well, I couldn't help but hate her. Apparently she wanted to get back together, she wanted us to get married… again. I didn't want that with her, I wanted nothing to do with her. It was only recently that I started to befriend her, at first for Lily's sake. But also for mine, because I learned that it's better to bury the past than to bury yourself with it. Those weeks that I went missing I went for Lily, not for her. We came back as friends, nothing more. We have not shared a bed ever since our separation and I trust her word because she doesn't want to lose what progress we have made over the past few months. So there, that's our story."

I was surprised that Link just flat out told this guy everything that's gone on between us ever since I've come back and more, I guess he just wants to be honest with everybody. Tommy's father looked back and forth between the two of us with a look that told me that what Link said was sinking in. He looked down in shame and guilt, "Link… Tetra, I'm sorry."

"You did not know," Link said, "Was it true what you said, that everyone believes that Tetra and I are sleeping together?"

"Only a few, I'm sure everyone else is just minding their own business. No doubt rumors are going to come out of what happens today… but before I start my community service I'll have those people know not to question the king."

"It is alright to question me, it is not alright to make up lies about others. Especially if you do not know anything about them," Link said in a scolding manner.

"Understood."

"I truly hope it is. Your work punishments will all begin at the beginning of next week, however you can still not drink and your wife cannot teach. I suggest you spend the rest of your free time with your family, you never know when you'll see them again," Link advised.

"Yes, of course," he said looking sadly at his child and wife.

"Now that everything is settled you may leave," Link said.

Everyone nodded their heads and turned to leave. Tommy's crew left whilst talking to my crew, who were praising them for taking them on and winning despite their numbers being three to one. Then it was Ryan's father's turn as he said his goodbye to his son, knowing that Ryan still wanted to be with Lily. He also congratulated Ryan on defending his lady, making Ryan and Lily blush. Lastly Tommy and his family were heading out the door.

"Oh and Peter," Link called out.

"Yes," to which Tommy's father turned… guess his name's Peter.

"Just because I said you'll never know when you're going to see them again doesn't mean that you won't be seeing them soon," Link said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What?"

"If you cooperate and do a good job I just might allow you to have a free day… maybe once every two weeks… heck maybe once every week. Just so you could see them again, show them that there is plenty of good in you despite what has happened today.

"Thank you Link," Peter thanked with a happy smile on his face as he turned to his wife and kid looking hopeful. His wife gave a look that said we're going to have to talk, but smiled and hugged him anyway. Tommy looked happy, since it meant that his father might not be taken away from him… and maybe he'd get to see his family more than he originally thought.

"You better work hard," Link said waving him goodbye, one hand still in his pocket.

"I will," he said as he turned and left with his family smiling, hugging them both.

Now the only ones in the castle were Link, Aryll, Niko, Lily, Ryan, and me.

"You handled that very well big brother," Aryll said proudly.

"Thank you Aryll, I just hope that they don't split up… a broken family is never a good thing. Especially when they have a child," Link responded nonchalantly. After a pause if was as if he just realized what he said and he looked towards me for a second not saying anything. His eyes quickly turned towards Lily.

"So Lily, care to explain why you did not tell me about Tommy," he asked crossing his arms.

"I didn't wanna make a big deal out of it. Besides if he ever tried anything I could've taken him… Mom saw," Lily said rubbing her arm.

"So this fight was inevitable," Link asked shaking his head trying to hide a smile.

"That's my girl," I said messing up her hair getting her to smile.

"She's just like ya Miss," Niko said smiling in all his beaver glory.

"Thanks Beaver Boy," I said making both him and Aryll frown, "Fine. From here on out I won't call you that, since that's Aryll's pet name for you."

"It's not a pet name," Niko said now pouting.

"Yes it is sweetie," Aryl said making Niko smile with a kiss on the cheek. Link smiled at the two.

"You two were in the middle of a date right? I saw you get up from your table once you saw the crowd and I together."

"Yeah, but we'll probably get dinner tonight anyway," Niko said.

"Probably," asked Aryll.

"I haven't asked you yet."

"Ask me now," Aryll said with a now stern face. Niko smiled and got on a knee.

"Aryll will you accompany me tonight to dinner," he asked dramatically.

"Let me check my schedule," she said.

"Oh c'mon," Niko whined.

"Well if you talk like that then I won't go…"

"We get it you lovebirds, no need to make a big show of it," Link said rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a girl," Aryll her eyes darting towards me.

"A king only needs an heir to the throne," Link said smiling at Lily.

"Doing princess stuff sounds boring," Lily groaned.

"Looks like you're gonna need another kid," Ryan said, "don't think you can trust Hyrule to her, Nayru knows what would happen…"

"Good to know you have faith in me," Link mumbled.

"I have faith that you'll do a considerable amount of damage," Ryan said which got him a punch in the arm only making him laugh.

"See! Even Lily and Ryan have got something going on," Aryll exclaimed causing the two to blush.

"You know I'm a very busy person," Link said getting a little defensive.

"I get it, you're the king. I'm sure Impa can cover for you for date nights."

"You really want me to get a date huh?"

"If you're not going to do it for me, do it for yourself," Aryll said giving me a quick smile.

"Well if that's the case, maybe I'll accept Mila's offer to… catch up over dinner."

 **Author's Note**

 **Happy New Year's Eve!**

 **I'm so sorry, I meant to update on Christmas… but apparently there was something wrong with the site. I was so mad, especially since that was supposed to be my Christmas present for you all. Anyway… I hope I didn't just leave you all in a tough place, as this chapter kinda jumped a lot. It might seem rushed or something, in regards to the plot. Please give me feedback on what you all think, again… I'm not sure how long it will be until I get back to this story. But no matter what happens I will forever be thankful for all of my readers who have given me such great support. See you all next year!**


End file.
